Out of the Ashes
by Dspeedy
Summary: Picking up from Heartlandians "Promise Kept" after Ty and Amy's breakup in Europe. Amy watches from the drive of Ahmed's mansion, as Ty leaves for home.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Ashes

 **This was brought about by conversations I had on Tumblr with Soile "Heartlandians" about her Promise Kept I shared some of my Ideas of how it could have been different from my POV. She encouraged me to write. Then one day in and answer to an Anon's ask Soile said something that gave me a spark. So there is a girl from Finland in this story. Picking up from promise kept after the breakup and Ty drives away from Ameds home. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Characters: Most of the Heartland Family and introducing Sonya.**

 **Chapter: 1**

Ty sat in the Taxi happy someone had told the driver where to take him. His mind was racing and it could not have to come to a stop long enough to have told the driver where he wanted to go. Driving away he never looked back there was too much hurt. She had gone to him like it was where she belonged and then as he left never even spoke a word she had probably just turned and walked in the house with him ready to continue her new life.

When arrived at the hotel he asked the taxi to wait saying he would not be long. He went to the room picked up his stuff looking around he knew he could not stay in the room as everything in it screamed of Amy. He did not know if he could get a flight out that day but he could no longer stay here!

"Mr. Borden" he heard his name called but it did not register as his mind was somewhere far away. "Mr. Borden" he jumped as a hand touched him on the shoulder! "We have a seat for you." "Thanks" he said. He picked up his stuff and headed down the ramp to the plane. Ty had not noticed where his seat was as they could have put him in baggage so long as he was leaving. When he presented his ticket he found that they had put him in 1st class. As he took his seat again his mind began to drift back to that afternoon. What had happened and how he had not seen that something was wrong by her actions and words before today, it should not have come as a surprise? He had thought that he knew Amy inside and out but apparently he did not! What was it she said, something about him smothering her? What did she mean by that, he had always done and allowed her to do what she wanted and had he not let her come to Europe when he had wanted anything but to have allowed that to happen? And hadn't it been her who had suggested that maybe he could come to Europe? She had even seemed happy to see him that first day. But then, well then was now the subject of his thoughts

"May I get you a something to drink sir asked the stewardess? "

"A beer and keep them coming" was his reply. He arrived in Canada and passed through customs and he boarded the next plane for Calgary. His truck was waiting in the long term parking lot. He opened the door and looked around, there was a clip for Amy's hair and a blanket that they had used so many times when they had sat snuggled up in the bed of his truck and talked about the future as they watched the stars, he took them and threw them in the parking lot, and drove away. On the drive to the trailer everything he saw along the way reminded him of her!

As he pulled up in front of the trailer, he asked himself did anything here not remind him of her. That question was answered with a huge no. He walked in picked up his things threw them in the back of the truck and drove away headed to where he did not know but he could no longer have this place to live in or even some place he even wanted to visit again.

The next morning he woke up in his truck outside of the university. One thing he knew he wanted to do and that was to finish his degree and become a vet. He walked down the hall towards his first class he felt a comfort as this was the one place the he had never been with Amy so there were no memories! As he sat down in the class room he saw her, well he had always seen her but had never really thought about it. She was a foreign student who was doing a double major one as a vet the other as a counselor. He had kidded her a few times when they studied together between classes about becoming an animal shrink. She was smart and had helped Ty through several of his classes, but today there was something different about her.

"How you doing Sonya he asked?"

"Not so well" she said in her broken English, "what about you Ty? You look like, how do you say it, like you have been dragged through a knot hole backwards? I thought you were not going to be back till next week." She could tell by the look on Ty's face that he was not ready to talk about that so she changed the subject and said" it's good to see you, I have a couple of questions for you about a lab we are doing."

Ty was ready for the change of subject so he asked her what she had meant by not so well. "While you were gone I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, with my roommate!"

Why she had found it so easy to tell him was beyond her. She had known Ty for about 3 years now and they had shared a few classes together and had talked about their goals and the loves of their lives.

This hit Ty like a ton of bricks and he realized that there was more going on in the world than his problems with Amy. "I am so sorry he said."

Sonya just smiled and said "I guess it was better I found out now instead of later huh."

"I can relate to that" said Ty.

"He had told a friend that he was going to propose to me that day."

"How can you be this calm" Ty asked her.

"Oh, on the outside I may seem calm but inside I am a volcano ready to go off and probably will if I see him! But I have some great girlfriends and we have spent the past few days working it out".

How Ty envied her that, why couldn't men be that way, having someone to open up to, but no they shut up and tried to bury it and all the time it just eats them up. After class Ty asked Sonya if she would like to go have a coffee. Though they were friends and sometimes studied together he had never asked her to have a coffee.

Sonya thought maybe he was just trying to be a friend since she had told him about her break up. So she said "no I am fine Ty and don't you have to work or want to call Amy?" The look on his face told her more than she wanted to know.

"That is part of the reason that I wanted to have that coffee" Ty said.

They sat there looking at each other Ty did not know where to start so he just blurted it out "Amy and I are through! "

Sonya now went into counseler mode; she began to ask questions about how he was feeling. He told her how he felt that the whole world had just imploded on him. He had been so sure of his love for Amy and hers for him that this had caught him completely off guard. When Ty looked at his watch he realized that they had been sitting there for almost 3 hours and quickly told Sonya how sorry he was and hoped that she had not missed any classes.

"No", she said today "I only had the one and I am so glad I was able to be here for you."

"I thank you as I do feel better! You are good at your profession already and I guess you could say I am an animal of sorts" referring to his calling her an animal shrink.

"Where are you staying," she asked him, as he had told her about moving out of the trailer.

"Don't know" he had not even given it a thought, "I guess I will sleep in the truck and then try and find a place tomorrow since I don't have any classes."

"I know this may seem forward" Sonya said "but I have room at my place you can stay till you find your own."

"I could not do that to you" Ty said, "people would talk and I don't want to be the cause of something like that."

"I am a big girl and don't really care what they say" came the tort reply! "Especially one individual if you know what I mean!"

"At least let me take you to dinner to pay for the counseling session", said Ty smiling for first time since Amy had torn his heart out that afternoon by giving back the ring.

Sonya was so easy to talk to something that he had never been able to do before in his life even with Amy. Ty shared his history of a misspent youth and how Amy's mom had probably saved his life by offering him the job at HL. How he had fallen for Amy from the first moment he had seen her and even punched out her boyfriend. How Jack had become the father he had never known and how Scott had believed in him and helped get him into Vet school. He told her of his plans for the future to have his own clinic and to be able to help animals.

The waiter came by and said "sorry sir but we are closing."

It was now 2 in the morning and Ty had not stopped talking all night. Wow he thought I have not said this many words in maybe my whole life. And somehow she was still sitting there still smiling those twinkling green eyes seemed to make life a bit better at least for the moment

"You sure you still want to be around me Ty joked. I was sure I would have scared you off by now" he said with a smile but feeling exactly what he was saying. He had talked so much about his life and his life with Amy that any sane person would have thought him to be a little obsessed and would have found a way to bow out. But she had only met his words with kind words and a smile that put him at ease.

"I will make you return the favor sometime and I have a few skeletons in my closet as well."

"Time to go home now I guess" Sonya said.

...

Amy watched the taxi drive away and was glad that it was over, who did he think he was, did he not realize that she had done everything for him. She had taken this job with the prince because they needed the money. She had come to Europe because she wanted to be able for them to buy the ranch. And he had the gall to say she had changed. She had not changed she was always doing for him and he never seemed to understand or appreciate what the prince was allowing her to do. Well now that is was over now she could focus on being the best trainer for the prince and stop worrying about how Ty's presence had taken her away from that. Why could he have not been like the prince? Ahmed was always talking with her and telling her what a great job she was doing.

"Let me take your bags Miss Amy" the servant said. "Shall I call the hotel and have them bring the rest of your belongings over"

Yes, please do" she said "as she followed the servant up the stairs to her room."

"See you for dinner at 6″ the prince said as she walked away.

She had been to the mansion a few times when the prince had hosted parties. She was always amazed by the beauty of it. Now that TY was gone she could again act like a lady and enjoy a meal with her boss. No one was going to tell her who she could bring to dinner, or look at her wondering what the food was or the cost she could just order. This was her world now and she felt completely at home. Heartland and Ty Borden where just memories from her past, anchors holding her down! She was now free to live her life as she wanted.

At dinner that night the Ahmed could hardly contain his smile. He had had this vision many times of Amy sitting across from him at the dinner table here at the mansion, just the two of them and knowing that she would not be going home that night or any night ever again if he had his way, only made the smile even larger.

That night as Amy lay in bed she began thinking about how this was all going to go down at home. She was sure that she would get a phone call from Lou as soon as she found out! What was she going to say? What would Lou have heard from Ty? She was sure that Lou was going to make it out to be her fault or the Princes or both. She reached over and turned off her phone she did not feel like answering those questions now. She was actually at ease and ready to have a good night's sleep the first since Ty had shown up.

The next morning she woke up way after sunrise and was surprised then remembered that she had turned off her phone and it had been her alarm. She quickly dressed and headed down the stairs only to be met by Ahmed.

"What's the hurry there you are already 3 hours late" he said with a smile.

"Oh I am so sorry I don't"

"Shh" he said "take it easy, take the day off I think you need a little time right now and we have plenty of time since we don't have any shows for a couple of weeks. The horses are all fine and as you said maybe we could all use a little rest."

Amy was again floored by his smooth caring soft charm. How did he always seem to know the right words to say and the demeanor to make her feel that everything would be alright? "I turned off my phone last night don't really want to talk to anyone right now she said"

"Ok, I will leave you" said the prince.

"Oh not you, just, well you know."

"Well you have a few days off so where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking anywhere but here as I just don't want to think about anything or anybody for a while need to just clear my head and then get back to work."

"I know the perfect place if you don't mind a short flight."

" Flight" answered Amy?

"Yes I have a small villa near Tuscany."

"Sounds great said Amy what do I need to bring."

"Nothing "smiled the Prince as he called for the car.

They were soon airborne in the Princes private jet, as they lifted off Amy could feel the weight of the world lifting off her chest as well! Yes this was what she was meant to do.

Soon they landed and a car took them to the shopping district. There Amy shopped for the stay, bathing suit or maybe two and a dress or two for dinners then they were off to the villa.

An hour later she was stretched out on the private beach soaking up the Mediterranean afternoon sun. The prince at her side not saying much just letting Amy decompress. He was in no hurry now that Ty was out of her life. The prince would make Amy his. He sat there and watched her as the sun set and formed a golden glow across her body thinking of how soon all that would be his.

"To be continued"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Home, he had never really thought of calling anyplace home since he had left his home as a young teen. Heart Land that was as close to a home as he could have ever imagined he had loved his loft. Then he had made the "big" move out on his own to the Trailer. Again not exactly home but it had served its purpose. It was just 1 month till graduation and he had so much to do and when he had first come back to Canada he had felt like chucking it all and just leaving. But now after talking with Sonya he had found a little peace that would allow him to go on.

"What you thinking about over there?" Sonya's voice broke though the silence as they drove to her apartment.

"Sorry just was thinking how lucky it was that I know a great shrink, about how you called your place home and about my life and the places that I have been but never really called any of them home. I was thinking about school and the fact that it was almost over for me. How was it that all you have to do was ask a question and I seemed to ramble on forever?" He looked at her and asked "am I even going the right direction?"

"Yes", she smiled "it is just up the block a little bit. You should start looking for a parking place though as it is not the country, parking can be hard to come by. "

Ty found a place to park and grabbed his bags. Here he was 25 and everything you owned fit into two bags? His mind began to drift back to Europe and he thought of how grand everything had been for Amy. The room in the hotel had more rooms and room than his trailer. He had seen her closet and it was full of new clothes and shoes. He should have seen it coming he could never provide and give her the things that she wanted. She had changed and in that change she had just out grown this small time want to be vet.

"Anything else I can help you with" Sonya asked.

"Nope you are looking at my life here in these two bags."

Sonya opened the door of the apartment and Ty followed her in.

"Ok where do I stash my stuff to keep it out of your way? "

"In the bedroom over there she pointed to a door."

Ty stopped and looked at Sonya, she smiled as she saw the look on his face and before he could say anything she just shook her head "don't flatter yourself there cowboy. That is my old roommate's room she just moved out so it is empty."

Ty felt his face turn red, she had seen right through that look and then had smacked him down. It was funny though that she could be so cool about it and of course make him look like a fool. He would have never thought that she would want him in her bed or bedroom so when she had said the bedroom it kind of took him by surprise. "Whew I thought maybe this was an audition for a new boyfriend"! he said with a big smile. As soon as he had he wished he had just kept his mouth shut. "Sorry" he said the smile now gone from her face!

Sonya said" its ok I think I am going to bed now. "

What had he just done! Sonya had let him bare his soul to her all night and then to repay her he had brought up the one thing that she had pushed aside and he could see she did not want to talk or maybe even think about. Ty did not sleep the rest of the night he just lay there and thought about all that had been said that night. At least he was able to actually think about things and he began to put the last year into perspective.

…

Amy rolled over and looked towards where Ahmed was standing and thought how lucky she was to have such a caring friend. He had taken here to a place that she would never have been able to see and let her get away from life something she really needed right now.

"Time for dinner Ahmed said."

"What are we having?" Amy asked as she realized she was famished.

"Get dressed and I will tell you. I had your clothes laid out on your bed. "

Amy walked into her room off the beach and turned back and looked at the sunset through the glass wall of the villa what a site what a way to end a perfect afternoon. She went to the shower and marveled as it was bigger than the whole bathroom that the family all used on Heart Land. As Amy let the water pour down over her body she began to think about all that she had seen and done since she had left Heart Land. The helicopter ride to the airport then the flight on the Princes private jet to France something the likes of which she had never seen little lone thought she might experience. She was able to help the horses and riders become better as a team, as she had shown them some of her mother's ways of dealing with a spirited horse. They had won the first competition and it had given her a high like she had never really known. It had made her believe in herself again and that she had done it all on her own was such a boost to her self-esteem that was so much different to what she had felt at Heart Land. Everyone always said she could do it but this was actually living up to the reputation as the miracle girl. A reputation that had really weighed her down over the years of ups and downs, the accident and the loss of clients had put her in the dumps so to speak. Then Ahmed had believed in her, he had given her a chance that no one of her age and training had the right to have. Then to have it all work out well, to say the least she was on top of the world.

She finished her shower and stepped out into the bedroom realizing that she had forgotten to close the curtains and yet for some reason she did not care as she was not really in this world any more but in a world that was a life time away from what she had known. She walked over to the bed and dropped her towel and began to get dressed. As she looked at the clothing on the bed she realized that they were not the things that she had picked out on the way to the Villa. Wow the things laid out on the bed were like nothing that she had ever even thought of wearing. The lingerie made her blush, where had this stuff come from? It was all made of pure silk and she was afraid of what it must of cost. But she slipped them on feeling somehow that she deserved this pampering. The dress showed a bit more of her that she was used to as well the bra had pushed her up to fill out the scoop necked silk lined dress and felt so good against her skin. And she was surprised how well it all fit as if it was made for her! She turned and looked in the mirror and realized how much she had changed. The woman in the mirror was not the same the little girl who had first gotten on that helicopter 3 months ago. She fixed up her hair feeling that there was nothing she could do with it to match the clothes she had on. When she stepped out of the room Ahmed was there, and a big smile came across his face. "Where did these clothes come from" Amy asked, not really caring, but wanting to hear what the prince would say?

"I am sorry I took the liberty of calling the tailor who made your uniforms and had him sent your measurements to a tailor here and she made the dress for you."

"And what about the rest of it" Amy asked with a smile?

Now the prince's face turned red as he knew what she was asking! He said that he had one of the servants go and pick something out. This was a lie but he did not want to tell her how he had been planning this ever since they had left Canada. One more lie would not hurt and now was not time to upset the apple cart so to speak. As he was very aware that she had taken the bait and he had to wait for the right time to set the hook then slowly begin to real her in. She had been a temptation to him since they had first met. He had never met a girl who was not willing to do whatever he said whenever he said do it. As a matter of fact no woman had ever talked to him the way Amy had and try as he might he had never been able to crack through the shell that was her love for Ty. Now that shell was gone and he knew that just like the other women who had been in this house she would soon be doing his bidding just like they had. The Prince even had to ask himself if it was really Amy or the idea of having something that he actually had to work for. He also knew that his money and position in life would get him anything he wanted.

He had had to work hard with the team to make them understand that Amy was not really in charge but that he was. He had asked each one of them to help him out with this and he would make it worth their while. These men had been raised as the prince had, their view or a woman was not that of the western world. A woman was not someone they had to listen to rather someone who only spoke when spoken to and to be use for their pleasure. An Arab man would never allow his woman to look or act like a western woman in public nor would they stand to be talked to by a woman like she was in authority! They had all learned how to play their part while in the western culture and they loved the freedom of it though deep down they held their traditional ways. He was the prince and they would let him do what he wanted and follow along and if they kept on winning then it would be much easier.

….

Ty woke up and realize that it was now light outside. He could smell a wonderful smell coming from the apartment and so he got dressed and walked out into the living room. Sonya was in the kitchen humming a song dancing and cooking and it smelled wonderful. Is there anything you can't do he asked?

Sonya was startled as she did not know he was up. Without turning around she said "afternoon sleepyhead".

"Afternoon? "

"Yep it is almost 2 I was beginning to wonder if I still had a live body in the room or if I was going to have to call the morgue."

"Guess I was a little tired" he said. It had been almost 48 hours since he had really had any real sleep so the fact that he had slept in was not surprising. "Sorry about that I should have been up and out looking for a place now I may have to ask if I can stay another day."

"While you were sleeping I was thinking about that. My roommate moved out and has paid the rent till the end of the school year so maybe you could rent the room from me so I have a little spending money? With my double major and not having a car to get around I have not had an easy time trying to find a part time job. I will finish the counseling part of my degree this spring when you graduate but I still have another year of vet school so I could use the cash right now."

How could he resist such a plea that face and the way she played the little school girl look to the hilt. "Oh, Ok but only if I don't have to cook." He had never even given it a second though and that surprised him. But right now anyplace away from the Hudson area was preferred and besides he has a ton of studying to do as he had not really done a lot while he had been away.

" have one more thing to do" Ty said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He turned it on not knowing what to expect. He was crushed and relieved at the same time that he did not have a message from Amy. Would this hurt ever go away? He dialed the number, "hello Scott, it's me I am back but as you know I have finals this next month and I am so far behind, I need some time to study would it be ok if I did not come back to work till after then? Ok thanks and if you need help I know a vet student that has need of some part time work. Thanks I will be keeping in touch." Well that was over now he had no reason to go back to Hudson at all at least that part of his life could be put on hold for a little while. " Think I need to get my number changed not that many people know it and the ones that do I don't really feel like talking to right now."

"It has caller ID on it does it not," was Sonya's reply?

"Yeah I guess it does."

"Well then you only have to answer the calls you want. Who is the vet student you were talking about to Scott? "

"Well you of course" he said with a wink.

"I can't work in Hudson remember I don't have a car! "

"Well you do now if you can drive a stick shift that is. And if you can't I will teach you it can't be any harder than it was teaching Amy" There she was again popping up in a conversation and he had not even been thinking about her. She was in every part of his life even teaching someone to drive!

'Sit down and eat you still have to help me with the lab remember?'

Ty smiled and said "yeah seems like I do remember you mentioning something about that but that was forever ago."

They spent the rest of the day and night working on their homework conversation when there was one was about something that they were studying. Ty had not felt this at ease in years. He had always wanted to have a study partner but he had had to work, he did not live near campus as most of the students did and then of course there had been Amy. She never seemed to fit in with his friends from school so he had isolated himself from them to make her happy. There were a few like Sonya who would spend some time after classes talking about what he prof had said but never anyone with whom he could sit and talk with and go over questions and work together on labs and what not. Sonya was smart; she made him feel like a fool at times with the ease of how she grasped concepts. Amy had also be smart, not book smart though, he could never talk to her about his school and found it even difficult to get her to help him with his studying at all.

"Want to go get a pizza? Ty asked?

Sonya looked up from her studies and said "sorry don't have the money right now, you go ahead."

"I did not ask you to buy a pizza I asked if you wanted one" Ty said. "Besides you can take it off my rent if it makes you feel better" he said with a smile.

"Guess I could use a little break from studying."

Who was this man that she had just let into her life? Why had she had no worries about asking him to stay with her then asking him to move in? Sure she had known Ty for about 3 years but that was only in class or maybe a little study period between classes. He had always been there help her if he could and had always been the gentleman. He had talked and talked of his pending plans the wedding and setting up a practice or joining Scott's. He had told her about their plans to buy a ranch and Amy would continue to work with needy horses and their owners, with them being the problem most of the time. Of having children and growing old with the greatest woman in the world. Then he had come home from a trip that he had been telling her about for weeks, he had been on cloud nine the last time she had seen him and now, somehow Amy had turned him into an empty shell. He was still every bit the gentleman that she had thought he was but the light had gone out in his eyes and there was an empty void behind them. Hopefully she could help him get through school and he could help her out with the bills.

"What's the best pizza joint around" Ty asked"I only know of one place to buy one and that is Hudson at the diner?" Why did those things have to keep popping up in his mind and out of his mouth?

"There is a place just up the street, we can walk if you like" was Sonya 's reply.

"That sound s good to me" said Ty as they headed up the street, it was a small place, but very crowded and the smell was out of this world. Well if it tastes half as good as it smells this should be great. They finally were seated at a table and had ordered their pizza and sat there sipping on a beer when a voice yelled out above the crowd noise.

"Seems it did not take you long to find a new toy" the voice said. Ty noticed that the voice made Sonya very uncomfortable and he was now on alert. A man walked over to the table and began to yell at Sonya. "What did you tell your friends about me you are nothing but a lying bi… "That was the last sound to come out of his mouth Ty had stood up and knocked him out. Sonya sat there in shock she felt Ty's hand on hers , he said to the waiter who had just brought the pizza to "make it to go."

When they got back to the apartment Ty could see that Sonya was really shaken up. She had clung to his arm all the way home and had not said a word. He sat the pizza down on the table and went to sit Sonya on the couch.

"Don't leave" she said as he started to walk away. He sat down, she put her head on his shoulder and just stared off into the night. Later she looked up at him and said " I am sorry Ty I had no idea he would be there."

"I am sorry that I punched him, in front of you anyway"

"It's ok he was a jerk ! You sure shut him up" she said with a smile. " Maybe we can have that pizza now. I told you that you would have to hear about my baggage but did not think it would be so soon. "

It was Ty's turn to listen as she laid out her life to him finishing with the jerk at the pizza joint. It was her turn to say wow as the sun was just coming up over the trees and shining on their one piece of pizza and a half warm beer. " Flip you for the last piece" Ty said.

Sonya said "no you can have it I think I will go get some rest."

He was again wondering how this all could have happened. Why had he hit that guy other than he was a jerk? How had he been able to sit through a whole night listening to Sonya and feel as though it had only been a few minutes? What was it about her that made life seem so easy when he was around her? He did not have an answer to that Question but he was willing to stick around hopefully long enough to find out.

….

Amy looked across the table at Ahmed he looked so dashing in his suit and he was always so funny when he did not seem to figure out what she was talking about. The restaurant had been full when they arrived but soon there was not one but them. It was as though they were late to supper but she knew that was not the case as supper was an all evening affair here in Europe. She did so enjoy that part of being here instead of cramming the food in as fast as possible so she could get out and do the chores before it was too late.

That memory seemed so far away now. She no longer had chores there were stable hands to do that. All she had to do was say she wanted a horse and it was brought to her ready to work with and as soon as she was through they would take it away to brush it down and put it away. No more mucking out the stalls. Everything was always clean seemed the horse did not even have time complete his business it seemed before the stall was cleaned.

Ahmed asked her how she like the food and all she could do was smile and nod as her mouth was full. They sat and talked about the tour and where the next competition was going to be. He told her about a side trip that he had planned and what they would see while they were there. 3 hours later they returned to the villa and said good night.

Amy went off to her room thinking about what she wanted to do next.

….

The week had gone by so fast and Amy was ready to get back to work. What she was not ready for was turning on her phone. When it came up there was a message from Lou saying that they must be having a great time as she had not seen or heard from Ty and could hardly wait to hear about their adventures. The second was also from Lou scolding her for not calling. That was it? No one else had called. She checked her emails only a note from Mallory but that was all.

What had happened to the explosion that she knew was coming. Had Ty not gone home? Had something happened to him? She had been pretty brutal to him that day and had not given him a thought till now! Did he do something, no that was not Ty's way but something was sure not right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She did something she said that we would never do again she called Ty's number it just rang and then went to voice mail. " If you are alright call me please" she said. Then she called Caleb and he said he had not seen nor heard from Ty. She called Scott's office only to get the answering machine that had been set up by Ty.

Hearing his voice caused her to a panic and she was not sure why, she had sent him out of her life, but she still cared for him and wished him the best. Had she conveyed that to him though? She had been so wrapped up in own little world at the time that all she could think of was getting him out of it.

Ahmed saw the look on her face and asked what was wrong.

She told him that Ty had not made it back home and she was worried about him.

Ahmed said "don't worry I will take care of it" Amy gave in and let the prince do the leg work. He reminded her that she now had work to do as they show in a week.

That night Amy had to try one more time as the suspense was making her hurt all over. She tried Ty's phone again, only voice mail. She called Scott's office again a new voice answered the phone" hello this is Scott's office, this is Sonya may I help you?" said the voice.

"Where is Scott and who are you" Amy said?

"Scott is on a call and I am the new vet assistant may I ask who is calling and your number I will have him give you a call when he returns".

"My name is Amy Fleming and I was looking for Ty Bordon. "

" Oh he is not working here for a while" Sonya said.

"Where is he is he alright" asked Amy?

"He is doing real well he is working on getting ready for finals."

"Do you know where he is no one seems to have seen him?"

"Yes I do he is living at my place and he does not want to talk with you so I will say good-bye"!

Amy just sat there in total shock the sound of the click on the other end of the line left her with nothing to say. Ty had already moved in with a girl! Who was she? She had walked away from Ty called it quits yet she was not ready to hear that he was doing fine and had already replaced her. That night no sleep was to be had in Amy's room. It was now her turn to ask all the questions that Ty had asked himself that first night. One's that could only be answered by one person and that person no longer was willing to answer anything

To be continued:


	3. Chapter 3

**OTA Chapter:3**

The next morning Amy was up and dressed for work early, she had not slept the whole night she and left before the prince was up. She needed the horses now more than ever they were her security blanket in all this. She reminded herself that this was the reason that she had come to Europe in the first place, to work with these beautiful animals. The first stall that she came to that morning stopped her in her tracks! There was Zeus why of all horses did she need to see him first! She began remembering how it had been Ty who had stayed by her through it all, when she was blinded. It had been him who had forced her to get back to working with Zeus even though she was ready to give it all up. Why had she acted the way she had towards Ty? Looking back at his stay and the way that she had just told him that she was through, what had that caused that to come to be? Why had she felt the way she did towards Ty? Why did she feel the way she did towards home now? What was going on in her life? All these questions and there were no answers!

Amy, she almost jumped out of her skin as she heard her name called out. She thought that she was the only person in the stable.

"I was looking for you" said the prince, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I am working, you know the thing you pay me to do", was her curt response.

"I have some information for you about Ty" Ahmed said. "He is alive and seems to be doing well. He is back in school and living in Calgary with female vet student."

Amy turned her head away so the prince would not see her reaction. She did not want him to know that she had already been calling after she had told him he could find out for her. She did her best to thank him and said that she would talk with him later as she turned and walked away. Then she turned around and asked how he had found all that out.

Ahmed said "having money and power can get you thing

…..

Sonya showed up at the apartment after her shift at the clinic and was dreading going in. What had she done? She did not have the right to do have said what she had to Amy. What she had done to Ty almost destroyed him! He was just beginning to not call her name out at night when he slept. He had told her that Amy had been calling but he was not going to answer her, not now at least. Still it had not been her place to put out that information.

"Hey", called Ty as she walked in. He could tell that something was bothering her and so he asked what was wrong. The look on her face told him she did not want to tell him, had been Amy she would have said nothing. But Sonya was different she looked him right in the eyes and told him Amy had called the vets office and she had told her where he was and that he did not want to hear from her.

Sonya turned and started walking towards her room she would give him sometime to think about what she had told him.

Ty said "you did the right thing"

"You are not angry with me she asked? I had no right to even talk with her."

"How could I be, you have done nothing but tell the truth since I met you. Why would I expect you to lie now? I am glad she knows I don't want to hear from her, but I don't want her to worry and panic either and I know Amy she was in full panic mode or she would have never called. Now she can get on with her life and I can get back to mine."

"what's for supper" asked Sonya as she realized there was a wonderful aroma in the air. "I thought you said that cooking was not part of the rental agreement, or do I want to know?"

"Oh we had some left over parts from the Lab today so I decided to make you dinner."

"And just what parts were left over if I may ask"? Sonya said with a smile.

She was always able to make him smile! She was so honest and in control of her emotions and it allowed him to feel that he could say anything to her.

They had continued to talk about their ex's to each other over the past week. Ty and Sonya began to see things from a different point of view and it helped them to begin to recover. Ty was learning how to stand up and dust away the ashes from what he had known was a life long relationship with Amy. Now he was able to see the new things that had come into his life could also bring him joy. He was learning how to open up and say what was on his mind and he found a type of freedom in that.

Like spring which had begun to bring forth new life Ty and Sonya relationship had done the same for them. The spent countless hours walking and talking among this new life Ty felt as though his life was again beginning anew. One day as they were walking Sonya pointed out a fire ring filled with ashes in the middle was a beautiful spring flower.

The first time this had happened was when Marion had come to the jail and met with him and his Parole officer. She had taken a chance on him and given him a new lease on life. His one regret was that he was never able to properly thank her. No, he regretted never getting to know her! He had always wondered if she would have become, like Jack, a parent to him like he had never had.

"Sonya why is it that you have put up with me these past few weeks" Ty asked in all sincerity? "You have listened to me complain and tell you all about my hurts and hang-ups and yet you have never once tried to steer me one way or the other. You just listen you ask questions and then just sit there."

"Well I am an animal shrink you know she said with a smile."

Ty loved this about her she was always so in control of who she was with him.

Oh she had her problems and they had talked and talked about them as well. She had been in a relationship when she was quite young in Finland and that had turned sour just as she had graduated high school. Her parents and his, were very close, and it seemed to her the had taken his side on it so she had left to go to school overseas! She had been living in Canada for almost 7 years now and did not remember when the last time that she had heard from her parents. Something that Ty could relate to and understand where she was coming from. The more they talked the more Ty realized that there was so much that he had in common with Sonya.

Ty said "wait" as he walked over to some flowering plants. He picked a yellow flower and brought it over to Sonya.

Looking into her green eyes and realizing he had never in his life known the peace and contentment that he felt right now in this place. The beauty of nature around them in no way compared with the beauty of this woman standing in front of him. For the first time in his life he understood the meaning of the saying beauty was more that skin deep. The beauty that he saw in Sonya was so much more than the physical beauty of the one he was looking at. It came from deep inside and seemed to make her glow as it worked its way out.

"Just a little bit of the beauty of nature to compliment your beauty" he said as he place the flower in her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ty all of a sudden realized what he had done and was going to say he was sorry, but he wasn't so he just turned and took her hand and they continued their walk.

Sonya had been surprised with the flower and the kiss but she had enjoyed and actually welcomed it. Ty could be so sweet and when that part of him came out she found herself almost melting by his very presence. What had happened to this arrangement? It had started out as two people who just needed to move on in their lives, Ty needed a place to stay and study and she a roommate to help pay expenses. Now she knew so much about the man she walked next to. That in itself should have caused all kinds of red flags to go up. They were both on the rebound and they were in no place to start a relationship if this was where it was headed! Yet at the same time there was something that kept her wanting to know more about him. He made her feel like no one else ever had, next to him she felt whole again something that she had not known in years. All of the baggage of the past was just that the past and she now looked forward to each new day wondering what it would bring.

…

"Well can you tell me who I need to contact to get a bit more information" asked Amy?

"Sure what do you want to know I will have them find out for you."

Amy did not want to tell Ahmed what she wanted to find out as it was really none of his business. "That's fine if you can just get me a contact number I will take care of it thanks though".

Ahmed was always so helpful but now she was beginning to see him in the same way that she had Ty always smothering her she just needed some space right now.

The prince saw that e needed to back away it seemed that Amy was not ready to talk to anyone today.

"Get Zeus out and get him ready now!" Amy snapped at the groom who had just shown up for work. The rest of the day was spent with one horse after another she began to realize that there was really nothing that she needed to do with the horses. The riders were all very professional and had been riding in competition for years and they did not need her help either. She realized that after the first few weeks they had worked out all the kinks with the horses and riders and now they were actually on auto pilot.

What was she doing here then she had seen the tour as a wonderful time she now saw it as a waste of time?

"Amy, are you ok" the prince asked at supper?

"Yes I am just a little confused right now" was her reply. "I came here to work with the horses and found that it was as much the riders I needed to work with as the horses. I now don't see anything I need to do."

Ahmed was not ready for this but he realized if he was going to keep Amy around he had better figure a way to make her feel useful quickly. "I was just thinking about that. I heard of a couple of horses I wanted you to look at that I might want to buy for the team. Would you come with me to look at them he asked?"

Amy's face brightened up a bit and she said " sure that sounds great! When are we going?"

"Day after tomorrow" said the prince.

"Great", said Amy as she dismissed herself from the table and said good night.

The prince picked up his phone and soon as Amy was up the stairs and talked to his horse broker and asked him to set up something, anything for he and Amy to look at. And if he could find a troubled horse so much the better.

They flew to Ireland to see one of the horses "he is a beautiful" animal said Amy "his breeding is top notch so what do you need me for?" again feeling that the prince was just trying to make her happy, which he was.

"Just watch" said he prince as he had them take the horse for a ride around the arena. He was beautiful to watch so fluid and he mad each jump effortlessly. Then as they came to the end of the arena he just went straight and stopped looking at the wall and then would not move at all. "I can get him for a very good price if you think you can do something with him said the prince."

Amy found that shot of adrenalin again as she thought about working with the horse. "I think I can", said Amy.

"I will buy him then but we have to stay here till I can arrange for his shipment to France" Ahmed said.

"That would be nice I would like to spend some time with him before he leaves his known surrounding". Amy went to the horse as the prince went to pay for him and set up the shipping.

"We can have him on a ferry this afternoon" they told him.

"No, I would like you to wait a couple of days if you don't mind and would like for my groom to be able to work with him here."

That night Amy was beginning to feel more herself again she was happy working with the horse it had given her new life. It was now her sole point of focus. She and the prince had dinner and she talked about the horse almost none stop!

Ahmed let her talk she was finally getting Ty off her mind, he knew he needed more of this to keep her here. He called the broker again and asked for him to find another trouble horse or maybe even two if he could. The more trouble the bigger the bonus he would get.

Amy again began to enjoy the company of the prince as they traveled from Ireland to Italy, to Brazil to Florida and back to France. They spent several days in each location only going back to Belgium for a week for the tour. And then back on the road again. She loved working with the new horses and began to enjoy the nights out on the town in all the places they visited again. She had been pulled back in to the prince's world by the horses and he began again in earnest to try and get close to her again.

…

She walked over to his bedroom door to wake him up but just stood there watching him sleep. How could watching some sleep make her feel so good inside? Though they had never had any physical contact between them other than the time that she had laid her head on his shoulder the night that Ty had punched her ex! And the kiss on the forehead and hand holding that had gone on the night before.

Well other than the times that she had hit him with the book because of some smart remark he had made to her. Or the time that he had been kidding him and he had told her that she had better be careful or he would have to come wash her hair in the dish water. She did not quit and she had come and picked her up and tried to put her head first into the sink with the dirty dishes. She should have wanted to kill him as that was so gross to her yet somehow she was all giggles and had a warm glow as she remembered his touch he had been so firm in holding her yet so gentle at the same time. She had felt closer to Ty than she had ever felt to anyone even her ex.

Forget to set your alarm again Sonya called as she watched him.

Ty was awaken by her voice but decided to act like he had not heard her.

You have an exam in and hour so get up. Again not a movement did she see from Ty. Ok two can play this game she thought as she walked away. Breakfast is ready. Ty lay there with a big ole smile on his face faking sleep knowing that he had to get up but just a few more seconds , Ahh the ice water took his breath away, not she had not just doused him with ice water no one could be so cruel.

Ty jumped out of bed ready to chase her down only he did not have far to go as she was curled up in a ball laughing so hard that she could not move.

Oh, you think that was funny he said?

Sonya could not even respond as she lay there her sides hurt from the laughing and she knew that she was in big time trouble but it did not matter. She had finally gained enough composure to look at Ty and said you should have seen your face! I did not know that your eyes would open that wide and that shriek was octaves above your range. And then then the swiftness that you moved I think I will call you the Flash from now on. And speaking of flash I think you may want to put some clothes on.

Ty looked down and remembered that he had slept in the nude and now he was standing there in front of Sonya wearing nothing more than a smile. As he turned away he said you will get yours girl! I don't get even I get ahead.

I can hardly wait she said as she was finally on her feet again walking out of the room. As I said breakfast is ready.

Ty had stopped setting his alarm as he enjoyed being awakened by Sonya, who was a notorious early riser. He had slept better in the past month than he had in years. Studying had become so much easier and he was actually looking forward to the finals as he knew without a doubt that he was ready and that was in completely because of Sonya. She kept him on task and pushed him when he was struggling with a problem or concept. She believed in him and he had started to believe in himself as well.

What a difference a few weeks could make in your life. All of a sudden a shiver went over his whole body and he wondered was it the ice water or the thought of what a difference this wonderful young woman had made in his life.

Graduation was there sooner than he thought. Sonya and he both received their degrees and got ready to go out to celebrate.

He shared with her that Scott had told him that as soon as he had passed his license exam that he wanted him to come to work with him and he could buy in as a partner if that is what he wanted.

Sonya had been offered a job working part time as a counselor till she graduated the next year from vet school and had promised to keep working part time at the clinic as well mostly to be close to Ty.

So where do we go to celebrate asked Ty?'

There was something very somber about Sonya all of a sudden and Ty realized for some reason she was not joyful as he thought she would have been.

I am sorry Ty she said as she began to cry. I have dreamed of this day for ever and I realized as I walked across the stage that I was missing part of that dream. My parents, I love them so and I just walked away and even though they tried I never answered there calls or emails. Now they are missing what should have been the most important day of my Life to this point. What should I do?

Ty looked at her and said I know what you need to do. Come with me. They got in the old blue pickup and headed out of town and she realized that they were headed to the airport. What are you doing she asked? We are going to Finland was his answer. I can't she said I don't have the money and besides what would I say. You have time to think about that on the way and call the trip a graduation present.

…

Amy had been so busy lately the 4 new horses took all of her time. They each had their own problems and had to be worked with daily so there was never enough time. She had also gone back to working with the other horses and riders.

She had finally written back to Lou and told her that Ty and she had broken up and had just left it there and Lou for some reason had not pushed the issue.

She had heard from the private eye and found out about the girl that Ty was living with. Seems she was a student with Ty at the university. She had just broken up with her boyfriend the week before she and Ty had met so it was a rebound thing she told herself and not a girl that Ty had hidden from her. She was not happy about it but at least she was getting over it. And the work had kept her so busy that she no longer had time to even think about anything but work. She had been doing a lot of traveling of late. Seemed the prince always had horses or people or venues for promoting his team popping up and he included her in them all. She had such a great time meeting new people and helping the prince entertain his guests.

One thing always bothered her that the progress she had made with the horses seemed to be moved 3 steps backwards while she was gone. Or a new problem would pop up and she would have to start from scratch. Not that she minded as that was where she was most comfortable working with the horses.

She and Ahmed made such a great team. He was able to set up all the events and Amy had become quite the little hostess. She had learned how to dress and how to talk with the rich and famous and fit in so well with all of them. She had become one of them in fact.

She no longer thought it odd to tell a servant to go get her a glass of water when it was sitting on a table a couple of steps away. She found herself not wanting to talk with the stable help but rather had a single groom give them her messages. She was never content with how they cleaned or prepared the horses. It seemed as if no one understood what she wanted. Everyone now her stayed out of her way and only approached her when they were summoned.

The rest of the team had also started to keep to themselves, no longer did they asked her questions. And when she talked to them it was if though they were deaf. She had heard some talk that they were talking about her in negative ways to each other. She could not understand what was happening so she just threw herself deeper and deeper into working with the horses finding more and more that the only conversations she had any more were with the prince.

The prince was about to have a revolt in his stable his riders and stable hands were tired of this woman bossing them around. It had been tolerated at first but it had gone on for too long.

They voiced their disapproval to the prince and the only reason that they did go farther was because he was the prince and they had been winning on the tour.

Ahmed was beginning to see that he was going to have to step up his time table. He had thought that he had plenty of time but it was becoming very clear that if he did not act soon that he would lose the team and his friends.

So the prize was before him and he either had to win it or move on. Either way he was going to be rid of this western woman soon enough as she had just about out lived her usefulness.

…..

On the plane ride home Sonya could only think of one thing what she was going to say. She now realized that she had walked away without really listening to her family. What her then boyfriend had done was wrong but what she had done to get even with him had been just as bad. She had never even considered that side of it only that her parents seemed to side with him against her. She now found that she was sharing this with Ty on the flight. Not just the sketchy part but in detail and found that somehow in telling him she was able to see it in a different light. Though now she wondered if Ty wished he had never had anything to do with her. When they arrived Ty rented a car and they drove to Sonya's home. She sat in the car when they pulled up to the house and looked over to Ty, I can't do this!

He looked into her eyes and took her and hands and said you have to do this.

She knew he was right but it did not make it any easier. Maybe we should go get a room and I can call them first!

No, was his reply you need to go and knock on that door and tell them what you have just told me. I will wait and if you go in I will go get a room and you can call me later.

It was her turn to say NO! If I am to go in there you have to come as well I need your strength.

As Sonya started up the walk to the house the door flew open and her mom and sisters came running out. They threw their arms around her and just cried.

Her dad and brother soon joined the group hug and they just stood there not saying a word but the love that flowed out of that huddle could have melted the polar ice pack.

Soon they broke the huddle and her mom took her by the hand and said welcome home Sonya and she pulled her to her again and started crying.

Ok enough of this emotional girl stuff said her father. Sonya I think there is someone here that we don't know.

Sorry she sobbed. This is Ty Borden, and he is the reason I am here.

I think I like him already said her father. Please come in and tell us all about what has happened in your life.

So what is he, your husband, boyfriend or what asked her father?

Dad, she said! No Ty is just a very good friend who has helped me though a lot and you should be thanking him because without him I would not be standing here now.

So where are your bags, asked her brother?

Well about that, we don't have any said Ty!

What no bags said her mom?

It is a very long story and I will fill you in on all of it said Sonya.

The next few days were spent filling in 5 years' worth of news. They opened their hearts and their home to Ty and he felt strangely at home here. He talked with them about school and graduation. He learned about foods and customs that sometimes did not make much sense to him but he loved learning all about this family and the place that Sonya had called home.

Leaving was bitter sweet, Sonya had reconnected with her family and it was hard for her to leave! They had promised to keep in contact with her and maybe even come and visit her in Canada.

On the flight home Sonya looked at Ty and she could not even begin to say what she was feeling. He made her life complete and she realized that she had fallen in love with him. She could not hope for that in return, but she knew that but she would forever hold this man in her dreams and in her dreams she would one day hold him in her arms, and call him hers.

Sonya had laid her head on his shoulder and fallen asleep. She must have been one tired young lady she had been talking when he went to bed and still talking when he woke up. I guess 5 years takes a lot of talking to be caught up on.

It felt so right her sleeping on his shoulder he watched her as she slept counting the breaths compared to his. He watched as her nostrils would flare once and a while and she would make the cutest little noises.

He now knew what he wanted for his life and that started with the lady sleeping on his shoulder. He knew that would probably never happen but he would not make the same mistake he had before.

When they were home he would ask her if he could take her on a date. Not out to dinner but out on a date. The thought of that scared him, the rush he got thinking about it was like nothing he had ever known. How had this happened he had fallen in love with Sonya and she would forever be his soulmate even if they never had that date?

As they touched down Sonya woke and looked over at Ty. Where are we she asked?

Home was his reply.

Home, wow that was a short flight she said.

Well I don't know if you should say that too loud as the folks around us are still kind of upset because of your snoring kept them awake. I don't snore, do I?

She saw him trying to keep from laughing and so he hit him and said you are such a tease I can't believe anything you tell me.

Well try this one on for size then, Sonya will you go on a date with me?

A date with you, have you gone out of your mind she said in almost disgust?

Ty was not ready for that and his heart almost stopped and he tried to look away so she would not see the hurt on his face.

Ty she said with slight giggle to her voice got ya.

Ty turned around to see her sitting there with a smile that seem ready to rip her face apart.

Ty Borden I would love to go on a date with you.

Ty sat in his room trying to just button his shirt. Was wrong with him it was just a date! He had been living with this woman for almost 2 months now and they had shared almost every meal together. They had gone to movies, taken walks and been to several parties together. He had flown half way around the world and met her family yet he was so nervous that he was having trouble buttoning his shirt. His palms were sweaty and nothing he put on seemed to fit the occasion. Whatever that occasion was!

Sonya was afraid to come out of her bedroom. Would he like what she was wearing would he notice how her shoes did not really go with her dress? She was not able to do anything with her hair and now wished that she had gone to the spa and hair solon. She needed to lose weight as nothing seemed to make her look good. Then it struck her just as it had Ty what was going on they were already best friends and he had seen her at her worst. She had shared parts of her life that no one but her had known about and yet he was still there. Then why did the word DATE all of a sudden make such a difference in how she felt around him.

Ty knocked on her door ready he asked?

I am not sure why don't you go without me was her reply.

Nope this was agreed to by both of us so no matter what becomes of it we can say that we at least had one date.

The door opened and to Ty the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing there looking back at him.

Sonya may I make one request before we leave asked Ty?

Not sure what that could be scared her. What is it that we have not already talked about already?

Ty reached out and took her hands and led her over to the couch. Please have a seat.

He was so serious she had only seen this side of him a couple of times once when he had punched out her ex and the other when he told her that she was going home no questions asked. This was really beginning to cause her concern. It was only a date and yet she felt that what Ty was going to say went well beyond that.

I would like to set some agreed upon rules for this date Ty said.

Rules for a date was her reply!

Yes, Ty was now more serious than ever. I am in love with you Sonya and that has come about without any real physical contact. Kissing, hugging or any of the things that seem to come after those things have not been a part of me falling in love with you and I want it to stay that way until, if that day ever comes that you become my wife! I respect you too much and want to get to know you more and more in the way that we have already come to know each other. You have become my best friend and I want that to be the focus of any relationship that we may have.

Sonya had been ready for many things but this was not one of them. What Ty was saying was not what she was used to hearing from a man. Usually they were more in it for the physical part and the rest if it followed was ok. Ty was asking her to be in a relationship with him but not to change the way that they currently were. She was not sure what that looked like or if it could be done but for Ty was willing to try.

I know continued Ty that we have been with other people so it is not about that. It is that I want what we have to continue to grow! Know in the past I have let the physical bond cloud my judgment when dealing with situations. It is a beautiful thing but one that I want to wait for until that day when we grow so close that it is the only thing left is for us to become one. The physical act can make it seem like we are one but if we have not come to a place where that is the only piece left I have found that you can be left wanting.

Sonya sat there and stared at the man standing in front of her. Never in her life had she heard of a man wanting to put the emotional relationship first. I will do as you ask was her reply but I am sure that I am going to have a hard time following them.

Cold showers work wonders said Ty with a smile.

It does not quite work that way with the fairer sex she replied. Guess I have a few things to teach you about women still.

Ready for that date now, yes was her reply more than ever and just so you know I have fallen head over heels in love with you as well.

That spring and summer passed so quickly and Ty and Sonya continued their walks, talks and dates. They had come to a place that they knew each other's every thought almost before that other one did. And could complete sentences and sometimes they did not need to do more than just look at each other and they knew what the other was going to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**OTA Chapter:4**

The Europe tour was just about over and Ahmed had asked Amy to plan a going away party they were soon leaving Europe and going back to Canada for the North American Tour.

Planning and putting on parties had become part of Amy's job, and she had come to love every minute of it. It had become very satisfying almost as satisfying as working with the horses was to her. I allowed her to dress up and talk with people about the tour and the places where the rich took their vacations with some form of familiarity, as she had been to many of them with prince. She had been on a couple of shopping trips with the ladies and been treated as their equal if not a bit more because she was with a prince.

This party had to be very special though because they were leaving many of their friends behind, they would probably not see them again until they came back that winter.

She was also looking forward to going home again. Well not home but back to Canada to see her family. She had already been there with the Prince a week ago but had decided not called or let them know she was there because she had not wanted to talk with them until she was settled in. Ahmed and she had gone there to purchase a home, they had found the most beautiful mansion. It was not quite as large as the French one but it was gorgeous none the less. And for Amy maybe a little more like home as it was set in her beloved Rocky mountains She had set up a party while they were there and it was for the first night they were home, a kind of welcome home for the Prince and her to Canada. She would then take some time to go and visit the family before she began work at Hillhurst for the Prince as they readied the team for the season.

The evening came and the party was a huge success and as she said her goodbyes and looked around at the festivities she realize just how much she had been given by the prince as they mingled. They finally took a break and she sat with him on the couch and reflected on the past 6 months. Ahmed sat down his drink and took a box out of his pocket and held it out to Amy.

"For me she said with" a huge smile?

"Yes this is for my miracle girl, for the success of the tour. "

Amy opened the box, the prince then reached in and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace and placed it around her neck. As she stared into his eyes she began to think what she had taken for granted for so long, she had hardly noticed his wonderful smile and the sparkle of his eyes before, or maybe she had but it now seemed so much different. He had done so much for her, he had allowed her to excel in a world that she had no right to have been even thinking about, and now this gift. The prince leaned in and Amy saw the kiss coming and she leaned in and kissed him back.

She pulled back and realized what had just happened and politely dismissed herself to go act the part of hostess again. She thought long and hard about that kiss and realized that she had enjoyed it, realizing it also made a big difference in their relationship going forward.

After they had said good night to all of their guests, Ahmed thanked Amy for another wonderful party and told her how he was looking forward to the one she had planned for the following night in Canada.

Amy smile and said "Thank you for allowing me to host this party with you and said good "night." as she ascended to her room. She could see the disappointment in his face but as usual he just smiled and said "See you in the morning it is going to be a busy day!"

Getting ready for bed Amy could not get the kiss off her mind! She had felt for a while now that she had wanted more from their relationship but had never wanted to push because after all she was his employee and what would the team think. She had already felt them pulling away and had heard whispers about her and the prince. She knew what was going on so it had not bothered her too much, besides all she had to do was tell the prince and they would be gone. That kiss tonight though changed everything it has stoked the fire that had been at a slow burn for weeks. She took off her clothes and took a shower put on her robe and went to the Princes room opened the door, dropped her robe on a chair and went to the Princes bed.

Ahmed looked up and with a very large smile on his face opened his arms and welcomed her.

They lay on the bed afterwards, the Prince sound asleep with that smile that never seemed to go away. sSeep did not come to Amy right away as she was thinking about what had happened that night and what it meant. It changed things between them they had shared a moment so precious and it had be lovely. But it all seemed to good to be true, she had come love this man in the covers next to her and wondered how her family would take to her and him together?

She woke up the next morning looking around at her surroundings and remembering where she was. She rolled over in bed ready to continue where they had left off only to find the bed empty! Where was he she thought after sharing last night only to find she was waking up alone set her mind to racing and she did not like where all those thoughts went. Then she noticed a note on the dressing table with her robe. Thank you for last night, you were sleeping so peacefully I could not wake you. I have to go early the plane leaves 30 minutes. I leaving you to come with the horses as I don't want to happen what happened last year on that flight.

This was strange as Amy had not flown with the animals the whole time they were on Tour. But is was a long plane ride and so she figured as he Ahmed had said it was because she was so good at keeping them quiet it was for the best. After all it was this flight a year ago that had introduced her to the prince when one of his horses had a problem on the plane. The flight went with out incident and Amy was able to get a little sleep, hoping to get a jump to get ready for the time change she did after all have a party to go to this night.

They arrived and the horses were soon settled in, Amy had given all the stable hands their orders. She had hoped Ahmed would have greeted. her at the airport but he had not. That was understandable though they had landed almost and hour earlier than they had planned As she finished up one of the grooms said that Ahmed had been there earlier an he had been instructed to giver her the keys to the truck over there and that he would see her at the house.

She found the truck the prince had bought for her use while they were in Canada and drove up to the mansion. As she entered she looked around for Ahmed but did not see or hear him. "Take my bags to my room" she told the servant and she followed them up the stairs. She noticed a package and a note on the bed. The note said "looking forward to tonight." A big smile crossed her face as she headed for the shower. The warm water fell good as it caressed her body, she washed the long trip down the drain. Drying off she when to the bed and opened the package it was a very sexy little nighty. She smiled as she held it up and thought there are still a couple of hours before they had to get ready for the party. She slipped in to the nighty and put on her robe as she did not know were the servants were at the moment and the nighty left nothing to the imagination.

She entered Ahmed', room and was about to take off her robe when she heard talking and laughing. She knew the voices as they were part of the team, what were they doing here in his room? She started to get angry for not being able to be with the prince! She turned to walk away, a smile came to her face, there was always later tonight. Then she hear the prince mentioned her name so she decided to listen to what was being said.

"She has no idea" said the prince with a laugh. "She fell for the oldest trick in the book. I gave her a necklace like the one I gave that girl last month when we were in Dubai. And Amy fell for it just like the other girl did he said with a smile."

"How many of those necklaces do you have" one of the team asked?

"I don't know how many are left but I started with 50 in November before we left for the tour! Maybe I need to check that out as there can't be too many left! All these horsey girls fall for diamonds and horseshoes. I may have to order a few more he said with a smile."

Amy felt the necklace around her neck, it had brought her so much joy the night before and it was now searing her skin and she could not wait to rip it off and throw it on the floor.

"I asked you all here because I wanted to inform you that she will no longer be at the stables, as head trainer. I am going to ask her to work with horses we had bought recently, she will work the kinks out of them, she is very good at that one thing. Well she is not so bad at a couple of other things either" he said with a wink causing laughter from the men.

"I will take her on trips looking for horses and have a little fun without have to go out after she goes to sleep if you know what I mean."

Amy could hardly hold back the tears, she wanted so bad to step around the corner of the room and leet him have it but with everyone else there it would only add to her shame. She crept back out of the bed room and went to her room and called Lou to come and get her.

"Where are you "asked Lou? I thought you were still in Europe we have not heard from you in months."

Amy told her sister where she was and told her that she would be walking down the road or actually running as he had to get away from there!

…..

Lou had wondered what had happened with her sister and Ty after he had been gone for about a month and she had not heard from him and she had only talked once to Amy and that was a quick hello. She had gone to Scotts to get some medicine and met the new vet tech Sonya.

"Is Ty here "she had asked.

"He no longer works here. Why do you ask?"

"I saw his truck out there and figured he had to be here."

"Oh, he lets me use it to get to work as I don't have a car."

"Where is he living no one has seen him since he went to France"? Lou had said. Her curiosity now had the best of her.

"While he was there his girl broke up with him so he moved closer to campus. He said that he could not face the folks of Hudson especially her family as they were or had been his family as well."

Lou continued to question Sonya and since Ty had told her to go ahead and answer any questions asked about him she filled in the details as she knew them. She did wonder why this woman was so interested and seemed to have very pointed questions.

Sonya slowly told Lou what had happened and how Ty was a complete basket case when he had shown up that day in class. How he had told her that he had dreams about Amy and went over and over trying to figure out what he had done to her that would have her caused her just give him his ring back and send him home without some much as a good bye.

This was not her little sister this girl was talking about. She loveed Ty more than life it's self. They had spent so many hours talking and crying over their relationships the ups and downs but always they had made up and it seemed to come out stronger. It had to be Ahmed she had never liked him form the first day Amy had told her about him. Then she had watched this man of the world begin to lure Amy away. He had given her that job and when she and Ty were and at a low in their relationship and then took her away before they were able to repair all the damage.

Lou was listening to Sonya when her phone rang,

"Hi Lou its Amy" Lou excused herself walked away.

"Amy is what I just heard you and Ty broke up? It was Ahmed wasn't it I told you about him." Click

That was the last time she had heard from her sister.

After that Lou could not ever get Amy to answer her phone so she had called Lisa,who was in France on one of her trips. She asked if she had seen or heard from Amy and found out that Amy was doing fine and from what Lisa had heard and had moved in with the Prince. She had become the talk of the social set that Lisa hung around with. They always asked her why she had not come to any of the parties thrown by Amy and the Prince. Lisa had told them that she was just not able to come. The real reason was because Amy had always made sure that she was not on the guest list as she figured she did not want to have to answer any of her questions.

Over the next couple of weeks she had gotten to know Sonya, She was always finding a reason for going there. They would talk and she would ask more and more pointed questions about Ty and Amy. She needed what had happened and Amy would not answer or return her calls. She knew this girl had to be getting a little fed up with answering her questions but she always stood there. smiled and answered each on as nicely as she could. Sonya was a cheerful person and never had a bad word to say about anyone even Amy though she could tell that she had a very low opinion of her. Till the day when they were talking and in walked Scott.

"Hi, how are you doing Lou" Scott said.

Lou just about jumped out of her skin, "what are you doing here she blurted out" as turned to run out of the office.

" I work here" he shouted after her as the door closed. "What was that all about" asked Scott?

"I was about to ask you the same thing" was Sonya's reply.

She sat in the car horrified at what had just happened then she began to think about the last thing that Sonya had said. She had said that she had to get home early today so she could get Ty's and her clothes ready for graduation. She had known that Sonya knew Ty but had never put two and two together. Lou gathered her courage and walked back into the clinic looked at Sonya and told her she was sorry for not telling her that her name was Lou Fleming! She was Amy's sister.

"I had kind of figured that out" she said. "I have been telling Ty about our talks and he told me that it was probably you. Then when he told me what you looked like and your mannerisms I was pretty sure."

"And what mannerisms might those be she asked trying to break the ice. Then why did you keep talking to me?"

"Because Ty said it was alright to do so. He said that he had nothing to hide and knew that I would only tell the truth as he had told it to me."

"So how long has Ty been living with you" Lou asked? A question she really did not to know the answer too but she had to know.

"Since he came back" said Sonya "he rented a room from me to help me out as my roommate moved in with my EX and left me needing an infusion of cash. Then he talked to Scott and gave me this job."

"A fact you conveniently left out when I told you no one knew where he was living. And are you and Ty a couple?"

"Oh, heavens no! We have just become good friends. We both needed someone who was not a threat to lean on and talk with."

"Isn't usually called a rebound? asked Lou pushing to get more personal information from Sonya.

Sonya looked Lou in the eye and said. "If I had been looking for a rebound I would not have picked Ty. He was still and I feel still is to some degree very much in love with your sister. I on the other hand had gone from one bad relationship to another always the Bad boys that was what I thought I wanted. Ty is anything but a Bad boy. His life has had it's share of hardships and he had played the part of a bad boy a time or two but that is not who he is inside. If you want to know the truth the reason I let Ty come and stay with me was I was not attracted to him."

Lou was surprised at the answer she had gotten. It looked like Sonya knew a lot about Ty and had pretty well nailed on the head the man that she had come to know. "You have to excuse me if i find it a bit hard to believe that you and Ty are living together and there is nothing going on between you!"

"If you really knew the Ty I know you would also know that he would not do what you are implying. Yes, we live in the same apartment but sleep in different bedrooms! He has never been anything but a gentleman around me!" When Ty graduates and passes his exams he is coming back here to work so if you have anymore of these types of questions you will have to ask him"!

Sonya turned to Scott, "I have to go are you going to be there?"

"You could not keep me away"!

Scott turned to Lou, "That was very rood of you, what do you think you were doing? Sonya is a wonderful vet tech but she is a better person. I never got into the middle or talked to you about what happened to Ty and Amy but I know from what little I do know that if it had not been for Sonya I would not have a graduation to attend tonight!"

"I am sorry" said Lou, "seems I went into protection mode what she has been telling me does not sound like my little sister, I love Ty and was looking forward to having him as a brother now that all seems to have gone out the door."

"Maybe you need to begin to think differently, he can still be your brother, maybe just not your brother-in-law."

A few weeks later after Ty had passed his exams he had come back to work with Scott and the first person he had run into was Lou.

"I hear you wanted to talk with me Lou" he said in a very somber tone.

"Yes Ty I would like, no I need to know what happened and I need to know why you moved in with Sonya and I need to know if there is more to it than what Sonya told or was willing to tell me."

Ty looked over at Scott and said sorry partner first day on the job and I am going to have to ask to take a vacation. This conversation will take us a while.

"No problem, you two are family and family has to come first. Get it worked out so we can get to work here."

Ty told Lou how he still did not know the reason for the breakup and while he had gone from self blame to being angry at Amy. He told her of the talks he had with Sonya and how she had helped him to forgive Amy but had never tried to have him forget her. She had reminded him she had been with him for almost a third of his life. He told her how she had helped him finish his education and help him see there was life out there still to be lived. He told her about going to Finland to meet her parents and how on the flight home he had asked her if she would go on a date with him. That date was tonight and he was more nervous that when he had come to her to help him learn to dance so he could take Amy to the Prom. Did he still care for Amy? Yes in a way he did and he wished her only the best, but he had to move on in his life. Was he still angry at times yes he was that too and hurt, to only begin to name the emotions he went through at times. It has been Sonya who had become his best friend and helped him stay grounded and now he was ready to see if that relationship might have staying power as they started dating. Was it a a rebound? He could not answer that though he had thought long and hard about that since Sonya had come home graduation day and asked him am a rebound to you. It had taken the better part of the day to them to finish the talk and when she walked away she had a new found admiration for the man that her sister had once called her true love. It was now clear that he had moved on and there may be a new love in his life and if it had to be anyone she was happy in was Sonya!

To be continued:


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for clarification again the writer makes a mistake. I started thinking about the time between Ty leaving France and Graduation it would have been at least 3 months not 1. Why does this make a difference? Because it Means Ty and Sonya had been together for at least 6 months by part 5. Why does it make a difference well to me it does.**

 **OTA Chapter: 5**

What could she do? They were having a party at Heartland tonight. It was to be a special night for Ty he had told Lou he was going to ask Sonya to be his wife. Since her talk with Scott she had approached her relationship with Ty as a brother as he had said. They had spent more and more time together and he had become a regular at meals with the family. He had talked Jack and Tim about what had happened and they too had agreed that what had happened did not seem to be from something he had done and Tim was actually excited that he might get a prince as a son-in-law even though we had no idea what was going on in Amy's life because we had not heard from her for months.

She had talked it over with the family and though it was not an easy thing to accept, they were happy for Ty. They had been in close contact with both Sonya and Ty since Lou and Ty's talk a couple of months earlier. They had all talked extensively about Ty and Amy and if there was a possibility that he still cared for her or her for him and had come to the conclusion that while he cared for her the romance had come and past and now he was in a new stage of this life.

No one was around yet and Amy was her sister and at moment more important to her so off she went. She knew no matter what, everyone would agree including Ty, right now she had to be with her sister. If there was no party that was ok as well she knew they would understand. Peter and the girls were at the movies and would not be home till later. She grabbed her keys and raced out the door. As she sped out of the drive he almost hit Jack and Lisa, she waved and kept going. Now where did she say this place was again? Lou found Amy about a couple of miles from the Mansion still running at almost a sprint. There was a look of terror on her face and when she saw Lou she just fell to the ground and cried.

Lou jumped out of the car and ran to her Sister and took her into her arms. What had happened to her, what had caused her to flee the one person they all had heard had become the central part of her life? She was finally able to get Amy on her feet and into the car then they sat Lou holding her sister in her arms not know what to say she could only console her. Amy never said a word she just sat and cried in her sister's arms holding on so tight. Amy was finally ready to sit up and let go of her sister and Lou took her home. They pulled up at Heartland and Amy saw Ty's truck sitting in front of the house. And for the first time since she had picked her up Amy came alive. She opened the car door and headed for the house on the run and as she got to the steps Ty stepped out of the house and Amy threw her arms around him and began to cry again.

Ty did not know what to do, Sonya stood behind him observing. This must be Amy she thought as she had seen pictures. If she had just come home she did not think this was the type of greeting Ty was expecting. And from the look of the clothing she was wearing she had left somewhere and someone in a hurry.

"I am so sorry" Amy said. "I never thanked you for always being there when I needed you and I now know that I took that all for granted." She buried her head in his neck and held on for dear life as this was the one place that she had always been able to find comfort.

After it became apparent that she may have never let go of Ty Lou took her sisters shoulders and said "come on we need to get you cleaned up and in some different clothes." Lou had not noticed till they were at the house in the light just how little clothing Amy had on. A sheer silk robe and what she was wearing beneth it, well, there was not much to it and it was pressed up against Ty.

Ty turned to Sonya with this surprised look on his face! "What was that all about he said?"

Sonya said "I think something really devastating has just happened. Or your story about breaking up was just that a great big story!"

" I could she how you might think that, you just watched my ex just jumped all over me in nothing but an open robe and a nighty. I did not even know she was in town and I don't think any of the rest of the family did either or we would not be here tonight"

Sonya smiled at Ty; she was still learning that he really did not understand emotions very well. He was much better than he had been but this was not his strong suit. And the emotions that had just been demonstrated by Amy were not that of someone who was just happy to see someone. She had clung to Ty because she felt safe there this was something she knew she could expect from someone who had known Ty and been in the relationship that they had for almost a decade.

Lou helped her sister into her room and found some of her old pajamas and helped her get changed. Amy had become silent since she had talked to Ty and now just stared with almost not expression on her face. She did not respond when spoken to so Lou had helped her to the couch and let Lisa try and console her.

Lou went out to talk with Ty on the porch.

"What just happened?" as he stood there with a look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

As Lou started to speak Caleb walked up and started to make some smart remark but stopped short when he saw the look on all of their faces.

Lou shared with them what little Amy had shared with her, all she knew for certain is something that made her feel she need to get away from the Prince! She could see that Caleb and Ty were ready to kill the prince. "Don't do anything rash" Lou asked.

"We can't just let him get away with this" said Caleb.

Lou looked at Ty and then Sonya "if it is alright I would like Ty and Caleb to go and pick up Amy things from the princes home she told me she wanted all her stuff out of there now"

"You trust me, us not to do something stupid" Ty said.

"Yes," was both of the women's reply, "now you two go we will be here with Amy."

Caleb looked at Ty "I think we have our marching orders."

As Ty and Caleb rolled up to the Mansion Ty could see where he was going to have to hold Caleb back. "Remember the girls are counting on us to not do anything stupid we are just here to pick up Amy's stuff. "Though at this moment if he saw Ahmed there would probably be some sort of violence inflicted on him.

"And we need to talk to the Prince as well" was Caleb reply!

"Only if we see him," said Ty as they rang the doorbell.

The servant opened the door, "we are here to pick up some things. Can you tell us where Miss Amy's room is asked Ty."

"Whom may I ask is calling" was his reply.

Caleb reached out and grabbed the servant by the collar. "Tell us where her room is or you will not be able to tell anyone anything for a while" he said!

Ty reached over and separated the two and said that they had been sent to pick up her things and just needed to know where her room was and then they would leave. The servant pointed up the stairs "on the right" he said.

They headed up the stairs two at a time and walked into Amy's room her bags on the floor still unpacked as she had just arrived. Her work clothes lay on the floor in the bathroom. "You get those two bags and I will take these two" Ty said they took the first load out to the truck. They went back to take her things out of the closet. Caleb had brought up a big bag and threw all of her shoes in it. Ty made a couple of trips out with her clothes and then came back and they made one more sweep of the room.

As they walked out Ahmed stood outside the door. "What are you doing in my house and in Amy's room?"

"You had just better step out of the way because if you don't we will not be responsible for what may happen" said Caleb.

"Where are you going with that" Ahmed asked again?

"We are taking it to Amy she is at her home and will not be coming back" said Ty. I don't know what happened her tonight but if I find out you have hurt her we will be back! So as Caleb said move aside or we will move you. And it would make us both feel so much better to leave here, with you being nothing but a pile of blood and broken bones."

Ahmed stepped aside and they left.

"How can one person have that many clothes" Caleb asked?

"Just goes with the territory" was Ty's reply. He remember her room in France there had been two ward robes completely full of her after work clothes. Then there was her closets. He had never said anything while he was there but that should have been his first clue how much she had changed.

They arrived back at Heartland and Ty went into the house not knowing what to expect. He had come here tonight to ask Sonya to be his wife then all this happened. Maybe he could steal her away and ask her as it was all he really wanted to do. Yet this crisis was at the center of everyone including Sonya's attention.

He looked into the living room and saw Amy sitting between Lou and Sonya. Who was this super woman he asked himself? She had just seen his ex throw her arms around him and have to be pried off him by her sister! Now she was sitting next to her using her gift of counseling to help Amy through this. He had always known how Sonya had been able to separate her emotions when dealng with people a skill needed in her job as a counselor.

Sonya looked up and saw Ty and excused herself and came over to him.

"How are you doing" he asked?

"I am fine but Amy is really hurting right now Ty, she had shut out her family for this new life, then had something in her new world come crashing down on her. She needs her family and it is good that they will all soon be here."

Ty again looked at her and said "maybe we should leave then."

"No, Ty I said she needs all of her family and you are very much part of her family."

"That is over I don't."

Sonya put her fingers on Ty's lips to quiet him then place her lips on his in a sweet kiss. "I know you don't and I know she is not a threat to us" was her reply. "I love you and I know you love me in a way that you never loved each other. Ty the more I talk with you the more I realize that you loved Amy and deep down you still do, but no longer as a lover but as a best friend or even a brother."

"I don't want to even think about that, after we did that I would want to be thought of as a brother" he said shaking his head at the thought.

"You were both young and you let your youth and your hormones take over your thought process at times. Remember what you told me that night of our first date? At the time I did not understand what you were talking about but I cared for you enough to give it a try and I am happy I did." We have had our ups and downs in the short time we have known each other. Yet we have grown closer and without having the that to bring us together, we have had to talk it out. We have learned how to deal with problems instead of using and intimate moment to gloss things over in the heat of the moment. You were right, when you get between the sheets with someone you leave a part of yourself behind even if you never see them again. That moment shared, I have learned, is not one that is just forgotten no matter how shallow it may have been. When you connect that way with someone for that moment at least you do become one."

Ty watched her as she spoke and it reminded him how much he had grown to love her. And she was right he had been able to take Amy's hug and though he had felt for her he knew that she was no longer part of his life in that way.

He had put off asking Amy to marry him because she had talked of moving on doing new things and then when urged on by her she had hesitated not say no but not say yes either. Now he realized that at that moment he should have seen that they were really never meant to be married! Doubt was never a good thing in a relationship and theirs had been filled with it form the beginning. Thinking back over the years he realized that the best he and Amy had ever felt about each other and maybe the most fun they had together was when they had each been dating someone else. He remembered how their conversations flowed freely and the fun they had had because they faced none of the pressures associated with dating someone. That had never happened, like that, after they began dating. They had had some wonderful times together but he had never felt what he had with Sonya.

Should he ask her in light of everything that had happened tonight? Had they been together long enough for him to know how he and she really felt about one other? Was this, as Lou had first said, just a rebound from Amy's rejection? No he knew what he wanted and he knew Sonya better than he had ever known Amy even after 8 years together. There would be no hesitation on his part tonight and he knew that there would be not maybe or lets wait. It would either be a yes or a no and though he would be crushed if it were no but he knew that either way it was what he had to do.

"Sonya I need to talk with you outside ok?"

"Sure let's go."

Ty took her by the hand and they walked out towards the pond, as he thought about it, ealized that would be the wrong place so they walked to the cabins neither of them talking just taking in the moment and trying to digest what had transpired that night.

They walked out on the pier and looked across the small lake, the moon was just beginning to come up and it's golden light lit up the shimmering water and as Ty turned Sonya's back to the moon it made a golden halo around her. What could be more beautiful than this.

Reaching into his pocket and pulled out a box, and he took a knee and looked up at Sonya. She looked back at him and tears came to her eyes, without a word being said she looked at him and just nodded. No words could have expressed the love that they had both saw in the others face, none needed to be said.

Ty slipped the ring on her finger stood up and gave her the first real kiss that they had shared. It made them both tingle all the way to their toes. As they parted Sonya said, "well we had better save those for later or we may have get a cabin key from Lou she said with a smile."

"One more thing" Ty said as he reached into his other pocket and took out the ring he had given Amy and drew back his arm to give it a fling into the lake.

Sonya reached up and grabbed his hand and said "no don't. Crazy as this is going to sound I have come to care for that ring and what it means. I watched you fiddle with it for the first month or so, you would hold it in your hands and turn it over and over and you were a million miles away. Later it was on the table next to your bed and you would lay there and just stare at it. It was a constant reminder of what had happened and what you had lost! At first I wanted to take it and throw it away but as we grew closer and I began to fall for you it's meaning changed for me. It was because of that ring that we are together she said. Then when we started dating I would look at it and it made me realize how easy it is to lose someone you love. I know it may hold bad memories for you but it has become a symbol of US to me. I know I am crazy but may I have it too."

"Sonya you never cease to amaze me and you know I cannot deny you anything. but this maybe pushing even the envelope of what I can understand and seeing it on you would not be a good thing. "

"You will never see it I don't want to wear it on my hand that would be a slap in the face for Amy and not matter how that all went down I would not and I think you would not want to hurt her like that. At least I hope you wouldn't. How about asking Lou for a key now" ducking under his arms and racing from the pier.

Ty caught up with her and gave her a hug and another passionate kiss! "That is as close as you get to taking me to those cabins" he said with a smile. Though in him mind there was a longing to do just that.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. We best get back to the house as they will be wondering what happened to us."

"Oh they know! The party tonight was to celebrate our engagement."

"They know and yet they were still able to accept it" Sonya said? You had been engaged to Amy. I had hoped that someday this would happen, yet I had hoped it would not at the same time. I have come to care for Amy's family and as much as I love you I know this can not be easy for them."

"I don't think we need to tell Amy tonight though "Sonya said. "She will need a few days to let what has happened with her to sink in"

When they arrived back at the Heartland home everyone was there and all the attention was on Amy. That was good as right now she needed them. While they were all there, she sat curled up on the couch, not saying a word just staring at the fire.

Tim looked up and saw Ty, he jump up from the chair and as headed for the door he reached out and grabbed him. "Time to take a walk" he said to him and motioned to Caleb to join him. "I am going to kill him" said Tim when they walked outside"

"No you are not" said Caleb, "Ty talked me out of it so now it is my turn. We will get him but only when it is on our terms. We don't need to end up in jail because of him. Amy does not need that, right now she needs us all to stand tall and be there for her."

Ty could not believe his ears, was that Caleb saying that, the guy who would fight at the drop of a hat just for the fun of it. He was pleased to hear it though and it allowed him to be the backup. Besides Tim would probably would never had listened to him. They had never had a good relationship and all the tension tonight would have probably ended in a fight.

They saw car lights coming down the lane when the car pulled up they all recognized it right away. Ahmed stepped out of the car and demanded to know where Amy was and said "I need to talk with her."

Both Caleb and Ty had to grab Tim, Jack then stepped out on the porch, rifle in hand.

"You know that trespassers can be shot here in Canada don't you? It seems that you are not here by invitation so you are a trespasser. I am giving you 10 seconds to be off my land and if I ever see you on it again I will drop you in your tracks. Do I make myself clear?"

Ahmed started to say something but before he could speak Jack levered a round into the rifle, Ahmed said "you don't realize who you are talking to!"

'2, 3″ he got the message returned to his car and slowly drove away.

"10 " Said Jack and the rifle went off. The tail light on the prince's car exploded as Jack levered in a second car was now fish tailing down the lane trying to gain speed as rapidly as traction would allow.

It was Tim who said "no", as he pushed the rifle barrel toward the sky.

The Lisa and Sonya raced outside to see what the shot was about! Ty looked at them and said that Jack just scared off a wolf and that he doubted that he would be bothering them again anytime soon.

They had given Amy a sleeping pill and she had finally drifted off to sleep.

It was well after midnight when Sonya and Ty left heartland. "I am so sorry that you got drug you into all of this" Ty said.

"Well I am now part of it and I am really happy that I am. I talked with Lou and Lisa and they agreed that Amy may need some help and I have asked if I could be the person who tries to help her. And they have said yes."

"You are crazy girl" was his reply "but again I know better that to try and change the mind of this radiant redhead lady who said yes to me and is now my wife to be. What happens when Amy figures out who you are don't you think that might cause a bit of a problem. You could cause her to have another relapse instead of helping her!"

"We had thought and talked about that but they don't want just anyone around Amy and they both feel comfortable with me being around if I am needed. But if you feel that strongly about it I will decline to do it."

To be continued:


	6. Chapter 6

**OTA Chapter: 6**

Amy woke up and looked around she was not sure where she was. It did not at all looked familiar how had she gotten here?

Lou heard Amy moving around and walked into the room and said "Morning Amy" .

Amy stared at her, "who are you and where am I? What are you doing here" Amy said!

" Stop playing around Amy, you know you called me last night to come and get you." Said Lou as she smiled at her sister thinking it was nice to see she had sense of humor after last night.

"Get me from where?" Why would I call you I don't know you, how do you know my name!" Amy was becoming more distraught as she tried to figure out where she was and who this person was who had called her by name. She was coming up with blanks about everything.

"You don't remember last night? You called me to come and pick you up from Ahmed's home. I found you walking down the road and brought you home."

I don't remember anything if I remembered would I have asked? Amy was now almost at a point of panic she was being told of someone she did not know by someone she did not know. This woman had told her she had picked her up alongside a road yet she remembered none of it.

"There are a few things that we may need to talk about" Lou said.

"Why would I talk to you? I don't know you!" Amy was getting upset that this person kept wanting to talk about things that she could not remember!

"Try and get a little more rest; breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Lou looked at her little sister and tried not to panic. I will call you when it is ready." Lou almost ran out of the room, Jack and Lisa had gone into town and would not be back for a while and she had no idea of where their father was so she called Sonya, and told her what had just transpired.

Sonya said that Amy may be suffering from something called, transient global amnesia . The mental stress and shock of the night before had caused her to shut out everything that she knew. "Try and keep her there still until I can get hold of the Dr. Murphy and see if he will come talk with her and give you a better diagnosis. I will be over as soon as I get dressed."

"Who was that", Ty asked as he walked out of his room?

"Lou, Amy does not seem to remember anything, who Lou is, or where she is at! I need to get over there now can you get dressed and drop me off?"

"I thought we had talked about this last night and decided that you would not help out!"

"We talked and I said I would back out of working with Amy if that is what you wanted, right now I need to be there for Lou more than Amy and maybe other members of the family as well. Please Ty this is what I feel I have to do. It is why I got my degree to be able to help people in need, and there is a very large need at Heartland at the moment. "

"OK, let me get dressed" he said as they both headed to their rooms to get dressed. On the trip to Heartland they talked about what this could all mean and Sonya tried to fill Ty in on what the possible causes could be.

"Most likely it is being caused by the shock of what the prince had done. That coupled with the many head injuries she has suffered over time could have and effect on this as well. It usually only lasts for a very short period of time and then the memories usually came back. Amy could be better by the time I get there or it could be a process and she would have to be helped before she would drop the barriers and face the world again. Right now she is blocking all the things that she does not want to face."

"That includes family" Ty asked? "That does not make any sense they love and support her above all else and that should be the one place and the people she feels most comfortable with."

"Yes that should be true but, the mind can do some strange things."

When they arrived at Heartland Dr. Murphy was arriving there as well.

They walked in and heard Amy was screaming at Lou demanding to know where she was! Lou said she was at her grandfathers home called Heartland. Amy said I don't know any Heartland I am leaving.

A"my please look at this before you go and tell me who this is?" Amy took a loot at the picture and stopped mid-sentence! "What is her name?" It was a picture of Amy with her mom and she had no idea of who this woman."

"I don't know and why should I care!"

"That is a picture or our Mother taken just before she died!"

Amy stopped and began the think and realized that she did not know anything about who she was or where she was from, nothing, it was all blank.

Dr. Murphy and the rest of the family had been outside of Amy's room listening. Dr. Murphy stepped into the room and introduced himself. He talked a little with Amy as she had settled down as she sat there staring at the picture trying to remember. She began to look around the room and saw pictures of her and other family members and several of a young man. Yet she did not remember any of them. After their talk Dr. Murphy gave her a sedative to try and help her relax.

'You should get her to a hospital, she may need 24 hour a day care till she is able to remember. The more stress she is under the longer it could take for her to begin to get her memories back."

"Can't she just say here asked Lou? I don't want to have her leave I just got her home!"

"She needs to be under care 24/7. "

"I will stay up round the clock it that is what it takes" said Lou

"Dr. Murphy if I stayed would you agree to Lou's request?"

"I guess that might make it better if I felt there was someone around to help out if needed. Here are some pills that should keep her sedated. Give her one every 4 hours and maybe in a day or two we can try and begin letting her come out from under the sedative and see if we can begin to talk with her. "

"You don't have to do that Sonya" said Lou.

"I know, but I feel your family may need me as well and you have so much on your plate already! Lou I want to be her, for you and the rest of the family as well" she said. This way she will not be going anywhere and I can help you watch her is that ok?

Ty looked at Sonya and said "you're sure about this? Remember what we talked about Amy does not know you and what happens if she all a sudden remembers. She will want to know who you are and will that make things any better? "

"I will be ok, and yes there is that possibility. I just feel that I may be the best suited for this right now. I am not staying just because of Amy she is really the least of my worries right now, Ty I can't leave Lou and the rest of the family. I will only stay till I feel they are alright."

"Can we go outside and talk for a minute" Ty asked Sonya?

"Sure lets go it is good time to just let the Dr. talk with the family ."

When they had gone outside Sonya walked over and sat on the bench on the front porch. As Ty looked at her a flood of memories came into mind. He could see Amy doing what Sonya had done walking outside and sitting on that same bench expecting him to just come over and sit down and talk! He had fought that from the beginning and usually ended up standing up and they would proceed to argue and then Amy would get up and walk back into the house. It seemed that nothing good had ever come from a woman sitting on the bench and him standing up talking so maybe it was time for him to change. He sat down next to Sonya.

"Go ahead tell me how this is wrong and that you don't want me to do it."

Ty thought for a minute and looked into Sonya's eyes and said "I am not sure what I want. Part of me agrees with your last statement. Yet there is a part of me that is not sure and that is what I want to talk about. You said you wanted to stay and make sure she gets her medicines and be there if she needed help that the family could not give her and until you feel the family is doing better as well. So does that mean you are going to stay here?"

"You heard Dr. Murphy he said she needed 24 hour attention. Lou could not do that alone and Jack and Lisa would help I am sure but what if they needed someone else that could take an hour or more to get someone here I would not want that for Amy and more so the family. So that would be the best thing, so yes I guess it does if they don't mind."

"You know how hard it was to be around this family was for me and how long you had to work on me to just get me to think about coming over to see my horse. I am happy you did, it all changed when Amy came home last night. I am back on the other side of the fence looking in and I do not want to be anywhere around while Amy is here. Besides I kept a secret from them and now it has come back to haunt me."

"And what secret is that" asked Sonya "and do I know this secret?"

Ty looked at her then his gaze fell to the old warn planks of the deck. "Well no it was not something that I figured really concerned me anymore. I saw Amy here a while back! She and Ahmed were driving down the road, Scott and I passed them on the way to a job. I saw Amy try and duck down when she saw that is was Scott. She did not see me and Scott did not see her so I just let it drop. Then later Lou said she had not heard from Amy in a while and I just figured it was not my place to say anything."

Sonya said "I wish you had told me but I don't tell you every time I see my ex so that is no big deal for me. As for the rest of them you, really are not expected to tell them everything you know about Amy."

"I know said Ty but they have always treated me as family so I feel bad. The second thing is I am not real happy having you spending time with Amy! I am just a friend and I never planned to be involved with them ever again now I am and I have come to see them as family, but I am not, and I am afraid of what your being her could do to that relationship!"

"What, afraid she is going to tell me some big dark secret" she said with a smile. Trying to lighten the mood as she could see just how serious Ty was about this. She seemed to be drawn to situations like this. Much like Ty had explained about Amy and horses. The more help the person needed seemed to draw her to them. It had been this way with Ty when they had first met. She had wanted to help him never, expecting to end up where she was now. She had broken the most basic rule as a counselor never get involved with your clients! Was she headed down that road again and if so would it come back to haunt her? Maybe but she felt it was something she needed to do.

Ty took this question as her being serious and looked at her and then stared off into the morning light as it highlighted mountains peaks. Was she right; was he afraid of something that might come out? He had been honest with Sonya but was there something that he was hiding not even knowing it himself. "I don't think so he said. It's just not a very comfortable thing for me. I guess I could say it would be like me inviting your ex over to watch a hockey game and then asked him to stay a few days."

Sonya understood but she was sure that Ty did. "I am not sure you understand my motivation."

As she started to talk Ty looked at her and said. "Yes I do, well as much as any man can understand how a woman thinks! I know how you seek challenges and the bigger the challenge the better, look at me could there have been more of a challenge than me? I have heard you talk work and seen how you were so thrilled when you were able to help them. This is different Sonya these are friends and you may jeopardize that friendship if it comes to a point where they are forced to choose Amy or you. We both know where that one will end"

She loved this about their relationship. And hoped that they would always have it! They were able to talk about anything and felt free to speak their mind knowing that the other would listen and not judge but try and understand the other's point of view. Not agree with it but understand. "Right now it is just something that I feel I have to do."

"Ok but do not expect me to part of it. I am going to stay as far away from here as I can. I feel as awkward being here as I did when we first broke up! You realize that this could possibly completely undo everything that you have tried to build with the family he reminded her again.?"

"Yes, I have thought about that and before I do anything I will sit down and talk with them. They also have to feel that I would do more good than harm and if they don't I will leave."

Ty and Sonya walked back into the house looked at the Bartlett, Fleming- Morris families and asked them what they thought about Sonya's suggestion. Sonya voiced Ty's concerns and said that this had to be completely up to them. They all agreed that maybe having someone not so involved might be better for now they also said it would be nice if that someone was somebody they knew. And they would enjoy having them both around.

Ty look at the family and told them that he would not be part of this. He was not comfortable right now being around Amy. Maybe after she was better, they could have a talk but not before. And he did not want to be the cause of her to thinking they had taken his side in the break up.

Sonya walked Ty out to his truck, told him how much she loved him and thanked him of allowing her to stay.

"If I put my foot down right now you mean you would come with me instead of staying here?"

"Yes, Ty I would, and if you feel that then tell me now! I don't want what happened with you allowing Amy to go to Europe to happen here!"

Ty nodded knowing that Sonya would not be doing this if she did not think she could help. He did not understand it but he believed in his wife to be, even if it meant spending time with his ex-fiancé. "We are not in the same spot in our relationship that Amy and I were, and you are just down the road not half way around the world."

To be continued:


	7. Chapter 7

**OTA Chapter: 7**

Over the next couple of days Sonya following the Dr. orders, allowed Amy come out from under the sedative and began to talk with her. There was not much to talk about at first. Amy had lots of questions and Sonya tried to explain what she thought was going on without telling her what she thought had caused it to happen. They began looking at pictures with the family and let them tell Amy about her life at heartland. Looking at pictures, sitting with and talking with family did not spark even a small memory for her but she was becoming more at ease. Sonya continued to develop a trust with her and slowly gave her someone that she could talk to, that was not family.

"What is your name?"

"Sonya Rauhala" she said.

"Well that is definitely unlike any name I have ever heard before" said Amy.

"I am from Finland; I came to Canada to go to school."

"Why did you come to Canada?"

Sonya shared how she had had a fight with her boyfriend and felt that her family took the side of the boyfriend and she had stopped all communications with them.

"So you don't talk with your family anymore", asked Amy?

"I didn't for over 7 years then someone very special to me put me on a plane and flew me home. He even went with me. I look back on it now and I see that I was not being very wise. I forgot how much my family loved me and it was not until that trip that I finally realized it."

"That must have been weird how did he convince you to go?"

"Oh, that is the best part, he was taking me out to dinner after graduation I was not acting all happy and he asked me why. I told him that I missed my parents being there to celebrate with me. Next thing I know we are at the airport, No bags, nothing he said we were going and we did. I am so grateful to him for that, I reconnected with my family and I was able to forgive and ask for forgiveness."

"Sounds like a very special guy", said Amy. "I hope to have someone like that someday."

Sonya had to look away for a moment, did she tell her now or let her remember it on her own. She decided that this was one of the things that she would do better to remember on her own though when she did it would probably be the end of her time working with Amy and separate her from someone she had began to feel could be her friend as odd as that sounded.

"How do you know my family?"

"I met your sister at Scott's vet clinic, I was working there as a vet tech at the time."

"Wait, I thought you said you are a counselor."

"I am, Sonya said with a smile, have a double major and hope to have my vet degree next spring."

"Wow! That must have been rough!"

"Why can't I remember anything Sonya? Everyone has been showing me pictures and I can see that it is me but I don't remember any of it or them."

"It seems you suffered a major physiological shock that has caused you to block out your life. When that happens it is usually a stress that is causing you to block it all out but when that stress is over you usually begin to remember in time. So don't get too frustrated with yourself as that will only cause the problem to stay around longer."

"Do you know what that was" asked Amy?

"We have an Idea but we really need you to be the one who to remembers it. So I have taken on the task of helping you get there. You seem to be getting better so maybe the next step is to get back to what you used to do around here and see that helps jog your memory."

Though she did not remember people and events in her life, she did find that she remembered how to do things around the ranch. Amy was still good with horses and the time they spent with them helped Amy to relax. She took care of the horses and seemed to connect with Spartan she would groom him and talk to Sonya about how to care for a horse.

"Let's take a ride" Amy said one day.

Sonya said that she had never ridden a horse but she had ridden a reindeer when she was young.

"You rode a reindeer! Did he have a shiny nose?" Chuckled Amy.

Sonya laughed. She could see the vision in Amy's head, her riding the most famous reindeer of all, Rudolf! Sonya explained in Finland there are still people who raise reindeer much as you would sheep or cattle. When I was young my family went to visit such a family and they had let her ride one of the animals.

"That sounds like fun" Amy said "so you should have no problem riding a horse!"

"Well, the reindeer was a bit closer to the ground" Sonya said.

"But it did have antlers and I don't see any on the horses so I think you may be safer with a horse. We will start with lots of soft ground for you to fall on" Amy said with a smile. "It's the least I can do to repay you for how you are trying to help me."

"That makes me just want to jump right on a horse knowing that I have soft ground to fall on" Sonya said with a bit of hesitancy in her voice!

"I could give you a seatbelt like we do little kids" was Amy's reply.

They both had a good time laughing about sight of Sonya on a horse with a seat belt. In reality Sonya did not think that is was such a bad idea.

"Maybe we could rig up a net to catch you" said Amy with an even eartier laugh. "Maybe we should start you on this horse. Jack said Harley is quite good with beginners. He belongs to a friend and he Jack said he would not mind you if you rode him."

"Who does he belong to?"

"I think Jack said a guy I think I heard him say his name was Ty something who used to live upstairs in the Loft".

Sonya had not known about Harley it was a fact that Ty had not shared with her. He had not been back to Heartland until just the past couple of weeks. That only because of his talks with Lou, they had come to an agreement about Amy not being around and that the family would really like to see him. None of them had expected to see her anytime soon and then they figured that she would call before she showed up so Ty would not be around when she did come home. The idea of riding his horse was kind of exciting and something she knew she could now have a good time kidding him about later.

"That sounds good to me".

Ok let's start from the beginning. You first need to feel comfortable around the horse so pick up that brush and curry comb. We will start with grooming and go from there." The girls spent the next 30 minutes grooming the horses and talking about what was coming up.

Sonya found herself drawn to this horse, she asked if there was anything that Amy knew or could tell her about him.

"No I guess that is something that we will have to take up with the owner."

That was something she planned to do the next time she saw him!

They began in the corral next to the barn. Amy had shown Sonya how to saddle the horse then showed her how to join up with the horse something she knew how to do though she had no idea where the knowledge had come from. They spent the rest of the day working with Harley and by evening Sonya and Harley had begun to form a bond.

"It looks like we can go riding in the morning if that is ok with you" Amy said.

"You mean here in the corral right!" was Sonya's reply.

"Well we will start there maybe but I want to go for a trail ride and I think you will be just fine."

The thought of riding a horse had her exited until Amy had said they would be leaving the confines of the corral. Now she was in a panic and wanted so bad to tell Amy but yet at the same time she was looking forward to the ride.

The next morning Amy was up at the crack of dawn and came in and got Sonya up. "Lets go" she said.

Sonya looked around and could not see anything and wondered if she had gone blind during the night. "What time is it" she asked?

"4:30" said Amy "we are burning daylight to use an old cowboy term."

"I don't see any daylight"

"We need to get going I want to watch the sunrise on a place out on the trail. I seem to remember liking to do that."

Sonya smiled thinking this was good her memory was beginning to come back to her. She got dressed and when she came into the kitchen Amy made them a thermos of tea and a couple of bagels and off they went.

They brushed down the horses and then saddled them and were ready to go.

"Swing up" said Amy.

"Swing what up" said Sonya?

"Sorry I forget you have never ridden. Here put your left foot here in the stirrup. Now reach up and grab the saddle horn."

"The saddle has a horn?

Amy almost fell on the floor as she was laughing so hard. When she regained her composure she looked at a very red faced Fin.

"What was it I said that was so funny she wanted to know?"

"Sorry that was my fault but laughter is the best medicine they say! The horn is that piece that sticks up on the front of the saddle." It used to hang on to and to put a dally around when you are roping"

"I am not even going to ask about the dally thing" said Sonya feeling bit redder in the face. She put her foot in the stirrup and tried to pull her weight up. Harley moved just a little bit and she almost fell on her backside.

"Remember I said swing, that is part of the secret of mounting a horse pull with your arms and swing your other leg up and over the saddle hopefully in one movement."

Sonya tried once more and found herself sitting in the saddle. Now take the hold of the reins like this Amy showed Sonya from Spartan. Now to make him go give him a slight nudge with your heels and when you want him to stop pull back on the reins. Not hard as he will stop like you hitting the brakes hard on a car. To go right or left put pressure on the opposite with your leg and pull the reins that direction any questions? Good lets go as Amy headed out of the barn."

Sonya did not have time to ask anything she felt Harley move beneath her as he followed Spartan out into the morning dawn. A couple of miles later Sonya was beginning to get comfortable in the saddle and was able to relax and look at the beauty about her. She saw animals that usually scramble for shelter seemed to stay just a bit longer when they were on the horses. She saw a doe and her fawn in the shadows watch them walk by. She had never realized how many sounds there were in the wild and she was loving every minute of it as they rode along in silence.

"Here it is called Amy from just ahead." She had already pulled up Spartan and was dismounting when Sonya arrived.

Pull back Sonya told herself and as she did so she felt Harley come to a stop. "Ok now I am stopped how do I get down" she said.

"You swung up so now just do the opposite and swing down."

As Sonya raised her leg she felt muscles that she did not remember having. And the inside of her legs felt a slight burning. Back on the ground she found that she had a hard time putting her legs back together for a few moments.

Amy chuckled and said" it gets better."

"It better, I am not sure I will be able to walk if it gets any worse."

Amy did not have the heart to tell her that after the ride home the next two mornings would be much worse

To be continued:


	8. Chapter 8

**OTA Chapter: 8**

They pulled out the thermos and bagels sat down leaning against a fallen tree. As dawns light began to creep across the valley and it began to highlight the images about them Sonya noticed they had stopped just above a winding river that she had heard making its way thought the meadow below.

"Watch" said Amy as she pointed to the mountains in the west. The snow covered peaks soon started to have a golden glow and as the sun came up at their backs they watched as the snow went from that golden glow to a brilliant white and the green of the trees began to take their turn going from a light soft green at the tree line to the dark green of the shadows below where the sun had not touched. The warmth of the sun soon exposed the jagged crevices and even more spectacular streams of water as they cascaded down the mountains forming raging streams that were transformed into rainbow making falls as they plunged over the cliffs.

Sonya watched and sat in awe of the beauty before her. "You said it was beautiful but I had not idea! You seem to have this memory quite ingrained in your mind" she said.

"I know" said Amy "yesterday I was watching the sunset and realized that I knew of this place and I just had to be here this morning."

Soon the sun was fully up and Sonya was able to see just how beautiful the river was below them.

"Ready to go swimming" asked Amy?

Sonya looked down at the rolling river, "down there?"

"Yep" she said and down the bank she went, pulling off her clothes as she went.

"I am not sure you are not certifiably nuts" Sonya called after her as she started down the bank to the river.

As Amy shed her last piece of clothing she hit the water and let out a shriek that should have been heard back at Heartland.

Sonya was a little more controlled in her entry into the water but the shriek was no less robust. The waters were as she had feared were freezing and she turned to get back out before she froze. "You did not tell me that is was this cold."

"You never asked. Come over here the water it is a good bit warmer."

"Yeah right I am getting out of here I don't know how you are doing it because my body aches from the cold already."

"Trust me"

"Ok" not sure why she was letting this obvious lunatic persuade her to go. Sonya swam towards the pool, the closer she got the more pleasant the water became. By the time she was with Amy she found it was not just a little warmer but much warmer.

Amy smiled and said "there is a hot spring that comes out of those rocks right there. Don't get to close as it will burn the skin right off you but here it is just as nice warm swimming hole."

"Been here often" Sonya asked? It reminds me of Finland and the spas we have there. The cold water and then the warm and form the looks of the rocks surrounding the pool we will have to hit the cold again before we get out."

"I think so seems that I remember finding it with a friend a while back and I don't think that I had shown anyone else except you. I guess it is my own private swimming hole and spa. The water is so warm close to the rocks that I could come here in the middle of winter and enjoy it. Though I would think that getting out would have been a little invigorating getting out and getting dressed."

Sonya watched Amy and was beginning to see what Ty had seen in this young woman. She was strong and fearless had an almost unquenchable search for adventure. She seemed to have a zest for life that was very attractive and she was so easy to talk with. Could this be the same woman that Ty had such a hard time communicating with? Or was the part of her life she was blocking out allowing her to be the real person she was inside! Still she found it hard to see her as the woman who had broken Ty's heart.

The girls enjoyed their swim and soon the sun had snuck down the bank and reached the river. As they got out of the water the that warm sun helped dry their bodies as they began to climb the bank and put on the clothes they had left strewn all over the place on their race to river.

"I think this belongs to you as I could put both of mine in just one side" Amy said to Sonya.

"I am not that big" Sonya joked back at her "but thanks for making me feel good about it!"

They finished getting dressed and climbed out of the river basin Amy picked up the thermos and poured them each a cup of tea as Sonya unwrapped the last of the bagel. They lay back in the grass and watched the clouds as they floated across the sky.

As Amy lay there she could almost remember being her before and that someone lying next to her made her feel much as she did with Sonya. That person had been her best friend or maybe more.

"Guess we should head home still lots of chores to get done and they will be wondering what happened to us."

"No, they won't" said Amy, "they are used to me getting up early and not being around when they wake up. They will see the horses are gone and know we have gone for a ride." How did she know that?

"It seems that some of your memory is coming back" said Sonya.

"But it is such small pieces."

"They will start to fall in place and hopefully soon you will be able to face the thing that makes you block out your life."

Sonya was not really looking forward to that now though. She had come to enjoy her time with Amy and had really come to like her as a friend and that would soon all come to an end when she found out who she was and that she was now with Ty!

The ride back to Heartland was maybe even more beautiful than the ride out in the dawn. The flowers opened up straining to reach the sunlight and the birds were singing their melodic songs from the meadows. The deer they had seen earlier had retired until the shadows returned with the evening but there was a moose in a pond with its head buried in the water looking for the tender plants at the bottom.

Sonya had grown up in a land much like this but not the wide open spaces like there were here in Western Canada. She had lived more of a city life style and the past seven years she had hardly gone more than a couple of miles out of the city. This was a life that she could get used to and found that she shared that love with Amy.

Amy had taken the long way home and as she was enjoying the ride and talk she was having with Sonya. Sonya began to share more about her childhood and what it had been like to grow up in Finland. "Winter can be a hard time for some folks she said as the sun just barely gets up before it is down again. But in the summer it can be up around the clock up north for almost 2.5 months. Storms can come up out of nowhere and it seems that we never get the sunshine that you get here. And it definitely is not as warm!"

When they finally came out of the woods close to Heartland Amy kicked Spartan and off they went at a gallop. Harley started to go with him and Sonya tried to remember all that Amy had told her. As Harley started to gallop she found herself leaning back in the saddle and it felt like she was going to fall off the rear of the saddle. She gathered the reins and pulled back hard and Harley came to a sliding stop and Sonya found herself headed over the front of the saddle and she landed with a thud on the grassy meadow. Harley stood there looking at her and wondering what had just happened and Sonya was wondering the same thing.

Amy looked over her shoulder just in time to see Sonya fly over the front of the saddle and pulled back hard on the reins and pulled Spartan head to the left. Spartan sat on his rear legs and spun around and launched himself on the dead run heading back to Harley and Sonya.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry I forgot that you are not an experience rider. Are you hurt?" Amy said as she came to a sliding stop swinging down off Spartan like and like the cowboys do in the rodeo hit the ground running to help Sonya up.

Sonya, was gathering herself and began to laugh. "So that is how it is supposed to be done huh?" as she had watched Amy's dismount. " I am fine the only thing I think I hurt is my pride, and maybe my backside but I will survive."

"We can walk back to the house" said Amy.

"Ok" said Sonya as she reached over to grab Harley's reins. "That would probably do me some good as I am not sure these legs are ready to get back on Harley." She said as she stood up and tried to get her now stiff legs to work.

They worked around the house for the rest of the day and kept busy Sonya found that she enjoyed learning about the workings of the ranch and could see how it would help her when she hopefully started her vet practice.

The next morning Sonya woke up and started to get out of bed and fond that she had muscles that she had never known existed. Her buttocks and inner thighs were screaming at her to not move. She looked across the room and the mirror and had to laugh. She was standing there bent over legs spread apart like some old western cowboy cartoon. She had always thought they were cute but had never realized that what was pictured in those cartoons was how she felt right now.

Amy looked in the room and watched Sonya staring at the person in the mirror. "Are you ready to have some breakfast and get to work and get it done so we can take another ride?"

"Another ride I will be lucky if I can standup enough to get dressed!" Sonya walked out to breakfast the rest of the family chuckled under their breath as they watched Sonya shuffle across the room. "

So how does it feel to be a cowgirl" asked Jack with a smile?

"Go ahead and laugh! I can see you are all about to kill yourselves trying to keep a straight face!" They all let out the chuckles and then had a fun time talking about their first time in the saddle. Sonya found herself learning to love this family more and more each day. Realizing what Ty had said about them was true they had accepted her knowing her secret and she was now really afraid of losing them as well.

How had Ty been able to do it? First Amy and then not being able to continue being part of this family she had underestimated the impact that that must have had on him.

Jack talked Amy into going on a ride with him to check out the cattle over on Tim's place. Lou said that she had to go to the vets to pick up some medicine and asked Sonya if she wanted to go along.

"Yes", said Sonya as she realized it had been almost a week since she had seen Ty, or even talked with him. He has sent her a few texts and she had tried to answer them but it seemed that something almost always came up just as she started them and she had not followed through with them. Then it came crashing down on her about what Ty had said about Amy's lack of communications from Europe.

To be continued:


	9. Chapter 9

**OTA Chapter: 9**

Ty looked up from the work he was doing when he heard the door open. In walked Lou and Sonya, Sonya ran well actually kind of waddled over to him and gave him a big ole hug.

"What is wrong with you" Ty said noticing the way she walked. "Long story we will talk about it later."

Something did not feel about the hug and the way he had just released her so quickly. She pulled back and looked at Ty and asked "how are you doing?"

"I am not sure; this whole Amy thing has kind of gotten me all confused! I have not seen nor have I heard from you for almost a week! You are living with my ex fiancé and her family! If that is not weird enough, I feel like I am reliving it all over again!"

"With Amy being home? " asked Sonya hoping that was what he was talking about, but sure it was her fear about her non communication and that he was thinking about how things fell apart when Amy went to Europe.

"No, with you!"

There it was her fears coming true and he had every right to feel this way. He had lost it all when Amy gave him his ring back and now, she could only imagine what his emotions where going through. Sonya could see that there was something here that needed to be resolved quickly. But Lou was there and she did not want to get into it right now.

"Well you could come to Heartland and have dinner with us now and then" Lou said. "The family has been asking after you." Trying to defuse the tension in the room as she was becoming very uncomfortable with the confrontation and really wished she could just not have been there. She had asked Sonya to come along and had enjoyed having her around and what she had been able to do for Amy but now she was not sure it had been worth it.

"It might help stimulate Amy's mind" said Sonya.

"I don't think I want that to happen because of me! I am no longer a part of her life and I would just as soon have it stay away!" So thanks but no thanks Lou was Ty curt remark.

Sonya looked at Ty "I know that this may seem weird but I have really come to like Amy. I did not think that was possible after what she did to you but I do like her, down deep I feel you do as well, you still love her in some form or fashion!".

"Just what I need my fiancé and my ex fiancé BFF's! No I don't" that all ended on a roadside in France!" Ty was very upset and turned to walk away knowing if he stayed there on more moment that his temper would get the best of him and he would say something he would probably regret later. He could never remember being this upset at anyone since that day. And now his feelings toward Sonya were approaching that same level.

"I have learned more about you from her family than I expected. You had told me most of it from your side of it, but it is nice to have their take on your years there. And there are a few things you did not tell me as well and we will talk about those Sonya said with a smile."

"What did I not tell you" that I disliked Amy, or the fact that you are acting just like she did before she left for Europe!" Ty bit his tongue" I am sorry" he said "Maybe this is not a good time to talk I will get someone else to wait on you."

As he walked away Lou looked over at Ty "I cannot even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. But as I told before Amy came home you are and always will be family. I know that Amy has thrown your world a great big curveball and that I am so sorry about that Ty."

"Thanks, said Ty as he turned around, "I love all of you as well just not ready to face her or this right now or maybe ever. Good or bad it is not something that I can nor do I want to do!"

"I feel that it won't be long now though before she opens up an area that may make me the most hated person that Amy knows" said Sonya. "That scares me Ty as I told you I have become good friends with her. I also told you when I made the decision to take this on that you were the key to me being able to help her. She is coming into a period of time that if she remembers anything it could set off and avalanche of memories. I will have taken one of those memories away from her and it may not be easy for her to forgive me."

"You did not take anything away from her! She threw me out like yesterday's trash! Ty was getting angry thinking about it his memories that had lit his fuse and he was about to explode he turned and walked away sitting down at his desk his back to the girls.

Sonya walked over to Ty and turned his chair around as Ty started to get up she pushed Ty back down in the chair. Looking at him she let out a sigh and said "I am sorry" as she sat in his lap and gave him a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder holding on hoping that she was still welcome there. "I think it is time that I spend more time with you! As I had started to say you allowed me to stay and I told you if you wanted me not to all you had to do was say no, but your love allowed me to stay and I betrayed that trust and love by not keeping in communication with you. I let my feelings for Amy and her family to cause me to forget that you needed me as well!

Sonya looked up at Lou and asked her to tell Amy that she would not be around for a few days. If something comes up she could give her a call but she was sure the Dr. would be able to help her. If it became clear that would not work she could call her and she would decide if she was able to come and if so she would be there as soon as she could.

"Now Ty Borden do you think Scott could spare you a couple of days?"

"You don't , need to …"

"Yes WE, do and it starts right now. Call Scott and I will start the truck we are getting out of here just the two of us." We are going to get away just us. I have neglected you and taken you for granted for too long and that has brought up old hurtful memories. It is time to make some new happy ones."

This sounded good to Ty yet he was very apprehensive about it was it worth going through the hurt all over again or was it just time to face facts and call it quits before it could hurt him anymore! "I don't know Sonya there is a lot of work that needs to be done around here!"

Sonya saw and heard in Ty's voice what she had feared most since she had started to have feelings for him that he would someday leave her! She was not going down without a fight though! "Ty, please do this with me I understand that you don't want to but I do it is important to me, you are important to me."

"Ok, but it has to be somewhere we can't be disturbed! Sonya I will do this only because you are willing to but I cannot promise it will be a fun time.

"I understand" said Sonya in a very somber tone.

Ty talked with Scott and he suggested they go spend time at Scott's grandfathers' home on the reservation. There was no cell phone reception so they would not be interrupted and they could leave word with one of Scott's friends if anyone had to reach them they would come and get them.

They found out that Amy was still out on her ride and so went to Heartland to pick up Sonya's stuff and a few things they might need for the trip since there was very little at the apartment as Ty had been staying at the Clinic most of the time. After they had loaded up they took off for the reservation.

Ty had been almost silent on the drive, answering Sonya questions with yep or no's or grunting shrugging his shoulders and if pushed a very short answer in response.

Finally Sonya said" back at the clinic you said you were worried about me. What do you mean?" She was not sure she wanted to know that answer but there had better be some communication soon or this trip was dead before it started and probably their relationship with it. She began to think how fast all this had happened. While in the middle of the romance while everything was going well it seemed as if it was so easy and caught up in the moment they had leaped into their engagement. She was sure of her answer but was not wondering if Ty was still sure!

Ty sat there for a moment and then shook his head "don't want to talk about it. It is of no importance anyway." In his mind he knew it was important but he was not sure it was to Sonya!

"It is important to me, I need to know" pleaded Sonya!

"Well" began Ty, "what is happening reminds me way to much of what happened with Amy and I!"

"How so", asked Sonya? Again she was sure she had figured out the answer but needed to hear it from Ty and it would also give them a place to start to try an mend the hurt that he was feeling."

"I thought everything was ok between Amy and I when she left for Europe maybe we were not in the best position relationship wise but we were OK ! Soon the life style change, the distance, working with high end horses and the excitement from that drew her away from me. It ended with us breaking up and I never saw it coming."

"How is that like what is going on now" she asked?

Ty looked down and shrugged his shoulders again not even trying to make eye contact with Sonya. "You and I were all excited about our life together then Amy came along you were pulled into a new world one you have come to really like. You stopped calling and only answered a few of my texts, Amy and her time France all over again! I half expect for you to tell me we are through and gave back my ring!"

Sonya could only sit there and look at Ty at first. "How do I answer what you have just said, I love you Ty Borden!

"I have heard that one before, when Amy handed me back her ring"! So you think I am to be impressed by those words!".

Sonya had not realized the depth of Ty's hurt and how Amy being back was bringing him back to face those feelings. The without realizing it she had taken him down that same path as she had gotten lost in what was important to her, and had left him out of her life.

She held out her left hand, see this hand "Ty what do you see? "

"Your hand" he answered with a sigh.

"Take a better look" Sonya said.

Ty looked at her hand, and then he saw what she wanted him to see, the ring, he had given her was on her hand. She had taken it off that night when they got back to Heartland an agreement that both of them had made as they felt the thing with Amy was more important at the time.

"You are wearing the ring" Ty said.

"Yes I am and I will never take it off again. Not for Amy not for anyone I am yours Ty and I don't want to take the chance that I may lose you or have I already lost you?"

"I am sorry if I made you feel bad" said Ty " I am so mixed up right now and even hearing what you just said and seeing the ring does not get rid of this empty feeling in my stomach. The last time I saw Amy's hand it also had a ring on it as she extended it to me. Then as I sat there and watched as she took it off and give it to me and said we were through. Sonya what I felt at that moment has haunted me ever since and I swore I would never let hurt me like that again and yet here I am hurting like I was sitting in that car in France ."

"May I" Sonya asked as she snuggled up to Ty as they drove to the house, She was holding on as tight as she could afraid that her actions had caused too much damage to their relationship. All the hours they had spent helping Ty move on from Amy had been thrown out the window, because of her actions! All so she could feel good about her ability as a counselor. How was what she had done any different from what Amy had done when she had gone to France? The difference was she was going to fight to win back what she had lost! This was starting over from scratch with the man she loved. She was going to have to earn back his trust and help him to see that she was different, they were different!

They pulled up to the house she was not sure what to expect. Ty had told her that there was no luxury's, but they would have time alone if that is what she wanted. Well there was definitely no luxury here. The water had to be carried in from the pump outside and there was only one room a table with two chairs, the stove by one of the two windows and a single cot in the corner of the room.

Ty took one look at Sonya "I remember it a little different. We can go I won't put you through this."

"No, I want to stay! This is where you wanted to go for some reason and it is here we stay."

Ty watched Sonya as she looked a franticly around the room. "Out that door the little building with the half-moon cut in the door." If she stayed after her visit there then maybe she did want to stay. He was not under any visions grandeur. Everything they had built the short time they were together felt like it was coming apart. Or was he just reliving Amy all over again. He would give it his best to at least listen to her and at least she wanted to talk about their problems.

Sonya ran out and threw the door open only to be hit with a smell that only those who have lived with an outhouse could understand. It stopped her in her tracks and she turned her head and closed her eyes and made an awful face she knew would have made Ty chuckle. She could get through this she remembered when she had been on a trip to Poland once when the bus stopped people got off and went and found the nearest bush to do their business at least she had a door though she had no intentions of closing it!

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ty watching her. "You want me to go in there" she said with a sour look on her face?

"You could just go around the other side and squat. If it is something more I will go get a shovel and move it later. So you still sure you want to stay?"

Sonya was glad that she her stomach was empty because if it had not been there would have been one more mess to clean up.

"Here" said Ty as he tossed her a roll of toilet paper he had brought along. Sonya grabbed it out of the air like a wide receiver and headed around the outhouse.

When she had finished she thought about what Ty had asked. She knew he had meant what he had said about not staying and would take her anywhere she wanted to go because he had seen the look on her face when they pulled up to the old place and then again when she saw the condition of the inside of the place and lastly the outhouse. But she knew that she needed to stay because Ty did know that she preferred to be somewhere else. It was a small first step to show him that he and time alone with him was more important than her apparent dislike for their surroundings. As big of a sacrifice as it seemed to her she knew it was really only a baby step to getting Ty back. She walked back to the house looked at Ty and said "no we are staying here until you understand how much I love you and I can make you see that I never meant to hurt you."

I know that much about you Sonya, but then I don't think that Amy wanted to hurt me either just the way things are sometimes. So it's ok we can do it elsewhere." As he picked up their bags and headed back to the truck.

"We could but I need to do it here!" She realize for the first time that was more to this man's hurts that she had even suspected. Like most men he had hid it well and she had only scratched the surface of who he really was.

"It will be dark soon, we can stay the night and I will let you make up your mind in the morning. I better get some wood for the stove so we can make dinner." Chopping the wood helped Ty get out a bit of his aggression and emotions. With each blow of the axe he chopped up one of his problems he put his whole body into each blow though the wood was dry and could have been easily split by Sonya. He found and lit the old oil lamp they had filled the last time he had come here to take care of the wild horses. Maybe this had not be such a good Idea it seemed that everything was reminding him of Amy again.

To be continued:


	10. Chapter 10

**OTA Chapter: 10**

Soon the fire was roaring in the stove and it began to turn red right up to the bottom of the stove pipe.

"That may be a little hot there" Ty Sonya said.

"Nope just right this old house does not have any insulation and it can be quite cold out here at nights."

Ty dug through the box of supplies he had brought along from Heartland and found an old cast iron frying pan and placed it on top of the stove along with a can that he had just opened. Then he began to rummage through the cooler they had brought along. "I was going to save this till later but I think that now maybe the right time for it" pulling out a big steak they had been given by Lou.

Lou had gone home when she heard what Sonya was planning to do and where Ty said he wanted to go. She knew from her days of dating Scott and growing up with him; when he had been the boy in the loft at Heartland. There was no food anywhere around where they were headed. So she had packed the cooler with a steak and a few other of their favorites.

The pan was just getting nice and hot, Ty cut off some of the fat from the steak and placed it in the pan. As it sizzled and popped it rendered itself into grease that soon had the bottom of the pan seasoned and ready for the steak. It almost filled he whole pan and the smell of it soon filled the room as soon as it touch the hot metal.

"When did you learn how to cook? You have never cooked anything in all this time I have known you."

"I never said I couldn't cook, just that you would agree to do the cooking. You cook so much better than me so I let you do it. Besides I like the way you sing and dance while you are cooking, I get show and a meal. But tonight I will do the honors." Thinking back on the time they had spent together helped as Ty remembered the state of mind he had been in when he first met Sonya. He remembered those mornings peeking out of his bedroom door not wanting to show his head because he knew that Sonya would stop the show. This thought brought him his first smile in days.

"I do not dance while I cook" said Sonya turning a little red.

"Not just dance you sing as well" Ty reminded her with a big smile.

Sonya had never realized that Ty had watched her doing those things. She thought about it and realized that she had started after she had met Ty. He had made a difference in her life she was happy for the first time and guessed her actions showed just how happy.

Ty seared the steak on both sides then let it cook to medium just as they both liked it. Sonya had not noticed that he had also placed a couple of potatoes in the fire when he had first started it wrapped in foil the skins rubbed with salad dressing and salt. He moved the steak to the side and placed the enameled spotted blue plates on the stove. He cut the steak in to and removed it from the pan and placing it on one of the now hot plates. She watched as he used a poker to pull the black balls of foil from the stove deftly catching them in the old towel he had used as a hot pan holder. He then opened the foil and revealed the steaming baked potato.

"Dinner is served" as he placed the steak in the hot plates on the table the steak still sizzling and the smell was out of this world to the hungry Sony. He place a potato on each plate and then picked the can on the stove up by it's still partially attached lid and spooned out the hot beans.

Sonya had just sat there and watched all of this without saying a word, not sure she wanted to break him out of whatever had turned him into this man who she never knew existed. He had cooked this meal as if it was something he did every day and she could hardly wait to try it all out.

"Almost forgot" said Ty as he reached into the cooler and put two cold beers on the table. "You can say you have now had a cowboy dinner."

Sonya looked at the steaks that nearly filled up the whole plate and said to Ty, "this looks great but what are you going to eat."

This was different, Ty thought of how he had come prepared to say good-bye to have her say it to him yet they were here dining by the light of an ole lantern, enjoying a meal that he had cooked for her and he knew that there was no place he would rather be than right here, right now.

They enjoyed the meal filled with small talk and how they had missed these times where they shared a meal just the two of them talking about what was on their minds.

"We can do the dishes in the morning" said it's time to turn in not a lot of entertainment out here not even the radio works."

"Do we have to I want to spend some more time talking with you Ty".

"Sonya we are good at the moment and I think that a good night's sleep is the best thing for both of us. It will give time for the events of today to sink in. I too am looking forward to continuing this conversation just not right now. You take the cot and I will stay out on the porch."

"On the porch?"

"Yes I slept on the couch on the porch of my trailer for a while before I moved in. I like it out under the stars." He still remembered those days when he had first moved out of loft. The time on that couch had taught him a lot. It was a place where he had learned to dream about what life would be like after he had his degree. It was the first place he thought about what it would be like to someday have a home and family of his own. Though he could hardly call the trailer home it reminded him that that is what he wanted. Ahh the family thing best stop right there as Amy had just come back to mind and it was never good when he began thinking about her.

Oh, another story I am going to have you tell me about sometime. Goodnight Ty.

Ty woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He looked through the window watched as Sonya was up and about cooking and putting on her little show. He opened the door expecting her to stop as she always had but today she continued singing and dancing. Without turning around or acknowledging him she began to sing louder and really shake her hips. "So you actually like this she said. "

Ty chuckled "yes I do. Smells great still think you are a better cook and yes your show would make it worth it even if you could not boil water."

After breakfast Ty asked Sonya what she would like to do. Thinking that there was not much they could do but take walks and have their talk. Yet that was more than he thought he would be doing this morning.

"Didn't you say that there were a couple of horses down in pasture when we drove in yesterday?"

"Yes, you want to go look at horses?" He had no idea where this had come from as she had never been interested in the horses at Heartland maybe it was Amy again. Was she every going to get out of this relationship?

"No I would like to go for a ride if that is ok?"

This really caught Ty off guard. "Since when do you know how to ride said Ty? I thought you told me you had never ridden."

"Ah, remember I said there was something you had not told me about Heartland? You had not told me about Harley?" She could tell by the look on his face that he did and it was both a look of excitement and one of remorse at the same time.

"Yes I do he said, he is a horse I bought for Amy when we thought that she had lost Spartan! I even trained him to impress her and would not let anyone help me."

Apparently Amy had not remembered that nor had any of the family shared this with her. What she had hoped to be a good thing was not just one more reminder of Amy. Not the answer she had been hoping to get. "It seems I only got part of the story! You asked why I was walking funny the other day I had been riding him. "

"That's Ok; I really should have been taking care of him but could not bring myself to go the ranch. How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine Amy wanted to go on a ride the other morning before sunrise."

"You went to the river and watched the sunrise and then to the swimming hole below" Ty finished her statement.

Again not the results from sharing that she had hoped for but what was she going to share about Heartland and Amy that Ty did not already know. After all they had been together for 8 years. So Ty was the person she was talking about! It had not even crossed her mind that it was memories of Ty and the good times she had with him that would come up first. "I said this was to be about us and I keep bringing up things that remind you of Amy I am so sorry."

"Let's stop saying that word I know you don't mean to bring her up or hurt me and hopefully you know that I feel the same way."

"Agreed"

"They went the field, Ty put some oats from the barn in a bucket and shook it at the fence. The buckskin looked up first and trotted over to where Ty and Sonya were. Ty remember him "hello fella as reached out and scratched him between the eyes. Ty put a rope around his neck and lead him out of the field. He put on the halter and gave him to Sonya and told her to go comb him out. The paint and the sorrel gilding watched as Ty reentered the field with the bucket as he shook it again they both picked up their heads and came over. Ty put his rope around the sorrel and left the bucket for the paint to finish.

Back at the barn Sonya had found the curry comb and brush and had started to comb and brush the buckskins coat. He was such a beautiful animal she had found a new appreciation for the horse after the time she had spent with Amy at Heartland. Ty walked in and began groom his sorrel and soon they were ready to saddle.

"You sure about this Ty asked?

"I am." Even though she was not so sure about it she wanted to be able to do this with Ty and Amy had told her that riding was one way to help get over the stiffness which was still there.

The buckskin seemed to be the easiest under the saddle so Ty stepped up in the stirrup and settled into the saddle. The horse just stood there and that was a relief for Ty and Sonya. "Ok he is yours get on and get familiar with him".

Sonya put her foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle surprising even herself and rode out of the barn. This was so wonderful they would be able to explore more of this beautiful land that stretched before them. The horse was very responsive to her touch she found that he could be moved by pressure of her legs this was different than it had been with Harley. She said something about him is different as she explained what she had learned.

"The Indians ride different than we do. They ride bareback and sometimes without anything more than a rope around the horses neck. They teach the horse to move by pressure using their legs so he has probably been taught that way. It may take a little to get used to but I think you will enjoy it as you become more familiar with him."

"How did you find all this out?" As soon as she asked she was afraid it had been Amy so here we go again and was about to say "sorry" then remembered what Ty had asked.

"Scott taught me about them when we were up here last year. Then we visited the reservation a couple of more times and I was able to watch them work with the horses and even ride a couple." Ty now put his foot into the stirrup of the sorrel and swung into the saddle his seat had just hit the saddle when the horse took to doing a little crow hop before settling down.

"Where to "asked Ty?

"Can we follow the river back into the mountains" Sonya asked. She had noticed how the small river wound up the meadow and then turn behind a ridge and wondered what it was like around that hill.

"Sure but we had better stop by the house and pick up a little food and water before we leave." I doubt that we will find many refreshment stands on the way."

They started out on their adventure and began talk about what had happened the past week. Ty was able to share about the things that they had done at work and Sonya was careful to share about what she shared from her time at Heartland. About 4 miles up the river they came to a waterfall on the river. The warmth of fall sun felt so good and the water looked so inviting so they tested the water. It was cool but yet refreshing and thinking back to the cabin Sonya realized this was as close as she was going to get to showering or bathing till they left from what she saw around the house.

"Let's go swimming!" Stripping down to her underwear she jumped into the pool at the foot of the falls.

At first Ty watched her, she was such a child at times like these she enjoyed nature more than he had thought she might. Soon he joined her playing in the water and taking time to enjoy being with her. Ty was the first out of the water, he to his saddle and untied the blanket and laid it on the grass. Settling down he lay back closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of afternoon sun. He felt the drip of cold water hit his chest, opening his eyes and looking up he saw her standing over him. "Room for another down there "she asked? As she lay on the blanked next to Ty they both stared at the clouds floating over. The talked about what they wanted for their future and the hours seemed to melt away.

Ty would pick a flower and then try a figure out how to incorporate it into her hair by the time he finished it the flower looked like someone had sat on it. So he would throw it away and start over. Sonya loved the attention and the feel of his hands on her skin. Ty lay on his back once more and Sonya laid her head on Ty's shoulder and chest and snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Watching the rainbow anchored to either side of the falls among the wild flowers.

Ty woke up with a shiver and realized that the sun would set behind the western mountains in a while and he knew they needed to head home. He looked down and watched Sonya, she was almost wrapped around him trying to stay warm. He felt her soft skin next to his and her soft breaths across his chest. Ty turned his head and realize he needed to look and think of anything but the woman next to him. Or he was going to have some explaining to do when she woke up!

"Hey there beautiful" Ty said placing a kiss on her forehead before he rolled out from under her. Quickly turning away and grabbing for his pants.

"Hey where are you going so fast, I was warm and liked it there now I am almost freezing". Ty reached over and pulled the blanket over her and handed her clothes to her. "Getting late girl we need to get back to the cabin." They hurried to get dressed and headed back to the house.

To be continued:


	11. Chapter 11

**OTA Chapter: 11**

As they rode along Ty stopped and picked some wild asparagus and put it in the small cooler they had taken along, a little farther he found some wild onions, when he pulled them out of the ground they gave off a scent had that had a hint of garlic to it.

"What is all this for" she asked watching in amazement the man she thought she knew. She had cooked every day since they had first met and thought that Ty like so many men had no idea of where the kitchen was, other than to find the beer in the fridge. If she was lucky he would make them a sandwich once and a while. But now she had seen Ty do things that made her stop and reassess the man she hoped to some day call her husband. They arrived at the house and Ty went in and started a fire in the old stove and then said "come-on we have a little daylight left time to try and get the rest of our supper."

As they walked out the door Ty reached up and pulled down the old bamboo fly rod that was hanging above the door.

Sonya had not even noticed it before Ty took it down. "Where are we going with that" she wanted to know.

"To the river of course to catch our dinner it is the perfect time of day" said Ty.

At the river Ty checked the fly and began his casts. He had learned a lot from Jack over the years, he had taught him how to look at the water and find the eddy formed by the stream as it flowed around the rocks. He had told him how to place the fly on the current and let float by the rock and curl into the eddy and then watch for the strike. On the second cast a large trout exploded out of the water to engulf the fly. Ty had a fight on his hands as the 3 pound leader would not take a lot of pull and the tender mouth of the trout would rip if he pulled too hard. So it was steady even pressure against the pull till he had the fish close to the bank. He reached into the water and picked up the trout by the gills holding it up and showing Sonya he said. "I've got my dinner now it is your turn."

Sonya looked at him and laughed and said "you are kidding right." Sonya had been fishing before with her family back in Finland but she had never used a fly rod.

"Here if I can be taught how to do this then you can" was his reply.

Sonya was ready and willing to do anything that she felt helped her be more of Ty's world, which she was beginning to realize was vastly more complex and deep than she had first thought. She took the rod and said "ok what next?"

"Were you watching me" Ty asked?

"Well you kind of you made it look so easy I guess I did not really notice."

Ty told her how to hold the rod and showed her how to let a little more of the line out with each arc of the rod.

On the first arch of the rod the line when taunt and she heard an "ouch", from Ty standing behind her, she gave it a little extra tug so she could continue.

"Stop!" Said Ty.

Sonya turned around and saw the line draped over Ty's shoulder. " Would you mind helping me I think you may have caught the biggest sucker out here" he said with a smile. She watched as Ty turned around and saw the she had hooked Ty in the lower part of his shoulder. She dropped the rod and let out a shriek "I am so sorry" she said reaching for the hook but being afraid to touch it asking "what do I do?"

"Hopefully you pull it out"

Sonya reached down and grabbed the small brown fly and tried to figure out what angle it had entered Ty. With a tug she pulled it out of his flesh, happy to learn that they were using a barbless hook.

"Hey! You could have warned me" he said.

"Oh I didn't realize you were such a baby next time I will give you a sucker and some stickers so you won't cry", she said with a smirk. "Sorry I did not want you to jerk, I have found that it is easier if you don't let someone know you are going to hurt them."

"You are probably right, now you had better get back to work it's getting dark and you still need to catch your dinner."

"You want me to try again after what just happened?"

"Yep I forgot that it took me 8 years to master casting, think I lost more flies to the brush and a couple in Jacks waders, than fish I caught before I figured it out. So let's try again."

Sonya was taken back by the patience Ty showed her. She had seen it at times when he had been working with animals, but he usually had quick reactions to things and it was not usually patience that he showed.

They began again as Ty took his place behind her and walked her through what to do. It was also nice to feel his body pressed up against hers and feel him touching her arms and hands showing her how to cast. His breath softly blowing the hair on her neck and ears as he talked made it a bit hard to concentrate on what he was saying though. Soon she was able to get the line to go out as she flipped the rod with her wrist.

"One more time and let it land" said Ty. She was such a good sport always willing to try and learn something new and he hoped they would catch something. The fly had barely touched the water and it exploded as the trout took the fly. Sonya almost dropped the rod in the excitement. "Easy they have soft mouths and if you pull too hard you will loose him but if you don't keep steady pressure on him he will get away. Pull in the line with your hand then hold it and reel it in and work him up to the bank so I can get hold of him."

"Don't you dare loose him" said Sonya in and excited voice. This was more fun than she thought it would be and just being in this place with Ty was more than she could have wished for.

Soon they were headed back to the house with the two field dressed trout

"Remember who caught the big one" said Sonya "I want to eat the one I caught not that puny little thing you call a fish."

"Yes dear", was his mocking reply.

Sonya reached over and smacked him on the back of the head and said" it best you remember that I am the one in charge" with a giggle. "Now I will fix us dinner" she said.

"No I want to make at least one more meal for you if you don't mind."

"Me mind that someone else is going to fix a meal for me not in this life time!" Besides I want to learn if last night was a fluke or you actually know how to cook. I mean the steak was well cooked, but the bean in a can and a baked potato don't really take much skill."

"Oh, so now you think I was just lucky that the steak turned out well and a trained monkey could have done the rest huh. I guess I had better turn this over to you then.

"No, you said you would cook so start cooking."

He placed cast iron skillet on the stove and let it begin to heat up. As it did Ty went to the ice chest and pulled out the asparagus and onions and washed them in a basin of water. He put a little butter in the pan and placed the asparagus in sprinkling it lightly with salt browning it slightly before he placed it on one of the plates he had warmed up on the stove. He then took the left over potato from the night before and cut it up and browned it in some butter and at the end put in some of the tops of the wild onions and set them on the plate. Lastly he put the garlic flavored bulbs of the onions in the butter and placed the fish on top of it. He opened up cavity and sprinkled a little salt and pepper and the onion greens on the inside. Dinner was soon ready and Sonya was amazed at the flavors and tenderness of the fish and the vegetables.

"You know you are in trouble she said as she looked across the table at Ty."

"What do you mean what did I do now?"

"Why have we been living off sandwiches and always making me do the cooking you have been holding out on me Ty Borden and now your secret is out."

She had been surprised by so many things these past two days and now the man across the table from her it seemed had taken on a new life. It was not just the cooking, but all the things she had never realized he could do. She had only known him as the city boy who worked as a vet. Now there was a completely new side of him she had to learn about.

"I guess we will just have to cook together from now on." Said Ty! The Idea of that made him happy as he enjoyed spending time with Sonya and this was one more way to be with her.

"Are you going to dance and sing as well" she kidded?

"You don't want to see me dance and singing is not really my strong suit either. So if you keep singing and dancing I will help with the cooking."

"It is a deal" she said with a big smile. I would love that." The old one room house was nice and toasty when they finished their meal. Ty stepped over to the stove and added another log to the fire.

"Do we need that it is quit warm in here now."

"It will be a good bit colder in a while and this cabin does not have much insulation. I felt the cold front as we were headed back to the house. Why don't you make us a cup of tea and I will do the dishes" said Ty.

Stepping out on the porch with a hot cup of tea they settled down to watch the sun set. Ty had thought this so many times, but now it seemed even more appropriate, the simplest of things with Sonya always seemed so much better! They cuddled up under and old blanket and watched as the darkness crept down the hillside and then like a dark fog spread over the valley. The last light of day slowly worked it's way up the other hillside till the last of the sun shining off of the highest peaks gave way to the twilight and then a dark void of a moonless night. Ty had forgotten what a moonless night sky could look like out here where there was no light from the a city or town. The number of stars was really countless and their beauty was something to behold. A while later the moon poked its head up over the mountains and the soft golden light began it's decent on the western mountains that had disappeared with the departure of the sun, They now took on the ere shadows of a moonlit night and the sounds of the night filled the air. The valley was soon washed in it's shimmering light and as Ty looked over at Sonya he watched the moon light up her face. At that moment the woman he was watching, put the moon and the stars to shame with her beauty. "Guess we had better be heading to bed the temp is dropping quite fast now" said Ty.

"This is not cold" said Sonya "you should have spent a bit more time in my country."

Ty helped Sonya fix up her bed and then he asked if she minded if he slept in the house? "I can lay my sleeping bag out on the floor over there if it is ok and I can keep the fire going it feels like might be a bit too cold for this light bag."

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor" Sonya said. "You can sleep on the cot with me. I trust you if it is your promise you are worried about."

"Well I don't" came his reply "and it is becoming harder and harder to control myself with you. I don't know we may have to get married sooner than we thought so I can keep my promise!"

"I just might hold you to that", was her reply.

"The promise, I hope you do!"

"No to getting married!" said Sonya. Thinking now about it gave her shudders over her body. She had never had anyone have that effect on her. She only knew she love this man with all her heart. "Maybe I won't or don't want to hold you to that promise".

"I am holding me to that promise!" Ty snapped in such a way that Sonya could only stare at him. It was the first thing that I ever promised you and asked you to promise me. I break that one promise then what is keeping me from breaking another and another. I lived through lies, deception and broken promises with the last woman I was engaged to and I will never be a part of that again!"

"That is kind of harsh" Sonya said. "You are talking about my friend there." Trying to lighten Ty's mood a little.

"If the truth is harsh then let it be. I just want to always be honest and be able to say I kept my word to you. So that when I tell you something you will never have to wonder."

"Ty what is your biggest fear right now" Sonya asked. She could sense that he was afraid of something and it was leading to all this anger and harsh words coming out. He had not talked like this since early on in there getting together.

"Losing you, I went through this once and even though you are down the road not half way round the world I am afraid of losing you."

"You are not, but I can understand where you are coming from. The fact that I am working with the person who did that to you cannot make it any easier. So here is my promise to you. I will never unless I am traveling and out of the area, meaning at least a days travel, spend a night away from you. That means I will no longer be staying at heartland. Amy has come a long way and she now communicates with her family and they are building a bond. I don't need to be there 24/7. I want to take the truck to work at Heartland every day and I will pick you up and take you home with me at the end of that day."

"You have a job to do Sonya, I am sorry I don't want to take you away from it."

"You are not taking me away from my job you are taking me home to be with the man I love. This has been a great learning experience for me working with Amy; I admit that if I had been working with anyone else I would probably not of spent so much time with them. They, as you have said, are like family and I lost myself in helping all of them not just Amy. In doing so I over looked the most important person in my life and that is you. That is going to stop now. " Ty I have learned a couple of things about you while I have been with the family that did not really seem that important till now. I was told that you hid your engagement from them because of Lou and Peters problems. We did the same thing when you asked me to marry you we then agreed not to tell them because of Amy. They knew you were going to ask me but they have never asked to see the ring. So maybe it has been forgotten by them by now. I have kept your ring next to my heart while I was there. The only time I have actually worn it though has been these past couple of days. This is one more thing that ties Amy and you to you and I together. Your engagement to Amy was always open ended. I want to put a note of finality to ours. Ty do you have a date in your mind when you would like to get Married she asked."

"So much has happened since I asked you that I have not really given it that much thought. How about you? I feel that we need to invite your parents or maybe we need to go there to get married. We are already married in my mind so I want this to a perfect wedding for you."

They spent the next few hours talking about what they wanted in detail and then Sonya asked again what date he would like to set.

"I would like it to be one year to the day that we first took the steps towards this, the day you came into my life and rescued me."

"A spring wedding it will be then Sonya said with a smile. "

"Now I want one more request from you Ty."

"Whatever you want" he replied.

"We will do our best to spend at least one hour each day with just eachother talking about just us. And not over a phone unless we are apart but sitting side by side holding hands and looking each other's eyes."

"I promise Ty" said with a smile.

The next day they packed up and headed home. The ride home was so much better than the ride out had been. They had reconnected with each other and had learned that they each had to take chances to make things work. And then work hard on continuing to grow together as they learned more and more about who that other person was and what their world looked like.

To be continued:


	12. Chapter 12

**OTA Chapter: 12**

Amy was happy when she saw the blue truck pull up, only this time it did not just keep going but pulled up and stopped and Sonya got out of the driver's seat.

"What happened to your chauffer?

Sonya smiled as she was keeping up her deal with Ty of no longer living at Heartland. She would have to tell Amy about the new arrangements so happy as she was to see her friend and as much as she wanted to share her weekend with Ty she was not ready to let it all out though she was wearing the ring and she knew that it would not be long before she had to answer questions about it. day. "Long story I will tell you about later" Sonya said.

"Ready for a ride" asked Amy? "I have some where new I want to take you this morning I found it the other day when I was out with Jack over on Dad's place."

"Sure sounds like fun" said Sonya, following Amy to the barn. As they approached Caleb walked out leading three horses.

"Hope you don't mind Caleb being along" Amy said? "He came back to help Grandpa and Dad work the cows and will be with us for a few more days."

"No I don't really know him so this will be nice to get to know him a little." She had heard Ty talk about Caleb and had seen him that night at Heartland when Amy had come home and then a couple of times since at the clinic but had not really gotten to know him. She knew Caleb and Ty had been best friends and maybe still were but the past few months had taken their toll on everyone and their relationships. Caleb had also been out of town a lot, with riding in rodeo's and livestock business he was involved in.

"Morning Sonya" he said, handing her Harley's reins. "Nice rock" he said with a smile.

Sonya smiled "yes it is thanks." He had noticed but had Amy, if she had she did not said anything or act any different. This fact both made her happy and sad at the same time. It would come to light soon and she had been trying to figure out how and what she would tell Amy when she was asked. Sonya swung up in the saddle "lets go we are burning daylight."

"You been practicing behind my back" said Amy?

"Yeah I did a little riding while I was away." She let her mind drift to the ride she and Ty had taken. It would always be a part of her, it had been such a beautiful ride and the things they shared as they had rode helped set the tone of their relationship going forward so yes it had been special. Then there had been the swim and the fishing…

They rode down the road and cut across the meadow into the woods. "So Doc what do we talk about today? How are you going to help me remember anything new? "Sonya you ok" said Amy as she rode alongside her.

Sonya jerked in the saddle and turned to look at Amy, "Sorry, I guess I was day dreaming".

"From the look on your face I wish I had not interrupted you, it must have been a special dream!"

"It was" said Sonya. "Now back to you. You asked how I am going to help you remember. I am not sure I have an answer for you, it will come but on its own and in its own time I think. What do you want to remember?"

"Everything!" was Amy's reply.

"Ok let's take Caleb here. What do you remember about him?"

"He is a friend of the family and I have been told that we are also friends."

"Is that true Caleb?"

"Yes we have known each other for about 7 years. I came to work for Jack while Ty was on a road trip."

When Amy heard Ty's name she looked at Caleb, "why is it that everyone mentions Ty this and Ty that, who is he? I have asked about him now and again but I don't get any real answers about him?"

Before Sonya could answer her Caleb spoke up. "He was my rival and he became my best friend. He came to work at Heartland because your mother wanted to give him a chance, because he had gotten into trouble with the law."

"Rival for who" asked Amy!

"You, then we became friends and then business partners with a horse and you won us $100,000.00."

"$100,000.00 how did I do that? "

"You helped us with a barrel horse we had bought and rode it in the Hudson Futurity and won" said Caleb. "Then a week later you left for Europe on Tour with Prince Ahmed."

At the mention of Ahmed's name Amy had a flash back to the tour. It only lasted a second but it was the beginning of the break through that Sonya had been waiting for and hoping would not happen at the same time.

Sonya had hoped that it would not have to come out this soon but here it was and she was not going to back away. She looked at Amy said "things might get a little intense in a few minutes, and you may no longer want me around. "

"Why would you say that" Amy replied?

"There are a few things I need to tell you and it will make a difference in our relationship going forward.

Sonya looked over at Caleb and asked him if he minded it they took different paths for a while.

Caleb was quick to grab the hint, realizing he may have opened up Amy's memories. He said he had probably get back help Tim gather some cows over at his place, excused himself and rode off down the trail.

"Does me leaving on that tour have anything to do with us to no longer being friends" asked Amy?

Sonya took a deep breath and began. "I have known for a long time that this day would come, I probably should have never asked to work with you, as I was too involved. I am also sorry because I let you become not just a client by my friend and that will probably, no it will, make it worse! "Yes it has to do with you leaving and it has to do with Ty."

"Your boyfriend?" asked Amy.

"The same, and when you got onto that helicopter and flew away to Europe he was your fiancé."

Amy pulled up Spartan and spun him around and looked at Sonya, "my fiancé?"

"Yes you two had been engaged for about 2 years when you left."

"What happened? Did you steal him while I was away, is that why I will be angry with you?"

"No Amy I did not steal him away. He went to Europe to visit you while you were on tour, and you sent him back home with this in his pocket." Sonya reached to a chain on her neck and pulled out the ring and showed it to her.

Another flash back, she could see Ty driving away in that taxi and she remembered how she was glad he was gone. She was trying to grasp any memory at all from then but there were none to be had. "Does my family know what happened?"

"Only some of it, Ty would not talk about it to anyone for a long time and took all the blame. When he came home he was a wreck and tried to leave everything he knew behind. That included friends and your family!"

Amy sat there staring at Sonya and the ring she had in her hand.

"I will to go now I will talk with the Dr. and have him send someone new over when you think you might need someone to talk with or you can go to see Dr. Murphy. I think you are about to have a break through and will need someone to help guide you through it. And Amy, Ty is not just my boyfriend, we are engaged!"

"I don't know what to say but I don't want anyone else here. I need to think this through and I will call you when I have something figured out." Amy thought of how she should be angry with Sonya for her betrayal and her family as well but she had come to know Sonya the person and knew that she would not have done anything to hurt her but she was also very confused at the moment. She had to get away and figure this all out.

Sonya took the chain from around her neck and gave it to Amy. "Do whatever you will with this, if you throw it away that is ok I understand, but if not and you don't want to keep it I would like to have it back as it has a very special meaning to me."

"This has meaning to you? How can that be! It was my engagement ring? It should be the last thing in the world you would want to see!"

"It's complicated; I will share with you someday if you want. Even if you throw it away it will have had its place in my life as well as yours Amy. I care for you and I am sorry for the hurt I have just brought into your life."

Amy took the ring; she could see Ty on one knee at the river that night and remembered saying yes. Amy looked at Sonya and said "I am going ", turned Spartan and headed down the trail."

"I know you don't want me around but please, wait a second OK." Sonya spun Harley around and kicked him with her heals and he took off at a gallop after Caleb, forgetting that she was a new rider, the fear of what Amy might do over rode all of the usual concerns fears she may have had riding at break neck speedy down the trail. He had not gotten far and as Sonya hailed him and he turned around.

"Whoa there girl I thought you were a new rider looks like you are trying to win a race or your horse was scared by a lion or bear, what is wrong" he asked.

She pulled up quickly almost falling off as she had done before but managing to hold on. She told him what had just transpired and asked Caleb to be with Amy.

"No problem" as he rode off at a gallop, trying to catch up with Amy who had continued down the trail.

"You knew about this?" she said to Caleb as he pulled up beside her.

"Yes, I did and we all wanted to tell you but you did not seem to remember anything and the Dr. said that is should come back on its own. Besides no one really wanted to talk about you guys as it was not a comfortable subject. We also did not see how it had anything to do with what had happened that night."

"Did I do what Sonya said I did to Ty?"

"Yes, from everything I have been told you did." Ty was not very talkative about, it as a matter of fact I did not seem him for months after he came home. I went over to collect the rent and found a check and a note saying he would no longer be living there."

"I need to think about this for a while."

"Ok, I have never been very good at that, thinking that is, or so I have been told." Replied Caleb, causing Amy to smile if only for a second.

"I meant I need to be alone."

"Oh, ok I will kinda stay out of site then but I will stay nearby, I have my orders as well!"

"Why should she care Caleb? I don't really know her and yet here she has become almost like family! Then I find out that she is engaged to the guy I used to be engaged to it does not make any sense. I just don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Caleb only nodded and backed away following at a distance but with and ever watchful eye Amy. She was not just his charge according to Sonya but he was there because he cared for her and would not want anything to happen to her. He did not believe that she would do anything but he was not willing to take a chance.

Amy had change course and later she came to the old log overlooking the river, she stopped, got off the horse and sat down in the grass. She looked at the ring in her hand and memories began to come back. She looked over her shoulder at Spartan and remembered how her mom was killed trying to rescue him and how she had spent weeks in the hospital. How the first time she had seen Ty he drove by in that old blue pickup and kicked rocks at the horse she and Soraya were riding, and when she had caught up with him she had chewed him out yet! Still there had been a connection almost from the start. She remembered the time he punched out her then boyfriend at a party that he had not been invited. He had stepped in because he was trying to make her do something she did not want to do. He had always been there to protect her since they had known one other. She remembered the ups and downs of their relationship; there was the dance in the back of the pickup that broke down on the way to the prom. The time she thought she had lost him and Scott in a plane crash. One by one the memories flooded back as she sat there. She looked over at the cowboy sitting in the shadows and remembered the time they had dated and how he and Ty had butted heads because of her. Something kind of clicked in the back of her mind as she thought about that. Yes he had had his eye on Ashley but what guy didn't as she threw herself at any good looking guy who might walk by. What if Ashley had never come into the picture what would have happened then. She still remembered watching him drive away and how she felt a part of her left with him that day. She remembered how she and Ty had become best friends during the time she had dated Caleb and how they had become best friends. That friendship had continued to grow and later he had been extremely close to Caleb as well. She thought about the times Ty had not been in her life and she felt empty because he had become her shelter from everything life could throw at her. She knew that there was going to be lots of things that she was going to have to reexamine in her life as she went forward. She spent the rest of the day going over her life and trying to put it all together. This was going to take a while but at least this was the start.

That night she lay in her bed looking at the ring that Sonya had given her. She felt that she wanted to put it on but knew that would only cause more pain. The tears flowed almost continually for the rest of the night and she was not ready for the daylight as it began to lighten the curtains in her room. She wanted the darkness that she had covered herself with lately to come back as she did not want to face what was in front of her.

Lou knocked and asked her if she was going to sleep the day away.

Amy could only ask that she be left alone.

Amy heard the phone ring and realized that she had not had her phone since she had come home to Heartland. She looked around and found it on her dresser when she turned it on she saw that there were several messages from Ahmed. She was not ready for any of that now, so she just looked up the number that she really did not have to look up and dialed it.

"Hello, can I help you Amy."

"I am sorry Ty" Amy said as she began to cry, "I need to talk with Sonya if she is there."

"Sure wait one minute." Ty looked across the table at Sonya and handed her the Phone. "It's Amy and she is crying."

Sonya took the phone and said "I am here Amy what can I do?"

"Please come over I need someone to talk with."

"You sure you want that someone to be me"? After yesterday I was not expecting to hear from you for a while at least!"

"Yes there is no one else who can do for me what I need."

"Be there I a few just have to finish breakfast with" she stopped mid-sentence only to have it finished by Amy.

"With Ty, the guy who answered the phone, I do need to get your number so I can just call you; though I am glad that I was able to hear his voice."

…..

Sonya had told Ty about the day before and was sure she would never hear from Amy again yet here she was calling her and asking her to come over. They talked about Ty and Amy's relationship on the way to Heartland painful has it was for Ty and her, Sonya drug out every little detail that she could think of in the time they had about Amy and Ty's relationship and engagement.

"I am sorry! It seems like that is all I say to you anymore. These are things that I am afraid I will need answers to if I am to help her through this. If you think I really want to know these details I don't. I put us in a bad situation and now I have to hopefully undo at least some of the damage. I know what we have Ty and it is only because of that that I can even go through with this. I watched as Amy looked at the ring yesterday and it tore me up maybe as much as it did her. I am becoming more and more upset with myself for ever letting getting myself involved. Those red eyes I came home with yesterday were not because I thought had lost Amy as a friend, rather it was because I felt the loss and hurt she felt looking at the ring and knowing I was part of that hurt! I never want to feel that way again but here I am doing the one thing that makes me want to quit being a counselor. You are told never to get involved with your patient! I did not get involved with one, I got involved with both the patient and her ex. I should have my head examined. "

"You just care" Ty replied.

"Yes but that is one thing I am never supposed to do."

"Well then maybe it is a good thing that you want to become a Vet. We are to care about our patients." Ty could see the angst that was going through Sonya's body and he only wished he had never let this happen.

They pulled up to Heartland and the whole family was standing on the porch. Amy walked out to meet them and threw her arms around Sonya and gave her a hug first, then pulled away then looking at her as asked "do you mind if I give Ty a hug as well."

"You have to ask him" she said. Though she had to admit she wished that Ty had not come along. There were all kinds of emotional wounds here and she was not sure that Ty and Amy's coming together would help or hinder either of them. She put off the thought that maybe she was a little jealous as well.

"Is it ok" Amy asked as she turned to Ty staring at him, seeing him for who he was for the first time since she had come home. Tears filled her eyes as she reached out to him and gave him hug. "I am so sorry I hurt you, though I am not really sure what all of that was."

Ty slowly put is arms around her and pulled her close and just let her rest her head on his shoulder. There were no words he could say, he had dreamed of her saying that word and this embrace from the moment he had left Europe and how everything would be as it was once again. Now the hug or the words he had desired no longer meant what he had hoped for and lost so much sleep over. He had slowly, over the months since he had come home to accept as fact that dream would never come true, it was over and he had moved on. Sonya had come into his life and now he could hug Amy and accept hers, even if she had never said that she was sorry. He had loved Amy and always would; he knew he still desired to at least be friends with her, but his desire of them having their dreams were now a thing of the past. He felt a compassion that he had never known could exist in his body and his only wish was that all this hurt they had caused each other could go away.

To be continued:


	13. Chapter 13

**OTA Chapter: 13**

Amy stepped back and reached out and took Sonya's hand and headed for the barn. She had already had the horses saddled they mounted up and rode off down the road. Amy took a different trail this time and they were soon standing in front of a small grave yard at the top of a hill.

"I need to stop here for a moment said Amy." She walked over to her mother's grave and then looked over at her grandmothers as well. "These two ladies made such a difference in my life and when they were taken away I forgot so much of what they taught me. The laughing and fun Amy you know, I thought had died with my mother. I had bottled up so much inside and was determined to never let anyone in so I could not get hurt again."

"You did what many people do in those circumstances, so you should not blame yourself" said Sonya.

"But you see I hid behind Mom and Grandma's deaths and then tried to live up to what I thought they would want me to do."

"There is nothing wrong with that" said Sonya! "From the sounds of it they were very special ladies."

"But you see I did not live up to what they would have wanted me to be!" Grandma was this woman who was in love with the world she lived in she loved life and it came out in her songs and her way of sacrificing her wants for the needs of others. She could have been a star but instead was willing to give it all up for Grandpa. She would sing me to sleep and we would sit around the fire at night and listen to her and Grandpa play. It always brought comfort to us. With Mom she was so good with horses and I always marveled the way she was able to deal with a horse. I think I never saw the hurt that she hid after Dad left us. And then when Lou moved away to New York I thought it would kill her. But she again showed strength and poured her life into the horses and me. I rebelled as most teens do but that night I knew I was not supposed to be near the ranch where Spartan was but I went none the less. That act of disobedience was what killed my mom and almost me. When they died I felt that I could never be like them and I tried to hide saying that I could not do it. Then Ty showed up and he began to fill a void that I felt there was no way that could ever be filled again. Then the day with the trailer turned over and the horses caught up in the barbed wire. The training that my mother had given me took over and a video taken by one of my classmates on the bus made me instantly famous. I had become the miracle girl."

"Again not such a bad thing" said Sonya as she listened to Amy relive her life.

"I was not a miracle girl though and the thought of failing scared me to death. If it had not been for my family and even more so Ty I would have never made it. Every time I failed he was there to pick me up. He always encouraged me and helped me along. He had plenty of growing up of his own to do but I never understood that till now. His life had been so much different than mine. I had grown up in a loving family and had someone there to help me along through life's ups and downs. He had to fight and scratch for everything he had and real love was an unknown concept to him. We were young and having him live right here on ranch made it so easy to grow close to him. He kinda of became my boyfriend by default because of his punching out Jesse at his home! People began to ask who he was and try as I might to pass it off as no big deal and he was just a hired hand it did not seem to go away. Then came the "kiss" in the rain and he pushed me away and crushed my school girl heart and I was mad at myself because I had let him in. I felt that I was not good enough for him."

"Not the story I heard from Ty" said Sonya. "To him he was not good enough for you. And Jack had also told him that if any "part" of him got within 10 feet of you he would cut it off."

Amy smiled and let out a little giggle. "He never told me about that. I can just see Grandpa talking to him about that. Anyway I pushed Ty away and took up with Caleb. He was more like me and fun to be around I think I could have really fallen for him if it had not been for Ashley. The biggest thing I remember about that time was the fact that Ty and I grew so close while being apart. He found someone as well and we all actually were pretty good friends for a while. But then I was jealous of her because he was paying attention to her. I wanted to be with Caleb but I did not want him to be with Kit. Even when Caleb had Ashley living with him I was still willing to give Caleb the benefit of the doubt to believe him. With Ty every time he did anything that I did not like I would go off on him. I had no problems doing what I enjoyed with whomever I wanted to do it with, but Ty was not given that same freedom by me."

"Did he tell you that I turned him down twice when he asked me to marry him?"

"Yes, he did."

"I think I should have seen it then but I was so involved then and Ty was all I knew. He was my first and that is not something that you just walk away from. He was always there and the family all loved him. He had been willing to go to jail for me and he took the blame for things that I had done. As you may have guessed horses are my thing and I loved the fact that Ty loved animals as well. When he asked me at the river and I said yes. Tthinking back on it and I am not sure why I said yes there. I think maybe it was because we had just helped a colt and I was caught up in the moment. Oh, I loved Ty" said Amy afraid that Sonya would really think bad of her. "But as I sat and looked at the ring last night I was reminded of the things I am sharing with you now and so much more. Thing is it stops almost a year ago. I have heard the family mention Ahmed and when his name comes up I have a sick feeling that comes over me but I can't remember him or anything about him. I don't remember Europe that everyone says I spent over six months in."

Sonya, had sat there and listened to Amy, she was beginning to have a new understanding of the relationship that she had shared with Ty and was actually now convinced that she had done the right thing in letting Ty go. Though she wished that she had let him down a little more easy. She had seen a side of Amy that she was sure that Ty had never seen and was almost glad that he had not. For if he had of known the side of Amy she knew the fun talkative woman who sat at the grave of her mom head resting on the grave stone he would have only been that much more in love with her. The break from that Amy may have been too much to have recovered from. "That part will come as well" said Sonya. "I think you know now where the hurt that caused you to blank it all out comes from."

"But no one wants to talk about it" said Amy.

They spent the rest of the day going over things that came to Amy's mind many of which threatened to tear the heart right out of Sonya. She knew about Amy and Ty and he had shared more about that relationship than most people ever know about your loves exes. At the time it did not really mean much because they were just friends but as they became closer she was glad that he no longer talked about her. What she had learned from Ty made her doubt that he could ever love her as much has he had Amy. Listening to Amy as she shared the smallest details of their time together made that doubt even larger. It was after sharing a detailed moment with Ty that Amy looked up at Sonya and saw her turning her head trying to hide the wiping away of a tear.

Amy suddenly realized what she had been doing. She had made Sonya listen to all these details about the man she now loved. "I am so sorry she said as she reached out to embrace Sonya."

"It's ok" said Sonya taking a deep breath. " I put myself in this position so it is not your fault."

"But I think of you as my friend, my best friend, and I just crushed you with my babbling."

"No, not crushed but you knocked me down a few times and put a few big dents in the armor that I thought I had put in place. I think we need to work on that part that you cannot remember now though as I am not so sure I can take much more of the past at this time."

"I will try "said Amy," it's getting late guess we had better head back."

"Yes guess we should," said Sonya. She was happy for the fact that Amy had been about to remember so much and was now sure that she was ready to move on. As for Sonya she was not so sure anymore.

They arrived back at Heartland just as it was getting dark. As they came down the lane Sonya could see Ty's truck sitting there and was so happy to see it yet at the same time wished he was not there.

Amy also saw the truck and told Sonya to go to Ty and she would take care of the horses.

"No I need to help I am not sure I can face him right now. I am just a bit confused about what I am thinking so maybe a little more time would be good."

"Ok you head to the barn will join you in a moment said Amy I will go tell them that we will be right in." Amy rode up to the yard and saw Ty sitting on the front porch as he had so many times before .

"Where is Sonya headed" he asked?

Amy looked at Ty and said, "you had better go help her but give her a few minutes and when you go know that she may act a bit removed and not the same woman you have come know."

"What did you do!" Asked Ty ready to fight Amy for hurting Sonya.

"We talked Ty that is all but I remembered everything about us and I am afraid I may have shared more than I should have."

"Why would you do that?" Ty was angry with Amy and wished he had not allowed Sonya to have gone with her today. He realized though it had been Sonya's idea and if Ty had one weak spot it was that he was not going to tell the women he loved that he did not want them to do something they wanted to do. He was beginning to see that sometimes that maybe was not the best plan.

Ty walked out to Amy, "get down I will take care of Spartan" he said to her!

Amy was about to protest but saw by the look in Ty's eyes she realized this was not the time to argue with him.

"Tell the family good bye for us Ty" said as he walked to the barn.

Sonya was just about finished unsaddling Harley when Ty walked into the barn with Spartan. Sonya had her back turned and said "thanks, I just need some time thinking it was Amy."

"Time for what" said Ty!

Sonya would not turn around and he could see that she was wiping her eyes as she asked "what you are doing here!"

Ty tied Spartan up and walked over to Sonya and from behind wrapped her in his arms. "I am not going anywhere Sonya. You are all that I need and want in this life and right now it is my turn to help you through this."

"I am fine said Sonya."

"And I am the King of England. You are not alright and I know that now is not the time to have you talk about it. But if needed I will hold you till you know that you are where you belong and where I want you to be, in my arms and my heart forever."

Sonya turned around and buried her head in Ty's chest and the tears now came freely. After a while she was able to pull away and look at Ty and asked the question that had been on her mind most of the day! "Will you ever be able to love me as much as you did Amy?"

Ty took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes and said, "if I had loved Amy half as much as I love you right now we would still be together. I thought I knew love until I met you! I only had gone through the motions of love; physically and mentally I thought I was in love. But I had never known that connection that comes from finding that person who is not just someone you love, but completes you, knowing without them you cannot imagine living another day. Sonya Rauhala, I love you more that life itself! I and am going to strive to prove that love to you every day for the rest of our lives."

Sonya returned her head to Ty's chest and hugged him so tight that Ty thought they were going to become one person. He wrapped his arms about her and just let her melt into him as they stood there Harley reached out his nose and put it on Sonya face. "Well looks like we have the final approval " said Ty.

Sonya turned her head and kissed Harley on the nose and then stepped away. The tears were no longer tears to hide but tears of joy that she did not care if the whole world saw. "Guess we better get these guys taken care of so we can go to supper."

"Ok" said Ty as he led Spartan into his stall "where do you want to go."

"I know this is going to sound crazy to you but Amy asked if I could stay for supper and I am sure they would not mind sitting the table for two more."

"You will never cease to amaze me" said Ty. I am not sure I will be welcome though I was just a bit harsh with Amy when she told me about you. For the first time in my life I am going to have to say no to you. Not because I want to hurt anyone but I feel that we need to get away from here right now."

Sonya and Ty walked hand in hand to the house and Amy was standing there watching them. Afraid to say a word, as she expected them to get into the old blue truck and this would be the last time she say either of them.

"Thank you Amy I am sorry about how I acted but you put me in a tough place and I just reacted" said Ty as he walked up to the gate. "I hope we can still be friends but tonight Sonya and I will be having dinner alone."

Amy ran off the porch and threw her arms around both of them and she began to cry. "I love you guys so much and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you two." Amy stepped back and said "I hear that there are congratulations in order." Just then a look of surprise came over Amy as another memory came to her! Amy looked at Sonya and said "you are the girl he moved in with huh? And the girl that told me that he no longer wanted to talk with me from Scotts when I called from Europe."

"Guilty as charged" said Sonya.

"A lot of things came back today" said Amy "and I see all the hurt I caused my family and most of all you Ty. I now know though that breaking up with you was the right thing to do. Though at this time I still don't remember doing it, it sounds I went about it in the wrong way. I realized today that I loved you and still do I just could not have ever married you. If you can ever forgive me Ty I would like you to always be my friend, I think that we might enjoy each other a bit more as friends. "

Ty looked at Amy and said, "friends it is, Sonya has told me that I still loved you but I refused to accept that because I wanted nothing to do with you. But it is there that love is more than friend it is more like family."

"Let's leave it as friends, said Amy I am not sure I could handle what we have been through and call you family."

Sonya and Amy both giggled and Ty turned red at the thought of what she was talking about.

"I see your point friends it is then", as he gave her a big hug.

"Where you going for supper ?"

"I am not sure but we will figure it out" said Ty.

"Would you come in the house before you go?" Amy walked into the house her arms around her best two friends and watched to see the look on her family's faces. "Seems there are few things that will need to be explained and I will get to that later" said Amy. But the first one is that I would like to introduce you to the wife to be of Mr. Ty Borden, Miss Sonya Rauhala.

Everyone gathered round and there were hugs for everyone and for this night at least life was good.

To be continued:


	14. Chapter 14

**OTA Chapter: 14**

Ahmed watched as Ty and Caleb drove away. He was not sure what made him more upset the fact that they would show up at his house and threaten him, the fact they had taken Amy's things from his house, or that they had done both in front of his servants, and whoever else may have seen it. Did they not know that he was a prince? As he pondered all of this he knew he had to go and find out what had happened. He had been expecting Amy to be home and getting ready for the party she had planned now she was not only not there for the party it seemed as if she had left for home and He did not have a clue as to why. He decided he needed answers!

Ahmed stepped out of the car and walked toward the Heartland porch. He saw Tim, Ty and Caleb and it appeared Caleb was holding Tim back as he yelled he was going to kill him. This surprised him as he did not know why and Tim had always been the one person in the Heartland family he could count on to back up his interest in Amy or so he had thought. He had no idea why they were so angry with him thinking maybe it was because he had taken her away and she had broken up with Ty, but that usually would not have made Tim so angry if anything he would be happy. Still he needed answers so he demanded to see Amy. Who were these people that they thought that they could just come into his house and take her away.

At that moment Jack stepped out on the porch carrying his rifle and told him to get off his land that he was trespassing. He had been ready to argue until that rifle showed up. He would come back later when everyone had cooled down but right now he had a party he needed to get ready for. A party had hoped to sharer with Amy but it would be ok. As he drove away he heard the shattering of his tail light just before the report of the rifle shot. He was now headed out of Heartland as fast the car could gain traction. He now knew that it was going to be more than a day or two before he could go back to Heartland, and even though he was a prince he knew he was not from Canada and was not sure of this trespassing law Jack had spoken of. He did not want to push Amy farther away, by causing more problems with her family, than she apparently was already.

Over the next few days he sent her texts, and left voice mails, her phone seemed to be turned off or she was just not answering. He had to stop leaving messages as her mail box was full. He also sent her flowers every day as he had when they were in Europe together.

He had gifts sent to Heartland and had went out riding in hopes of seeing her out sometime but to no avail.

A week later he saw he had a real need of her at Hillhurst. The horses he had purchased for her to train were completely out of hand even Zeus was showing signs that he missed her and her gentling hands. The team was not doing as well as they had in Europe. They had lost the first the competition badly, facing competition not nearly as good as what they had faced in Europe. He had to admit that while he had been impressed with Amy and what she had helped the team do that he had underestimated the influence that she had had on the horses and on his team.

He also realized that maybe he had had more feelings for her that what he had thought! He missed the time he had spent with this outspoken western woman. Though he had thought that it was about the chase and the kill he found that he had actually cared for her.

More importantly she had left his team and he had not been able to find a way to replace her. This was hurting his reputation with the team as they had finished lower in the standings in the new competition . The team was beginning to wonder if he was ready to take over for his father or maybe they should go back and ask the King if maybe one of the other brothers should take over as leader of the team.

….

Amy went to bed after Ty and Sonya had left feeling better about herself than she had in a long long time. She could not remember being happier than she was right now. Sleep came early and easy this night and the morning found her awake, refreshed and ready to start the new day. She awoke to the sound of the phone and a ring tone that she did not remember. She reached over and picked up her phone and saw that it was from Ahmed!

….

As Ty and Sonya drove home that night they talked about all that had happened that day. Sonya shared with Ty the feelings of hearing about Amy and his relationships and how it had caused her to doubt that she could ever mean to him what Amy had.

They talked about their friendship with Amy and discussed every aspect of it in relation to their own relationship. The both agreed that it may take a while but that hopefully they would be able to learn to enjoy her friendship together. Yet agreed if either of them ever felt uncomfortable with that friendship they would walk away for as much time as it took even if that meant never being around her again.

"I should have never agreed to let you get involved with her to start with" he said, "If I have learned one thing from all of this, it is that I will no longer sit back and watch the woman I love do something I think is wrong and not at least argue against it. I will never stop you from doing something you want to do but I will not just nod my head and let you do it if I feel you shouldn't."

"I will listen to your argument and try and make better decisions" said Sonya. "I want your opinions about my life and what I do, as it is what will make us stronger. I know that neither of us wants to stop the other from doing something they really want to do, but sometimes we are not able to see things clearly and having that second set of eyes and ears is always welcome."

Ty opened the door to the apartment before they walked in Sonya looked at Ty and said "I don't want to sleep alone tonight may I sleep with you?"

Ty took Sonya by the shoulders looking into her eyes and said "Yes tonight I want you as close to me as possible as well.

Sonya looke at Ty "I want go to sleep in your arms, I am afraid of being away from you tonight as I am not sure what my dreams may bring. Maybe going to sleep in your arms or at least waking up in them will help."

…..

Seeing Ahmed's name on her phone started Amy to thinking and she wondered who this man was and what he had been to her. She was not ready to listen to the voice mails or read his texts but she knew the day was coming when she would. She scrolled down her phone and saw Ty's name remembering she had forgotten to get Sonya's number so she would have to call Ty one more time. The phone rang and Ty reached over Sonya and picked it up. He glanced at the number and handed the phone to a waking up Sonya. "Here this is for you I am sure."

"Hello" said Sonya "trying to shake the sleep from her voice."

"I am sorry did not mean to wake you up. What are you doing with Ty's phone?" She realized that she had never given it a second thought till now, even though she knew they were engaged the thought of them sleeping together had never crossed her mind.

"He handed it to me I think was her reply."

"Are you coming over today" Amy asked?

"If you want me to sure" said Sonya, "I think I am about to have another break through and ask Ty if he has sometime, if it is ok with you I think I need to talk with him as well."

"I will ask him but I will be there either way, see you in about an hour."

"What did she want" asked Ty?

"She wants to talk some more today."

"You sure that is a good idea? Remember what happened yesterday!"

"I know but I think she has moved on from there and is about ready to start remembering the past year as she mentioned she remembered something new. I also think she realizes what she did yesterday and the effect it had on me. I trust her friendship her Ty."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure you were thinking straight."

"Speaking of thinking straight she also asked it you would be willing to talk with her?"

"Why would she want to speak with me of all people? I can think of a couple of people she should talk with, but don't see what I could add to the already mixed up scenario."

"Think about it please. I told her it was up to you but I think you may hold the final key to her remembering. I also realize it could open up some old wounds that you may not want to open so whatever you decide to do I will honor that decision."

…..

Sonya pulled up to Heartland and saw Amy sitting on the front porch.

"It such a nice day I was thinking maybe we could sit here a while and talk if that is ok" said Amy.

"Sure whatever you want. What is this new break through you want to talk about?"

"I woke up this morning to a phone call from Ahmed."

"What did he want?" Sonya was not sure she wanted Amy to be talking to him so soon, but either way that day would soon come and she wanted to be here for her.

"I did not answer it. My phone is full of texts and voice messages that I have not listened to yet. I am not sure I am ready to, though I don't know why. What can you tell me about Ahmed?" I am sure Ty has said plenty and that also why I would like to talk with him."

"I don't think what Ty may have said to me makes any difference but I will say he has not really spoken ill of him actually he has said very little beyond he left you there in his home in France.

The memory of Ty getting into the taxi came back to her and as she thought about it she nodded her head. "I don't remember what led up to that and I would like to know so please tell Ty I need to talk with him."

"I told him you wanted to talk. I think maybe you should ask Lou these questions I will be here if you want me to but I think that Lou will give you the most accurate and maybe less biased answers!"

"Maybe, maybe not but I will ask her anyway, she is just inside.."

Lou had seen Sonya drive up and wondered why she was here as of last night it sounded like she would be away for a while. She had noticed how distracted Amy had been this morning when she came out of her room. She had heard the phone ring and wondered if it had something to do with her mood.

Amy turned around and knocked on the widow where Lou was just finishing the breakfast dishes and motioned for her to come out and join them. Lou walked out and looked at the girls and the look on their faces turning on her heal said "I think I will to get some coffee or whatever you two want to drink as this looks like it could be a long conversation!" When she returned with the drinks she asked" what's up **".**

"I need to talk with you about Ahmed!" Amy saw the look on Lou's face and realized that this was going to be one intense conversation. She remembered when her sister took a stand on something how there was no way you were going to make her change that stance. Looking at Sonya "you think that her opinion will be any less biased than yours or Ty's."

"I see you can still read me so are you sure you want me to tell you? I will be honest as I can and try not to be as you say biased, Amy I promise?"

"Yes Lou I do, I don't remember anything other than the name I can't remember more than small pieces of this last year. And this morning he called me, I did not answer but I am now beginning to wonder why?"

"He called you! That son ….. sorry I just don't like him! Let's start from the beginning then. It was about a year ago that you met him, he had flown in with his horses from Europe and was going to train his them at Hillhurst. One of them had a rough flight, Scott and Ty went out to check him out at the request of the head trainer. You went along and then Ahmed came into the stable and ran you all out, letting you know that he was very upset at Scott and Ty because they had looked at his horse you said something and he became even more agitated because you a mere woman had the nerve to even talk to him. In the end you ended up helping his horse and he presented you with a very expensive saddle with miracle girl written on it probably in gold for all we know. I did not like the way he came on to you but since he was leaving I let it go. Later he came back as he had a horse the he was having problems with. Ty did want you to go but the prince came and picked up in his fancy car and took you to Hillhurst. When he brought you back he had given you a very large check to keep you working on his horse. This was the beginning of you and Ty's problems I think. Later you were injured by that same horse and you were blind for a few days. It was Ty who never left your side through the whole thing he fought us when we wanted to let the prince have you taken away to see another Dr. Ty took a stand for you because you did not want to go. Later the prince offered you a job as head trainer and Ty more or less let you know that he did not want you to do it. You got in a fight about something and went to work for him anyway. After you helped Caleb and Ty win the futurity you left for Europe with the prince. That is about all I know other than I never trusted the guy from the start and we had a few arguments about it."

"What happened in Europe?"

"That is the 64 dollar question around here. You kept in contact for a little while and when you stopped contacting us Ty tried to keep up with you and finally decided to go and see you. It sounded as if you were looking forward to it. The next thing I heard was Ty was home and you had given him back his ring. Then we did not hear from you for a long time I just found out the other day that you had come home and spend about a week her and never even called us."

Amy was struggling with what she had just heard, why would she have come home and not contacted her family? Still none of it had helped her to remember anything.

"Do you know what happened the night you came and picked me up?"

"Only that you were crying and said something about not being able to stay there anymore. You seemed to know everyone that night but the next morning you had forgotten everything and everybody."

Amy was feeling as though her sisters dislike for Ahmed might cause her to lie to her though she had no reason to feel this way she asked a question that would allow her to if she wanted. "Has Ahmed tried to get hold of me since I came home? Yes, so I turned off your phone so he could not get hold of you that way. Did you ever talk to him or ask him what had happened or did he try and tell any of you? No he never had the chance to do much talking when he came over that night; Grandpa took a shot at him."

Amy stared in disbelief, "Grandpa shot at him."

"Yes he did and if our father had not stopped him I think he may have finished him off."

The smile on Lou's face as she talked about Grandpa shooting at this man scared Amy, she was in complete shock. This was not the sister and Grandpa that she thought she knew. He might say something but he was not inclined to do something like this unless something really bad had happened.

Lou started speaking again as she watched the look on her sisters face. "Not only that, but all the flowers you have been seeing around here I let you believe were from Peter, they were from him as well. And he has sent you more gifts than I could hide in the house so I had to put them up in the loft."

"Sounds like he really cares" said Amy!

"He is only trying to buy you back so don't you dare Amy Fleming that man is nothing but trouble!"

"How do you know that Lou, just because you didn't like him he is bad?" Where had this come from? She was angry with her sister and wanted to defend a man she did not even know. "I need some time to think about this" said Amy. "Maybe Ty can shed some different kind of light on this if he would."

"I will talk with him again but I am not sure he wants to open up that wound again."

"What about me do you think I want to be like this the rest of my life" she said as she got up and stomped away slamming the door as she went into the house?

Lou looked at Sonya and said "what did I do? Seems I may have awakened a sleeping giant"

"Let her work on figuring it out this has to be very confusing for her, I will come back when she is ready." Sonya got in the truck and drove away but was now perplexed as she had seen a side of Amy that she had not known existed.

…..

Amy was angry and could not figure out why. She slammed the door to her room and picked up her phone and began to listen to the messages and read the texts that Ahmed had sent to her. They were all so sweet talking about how he missed her, telling her how the horses missed her and how they needed her back with the team. She sent him a text telling him what had happened and asked him to send her things to help her remember. This was the beginning of an all-day conversation. He sent pictures of them in Europe and from all over the world. Late in the afternoon he asked if he could call her. She was not sure what to say, so sent a message saying maybe it would be better if they just used text and emails for a while.

Amy walked out of the house after supper and went to the loft. She spent the most of the night looking at all the gifts Ahmed had sent to her. Clothes, a watch, shoes, a set of keys that said they belonged to her new truck. One box had her pay checks even though she had not been at work. Each gift had a hand written note telling her how much she was missed and hoped that she would soon be back at work. In all the communications he had sent there was not one bad word about how he had been treated by her family or how he had been shot at. She remembered how he was always positive and even when he was asked why she had left in such a hurry he said he did not know but that it must have been something he had done and he was sorry.

The rest of the week she continued her communications with him, everyday learning about her time with him in Europe. As she continued the chats and she began to remember bits and pieces of it; the glamour, the parties, jet setting around the globe, working with the high end horses and winning on the tour it all began to come back to her.

At the end of the week she called Sonya and asked if she had talked to Ty about talking to her. Sonya said she had but since they had not heard from her they had thought that maybe she had changed her mind.

"I have not, why would I was her curt reply. Is he willing to talk with me or not!"

Who was this woman on the other end of the phone, what had happened to that sweet caring person that she had wanted so bad to call her best friend? "I will ask him when he gets home and have him call you back."

"He better call me!" as the phone went dead in Sonya's ear.

To be continued:


	15. Chapter 15

**OTA Chapter: 15**

Ty walked into the apartment and saw the look on Sonya face and wondered what had happened. Everything had been just fine this morning as a matter of fact it had been better than fine. She had received a call from her parents saying they would be able to make the marriage. They had asked if the early spring wedding was set in stone because of how in Finland June is the big holiday month when many of the business actually shut down. Ty and Amy had talked about it and because they had been thinking of having an outdoor wedding thought maybe the weather would be nicer and it would give them a bit more time to get things together. This gave them a few more months to prepare and the way things had been going of late they felt that might be a good idea. So this look on her face had him worried.

"What's up hon" he asked?

"Just got off the phone with Amy, I was just about to call her and ask if she wanted to be in the wedding and she called me and demanded to talk to you, NOW! I don't know the girl who was on the other end of the phone Ty. She sounded so different."

…

As Amy hung up the phone she wondered, why had she been so rude to Sonya? It had only a few days since she thought of Sonya as her best friend, now she was treating her with contempt. She knew why she was angry with Lou, she had hidden things from her and that always made her angry. But as far as she knew Sonya had not had a part in that. Still she probably knew something so she had held out on her as well, if so she deserved to feel a little contempt.

Why did everyone seem to hate Ahmed this question kept circulating in her mind? She had talked to Jack and Tim and neither of them could come up with a reason other than she had called and said that she could no longer be there, and had come home crying. Though with the two of them and the way they jumped to conclusions she could see how that was probably all it took.

What had made her forget about everything? Maybe it had something to do with what Lou had told her yesterday. About coming home and not contacting them. Why would she have done that unless they had really done something to cause it? So much speculation and she was getting nowhere. She needed to talk with Ty maybe he had information that no one else had. Was it the key to this entire mess? If so she needed it, no she wanted it now!

…..

Ty looked at Sonya and his blood started to boil. "Oh, she wants to talk, I will talk to her he said!"

"No, Ty not like this you won't. There is something setting her off and she needs to work through it.

"Ty there is something I need to tell you about the Amy I have come to know. You asked why I would think that you could love Amy more than me. It is because of the Amy I have spent all this time with. She was nothing like the Amy you had told me about and I think you knew! I am actually happy that you never knew her as the Amy I know, because you two would have still been together, and if not when she broke up with you there would have been no turning to me or anyone for a long very long time if ever!"

"Did Harley dump you on your head the other day asked Ty? Because you are not talking about the Amy I was engaged to! I think maybe she fell off one too many horses on her head as well by the reaction we seem to be getting she is happy one minute and everyone is best friends and the next she is, well lets just say someone I don't want to be around!"

Ty wanted to go and tell Amy off at the moment but what he needed was to have a talk with her. That was one part of his grief process that he had never taken care of. He had taken on all the blame and hurt and had never confronted Amy for her part in it. And right now that had come to the surface big time. " I hear what you are saying Sonya but was it not you who also said that someday I would need to face Amy and talk about the split?"

Sonya looked at Ty and realized he was right but she did not want him to go see Amy right now as she could see the sparks flying from that conversation so it was best if they both settled down a little. "Yes Ty I did but I would like for you to not go there all upset as it would lead both of you to saying things you might later regret"

"What would I regret saying! So what if I told her what I thought of her childish ways and spoiled brat attitude it is the truth. So what if I put her down and stomped all over her feelings what is that to me! She wants to talk and I will and I will keep it civil but I will not pull any punches for her. In the end if it ends up crushing her spirit for even a minute which I doubt then fine she can feel what I and maybe even more so her family felt when she abandoned us all. It's about time she faced that hurt as we have had to. But I will wait till I cool a bit but we will talk today!"

…..

Ahmed had been surprised to get the text from Amy. He had moved on from the pursuit of her for the romance, though he had had feelings for Amy he now saw that it probably had been more about the chase. It could also not lead to anything good with the team as they had let him know what they felt about being told what to do by a woman. Still it had not been going well with the team and he had heard the rumors about them wanting to have him replaced by the King. He was sure this was partly of his relationship with Amy. He realized he needed her but not as a girlfriend but as a trainer to help him with his flailing team. This might be a hard sell, but if he could make it look like he was in charge and just let Amy work through him he might be able to pull it off. This time he would get someone to shadow her and actually learn her secrets so he would never be in this position again.

He still did not know what had happened with her or why Amy had left or what had caused her to forget everything. He had consulted some of his Dr.'s and they told him what they thought might have happened. Having position, power and the money of a Prince they, at the Prince's bidding, called her Dr., and without him saying so confirmed their diagnosis that some sort of mental shock had caused her to lose her memory. He learned that he had to be very careful with what he said and did. He had taken the blame and told her how sorry he was though he did not know what had happened. For the prince this was a very humbling experience and spoke volumes to him about how there must be some deep feelings for her his did not want to face. He had told her how she was missed and how he and the team needed her. He had sent her the highlights of the tour and their travels around the world to find horses that she could work with. He told her that the team and the horses were not performing as they had when she was there. This had been easy to do as it was all the truth!

She had agreed to call him sometime this week and he was hoping to convince her to come back to work. Money was no object to him it was now about his pride and honor before his Father and the team. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that Amy was back at work and soon! He would continue the soft sell for a while. But if needed, he had found out that, he could have Ty and Caleb jailed because they had burst into his home taken things that did not belong to them and then had threatened him. He also found out that Jack could be charged with attempted murder for the shot he had taken at him. He was willing to play all the cards he had been dealt if needed!

….

It had been a slow day at the office and Ty could not stop thinking of the demand that Amy had given to Sonya for him to contact her. They had a long talk about it the night before and Sonya had helped **bring** his emotions back to a simmer instead of rolling boil. He picked up the phone and dialed the number her could not get out of his mind as much as want to as he had called it so many times over the past 8 years!

Amy answered her phone, Amy it's Ty. Sonya said "you wanted to talk; do you have time right now?"

"Yes I do where do you want to meet she asked. I will come and pick you up and we can go to Maggie's if that is Ok with you."

"No, I don't want to be around a bunch of people who I know will be listening in on our conversation!"

"I don't have anything to hide" said Ty!

"There is no one home this afternoon so why don't you just come by Heartland."

"Be there in a few" Ty hung up then called Sonya and told her he was on his way to talk with Amy.

She was very apprehensive about it but knew that it would happen sooner or later and so wished him best and asked him to try and be civil even if she turned out not to be.

Ty pulled up to the ranch house and he saw Amy sitting on the front porch as she had so many times before. He became nervous what made him feel this way? Was he afraid this was also going to end up with her getting up and going in the house slamming the door behind her as she had so many times before she had left for Europe! This time though, he did not care if that was what she wanted to do then by all means let her do it, as it no longer mattered to him! She had done the one thing that she should not have done and that was to be as he saw it disrespectful to Sonya! Now it was her turn to feel what was like or at least know that she had hurt him and others. Ty walked up to the porch and leaned against the railing and said "I am here what is it you want to talk about?"

"Can you fill me in on your view of what happened from the time I left for Europe till we broke up. I remember some of it but I cannot remember you being there at all." Amy's tone had softened since she had talked to Sonya and she had time to think. Ty and Sonya had only been kind to her since she had been back and everyone said that Ty had every reason to hate her yet he had been cordial.

"You may not like my take on it" said Ty!

"I asked so I guess I have no choice in the matter I really need to know Ty" said Amy.

Was this the same girl that Sonya had talked the one who had given her the ultimatum or the one she had talked about that Ty did not even know existed? Ty was caught off guard by her demeanor but was ready to tell it all, "where do I start? Maybe I will go back to when you were recovering from your accident and I helped you face up to Zeus and in doing so probably set the whole thing into motion. "

"I was struggling with school and working crazy hours trying to make some money as we had found a place that we wanted to buy. You had not had much luck getting new clients and I felt pressure to provide for us. Your dad got on me one night at the supper table and I blew up. You came out to comfort me but I was really down and felt that I had nothing to offer you. You had been offered a job by Ahmed and I had hinted, looking back on it I would have told you I did not think, it was a good idea but that is another story as they say. You took the hint and you did not take it right away. Then I took a chance and did not tell you about it, on Charger a barrel racing horse. You were so angry and afraid that I would lose it all that you went to work for Ahmed without telling me! And began to shut me out! You did worry about me and helped with the horse and we won the $100,000.00 prize because of you. Right after that I said I had news for you when you came by and said you had news for me as well. I let you go first and you said that Ahmed had offered you a job I said I knew that you were working for him, you said no on the tour as his head trainer. I never told you my news and as you did not ask then or during the time had before you left as we were trying, or at least I was trying to patch up our shaky relationship. A few days later you flew away with Ahmed promising to keep in contact daily."

"I can hear it in your voice why does everyone seem to hate Ahmed all he did was offer me a great job and the opportunity to do things that I could have only dreamed about here at Heartland?"

"I don't want to get into that discussion Amy because it is not one that we will be able to keep civil about I am sure. I am here to tell you what I remember from my side of the fence about the break up and that is what you are going to get."

"Ok but I don't want any more of this putting Ahmed to blame you understand! I am sure I did what I did because I wanted to and was not made to by him!"

"Yes mam I hear you loud and clear! said Ty in his most condescending voice. "You kept in contact for about 5 days or so then it was every other day then maybe once a week. I sent you texts and emails but only received a few answers in return.

"You must have said something that made me angry and I did not want to cause a fight from so far a way."

" Yep I said so really hard things for you to answer alright. Things like I love you and miss you, your family really would like to hear from you. You know all that hard to answer kind of stuff!. "

Now back to what you asked I called and you actually answered the phone and seemed happy to hear from me! I told you that I was coming to France to see you and you seemed to be really happy about it and I was overjoyed knowing I was going to see you soon. The day I arrived you met me at the airport and took me to your hotel room. I had never seen anything like it. It was bigger than the ranch house almost. You seemed happy I was there and told me you how much you had been looking forward to seeing me. You told be to take a shower and chage clothes as we were going out to dinner. I cleaned up and came out dressed in my jeans and nice shirt and you asked it that was all I had to wear. I looked at you and you were in a dress high heal shoes and more jewelry and makeup than I had even seen Lou wear. You shook your head and said something under your breath and your look told me you disapproved of my clothes. Still I was looking forward to being with you for a quiet dinner and catch up. But when we stepped outside there was a car waiting for us and Ahmed was inside.

" I told you I did not want you to blame Him and here you go down that road again.

Ty picked up is conversation where he had left off not even listening to what Amy had said. "I was not too happy with his presence but went along and tried to hide my disapproval. You apologized to him about my dress saying that I had never been one for getting dressed up I wanted to get out of the car right then or say something hurtful as well but I held my tongue. At supper I sat there I might as well have been back in Canada because as far as I could see I was nonexistent. I watched you interact with Ahmed you talked and laughed and seemed to enjoy the evening it was as thought you had forgotten that I was even there. We got home and you said I must be tired from my long trip but I was wide awake as it was only just past noon back home and I wanted to just hold you and talk. But you said you were tired and you had a busy day tomorrow. It went on like this for a couple of days and I asked you when we were going to have time for just us. You proceeded to lecture me that you had a job to do. You could not figure out why I was upset that Ahmed was always at the meals and with us and through the evening till it was time to go to bed! I asked you if we could get away and you walked away and left me to sleep on the couch saying that you needed space and time to think. You came home the next day and agreed to go on a trip just the two of us."

"I remember part of this you were so mean to the Prince and he had been only nice to you and had given me a job so we could have what we wanted!"

"If you say so", Ty continued with his story. Not wanting to get into a fight about something that she had already made up her mind on. He could now see that he had lost her before he had ever shown up in France he lost her when she stepped in to the helicopter.

"We were on our way for our weekend together but neither of us was doing much talking. I was still in shock by what I had heard that morning from the hotel staff that you were moving in with the Prince!

Memories or that popped into her mind and she "You knew about that? I had not even made up my mind but he had asked me this is true he said there was not reason to pay for the hotel room when he had so much space in the mansion."

"Who was paying for the hotel you?"

"I don't remember?"

"That's classic, you seem to remember only what you want to!"

As I was saying. "I was not sure what you were thinking when you told me to pull over. You got out of the car and told me that I was smothering you and gave me back my ring. I drove you back to the princes' house, he called me a taxi and I was out of your life! Without a I am sorry, no good-bye, a wave or even acting like you cared you probably turned and walked into the house before I was even out of the drive and gave the prince a hug and gave out a shout of joy!"

This was one scene she had remembered when she had talked with Sonya by her mom's grave. "You are wrong Ty I watched that car till it was out of site wondering if you would look back but you never did. I felt an emptiness inside and did not have a good night's sleep. Yes I was glad it was over but I told you I loved you and I did and still do in some crazy way. I remember now I felt like you had come over to take away everything that had become important to me. I loved what I was doing and could only see you as trying to hold me back. I realized that first night, I no longer wanted to live with you and I no longer wanted to be associated with what I had been at Heartland. I was on my own and I was making a name for myself and I did not need anyone or anything standing in my way. I am only sorry that it took me so long to see it. You are better off with Sonya anyway don't you agree?"

"No Amy you are not going to get away with it this time! You changed into high society little bitch and you did not care then and you don't care now about anyone's feelings except yours and Ahmed's. Yes I am happy with Sonya and if it had not been for her I would not be where I am today. If not for her I would probably have punched out Ahmed when Caleb and I went and got your stuff from the mansion the night you came home. I would not have allowed you to have even touched me when you came out of Lou's car crying and threw yourself at me that night. The very night that we were having a party to celebrate my asking Sonya to be my wife and from the looks of the mansion the same night you were going to have a party and we did not even know you were home. I hurt even worse for your family finding out that you had been home a couple of weeks earlier and had not even contacted them to even say hello."

Amy tried to interrupt but Ty was going to say what he had wanted to say since he had left Europe, and there was no way that Amy was going to stop him!

"Now Amy Fleming, said Ty in a very controlled yet stern voice as he stared into her eyes. I do hope that what I have just told you helps you regain your memory but if it does or does not I am through talking to you about it. I don't care to hear any more of your reasons or excuses for what you did. You hurt me and others you loved and until I can see that you have some sort of remorse I want nothing to do with you! "

Amy was about to respond but Ty turned and walked to his truck and drove off not even glancing in the mirror to see what she was doing. He had never done that to her before and she did not know how to handle it. She had always been the one who walked away and she was always in charge when it had come to Ty. This was not the same man that she had let go back in Europe. He was in charge, in control of his feelings and his anger, something she had never thought possible much has she had always wanted it.

Her phone rang and it was a text from Ahmed asking her to call him.

To be continued:


	16. Chapter 16

**OTA Chapter: 16**

Ty walked into the apartment and saw the look on Sonya face and wondered what had happened. Everything had been just fine this morning as a matter of fact it had been better than fine. She had received a call from her parents saying they would be able to make the marriage. They had asked if the early spring wedding was set in stone because of how in Finland June is the big holiday month when many of the business actually shut down. Ty and Amy had talked about it and because they had been thinking of having an outdoor wedding thought maybe the weather would be nicer and it would give them a bit more time to get things together. This gave them a few more months to prepare and the way things had been going of late they felt that might be a good idea. So this look on her face had him worried.

"What's up hon" he asked?

"Just got off the phone with Amy, I was just about to call her and ask if she wanted to be in the wedding and she called me and demanded to talk to you, NOW! I don't know the girl who was on the other end of the phone Ty. She sounded so different."

…

As Amy hung up the phone she wondered, why had she been so rude to Sonya? It had only a few days since she thought of Sonya as her best friend, now she was treating her with contempt. She knew why she was angry with Lou, she had hidden things from her and that always made her angry. But as far as she knew Sonya had not had a part in that. Still she probably knew something so she had held out on her as well, if so she deserved to feel a little contempt.

Why did everyone seem to hate Ahmed this question kept circulating in her mind? She had talked to Jack and Tim and neither of them could come up with a reason other than she had called and said that she could no longer be there, and had come home crying. Though with the two of them and the way they jumped to conclusions she could see how that was probably all it took.

What had made her forget about everything? Maybe it had something to do with what Lou had told her yesterday. About coming home and not contacting them. Why would she have done that unless they had really done something to cause it? So much speculation and she was getting nowhere. She needed to talk with Ty maybe he had information that no one else had. Was it the key to this entire mess? If so she needed it, no she wanted it now!

…..

Ty looked at Sonya and his blood started to boil. "Oh, she wants to talk, I will talk to her he said!"

"No, Ty not like this you won't. There is something setting her off and she needs to work through it.

"Ty there is something I need to tell you about the Amy I have come to know. You asked why I would think that you could love Amy more than me. It is because of the Amy I have spent all this time with. She was nothing like the Amy you had told me about and I think you knew! I am actually happy that you never knew her as the Amy I know, because you two would have still been together, and if not when she broke up with you there would have been no turning to me or anyone for a long very long time if ever!"

"Did Harley dump you on your head the other day asked Ty? Because you are not talking about the Amy I was engaged to! I think maybe she fell off one too many horses on her head as well by the reaction we seem to be getting she is happy one minute and everyone is best friends and the next she is, well lets just say someone I don't want to be around!"

Ty wanted to go and tell Amy off at the moment but what he needed was to have a talk with her. That was one part of his grief process that he had never taken care of. He had taken on all the blame and hurt and had never confronted Amy for her part in it. And right now that had come to the surface big time. " I hear what you are saying Sonya but was it not you who also said that someday I would need to face Amy and talk about the split?"

Sonya looked at Ty and realized he was right but she did not want him to go see Amy right now as she could see the sparks flying from that conversation so it was best if they both settled down a little. "Yes Ty I did but I would like for you to not go there all upset as it would lead both of you to saying things you might later regret"

"What would I regret saying! So what if I told her what I thought of her childish ways and spoiled brat attitude it is the truth. So what if I put her down and stomped all over her feelings what is that to me! She wants to talk and I will and I will keep it civil but I will not pull any punches for her. In the end if it ends up crushing her spirit for even a minute which I doubt then fine she can feel what I and maybe even more so her family felt when she abandoned us all. It's about time she faced that hurt as we have had to. But I will wait till I cool a bit but we will talk today!"

…..

Ahmed had been surprised to get the text from Amy. He had moved on from the pursuit of her for the romance, though he had had feelings for Amy he now saw that it probably had been more about the chase. It could also not lead to anything good with the team as they had let him know what they felt about being told what to do by a woman. Still it had not been going well with the team and he had heard the rumors about them wanting to have him replaced by the King. He was sure this was partly of his relationship with Amy. He realized he needed her but not as a girlfriend but as a trainer to help him with his flailing team. This might be a hard sell, but if he could make it look like he was in charge and just let Amy work through him he might be able to pull it off. This time he would get someone to shadow her and actually learn her secrets so he would never be in this position again.

He still did not know what had happened with her or why Amy had left or what had caused her to forget everything. He had consulted some of his Dr.'s and they told him what they thought might have happened. Having position, power and the money of a Prince they, at the Prince's bidding, called her Dr., and without him saying so confirmed their diagnosis that some sort of mental shock had caused her to lose her memory. He learned that he had to be very careful with what he said and did. He had taken the blame and told her how sorry he was though he did not know what had happened. For the prince this was a very humbling experience and spoke volumes to him about how there must be some deep feelings for her his did not want to face. He had told her how she was missed and how he and the team needed her. He had sent her the highlights of the tour and their travels around the world to find horses that she could work with. He told her that the team and the horses were not performing as they had when she was there. This had been easy to do as it was all the truth!

She had agreed to call him sometime this week and he was hoping to convince her to come back to work. Money was no object to him it was now about his pride and honor before his Father and the team. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure that Amy was back at work and soon! He would continue the soft sell for a while. But if needed, he had found out that, he could have Ty and Caleb jailed because they had burst into his home taken things that did not belong to them and then had threatened him. He also found out that Jack could be charged with attempted murder for the shot he had taken at him. He was willing to play all the cards he had been dealt if needed!

….

It had been a slow day at the office and Ty could not stop thinking of the demand that Amy had given to Sonya for him to contact her. They had a long talk about it the night before and Sonya had helped **bring** his emotions back to a simmer instead of rolling boil. He picked up the phone and dialed the number her could not get out of his mind as much as want to as he had called it so many times over the past 8 years!

Amy answered her phone, Amy it's Ty. Sonya said "you wanted to talk; do you have time right now?"

"Yes I do where do you want to meet she asked. I will come and pick you up and we can go to Maggie's if that is Ok with you."

"No, I don't want to be around a bunch of people who I know will be listening in on our conversation!"

"I don't have anything to hide" said Ty!

"There is no one home this afternoon so why don't you just come by Heartland."

"Be there in a few" Ty hung up then called Sonya and told her he was on his way to talk with Amy.

She was very apprehensive about it but knew that it would happen sooner or later and so wished him best and asked him to try and be civil even if she turned out not to be.

Ty pulled up to the ranch house and he saw Amy sitting on the front porch as she had so many times before. He became nervous what made him feel this way? Was he afraid this was also going to end up with her getting up and going in the house slamming the door behind her as she had so many times before she had left for Europe! This time though, he did not care if that was what she wanted to do then by all means let her do it, as it no longer mattered to him! She had done the one thing that she should not have done and that was to be as he saw it disrespectful to Sonya! Now it was her turn to feel what was like or at least know that she had hurt him and others. Ty walked up to the porch and leaned against the railing and said "I am here what is it you want to talk about?"

"Can you fill me in on your view of what happened from the time I left for Europe till we broke up. I remember some of it but I cannot remember you being there at all." Amy's tone had softened since she had talked to Sonya and she had time to think. Ty and Sonya had only been kind to her since she had been back and everyone said that Ty had every reason to hate her yet he had been cordial.

"You may not like my take on it" said Ty!

"I asked so I guess I have no choice in the matter I really need to know Ty" said Amy.

Was this the same girl that Sonya had talked the one who had given her the ultimatum or the one she had talked about that Ty did not even know existed? Ty was caught off guard by her demeanor but was ready to tell it all, "where do I start? Maybe I will go back to when you were recovering from your accident and I helped you face up to Zeus and in doing so probably set the whole thing into motion. "

"I was struggling with school and working crazy hours trying to make some money as we had found a place that we wanted to buy. You had not had much luck getting new clients and I felt pressure to provide for us. Your dad got on me one night at the supper table and I blew up. You came out to comfort me but I was really down and felt that I had nothing to offer you. You had been offered a job by Ahmed and I had hinted, looking back on it I would have told you I did not think, it was a good idea but that is another story as they say. You took the hint and you did not take it right away. Then I took a chance and did not tell you about it, on Charger a barrel racing horse. You were so angry and afraid that I would lose it all that you went to work for Ahmed without telling me! And began to shut me out! You did worry about me and helped with the horse and we won the $100,000.00 prize because of you. Right after that I said I had news for you when you came by and said you had news for me as well. I let you go first and you said that Ahmed had offered you a job I said I knew that you were working for him, you said no on the tour as his head trainer. I never told you my news and as you did not ask then or during the time had before you left as we were trying, or at least I was trying to patch up our shaky relationship. A few days later you flew away with Ahmed promising to keep in contact daily."

"I can hear it in your voice why does everyone seem to hate Ahmed all he did was offer me a great job and the opportunity to do things that I could have only dreamed about here at Heartland?"

"I don't want to get into that discussion Amy because it is not one that we will be able to keep civil about I am sure. I am here to tell you what I remember from my side of the fence about the break up and that is what you are going to get."

"Ok but I don't want any more of this putting Ahmed to blame you understand! I am sure I did what I did because I wanted to and was not made to by him!"

"Yes mam I hear you loud and clear! said Ty in his most condescending voice. "You kept in contact for about 5 days or so then it was every other day then maybe once a week. I sent you texts and emails but only received a few answers in return.

"You must have said something that made me angry and I did not want to cause a fight from so far a way."

" Yep I said so really hard things for you to answer alright. Things like I love you and miss you, your family really would like to hear from you. You know all that hard to answer kind of stuff!. "

Now back to what you asked I called and you actually answered the phone and seemed happy to hear from me! I told you that I was coming to France to see you and you seemed to be really happy about it and I was overjoyed knowing I was going to see you soon. The day I arrived you met me at the airport and took me to your hotel room. I had never seen anything like it. It was bigger than the ranch house almost. You seemed happy I was there and told me you how much you had been looking forward to seeing me. You told be to take a shower and chage clothes as we were going out to dinner. I cleaned up and came out dressed in my jeans and nice shirt and you asked it that was all I had to wear. I looked at you and you were in a dress high heal shoes and more jewelry and makeup than I had even seen Lou wear. You shook your head and said something under your breath and your look told me you disapproved of my clothes. Still I was looking forward to being with you for a quiet dinner and catch up. But when we stepped outside there was a car waiting for us and Ahmed was inside.

" I told you I did not want you to blame Him and here you go down that road again.

Ty picked up is conversation where he had left off not even listening to what Amy had said. "I was not too happy with his presence but went along and tried to hide my disapproval. You apologized to him about my dress saying that I had never been one for getting dressed up I wanted to get out of the car right then or say something hurtful as well but I held my tongue. At supper I sat there I might as well have been back in Canada because as far as I could see I was nonexistent. I watched you interact with Ahmed you talked and laughed and seemed to enjoy the evening it was as thought you had forgotten that I was even there. We got home and you said I must be tired from my long trip but I was wide awake as it was only just past noon back home and I wanted to just hold you and talk. But you said you were tired and you had a busy day tomorrow. It went on like this for a couple of days and I asked you when we were going to have time for just us. You proceeded to lecture me that you had a job to do. You could not figure out why I was upset that Ahmed was always at the meals and with us and through the evening till it was time to go to bed! I asked you if we could get away and you walked away and left me to sleep on the couch saying that you needed space and time to think. You came home the next day and agreed to go on a trip just the two of us."

"I remember part of this you were so mean to the Prince and he had been only nice to you and had given me a job so we could have what we wanted!"

"If you say so", Ty continued with his story. Not wanting to get into a fight about something that she had already made up her mind on. He could now see that he had lost her before he had ever shown up in France he lost her when she stepped in to the helicopter.

"We were on our way for our weekend together but neither of us was doing much talking. I was still in shock by what I had heard that morning from the hotel staff that you were moving in with the Prince!

Memories or that popped into her mind and she "You knew about that? I had not even made up my mind but he had asked me this is true he said there was not reason to pay for the hotel room when he had so much space in the mansion."

"Who was paying for the hotel you?"

"I don't remember?"

"That's classic, you seem to remember only what you want to!"

As I was saying. "I was not sure what you were thinking when you told me to pull over. You got out of the car and told me that I was smothering you and gave me back my ring. I drove you back to the princes' house, he called me a taxi and I was out of your life! Without a I am sorry, no good-bye, a wave or even acting like you cared you probably turned and walked into the house before I was even out of the drive and gave the prince a hug and gave out a shout of joy!"

This was one scene she had remembered when she had talked with Sonya by her mom's grave. "You are wrong Ty I watched that car till it was out of site wondering if you would look back but you never did. I felt an emptiness inside and did not have a good night's sleep. Yes I was glad it was over but I told you I loved you and I did and still do in some crazy way. I remember now I felt like you had come over to take away everything that had become important to me. I loved what I was doing and could only see you as trying to hold me back. I realized that first night, I no longer wanted to live with you and I no longer wanted to be associated with what I had been at Heartland. I was on my own and I was making a name for myself and I did not need anyone or anything standing in my way. I am only sorry that it took me so long to see it. You are better off with Sonya anyway don't you agree?"

"No Amy you are not going to get away with it this time! You changed into high society little bitch and you did not care then and you don't care now about anyone's feelings except yours and Ahmed's. Yes I am happy with Sonya and if it had not been for her I would not be where I am today. If not for her I would probably have punched out Ahmed when Caleb and I went and got your stuff from the mansion the night you came home. I would not have allowed you to have even touched me when you came out of Lou's car crying and threw yourself at me that night. The very night that we were having a party to celebrate my asking Sonya to be my wife and from the looks of the mansion the same night you were going to have a party and we did not even know you were home. I hurt even worse for your family finding out that you had been home a couple of weeks earlier and had not even contacted them to even say hello."

Amy tried to interrupt but Ty was going to say what he had wanted to say since he had left Europe, and there was no way that Amy was going to stop him!

"Now Amy Fleming, said Ty in a very controlled yet stern voice as he stared into her eyes. I do hope that what I have just told you helps you regain your memory but if it does or does not I am through talking to you about it. I don't care to hear any more of your reasons or excuses for what you did. You hurt me and others you loved and until I can see that you have some sort of remorse I want nothing to do with you! "

Amy was about to respond but Ty turned and walked to his truck and drove off not even glancing in the mirror to see what she was doing. He had never done that to her before and she did not know how to handle it. She had always been the one who walked away and she was always in charge when it had come to Ty. This was not the same man that she had let go back in Europe. He was in charge, in control of his feelings and his anger, something she had never thought possible much has she had always wanted it.

Her phone rang and it was a text from Ahmed asking her to call him.

To be continued:


	17. Chapter 17

**OTA Chapter: 17**

Sonya's had had a wonderful day at work. She was able to work with several people and she was amazed how just the smallest breakthrough made them so happy. Many of them had asked what was up with her; she guessed that what she was feeling on the inside was coming through on the outside!

On the way to pick up Ty she saw Amy pulling out of Hillhurst and her heart sunk in her chest! What was she doing there did the family know she was there? Ty had said he was afraid that she would go there but she had thought that it would never happen. The Amy she knew would have had more sense that that or at least she would have called and asked her or have had someone go with her. As he thought about it Ty's words came back to her again and she realized that maybe the eight years they were together may have given him a little more insight than she expected.

Sonya walked into the clinic and Ty could tell by the look on her face that something was very wrong!

Are you ok, he asked!

I just saw Amy pulling out from Hillhurst she said.

The expression on Ty's face did not even change as he said "I figured that was coming, just not this soon. She is searching right now and I think that she sees us as all being against her and Ahmed if nothing else he has always been able to make her feel that she is protected and cared for."

"How were you able to be around them in Europe" she asked? She could only imagine how Ty must have felt she felt a little of it whenever they were around Amy and she had to fight to make sure that she did not let it affect how she treated both of them. Trying to trust what she knew and not allow her feelings to get in the way.

"That is probably why we broke up as much as anything else. I was not OK with it and I am sure it showed. Amy loved her new life and I am sure that she saw me as some sort of threat to it. Or maybe if nothing else made her feel uncomfortable about it but that does not matter now. She is about to go down a road that she may wish she had left behind. And I am afraid it will only end when it all comes crashing down on her and she will be right back at square one."

"Do you know something that I don't" questioned Sonya?

"Nope, just a feeling and I don't like it very much. Amy was always pretty easy for me to read about some things and very hard to read about others. Though I would think that everyone should have seen this one coming as she was not hiding it nor was she trying to. Those feelings that she had for Ahmed and I am not saying they were romantic but there probably was some of that mixed in have been very much on display in recent days."

Sonya had learned this much about Ty that he seemed to know things about people and what was about to happen that could not be explained and she found out that most of the time he was right. This made her concerned for Amy!

"Tulevat, I have something to show you." Ty took Sonya by the hand and walked outside. He opened the door to the pickup and helped her as she slid into the seat of the old pickup. He sat behind the wheel he said, "Remember when you said that you were getting tired of the drive from Calgary every day?"

"Yes but it is also the best time of day for me, we have time to talk she said" with a smile. It ensures we keep the promise we made each other to be sure and talk to each other each day".

"This is very true" he said as he pulled out on the road. "So I guess I will not show you what I found today and we can just talk and go home."

"Oh no you don't, you don't get me interested and then just drop it! Mihin olemme matkalla ?"

"Ok I learned a few words in Finish and practiced them for what seems like forever, and now you are about find out that I don't know near as much as I wanted you to think I did. What did you just say?"

"Where are we going" was her reply. I am happy you are trying to learn to speak as our language and am impressed you have learned to say the things you have so well, is one of the hardest to learn."

With a big smile Ty said "Yeah I thought the Vet boards were hard" Trying to learn just a few words in your language made them look like a walk in the park. I am proud of you that you have learned our language as well as your own."

"Well I speak some Swedish, English, and bits of a few others as well" poking Ty in the ribs lifting her chin and looking away giving that stuck up you are not worth of my presence look.

"Well aren't you Miss high and mighty, maybe you should go find you a prince, Ty said with a smirk!

"I have found my prince" she said as she snuggled up closer to Ty. "Now where is it we are headed" asked Sonya again.

"That is for me to know and you to find out", flinching knowing that she would not like that choice of words and he was about to get punched or at least poked in the ribs. They drove for about 10 minutes and Ty turned on a dirt road that led to the mountains, 5 minutes later he pulled up in front of a log home tucked into the hills and trees.

"Who lives here" Asked Sonya? She had not heard Ty speak of meeting anyone new nor about going to visit someone so this was so unlike him to take her to someone's home when she at least didn't know their name.

I had a client come in today and asked if he could put and add up on our board to sell this place. He showed me the pictures and I asked if I could take a look at it first before he posted them. Sonya I would you look at this place with me and see if maybe a place that we could call home?"

Sonya's day had started out with such promise, then the worries and fears that she felt for Amy had brought her down, now she sat and stared at the home and was on cloud nine again, those worries would have to take a back seat to this moment.

They sat and looked at the house it seemed to almost melt into the forest that surrounded it. The green metal roof almost matching the green of trees and the rocks of the foundation looked very much in place as they blended into the natural surround rocky hills. There was a small stream that flowed just off to the left that was making the sound that only running water could. Sonya thought about the windows being open in the summer and listening to the sound lull her to sleep. The inside of the home was simple yet elegant. There was as nice large kitchen and dining room separated from the living room by a breakfast bar, and the large rock fire place it was so beautifully made round river rocks climbed from the floor to the top of the vaulted ceiling and the shale flagstone mantle seemed to just blend in with the knotty pine floor boards. There were two large bedrooms down stairs and one large loft upstairs. Every room was completely furnished with furniture that looked as comfortable in the home as the home had in the forest.

"It looks like it has never been lived in!" said Sonya.

"It hasn't and everything comes with the house was" Ty's reply

"It is beautiful she said but how can we afford it?"

Ty looked at Sonya, and the look she saw on his face scared her a bit. "This is what started the down fall of Amy and I we found a place that we wanted and did not see a way to afford it. Money drove us apart I did things that I should not have and Amy left for Europe seeking it. If you feel that we cannot afford it then we can't and we will wait! I will never let money be a question mark in our relationship. We both have jobs and I still have the money we won with Charger and even a little extra from when Caleb and I were business partners. I feel we have more than enough but only if this is the place we want to be, together."

"Ty it is everything that we have talked about! How much property goes with the house?"

"It is only about 50 acres some of it is timber land but there is over 25 acres of pasture. More than enough for us and all the animals we could ever want to own."

"I know you would not have brought me out here if you felt we could not afford it but my I ask how much?"

Ty took a deep breath well you may not believe this I know I didn't but he is asking only $150,000.00" said Ty.

"I don't know a lot about homes and land here in Canada but isn't that quite cheap for this place? What is wrong with it?"

"I thought the same thing and asked him when he told me the price. Then I called the bank and everything he said was true. He owns the land and the house outright and it was to be a present for his son and his wife but they were killed in an accident recently. He just wants to get rid of the place as it holds too many memories. When I told him I was interested in it for our home he gave me the price. So what do you say?"

"When can we move in" was Sonya's reply!

"We can move in the day we get married and not a moment before" said Ty.

"I have to wait that long" she said with a frown?

"Yes, when WE walk through these doors again it will be as husband and wife!"

…..

Amy had seen Ty's truck when she pulled out of Hillhurst, great she thought that was the last thing she needed now they knew and soon it would get back to her family. She had just agreed to go back to work for Ahmed so she knew it would have come out sooner or later; maybe it was best this way. At least she would no longer have to take Grandpa's truck. She picked up her phone," Ahmed could you have my truck brought over to Heartland I think I will need it to get to work tomorrow." She pulled into the drive and took a deep breath as she walked into the house. Lou was setting the food on the table and everyone else was already seated. Amy washed her hands and started to sit down when Lou looked out the window and saw a truck driving up the drive.

"Who could this be Lou" said out loud? "Who do we know that drives a new blue Dodge pickup?"

She had expected them to deliver the truck first thing in the morning not already tonight. It looked like Ahmed's quick response would force her to tell everyone. "It is mine" said Amy thinking that maybe she could say that she had bought it today.

When the driver wearing a Hillhurst jacket stepped and headed for the house Lou said "Amy tell me you didn't"!

"Yes Luo I did" said Amy in disgust. "I went back to work for Ahmed and I don't care if you like it or not! I don't care if any of you like it! It is what I want to do and I am going to do it!"

"But why Amy said Lou crying? You still don't know what caused you to call me crying and telling me that you had to get out of there and now you are going back?"

"Yes I am and I feel more comfortable there than I do here at what used to be my home and family! She picked up the phone and dialed. Hello do you have a room I can stay in at Hillhurst she asked? Good will you have someone meet me there with the key I will be there shortly. "Amy went to her room and packed up her clothes and walked out of the house watching as everyone just stared. Tim and Jack started to say something and Amy cut them off. " I know what you did to Ahmed when he came over to see me, I am ashamed to be related to you right now. He has never been anything but good to me and you treat him like he is a leaper. Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because we will not be around." She slammed the door behind her put her bags into the new truck and drove off leaving her family and Heartland her dust.

To be continued:


	18. Chapter 18

**OTA Chapter: 18**

The room at Hillhurst was not really a room at all but more like the suite she had had in Europe. There were a couple of them there for important people who kept their horses there and came to visit once and a while. Amy unpacked her bags and put her clothes away and lay on the bed but there would be no sleep this night. She thought about what she had just done, she had walked out on her family to go and work for a man that she really did not know. The words of Lou kept echoing in her head "you don't even remember why you left and you are going back?" She was not sure why but she was here and it looked like she had burned bridges to her family and even if she changed her mind she wondered if they would be happy to see her return again.

The night became day and she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she put on her robe and went to see who it could be. Opening the door she saw the head groom with fresh cut flowers and a note from Ahmed asking her to come to the mansion for breakfast. She smile as she looked at the flowers and remembered how this had become an everyday thing the last few months she had been in Europe.

Ahmed had made sure that she knew she was cared about while she had lived in the mansion with him after Ty's leaving had left her feeling alone. The notes and the flowers had made the transition from engaged to single a bit easier. As she thought about it, it was almost like being at home in Europe again. Had she just thought that? She had called Europe home in many ways at this point in her life she felt that was true. She had never felt more alive than when she had been in Europe and traveling the world. Ahmed had done everything in his power to ensure that she was taken care of and given every opportunity to succeed. "Tell him I will be right over" said Amy.

As Amy walked into the mansion she was greeted by the butler. He smiled and said "this way please miss Amy". He really did not have to show her where to go as she knew this place inside and out. She remembered the day they had first seen it and how she had been like a little girl in a candy store. She had gone over every room in the place and had ordered furniture to fill the rooms as this had become part of her life with the Prince. She remembered now why she had not contacted the family when they had come to purchase the place it was because she feared what had happened yesterday would have happen then. The family would never understand why she had sent Ty home with the ring and that she was here buying a place with the man she was sure Ty had blamed for he break up! The he would have poisoned their minds with how it was all her fault! He had told her just that when he told her that she needed to grow up and realize she had hurt people. Did they not see how they were hurting her by being so hard on Ahmed. Well she did not need them she had found her own way and was going to live the life she had come to know and love as she was no longer a Heartland girl but a woman of the world. And head trainer to one of the best equestrian teams in the world!

Ahmed greeted her with a smile and motioned for her to sit and they shared breakfast together as they had so many times before. They talked about the team and the horses and where he saw them needing help and how he saw Amy fixing the problems again as she had in Europe. They talked about the upcoming events and what he wanted Amy to do to have the team ready. It was nice to be home again!

….

Ty and Sonya drove home and on the way Sonya could not help but stare at Ty. "I now know why rakastan sinua so much" she said.

Ty's face turned red as he was not comfortable with having her bore a whole through him with that beautiful gaze of hers. "Rakastan sinua too, why do you keep staring at me?"

"I have been on a high these past couple of days and just when I think that something is going to pull me down you put me back up on cloud 9. I have never felt this way Ty, I knew I loved you but I never knew how much until yesterday. I did not fully understand what it meant to love someone the way I love you. And I will say as exciting as that may be it is also very scary."

"Why would it be scary" asked Ty even though he knew the answer, at least from his point of view he, wanted to let her express it to him in her own words?

"When you find someone you realize you cannot see yourself ever being without that is a scary thing. We don't live forever and what if you are taken away or maybe you don't have the same depth of love. What happens if something comes between us? Right now if that were to happen I am sure I would suffer and hurt so much that it would make the condition you were in when you came back from Europe would look like a party."

Ty did understand what she was saying as it had crossed his mind a lot lately as well. He had suffered a very large hurt and he had put up this wall and he was never going to let that happen again and then here she was; a woman who seemed to make everything ok again, and like her, until he had had his conversation with Amy he was wondering if maybe if it was too good to be true. He now knew Sonya was all he had ever wanted and then some and yes the thought of losing her was scary.

"Ty handed his phone to Sonya and said you make the call."

"What call she asked?"

"His number is right there on the phone, you call and tell him we would like to buy the place."

Sonya stared at the phone and then said "no that is your call to make."

Ty slammed on the brakes and slid to a halt on the dusty dirt road. The look that he gave Sonya scared her and she wondered what had just happened.

Then as fast as the anger had shown on his face it was replaced with a sad frown and then with a nod of his head that smile she had been accustom to seeing reappeared! "Sonya I am sorry if I just scared you but you pushed a button that I thought I had buried. I asked you to make that call because I want you to be the one to take the first step to making this our home, really the second step I guess, I had already taken the first in showing it to you. I told you when you questioned if we could afford it that if you did not want it then we would wait for something else. You had assured me that was what you wanted so I wanted you to be the one to tell him. When you said I think that should be your call I saw Amy standing in the trailer when I was going to tell her that I had agreed to meet with the man to put down an offer on the place we found only to have her tell me that she was headed to Europe and she never even asked what I wanted to tell her. I realize that it is not the same but for a brief moment I had that flash back and I was very angry and I am sorry."

"I could see that anger and thank you for explaining it to me. Ty I think that this is a decision we need to make together as you said so how about I put the phone on speaker and we can tell him together that we want the place!"

"That is something I can agree with" said Ty as he tapped the number and it began to ring.

…

Amy went to the barn at the mansion after breakfast and told the grooms that she needed the horses taken to Hillhurst that morning. Then got in her truck and drove to Hillhurst and walked over to the arena to see what was going on there.

It was already 9 AM by the time she got there and all the horses were still in their stalls. No one was in the arena and the stalls needed to be cleaned. It looked like she was going to have to start all over again teaching people how and what to do. This was not like the people she had come to know in Europe she would never have had to say a thing. Had the prince gotten soft instead of harder as she had imagined the first day?

She called all the grooms together and reminded them who she was and laid down the law to them. She told them if they did not want to do things her way then they could find a job elsewhere. She told them to get the horses saddled and to go find the riders!

Ahmed walked up just then and saw Amy barking orders. This had not been her way before and though it fit in more with his line of thinking he knew it would not go over well with the rest of the team. "I will get them" he said as he walked up. "The other horses are here so you can start working with them this morning. When the riders get to the arena I will come and get you and we can watch and see what we need to do there." He was going to take a more active part in running the team and he had to use all the knowledge that Amy had to impress his team and to take it back as his.

Amy looked at Ahmed and wondered to herself, where had all this anger come from? She had never yelled at the grooms or felt that she had to threaten them. Now she was almost ready to bark at the prince as well when she caught herself. "I am sorry I will get right on it" she said as she walked away.

She had a wonderful day working with the horses. She remembered each one and how she had started to break them of some bad habits they had exhibited when they had bought them. Now it seemed that in the time she had been gone they had reverted to their old habits. She had set out to get them back on a good path and with each little change she saw she was more and more confident she had made the right decision coming back. Later she and Ahmed watched the riders and then she critiqued each one and the horse to the prince. She got up to go talk with the riders but the prince said that he would take care of that for her, and asked her to return to work with the other horses.

Being around the people and horses again she began to remember more about the days before she had come to Canada. Though it all seemed to stop the day before they had left Europe and did not pick up again till after waking up at Heartland. She had noticed how most of the riders had been avoiding her and the ones that did anything just waved without a word a couple of them chuckling under their breath and saying something to the others and they all looked at her and nodded.

A few days later Amy began to wonder why the prince had not asked her to stay in the mansion. She remembered that she had a room there that she had decorated and she longed to see all the beautiful things she had picked out some of which she had never seen in the room. As she thought about it she realized that he probably did not want to make her feel awkward not knowing what she remembered and not wanting to be too forward. Besides it did work out much better her being her at Hillhurst as she was able to check on the animals more often and even get in a little riding on her own when no one else was around.

She remembered the meals and parties with the prince and how they had hardly been apart the last few months in Europe. She missed those times but there was so much going on now here in Canada and the work with the horses took up so much of her time.

Ahmed had hinted more or less that he also wanted to take a more businesslike approach their friendship for now at least, so as to not put any pressure on her before she could remember why she had left. It would also allow her to spend more time getting the team ready for the next event. She saw this as him doing as he always had making sure that she was taken care of and cared for never wanting to pressure her. He had even offered to have a Dr. flown in to do counseling with her and since she had still not been able to remember everything she took him up on his offer.

….

Sonya and Ty had just finished signing the papers and had sent an email and pictures to her family of their new home.

"It sure is a shame to let it sit there with no one in it for so long Sonya" said with a smile.

"I never said it had to stay empty you can live there then but WE will not live there until we are married."

"Do you know how strange that sounds we are already living together" she said. And that is working out just fine."

"Well yes and no" was Ty's reply.

"NO! just what do you mean by that" said Sonya, a playful smirk on her face?

"Being that close to you and not being close to has certain advantages and disadvantages"

"Oh, I think I think I understand she replied making Ty's face turn red. I will always be grateful to you for keeping that promise and helping me keep it as well. I never knew how much you doing that showed me a respect I had never known nor could I have understood. Until you showed how much you loved me and yet were willing to wait I had no idea of how it would make me feel. But I have to warn you that you may not last the wedding night out!"

"I will take my chances" said Ty with a big grin on his face.

"I am looking forward to my parents seeing the place for themselves."

"Me too but I need to work more on my language skills a bit more for when they come. Though I thought they spoke very good English when we were there!"

"Most of the country speaks a good bit of at least broken English. We are a bilingual nation and Finnish and Swedish are taught in school but unless you are from a town with a large Swedish population most Fins speak more English than Swedish."

""Will you do me one favor?"

"What could that be" asked Ty I just bought you a house?

"In our country saunas are a big thing I would like you to build one for us at our new home."

"I think I can do that, did I tell you that our house is already heated by a thermal spring from out back! So it should not be too hard to adapt it and make a sauna. Of course you are going to have to help and this will be your wedding present as well."

"You will sure appreciate it after the workout you are going to get that first night!" She loved to tease Ty about this and she could tell just how embarrassed he was by how far the red went up his face this one stopped at the top of his ears.

…

Caleb drove up just as Sonya and Ty were walking out of the bank and waved as he pulled up and parked. "Hey you guys long time no see! Where you been? What is wrong with you Ty you feeling sick you are awfully red."

"None of your business" he said as Sonya almost fell over laughing as Ty got even redder.

"You mean where have you been don't you" said Ty trying to change the subject.

"Yeah had a few rodeo's to go to and of course there is the stock business and it is still going well if I may say so myself. You sure you don't want back in" he said with a smile.

"No thanks have enough on my plate with work and trying to keep this young lady, well I used to think she was a lady out of trouble" said Ty. Keeping one eye on Sonya as he talked to Caleb, she just smiled she had already gotten in her little dig so it was only fair if he tried to get her back.

"Speaking of trouble, have you guys heard from Amy or any of the HL crew lately?"

"No we haven't Amy stopped seeing Sonya, I had heard that she went back to work at Hillhurst. We have not heard from her or anyone from Heartland since I was over there a couple of weeks ago."

"Not only did she go back to work there but she moved to Hillhurst" said Caleb with a worried look on his face. She and the family had a big fight about Ahmed and she walked out on all of them and they have not heard from her since."

"I am not surprised after the way she acted the last time I saw her. She seemed to have gone off the deep end again defending Ahmed and acting like everyone was out to take away her freedom to think for herself, much like she had done with me in Europe."

"I am worried about her" said Sonya, "I know Ty, you could not care less right now but I really came to like Amy and I still see her as my friend and I am worried".

"You can worry if you like, both of you for that matter, I have told you Sonya, I don't think it would be good for you to be around her. I know for right now, I am going to stay as far away from her as possible. She is in self-destruct mode again and I don't want to see her hurt anyone I care for ever again and I don't want to see her hurt herself either. You have noticed that we have not heard from Lou or the Family for a while, either they don't know what to say or are too hurt and blame me because I came over and we talked just before she left!"

"No, I talked to Lou just yesterday" said Caleb. "She is not angry with you and was actually thinking the same thing that you two are upset with them right now. Seems you guys should get that part straight they really do love you guys Ty, and it would be a shame to let that go."

"You are right Caleb and it is on me as I asked Sonya to back away from the whole situation. I, we, will contact them and work it out thanks for the information."

"I think I am going to go over to Hillhurst and check on Amy" said Caleb.

"You sure you want to do that" asked Ty?

"Sure she is angry with you not me and I maybe your friend but I am also her friend and maybe I can at least find out how she is doing and I can tell her family and because I care about her; and I do not like Ahmed or the fact that she is working for him anymore than the rest of you do".

"Well don't let her know that or you will not find out anything other than she wants to defend him and will want you to be gone."

To be continued:


	19. Chapter 19

**OTA Chapter: 19**

Amy had been doing a lot of thinking lately and wondered if maybe having a new Dr. help her through all this might not be such a bad idea. She told Ahmed that she would agree to see him, and Ahmed had contacted the Dr. and asked him to come and see if he could help her remember the last few days or what seemed to maybe only be a day!

While Ahmed was on the phone with the Dr. he said he would like to us hypnosis and see if maybe he could help her remember.

Ahmed told the Dr. That he wanted to know if there was anything that Amy remembered about romantic feelings toward him. If there was anything that the prince might want to know he should tell him first.

"Not a problem "the Dr. said, "and if you want I can help bring those out or try and change them, in her mind in a way that make them seem however the prince wants! I can't change the truth but it can be manipulated at times."

The work at Hillhurst was going well but Amy had noticed how the riders and actually most of the team members had been very stand offish since her return. The prince told her that they blamed her for leaving and the team's poor showings. He did not share with her the truth that the men on the team had told him that they would not be told what to do by a woman.

Ahmed told Amy that he wanted to learn from her and he wanted to have her oversee his handling of the horses and riders on the team. Unknown to Amy this allowed the prince to fulfill his main goals of learning about Amy's ways and at the same time building him up in the eyes of his team. The new horses were completely Amy's as she did most of the riding with them. This way he kept his team happy and Amy seemed to be content with this as well.

The prince had also been very careful around Amy not letting on what had happened between them as she did not seem to remember. He had asked and been told by the Dr. to keep her away from himself as much as possible because if she had feelings for him just being close could trigger some memories and she might remember why she had left. So he had distanced himself from her and only saw her at work. This was actually working out well for the prince as now the team saw him as the prince they had always known a man in charge. And they did not have to take orders from a woman.

Ahmed showed up at Hillhurst and told Amy that The Dr. would meet with Amy that very afternoon and she became both anxious and apprehensive as well. He told her that he would have the Dr. come over to his office at Hillhurst and they could talk there.

…..

"Hello my name is Dr. Abd Al-Aziz."

"Hello I am Amy. " She was not sure about this but she had agreed to it so she was going to give it a try at least. What was the worst that could happen that she did not remember anything; she was already at that place so any help was now welcome.

They started out talking about what Amy remembered so far and he asked her if she had had any dreams? Amy said that there were none that she could remember. After a couple of hours of talking Amy asked "how long she had with him."

"I am at your service 24 hours a day" he said.

"You do not have other patience she asked?" She had understood how Sonya, she sure missed her talks with her, had been able to spend that kind of time with her as she was a counselor but a Dr. usually did not have that kind of time.

"Yes, but when the royal family calls they are my priority till they tell me otherwise."

Amy had forgotten that about Ahmed about whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He had told her that money and position has it's privilege and she could see how this was true now more than ever. And he always put her first, why could her family not see that about him.

"I would like to hypnotize you tomorrow if that is ok" he asked.

"Why would you want to do that" she asked? All she knew about hypnotists was in the few shows she had seen where they made people do strange and funny things. So she wanted to know what it was he thought he could learn from hypnotizing her.

"Sometimes there are things that we suppress that can be brought to the surface using it. The memories are there they are just locked in your subconscious and this is a way to sometimes unlock them."

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then "said Amy "what time?"

"I am here at your call" he said.

…..

She returned to her room and heard her phone ringing. Picking it up without looking she assumed it was Ahmed because no one else had called her in weeks. Well that was not true but no one she had wanted to talk to because she did not want to fight with her family even if she did not want to see them.

"Hello Ahmed" she said.

"Whoa, there Amy, this is Caleb."

The voice took her by surprise and she said "I am sorry. What do you want the family sending you to check up on me?"

"Yes I am checking in to see how you are doing but not because your family asked me too I am your friend Amy remember?"

"I am sorry just so much going on here and I had a big fight with my family, of course you already know that. That is why you are calling huh? Besides I think that I don't have any friends anywhere anymore."

"Nope just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Stampede with me tomorrow?"

Amy thought WOW had it really been that long she had not been to the stampede in a couple of years and not to a rodeo for almost a year. "It would be nice to have a little fun" she said "what time?

"The earlier the better"

"Ok, you can pick me up here at Hillhurst about 7:00 and we can have breakfast first."

"Sounds good it will be nice to get to talk with you again" said Caleb.

She had remembered a few more things about Caleb he had been her very good friend but mostly she remembered that and had always been neutral with his opinion on most things even with her and Ty, and she needed a break from this room. The Stampede was always fun it was the first day of the Rodeo and there would be lots of excitement and she would not be the center of any of it!

She phoned the Dr. and told him that she would not be able to see him until Monday and asked if 08:00 would be too early?

"No" he said he was here for her.

Amy then called Ahmed and told him that she was going with Caleb tomorrow and that she would probably not be home till late so she would not see him.

"You sure you want to be around him asked Ahmed? He is one who does not like me?"

Amy found that his statement bothered her more than she thought should. It was the first time she had heard Ahmed talk about anyone in a tone other than respectful towards them. "I will be the judge of that, Caleb was just around my family and I feel he is more neutral than you might think in this battle! Besides we are not going to be anywhere around my family and I need a day to just relax."

"Well what about your Dr. visit I thought that you were meeting with him tomorrow?"

"How did you know that? I did not tell you!"

"I asked how you were doing" the Prince lied, knowing full well that he had given orders to the Dr. to tell him everything that Amy said, "he said you had a good talk and you were meeting tomorrow. I am sorry if I should not ask of him I will not." Said Ahmed realizing that he needed to keep secret the fact that he was keeping tabs on every word she said with the Dr.

"No, that is ok I guess I am still a little touchy right now. See you Sunday for brunch"

"Looking forward to hearing how your date went."

"This is not a date I am going to a rodeo with a friend that is all" Why had she gotten to upset as she could tell or at least she though she heard a bit of a tease in Ahmed's voice. She did not have to explain herself to anyone!

…..

Caleb picked up Amy and as they pulled out of Hillhurst he asked her where she wanted breakfast?

"Where I want to go and where I can't is Maggie's" said Amy!

"Why not, asked Caleb "they have great breakfast there!"

"I know but I could also run into Lou or Tim or Jack and I am not ready for that right now." Though she really did miss them she was afraid of what that confrontation would bring.

"I heard you had a blow up but know Amy they love you and want to hear from you."

"Well they will need to apologize to me first!"

"Hard to do if you are not talking isn't it" said Caleb. Then changing the subject he said" there are lots of places on the way when you see someplace that looks good just yell."

She found that she felt comfortable around Caleb and guessed as far as she could remember always had. Yes, he had a way of being a pain in the backside at times but that was who he was there was not pretend or diplomacy to him. She remembered when they had dated for a while and that brought back a smile to her face. Yes, she hoped that this would be a good day one where she could just get back to being Amy and not what others expected her to be!

They pulled into a small road side café and as they sat down the waitress asked if they wanted coffee?

"Coffee for me and the lady here will have tea. And can we have a cup to go when we leave?"

"Coming right up and no problem let me know large or small when you are ready to leave, ready to order?" she asked?

Caleb had remembered she liked tea, though she guessed he would as he had been around her and Ty a lot over the years. Yet he had called her a lady and had been thoughtful enough to order for her. Yes the prince did so all the time but this was different it had become automatic with the prince and he always did the talking and ordering. But Caleb had always been about himself unless he was ordering a round of beer.

They sat around and enjoyed breakfast Caleb telling her everything he had been up to since they had last really talked which had been after she had won the futurity. Not a question about her or Ty or her family he had not even mentioned them other than he had said for us about the race money. He asked how she was doing and if her memory was coming back? Not even as she had feared a word about the Prince.

She told him of her work with the horses and how she felt that she was making real progress. To which Caleb only nodded and said of course that is what Amy Fleming does.

They arrived at the Stampede quite early and had a few hours to kill so they went to the livestock exhibits. There they got to see all of the animals that had been brought in by the ranchers and their children to be shown in the ring. Every breed of cow known to man it seemed and there were sheep, goats, pigs, every type of fowl, bunnies, and of course there were the horses.

Amy had forgotten how much she enjoyed this part of the Stampede. Getting to see all the animals made her realize just how much she missed them. She saw a vet checking out a sick calf and her thoughts went to Ty. What was it that had made her not want to be with him anymore? She had told herself that he did not want to join her in her adventure and only wanted to drag her back to the Heartland way of life. At the time that was the one thing she thought she did not want. Now she was not as sure.

"Caleb can I ask you a question" said Amy? Hoping he would answer it as she needed to know from someone not related to or involved with her.

"Sure what do you want to know."

"I know this may put you in a tough position but I also know that you are probably the only person who might tell me the truth. If you don't want to you don't have to answer after you hear the question. What did Ty tell you about what happened in Europe and what did he tell my family?"

"That's easy he said you broke up with him and he was not sure why but you had changed. Then he took a lot of it on himself and just left. I did not really did not talk with him for a while after he came home as he did not come back to the trailer. As you remember or maybe you don't you called me about him a few times and I did know where he was ."

"He never blamed me or bad mouthed Ahmed or me to you?" This took Amy by surprise she had been sure that Ty would have poised the well so to speak when he had come home. And thinking about it logically he would have had every right to feel that way. The way she had just dropped him she saw how it had crushed him but she had told him she loved him and that was the reason she was letting him go.

"You really believe that is what he would do Amy? I would think after 8 years of being around him you would know better than that. So I will answer that one for you. Amy Ty loved you and you rocked his world yet through it all he never said anything bad about you. Other than you had hurt him and you had changed."

"Well have I?"

"Have you what he wanted to know?"

"Changed!" Everyone kept telling her she had but it did not seem that way to her. She had grown to know more about the world but she was still Amy Fleming.

"I can't really say, I have not really been around you too much since you came home. I do know the Amy I knew would never have left Ty or her family she would have searched for a way to make everything ok as that was her way. I take part of that back the fact you broke up with Ty, after Ashley and I, I know things happen."

"Well my family deserves it do you know that Jack shot at him?"

"Yep I was there and if he had not your dad probably would have stomped a mud hole in him then kicked it dry."

"Why is everyone so upset with him? Is it because you all feel he was the cause of Ty and I breaking up? "

"I don't know was he?" Questioned Caleb."

"Oh, so now you are going to be like the rest of them and taking sides against Ahmed as well!"

"No, I only asked a question, do you know he did not I have no idea and it is not really my place to care. What we knew that night was he had hurt you somehow! That is all we knew and then he came to Heartland and demanded to see you and asked if we knew who he was? Well Jack told him to leave and that he was not welcome but he continued to come to the house until Jack cocked the rifle."

"Cocking it is one thing Caleb but he actually shot at him!" Amy for the first time could see the action on the front porch in her mind and it really scared her.

"No, he shot at the car tail light if he had been shooting at him well you know as well as I do we would not be talking about him; Anyway he felt he was taking too much time to get off the property after he had asked him nicely to leave! Now the next shot may have been at him but your dad stepped in and stopped that one."

Well here was probably as much truth has she had had in a long time. So Ahmed had come there demanding to see her. She could see that and at the time all her family knew was that she had called crying and asked to be picked up. Shooting at him was a bit much but she could see how the men in her life would step up and defend her in any way they felt they needed to.

"And what about when Ty and you went to his place what did you do and say?"

"We were asked to go get your stuff apparently you had told Lou that you wanted your stuff so you knew then what you wanted. So we went there and picked them up."

"Did you break into his house?"

"No, I wanted to but Ty knocked on the door and when the guy in the funny suit opened it he asked where your room was. He pointed and we proceeded and when we were headed out with the last load the prince tried to stop us. Ty politely informed him that he had better not try. Then we drove back to your place and spent the night talking about you. The women watched over you and Sonya even said she did not want to leave your side."

"Is it true that Ty was going to ask Sonya to marry him that night?" This thought had crossed her mind several times since she had been told by Sonya and at the time it hurt but had been a relief at the same time as Ty had been able to move on. She knew that she cared about him and was happy that he appeared to be happy as odd as that may have sounded to her at the time.

"Yep and we had one big party planned but that all went by the wayside when you called."

"Ty and Sonya put aside their wants and desires and the family rallied around you. Amy if any of us hold a grudge towards the Prince it is because he in some way caused you to want to come home and then you have blocked it all out."

"But we don't know what happened" said Amy! "So why is everyone taking it out on Ahmed?"

'No we don't" said Caleb "but I do know one thing your family and Ty and Sonya love and miss you."

"Well maybe my family but I don't think Ty care's about me at all, and because of that Sonya does not either."

"Wrong on both accounts I just talked with them yesterday and I can assure you that they miss you and Sonya tried to call you the day that you and Ty talked to ask you to be her maid of honor. Anything else you want to know!"

"Amy was stunned by a lot of what she had heard and just stood there starring at Caleb." Why did he always seem to make things that were complicated seem to be so simple.

"Good he said lets go get a hotdog as he turned as walked away."

To be continued:


	20. Chapter 20

**OTA Chapter: 20**

As Ty and Sonya drove home to their apartment in Calgary Ty looked over at Sonya and said, "I was thinking about moving, but you still have classes at college that means you would have to drive there instead of here and it would be by yourself."

"I have thought about that a lot lately as well, I only have two more classes at the college. I am doing my clinic work with you and Scott and that is the bulk of what I have left to do. Hopefully I can take both classes this fall and working full time with you and Scott graduate this winter."

"What about your counseling work?"

"I talked with my boss, he said that it would be fine with him. He knows that my first love is being a vet. I do care about the counseling work but only as a side job. I want to take on only what I feel I can do well instead of trying to fit as many patients in as possible the way that most counseling offices do!"

"We could save a little money if you did move into the new house and I moved back to the loft at Heartland."

"Wait a minute there cowboy! If you think I want to move into that house alone while you live somewhere else you are crazy. I kind of like waking up and seeing you every morning and saying good night as well, so that offer is dead on arrival!"

"It could save us some money said Ty with a slight smile!"

"You said if money becomes an issue then we made a mistake; there was no hint of joking in her voice!"

"That was before we had house payments" he said again with a big grin. "You are right I don't want to be away from you either. There is that barn out back that we never looked at and the way they fixed up everything else at the ranch it will be nice, I am sure I could bed down there till the wedding."

"Why can you not stay in the house?"

"I can't give you a good reason, I knew that I had to wait till our wedding night to sleep with you and I know this is the right thing to do. Maybe it is because I did not wait before and there times that still comes back to haunt me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it is best we have this talk before we get married. I know that when Amy and I went the distance we left a part of ourselves we will never be able to take back. Those moments that we shared go right to the core of who we are. No matter that I don't love her in that way anymore. Even if I hated her I will always carry those moments in my memory not in my heart. That is not fair to you but they are there and I am sorry that they are. If there was anything I could do to get rid of them I would. I know there is nothing more I am looking forward to than our wedding night and making memories that will carry on for the rest of our lives and hopefully dim some of the memories of my past."

"A big smile appeared on Sonya's face. When I think about it in that way I can understand what you are saying. I am beginning to see how waiting is going to make that night a very special night indeed and I am more than ok that you feel that way! But I want to lodge a protest now!"

"A protest, I thought you said you understood."

"I do maybe more than you do. Ty since we have been engaged things have taken a very weird turn and the other night I could not sleep as I was thinking about you and Amy. I was not going to say anything but since we are being open here goes. Have you stopped and noticed how our relationship and engagement is following what should be a very familiar path for you?"

"What do you mean?" Ty was not following her at all and he was very confused he started thinking back trying to see where she might be coming from.

"I will give you the "man" version of it. When we met you were running away from a hurt hoping to find a place to just lay your head and not have to worry that something or someone would be after you. You found someone who was able to help you and you ended up falling for that girl. You lived in the loft on her place you lived in my apartment's spare room. Is any of this making it seem, like you have been there before? I guess I am saying is that what I am not ready to do is have you move back into any loft! It is time we broke out of this rut. So if I move into the house you will be moving with me. I don't expect you to sleep in the same room we can even set on room aside that we will not use till we are married but we will be under the same roof.

Ty look at Sonya and saw that there was no wiggle room, as it was not a question she was asking but a statement. "I had never stopped to think of it that way but since you brought it up I can see where you are coming from. We can work on the sleeping arrangements but this time of the year the porch with that picnic table on it will be just fine for our dining. I also like the idea of living there because I have a lot of work to do! Being there will make it easier to finish your sauna!

"I am going to remind you it's "My Sauna" this winter when I am enjoying the heat and you are outside naked and freezing" said Sonya turning a bit red.

"What is that smile and flushed face all about" asked Ty?

"Nothing just had a wonderful image cross my mind. If this keeps up we are going to have to get married sooner rather than later. I cannot be held responsible for what I say or the look on my face when someone asks me about you!" His touch the sound of his voice or even a look set her on fire! She loved the warm feeling that had just swept over her and realized how red she must have been right then, but she did not care. How could she be so lucky only a few months ago her world, much like Ty's, had been turned upside down by her ex and her roommate? Now she was here with the most wonderful man that she could ever have hoped to have met! Not only had she met him but she was soon to be his wife!

Ty looked at the Sonya seated next to him and knew what she meant! He love Sonya so much, there was nothing he wanted more than to share all of him with her. They had been kidding each other more and more like this lately; Sonya had taken to flirting more with him in a sexual way and it was driving him crazy! This morning she had walked in wrapped in only a towel, which he had seen many times before and had thought nothing of it. They had talked for a few minutes about their plans for the day and she had returned to her room to get dressed. As she walked through the door the towel had just happened dropped off enough for him to see her naked backside! Then ever so slowly she had closed the door, knowing he was staring. Ty had forced himself not to think about Sonya like that. Her red hair framed her absolutely beautiful face and piercing green eyes! The rest of her, he had to keep his mind off of that as well! He remembered way too much about that from when they had gone swimming on the reservation. Just thinking about it now made him have to readjust himself so she would not see what being close to her did to him.

But Sonya had noticed and sensing the tension changed the subject as she did not like seeing, well she did, Ty so uncomfortable. "So when do we move out" she asked?

"I guess that depends on your lease. You know I probably should have asked you about that before, I guess we are stuck there for another year right?"

"Nope I have been on a month to month since the end of school and we just made the payment for this month so I guess we have till the end of the month to get moved out."

"How much of the stuff there is yours" asked Ty? That was something he had never thought much about. It was nice to have a home that was furnished to move into as he did not have a thing other than a few clothes and his books.

"Not really that much my clothes and the kitchen stuff. Most of the rest of it came with the apartment when I moved in or belonged to my roommate."

"I guess it won't take too long then, one trip and we are moved out! Let's go figure out where we are going to put the sauna said Ty."

On the drive to their new place Ty acknowledged that he had left most of the getting ready for the wedding up to her to this point and decided that maybe he should do more so he asked her. If you want me too I would like to help with the planning of the wedding," said Ty.

"That would be nice Ty and there are things that we need to talk about. Like whom are we going to invite and where are we going to have the ceremony?"

"I have a couple of friends from school, and of course Caleb as my best man and the Heartland crew, everyone from the vet clinic and my Mom and yes probably even her husband. I guess that makes about 20 for me."

"My family, a few friends from school, and a couple folks from work at the counseling center for me. I will ask my older sister to be the maid of honor and my younger sister to be a bride's maid. I would like to have asked Amy to be the maid of Honor but don't think she would want too or will be available, so about 20 as well."

"Don't count Amy out yet, she just might surprise you."

"Sonya looked at Ty and wondered why he had said that. Were you not the guy who was afraid that she was headed in the wrong direction and asked me to stay away from her! Now you say to not count her out! Ty Borden you never cease to surprise and confuse me."

"It keeps you from getting bored with me" he said.

….…

"A hot-dog? I was just asking you important life changing questions and you ask if I want a hotdog", said Amy.

"I am hungry said Caleb as he walked away. Besides I figured you were through and I want this to be fun date and eating a hotdog is a lot more fun than the talk we were having!"

"Who said this was a date?" Amy ask as he walked away, shaking her head. She had forgotten how much fun and madding at the same time Caleb could be. It was nice though, being with someone who was more interested in just having a good time than trying to figure out and fix everything about her. What he had said made her realize maybe she would have to rethink some of what she was feeling towards a few people she had shut out of her life. Caleb was ordering when Amy walked up.

"Two hot-dogs one with everything and one with catchup, mustard and sweet relish. Amy was amazed he had ordered her hotdog as she liked it! How long had it been since they had shared a hotdog, years, yet he remembered? "Here you go lady time to go to our seats."

The rodeo was fun Amy had forgotten how much she loved watching these cowboy athletes; the clowns, bronc and bull riders, the ropers and all the ladies events, pole bending, goat tying, and the barrel races, and of course the chuck wagon races had always been one of her favorites. After the show Caleb took Amy down and introduced her to a few of the cowboys that he had ridden with over the past few years and the stock contractor he was now supplying bucking horses for.

What a different crowd than the ones she was used to dealing with in Europe, down to earth cowboys who lived for nothing more than the next show winning a buckle, a beer and dancing with a pretty lady. But then maybe they were not so different after all, just the places and how they made their living.

On the way home Amy thanked Caleb for the great time. She thought back to when they had dated for that short period so long ago and wondered? If Ashley had not set out to get her hooks in him, would there have been a chance that they would have ended up together instead of her and Ty? The thought had not crossed her mind in years yet she remembered how much she had cared for him and was even ready to forgive him for having Ashley living in his trailer. Something that she would never have done for Ty!

Caleb dropped her off and said good night. "Do you think maybe we could do something together again sometime?"

"Yes I would like that" was her reply.

Closing the door to her room she thought about what a wonderful day it had been. No pressure, not having to prove anything to anyone just good fun. Lots of laughter and of course the rodeo, she lay down and for the first time in a while fell asleep a smile on her face.

…

Caleb pulled into the drive of Heartland and walked into the house. Lou looked up and said "what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might want to know how Amy is doing."

Lou let out a shriek, "you saw her?"

"Better than that we went to the Stampede yesterday she is doing fine, Lou. Still searching, I am not sure where she came up with some of the thoughts she has but she really feels like you all abandoned her. I assured her you had not and I think maybe she is rethinking a few things. I would not get my hopes up just yet, but I think you may be hearing from her soon."

Lou threw her arms around Caleb and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, just as Peter, Jack and Tim walked in from the living room.

Caleb looked up and pushed Lou away, "it is not what it looks like" he said, "with a look that only could come from Caleb's face!

"Well it had better not be" implied Jack "or I may have to get my rifle again!"

Lou turned not missing a beat and told the men what Caleb had just told her.

"So she is ok" asked Jack?

"Ok is probably not the word I would use. Physically she is fine but I think we all know that mentally she is struggling right now." Caleb shared Amy's concerns with her family and they all agreed that giving her space at this time was probably the best idea. Though Lou wanted nothing more than to run to her and tell her how much she loved her.

To be continued:


	21. Chapter 21

OTA part 21

Amy woke from her restful sleep as she opened her eyes she was looking at her phone on the night stand. Caleb's words from the day before began running through her head, she realized how much she missed Sonya, and their talks. She had never been anything but nice to her and yet she had pushed her away. Why? Probably because of Ty and the rest of the family and when she saw her she was reminded of them. Yet yesterday being with Caleb had reminded her of how much she needed friends. She was enjoying the work at Hillhurst but she did not have any friends to just hang with. In Europe it had been work then dinners out with Ahmed or parties almost every night there had never been any time to stop and relax. Now she had plenty of time to relax but she missed the people. The team was not like they had been in Europe and Ahmed had been away almost as much as he had been around since she had come back to work. When he was around he only had her over or stopped by to talk about what had gone on that day and how they could proceed with training getting ready for the next show. He seemed to be pulling away from her. He was still his friendly self but she could not help feeling that he was staying away for more than just letting her readjust to working and waiting on her memory to come back. She remembered how she and Ahmed had become almost inseparable going and doing everything together after Ty had left!

…..

Sonya's phone rang she picked it up and saw it was Amy! "Hello stranger, it's good to hear your voice! How are you doing?"

"I am sorry Sonya, I was just thinking about you and realized that I should not have just shut you out and I am asking you to forgive me."

"Water under the bridge" said Sonya, "what can I do for you?" Wondering what had brought this call about she had all but given up on ever hearing from or seeing Amy again.

"I know it is the weekend and you and Ty probably have things to do and want some time together but I would like to get together with you if you would like."

"We had planned a couple of things for this morning" said Sonya, "let me go talk with Ty."

"He is not right there with you" she questioned.

"No he is in his room," Sonya said with a giggle, thinking about how that must sound to people. They had lived together since they had first met, yet knowing that it was part of what made their relationship so special. "I will go wake him up, time he was up moving around anyway think he is getting lazy on me."

Amy had never thought about it but two people living together who were going to get married soon would be in separate bedrooms? Maybe they had a fight; no Sonya was too cheerful for that. Then she heard Sonya knock on the door and say "Ty its Amy and she wants to know if I can meet with her later today."

Ty looked up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, had he just heard Sonya right. "You said Amy wants to meet with you?"

"Yes!"

The excitement in Sonya's voice was unmistakable, and Ty saw the big smile on Sonya's face. He acted all serious and paused like he was thinking but he knew there was no way to keep them apart even if he wanted to. "Sure we need to pick up some things and I will be working for a while at the ranch. You can go see her while I do all the work!"

"No, Ty we can get together later" Sonya responded as the smile disappeared from her face.

"I was just messing with you what I have to do will just be me doing the work and you sitting around anyway so go and have a good time."

"I heard", said Amy "tell him thanks. Call me and we can meet at Maggie's."

"Wonder what that is all about" said Ty?

"I don't know but thank you for allowing me to see her."

"I will never stop you Sonya and you know that. I did not think it was the right time for you to be around her, but since she called you and wants to talk maybe now is the time for you to reconnect. Don't expect me to come along as a third right now though ok! Ty's phone rang, its Caleb" he said to Sonya.

"Looks like all our old friends are calling today" she said with a smile.

Caleb told them all about the previous day and what Amy had told him. When he hung up Ty looked at Sonya, "now I know that this is the right time for you to meet with Amy."

….

Sonya helped Ty unload the building supplies from the truck in the barn and asked if there was anything else that she could do to help. When Ty assured her is was ok she gave him a big hug, "wish me luck" and drove away.

Amy was sitting at a corner table and had already ordered them some tea and a piece of huckleberry pie to share.

"Hi" said Amy with a big smile as she stood up and walked to Sonya and gave her a big hug.

Sonya wrapped her arms around Amy and hugged her back, "good to see you too, you are looking well."

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting and thanks, yes I am feeling well," said Amy. She began to fill Sonya in on all the happenings since they had last talked. About going back to work at Hillhurst and how much she was enjoying working with the horses again.

Sonya observed Amy as she talked and though there was some excitement when she talked about working with the horses the rest of her conversation seemed to be guarded. "I sense that you are not telling me everything here Amy what is wrong?"

Amy looked over at Sonya, "Is it that obvious?"

"I know you Amy and so yes I guess it is you just don't seem to feel like talking about anything other than the horses. Well and Ahmed of course how long have you known you have feeling for him."

Amy stopped and thought for a moment. "You are telling me that you think I have feeling for Ahmed, well that is not true we are only friends. But I feel like I am not connecting with the people including the Ahmed in the same way I remembered from Europe."

"How is it different" asked Sonya? She was not going to push the Ahmed thing as it would only end their conversation in a hurry she was afraid.

"The team does not talk with me, Ahmed is friendly as ever and so helpful, yet I cannot help but feel that he is hiding something or also avoiding me as well. He has stepped in and all communications with the team is done through him. I still don't remember anything from the day before we left Europe till the time I woke up at Heartland! I have been living at Hillhurst and have not seen much of anyone and everyone seems to treat me like I am a leper"

"Have you stopped and asked any of them what is wrong?"

"I think I know why the stable help stays away, when I returned to Hillhurst I really lit into them over nothing and since then they have just done their jobs and stayed as far away from me as possible. The team seems to be keeping their distance as well and Ahmed said they were upset with me because I left so he will communicate with them till it is better but I don't see anything getting better Sonya" as tears formed at the corner of Amy's eyes. "Just when I thought there was not hope out of the blue I got a phone call from Caleb. We went to the Stampede yesterday and I realized just how much I needed friends like you in my life.

Ahmed said he has been concerned for me so he has brought in Dr. Abd Al-Aziz to try and help me remember, and tomorrow he is going to hypnotize me."

"Why does he want to hypnotize you?"

"He said that maybeI could be helped to remember."

"How comfortable are you with doing this Amy" asked Sonya? "I know it is used in the practice but I don't feel real comfortable with it as I don't know the Dr. But if you are then it should be ok."

"What could be wrong with it" Amy asked?

"The Dr. I work for and from what I learned in school, say you can use it to help someone remember or jog your memory while you are under, but you also open yourself up to suggestions. From what I understand you cannot be made to do something you don't want to do but it does allow for you to be manipulated."

"Why do you not trust him? Is it because Ahmed found him for me, Amy was beginning to wonder why she had thought the Sonya would be any different than the rest!

"Amy, please don't go there I don't have any reason not to."

"You are with Ty, and he never like Ahmed!"

"I don't know if that is true or not but you are my friend and I have never met Ahmed, I have never heard anything that would make me not trust him. I could understand why some people including Ty might not have the best thoughts about him. Remember your family and Ty may have a different point of view and see things different than you; but you have to understand that they love you and want the best for you. Ty has not put him down in front of me, rather he has avoided talking about him at all!"

"Why is everyone so down on him Amy asked? He has only been good to me and given me opportunities I would never have had without him!

"I am not here to get in the middle of that discussion and as I told you the other day on your porch I don't know enough to make any kind of assessment about that. I am here because you asked me to come and I care about you! I told Ty I felt you had become my best friend. You mean a lot to me Amy and I was sad when it looked like I had lost that friendship. I seem to know a different Amy than Ty ever got to meet, as we became friends and I learned more about that Amy it scared me! The woman I know would be very big threat to Ty and I and I told him so! Jack has shared with me the Amy I knew was the Amy he knew before your mom died."

"I am not sure what you are talking about" said Amy?

"When I shared how you were with Ty he all but called me a liar! He said that I was not dealing with the same Amy he had known. You were so nice and kind and you saw the best in everyone. You did not let the little things bother you and I miss that Amy. The day that Ty came over and talked with you I wanted to ask you would be my maid of honor. I would still like you to be if you will."

"Tears began to well up in Amy's eyes as she stared across the table at Sonya. She realized that the things that she had shared about her were true! She had become a different person since they had talked about Ahmed that day on the porch. The question she asked herself but could not answer was why. I don't know why I am acting as I do but thank you for not taking sides! I need people like you and Caleb in my life Sonya."

"I am happy that I can be of some help for you" she said.

"Amy regained her composure, what would Ty say and your family and my family for that matter think about me being in the wedding?"

"Ty and I have talked it over and he has given his blessing. Actually he was the one who gave me the idea about going ahead and asking you! My sisters will be bride's maids and as far as everyone else is concerned, it is my wedding and if they don't like my choices then they don't have to come! I have a feeling they might be more inclined to come because you are there though."

"Ty encouraged you to ask me? I thought that he hated me, the last time he saw me he told me he never wanted to see me again!"

"Is that really what he said Amy," questioned Sonya?

"Well he told me he would not talk to me until I realized how much I had hurt him and others! What about how much he and my family have hurt me! They want to run my life by not letting me think for myself! And they all blame Ahmed for everything!"

"Ty still believes in you Amy, you have to realize that, he like you is recovering from your breakup."

"Back to the original question" said Amy, "if you are sure that is what you want then, yes I would love too. Though I think more than a couple of people may see this as a bit strange, I mean having me, Ty's ex, as the maid of honor."

"To tell you the truth Amy there is not one thing about this wedding that makes sense from the real world point of view. I see it a bit different I am having not an ex but my friend as my maid of honor."

They sat and chatted for the rest of the morning, realizing they were hungry ordered lunch and continued. Sonya shared about the place they had just bought and what Ty had planned on building. Sonya finally looked up at the clock, 8 pm! Amy I am sorry, I have to go Ty has been waiting on me for hours I am afraid, I had better call him and let him know I am on my way. Ty's phone rang but he did not answer, Sonya left him a message.

The girls hugged as they parted ways with a promise to keep in touch and get together again soon.


	22. Chapter 22

OTA Chapter 22

Sonya's phone rang, it was Ty.

"Hello sorry I missed your call; I was out at the barn and had left my phone in my jacket on the porch."

"I was just calling to say olen pahoillani I am so late. Amy and I were talking and the time flew by. I looked up at the clock and realized it was after 8 I am so sorry Ty I did not mean to be gone all day."

"I only have one thing to say or should I say ask, are you sorry you went and spent time with her?"

"No we had wonderful day and hopefully we will have many more!" As Sonya thought about the day she was glad she had been able to spend time with her friend and hoped in some way she had made a difference in Amy's day as well.

"Then I am happy to hear you two had a good day! I have been working and the day got away from me as well. Why don't you pick up some food from Maggie's and we can eat supper here?"

"Consider it done as she spun on her heals and walked back into the diner. As she ordered food for their supper she again was grateful for all she had been given in her life these past few months. She had come to Canada to escape her parents and had spent all this time away from home in a strange country never quite feeling that she belonged but happy to be away from what she had felt was persecution from her family and friends.

WOW she though and now there was one more thing that tide her to this whole Amy and Ty story she had just realized why she could understand where Amy was, she had been there as well. Armed with this information would make it easier for her now as she help Amy find her way home.

…

The truck pulled up in the drive of their new home, Ty was sitting on the front porch. Sonya looked at him sitting in the rocker, that silly grin on his face this was a picture she would always treasure in her mind. Her new home and soon to be husband the sun setting over the hills, a picture so beautiful it needed nothing to be more perfect. Ty met her on the porch and held out his arm.

"May I show you to your istuin he said bowing?"

They shared their first meal at their new home, sitting on the picnic bench overlooking the stream flowing out across the pasture. They talked about the day and watched the water flowing across the pasture and disappear into the ever darkening dusk and trees on the far side. Moving to the swing, they cuddled up and surveyed their new surroundings. What could be more relaxing than this? The sound of the water as it moved its way over the rocks in the stream bed, the insects and creatures of the night had begun their evening serenade! This was topped by the stars as they began to pop out in the ever darkening sky? Sonya laid her head on Ty's shoulder thinking, this is all I need or could ever want.

As the surveyed their new surroundings Ty continued to tell her about his day and how he had found the perfect place for the sauna. He told her about the thermal spring that came up behind the house and how the water was actually boiling hot! Then just a few feet away was another spring that ran cold clear water. He explained his idea of making the sauna into a hot tub and a steam and dry sauna using the spring waters. He told her he had even made an outdoor shower while she had been away.

"You have been busy how did you get so much done?"

"You were not around to bother me," teased Ty.

"Remind me to hit you tomorrow I am to comfortable right now to waste the energy right now" she said with a vow, letting Ty know of the impending thrashing he would get later.

I did not have to work on the barn to sleep in because you put an end to that. But the barn would have not taken any work anyhow. It was ready to move in, the room in the back where I told you I would build my room was already ready to use. It seems that they had made a place for someone to stay or maybe a hired hand to stay. That allowed me to work on all the other things. Waiting on her reply he glanced down and noticed Sonya had fallen asleep! "I guess you have finally had your fill of my constant ramblings" he said holding her and feeling that this was what life was meant to be like. The woman he loved and the beauty of nature he closed his eyes and smiled.

The warmth of the sun woke Ty early the next morning. Ty looked at Sonya curled up in his lap. He could not remember much past sunset last night. He could remember how Sonya had drifted off and he must have soon followed her to Never land, now it was Monday morning and they were expected at work soon. He could not bring himself to wake her she was just so cute. The wisps of her hair glowed in the morning sun and with each breath she made the cutest sounds.

He had a thought; if he could pull it off it would get back at her for the towel. He reached down and began to unbutton her blouse, one, two, three and now her pants. This was never going to work he thought but she seemed to be sleeping very soundly at the moment. It was done her pants were opened and he pulled her blouse open placing his hand just so. With a big smile closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, moving just enough to wake Sonya up.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she realize where she was and felt the warmth of the body she was snuggled up against. The she felt Ty's hand looking down she was shocked at what she saw. Pushing Ty's had away from her she gathered her blouse and pants? She sat up looking at him and he said " hyvää huomenta teille".

"What happened her last night Ty Borden" she said in an angry voice.

Ty had never seen this side of Sonya she was ready to spit nails and they were all going to be aimed at him. "Nothing" hesitating he said. Well something might have happened but I will not tell you about that if you don't remember."

"Ty what did you do to me while I was asleep? " She was so angry at him right now that she could have done just about anything to him. It was not the fact that he had done something with her but that she had no memory of it and now he was playing coy with her.

Ty turned away trying to hide his smile "en mitään."

"This does not look like nothing to me she said buttoning up her blouse and pants. Ty Borden if I find out you."

"What took a peak at you while you were asleep or maybe even took a little liberty with you! What would you do?"

"It's not right" she said!

"What's not right" questioned Ty now being unable to hold his chuckles in.

"It's not funny you got to enjoy what we were supposed to enjoy together!" said Sonya thinking how she had dreamed of just a thing happening more than once lately and now to have it happen and her not know a thing about it was just not fair.

"And so we shall. Sonya I would think you know me better than that by now. I would never do anything to you that you did not want or know about."

"But what about my blouse and pants I know I did not do that, so what did you do?" she asked again.

"Ok you got me there you need to learn to sleep a little bit lighter; I was just getting even with you for the towel at the apartment."

"I don't know what you are talking about "she said as a smile crossed her lips. She had hoped but never knew if he had seen that and now she began to feel the warmth of the blood as it crept up her face making it look like she was trying to match her hair.

"You are a tease" said Ty.

"We best get going, looks like we go to work in our clothes from yesterday as we don't have time to go back to the apartment."

"I sure could use a shower before we go" said Sonya.

"Well shower away there are towels in the bathroom."

"What about you?"

"I guess you had fallen asleep while I was talking to you about "that as he disappeared around the house.

Sonya went into the house and began to undress but decided to go look out the back window to see if she could see where Ty had gone. She saw Ty in the shower he had built the day before. The wall came up to shoulder level; her view point being higher allowed her to see down to almost his waist. Move just a little she thought, no not that way the other way! She watched for a few more minutes hoping he would step out of the shower but he did not so she hurried off to take hers.

When she came out of the house Ty asked "nauttia maisemista!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said turning her head away feeling the flush coming to her face again.

"Ok we are now even. I won't play anymore tricks on you if you promise the same. It is hard, no pun intended, enough to keep my hands off of you without you flaunting the very thing I try to keep from thinking about. So let's call a truce until our wedding day."

"Aselepo" she said, "you are right I wanted to come and jump in the shower with you!"

"They drove to Maggie's as they ate breakfast they talked about the day before. Sonya told Ty about the thought that had come to her and asked his opinion.

"I could see how that would allow you to look at what she is doing from a different point of view and maybe will allow you to help her. I hope so I am not happy with what Amy is doing with her life and I do still care about her and the family."

"Speaking of family have you contacted them?"

"No but I will today!"

….

"Hello Amy where have you been" asked Ahmed?

"Oh I had a wonderful weekend! She told him about the Stampede and the day with Sonya."

Ahmed was not happy to hear about the events of the weekend he was worried that Amy would remember what had made her leave and leave again just when things were going his way. "Why don't you come over for breakfast I have a few things, I would like to talk over with you?"

Amy walked into the mansion and Ahmed met her" let's have breakfast by the pool." She loved this place, she remembered the first time she had seen it. Ahmed had asked her to look for a place for him to buy and she had found this place for sale. She had seen it in pictures but they had not done it justice. When she first saw it she fell in love and then had been given the opportunity to make it hers by ordering the furniture and dressing about the house. She remembered how it had become her home even before they had left to go back Europe. Now there was something about it that made her very uneasy as she glanced up the staircase and could almost feel herself running down the stairs.

"Ahmed, do you have any idea of what happened here, why I left in such a hurry?"

"No he said. I thought you were going to have the Dr. Abd Al-Aziz help you with that."

"I was today but I am having second thoughts after talking with Sonya."

"Why what did she say he asked?" Things had been going very well of late Amy had helped him and the team make great progress since her return. She was working hard with the new horses and one of them looked like he was ready to take his place on the team, maybe as the best of all the horses. The last thing he needed right now was for things to go bad again. His team had begun to believe in him again and that was most important to him! He would do anything to make sure that he kept Amy happy and with him, until he learned all he could from her at least. He could see how she was good for the team and could have a long term effect on them but if she decided to run off again he would be ready this time!

"It was nothing really! I am not sure I want to be alone with him as I don't know him. I know you trust him, or he would not be here and that gives me comfort. Maybe I am just afraid to find out why I left yet there is nothing I wish to know more about than that day."

"I will sit in with you if you like "said the prince.

"That would be nice if you don't mind it would make it so much better."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about "she asked as they took their seats by the pool. The sun shining on the sparkling pool, the smell of the roses floated on the breeze; the beauty of this place almost overwhelmed her.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to take a trip. I want to look at some horses and there is no better eye than yours when it comes to seeing potential in a horse."

"I am flattered; I would love to go along. I think maybe it will help clear my mind so I can remember something. The thoughts of the trips she had taken with Ahmed were fresh in her mind and she remember each one and the fun she had had. They had made a perfect team, she knew horses in a way he did not and he was an extraordinary business man. It had also been fun seeing all the new places with him as he always made her feel special. Maybe Sonya had been right had she developed feelings for him could that be part of problem? "When are we going she asked?"

"Later today after your session with the Dr." said Ahmed

To be continued "


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Picking up from Heartlandians (SOILE) Promise Kept after the breakup and Ty drives away from Ahmed's home. Hope you enjoy it .**

OTA Chapter 23

Caleb stopped by the clinic to talk with Ty and found him about to leave on a call. "Mind if I join you ? I have a few things I need to talk with you about."

"No problem I could use the help." They loaded the supplies they might need into the truck and left for the call. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Remember when I told you about me taking Amy to the Stampede?"

"Yes I do"was Ty's reply.

"Well I wanted to know how you felt about that. I mean I know you and Amy were engaged and you and I are friends."

"Ok, Caleb what is it you want to know?" This was not the usual Caleb banter he had an agenda and he needed to know what it was.

"Are you ok if I spend time with Amy? I know you probably think that I am nuts but I think I have feelings for her."

"Caleb you have feelings for anything that smiles at you! That being said I don't have a problem with you and Amy spending time together but if you are thinking what I think you are I would ask you not too!"

"No this is different Ty. When we were at the Stampede I realized that I should have never given up on her. I should have fought you for her back then. At the moment I was more interested in my rodeo career and what Ashley was willing to give me than anything else. Actually I was even willing to give Ashley up as well when Val offered to sponsor me! I think in the end I lost her because of it that decision. That is why I have to know Ty. We were once on different sides when it came to Amy and since that time we have become best friends, business partners and so much more. I don't want to jeopardize what I have with you by doing anything that might make you angry!"

Caleb you have my blessings if it is as a friend as you have always been to her. I think that you might be just what she needs as well. But if you are taking dating her I don't think it is a good idea. She is struggling right now to find out who she is and you offer her an out to having to face up to what she wants from life. You are independent enough to not cause her to feel as she said to me suffocated. She will always have to wonder if you are going to come back with a new girl when you go out to have a drink with the boys. Not only that but you probably understand her better than anyone I know, maybe even better than me. That being said you could also be what crushes her. So for now Caleb just be her friend and let anything that may come of it come from her."

"So you are ok with it?"

"I am not sure you are listening Caleb, I am as friends and I really hope you and Amy can work something out. I have to tell you though that there is a lot of baggage going on with her right now. so walk carefully."

"I know but I saw how she was able to smile and have a good time with me so maybe there is a chance and even if nothing ever comes of it I will hopefully have my friend back. Someone I can just go and have a good time with."

"She needs that Caleb so best of luck, but remember what I have told you if you hurt her you will answer to a bunch of us!"

…..

Amy sat on the couch and Dr. Abd Al-Aziz. began to talk with her. He asked her if she was ready and she assured him she was. Ahmed was here and he gave her piece about what she was about to go through.

"Lay back Amy and watch my hand" said the Dr.

Amy did as Dr. Abd Al-Aziz said. Soon Amy was under and the Dr. began to ask questions of her. She was able to remember coming into the house the night of the party in Europe but then all memories stopped. He asked specific questions that the Prince asked him to. But she did not remember anything that had happened that night or anything else till she was at Heartland.

Ahmed talked with the Dr. and asked what he thought might be holding her back and was told that what she and Ahmed had engaged in that night was probably the key. "So you are saying that if I sleep with her again she might remember?"

"Yes she might and then maybe the rest of her memory will come back as well."

Ahmed thought about that and was beginning to see how though he did not know what had happened he could not risk having her remember now and leave him again, not now anyway. "Can you suggest that she not remember anything about that day not even the party. And then make her think that she was getting too attached to me and I did not return the affection and that is what caused her to leave."

"I will try your highness, she must have had feelings for you so it should not be something she will see as a lie." said the Dr.

"Amy woke from the session and remembered as she looked at the prince what had been planted in her mind. Did I talk about what made me leave?"

"You did but that is for you to remember and not for me to tell you", said Ahmed. Pleased that it appeared the suggestion had taken hold in her mind.

"I think I know and if so I am so sorry" Ahmed she said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Amy. We shared a lot of time together and I may have just given you the wrong idea!"

"I will get me stuff and leave" said Amy. Feeling embarrassed and not wanting to put Ahmed and herself through any more than they had already had to face.

"Why I have need of you and you are still the best person for the job. Amy I want to be your friend and always will be and would love for you to continue to work for me."

Amy could not believe what she was hearing how could he still want to be around her after she had all but stocked him as she saw it now. "What about the trip?"

Ahmed had to think quick now as he had not expected her to all of a sudden grow a conscience she had not exhibited this kind of thought pattern since he had known her. He knew that he could not let her talk with her family or Sonya just yet so he had to proceed as planned. "I would still like you to go this does not change anything. Go get ready and I will be by to pick you up in about an hour."

Amy was packing and now that she knew the cause of her leaving she was too ashamed to even tell anyone. Maybe this trip would be good she could learn to face her fears now and prove to herself that she would be ok working with Ahmed.

...

Caleb looked at Ty and said "thanks" and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling? asked Ty. He knew but what hoping that some of what he had said had sunk in, apparently not.

"Amy" was his reply.

Amy's phone rang she looked at the number and saw it was Caleb. She almost did not answer but decided to just tell him she would be out of town for a while.

"Hello Amy how about going to the movies tomorrow night" said Caleb?

Just what she did not need another problem. "I am sorry Caleb I can't. I am going on a business trip with Ahmed." Maybe this would make him leave her alone. She liked Caleb and they had had a wonderful time at the stampeded but she also remembered how Caleb was and she was not looking to get into any type of relationship with anyone right now. She wanted and needed him as a friend she knew that but that was all.

"When will you be back?"

The look on Caleb's face told Ty all he needed to know . Amy had turned him down or had found some way to get out of it. He had been worried about Amy and now he wanted to call her up and tell her what he thought about her crushing Caleb's feelings.

"Don't know. We are going to Mexico and then to Argentina to look at some horses. It could be a couple of weeks. I am not sure why you would want to be around me but I will call you when I get back I promise OK."

Hoping that Amy would not hear the disappointment in his voice and told her. "Holding you to that Amy Fleming" said Caleb as he hung up!

"Well that was quick" said Ty.

"She is leaving the country with Ahmed today and won't be back for a while" said Caleb his disappointment and hurt could not be disguised.

...

As the plane took off Amy had a flash remembering all the flights and trips they had shared together. The luxury of the plane and the company of Ahmed she could see why she had fallen for him. He had always been so nice to her and given her everything she could have wanted. Why though had it all come to a head that night? That part was still missing but at least she knew the why of it.

They arrived in Mexico and headed for the hacienda where the horse they were to look at was located. This was Amy's first trip to Mexico and she was so excited to see the country meet the people and most of all to see a new horse. The family hosting them had planned a fiesta and with all the festivities.

Thinking about all of the new things that she was going to experience, Amy was able to put all the bad times behind her. She enjoyed the meal and party yet what she enjoyed the most was when she was able to go see the horses. The barn was full of some of the most beautiful animals she had ever seen. Each stall held what seemed to be even a more exquisite animal that the one before. "So which one are we looking at" she asked the host.

"That is him down there as he pointed to the horse in a stall separated from the rest of the horses."

"Why is he down there by himself" asked Amy?

"I will let you see for yourself senorita" was his cautious reply.

Amy started walking towards the horse and he became more and more agitated. His ears laid back and he stomped his stall floor. As Amy got closer she noticed that his stall looked as if it had not been cleaned for days and the horse looked as if he had not brushed or curried lately if ever.

"Easy boy, I am your friend" she said as she reached out. With a snort and a stomp he reached out to take a chunk out of Amy's hand that she was just able to pull out of his reach. She stood there looking at the magnificent horse. His lines and the way he moved spoke of the possibility of untapped potential. She would first have to get close enough to work with him and that may not be possible. " Has he always been this way" she asked?

"No he was one of the most gentle of our horses when he was younger. Soon after he turned 3 he had a fight with another stallion over a mare in heat and had to be pulled off by the trainer."

"He started to be this way after being pulled off?" She knew how stallions could act up around one another when there was a filly involved but this just did not ring true to her so she asked the obvious. "How was he removed from the fight."

"He was really wound up and we had to beat him to make him back down. That was not even enough so the grooms used a hotshot stick on him."

"A hotshot! You could have killed him no wonder he is the way he is." Amy was heart broken how could anyone treat such a beautiful animal that way. He was in such a condition that he may never recover.

Amy looked at Ahmed and asked "why did you bring me here this horse is not going to fit into our string for a long time if ever. He has the looks to be full of potential but I don't know."

"Come with me and I will show you why I brought you here." said Ahmed

They walked into the office and there was a projector set up and they started the video. The horse on the screen was so beautiful he did not even resemble the horse in the stable. He was young and raw but watching him sent chills through Amy. "He is everything I thought he could be but I still think he could ever be brought back to the ring."

"Oh this one is not for the ring. He is for you if you want him. I know that you have wanted a horse for riding and they are ready to put him down so you are his last hope. Do you think you can save him?"

"Amy looked out in the barn and realized that this horse was very much like her. He had been handed a cruel hurt and now she could offer him what Ty, yes Ty, had given her new hope. I would love to have him how much do they want."

"They said you can have him if you can get him loaded and get him back to Canada. And you have to pick another horse for us to train for the ring. We will start looking at the rest of the animals in the morning."

Ahmed saw the look on Amy's face and he could see that the plan was working. He had found the one thing that Amy needed more than anything else. The taking in and giving horses a second chance and he realized how much he admired her for that trait. He knew he was using her and under different circumstances and in a different place there may have been a chance for a romance to take place. But that was not how is his society worked and bringing a western woman especially one like Amy into his family would not be condoned. What he did while outside of his country was not considered but what he did at home that was different altogether. Amy would never be the submissive woman she would have to be in his fathers house. He could see now that the decision he had made was the right one for both of them.

They were shown to their rooms and Amy said good night to everyone but did not go to sleep in her room. She went back to the barn and began to try and understand the horse she hoped would be hers but only if she could get close to him. In her pocket was her mom's secret a little candy and she found a gentle spirit coming from herself she had almost forgotten existed. She remembered how Spartan had come into her life and now. What was his name she looked at the stall and there was a sign with Sebastian on it. She pulled out her phone wondering what the name meant. She believed that the name was very important and wondered what Sebastian meant. "The Patron Saint of athletes", known for his physical endurance and energy she read, looking at him she saw it as the fitting name.

She walked up to the stall and began talking to Sebastian. "Looks like you could use a friend boy, and do I know that feeling , maybe we can fill in that gap for each other."

Sebastian just stomped his hooves and pinned back his ears, flared his nostrils and go ready to strike. There was something though that had him a bit curious who was this strange speaking person. Her voice was calming and she made no attempt to shoo him back so she could get near the stall. She took a step closer then stood there waiting on him to make the next move not ready just yet to trust any human he at least perked up his ears trying to understand what was different about her.

The next morning they found Amy asleep on a bale of straw a few feet away from Sebastian's stall. The groom said "Es tiempo para el desayuno seniorta?" Amy woke up and realized that she was being summoned so she followed him to the house. They all looked up from the table and Ahmed said "where have you been we were looking all over for you?"

"Seems I fell asleep in the barn" said Amy. "I had to go and see if I could start to get close to him."

"Yes I can see the evidence of that, you still have straw in your hair this is no way to show up or breakfast with out hosts."

Amy was surprised by the curt tone of the prince so she said. "Excuse me, I will go get cleaned up and join you in a few minutes." This was so unlike Ahmed but maybe she need a good dose of this side of him again to help her move forward.

Amy spent the rest of the day watching horses being put though their work outs. She saw two that really impressed her. One that they would not part with at a price that Prince could agree to the other a young filly that did not really fit that description of what the prince sought but he allowed Amy to talk him into the filly. Ahmed then showed his business side and got a big discount by promising the filly's first foal from Amy's horse.

How long do we have here asked after they had finished breakfast? I need time with Sebastian and we have to find another horse for you."

"We will start looking at the horses this morning and I have some business in Mexico City so maybe a week."

After watching the horses work out Amy fell in love with a 3 year old filly. She was raw but the potential was there. She shared this with Ahmed and he said he was looking for a more mature horse. But Amy reminded him of the fact that he had mature horses including the ones he had her working with at Hillhurst and so there was no need to get another but this filly could fill the gap left when the others retired in a few years. So Ahmed agreed and talked with the owner they agreed on a price.

Amy and Ahmed spent time at the hacienda enjoying the Mexican weather. Ahmed worked with the filly and Amy continued trying to get Sebastian's trust.

It took 3 days for her to be able to reach the stall door and another three to have him take that candy from her hand without taking her hand! Ahmed came back from his trip to Mexico City and asked if she was ready to take the horses back to Canada. She had asked for more time so he had gone back to Canada and told her he would be back in a week to pick her up and go on to Argentina.

One week was a very short time to get Sebastian ready to be loaded in a plane for travel. She found one of the stable hands a young lady like herself that she had been able to get close to Sebastian. She had told Ahmed that they should transport the horses together and so pick up the one from Argentina then stop on the way home to pick up the other two. This would give her a week with the girl to teach the girl Amy's ways, and then possibly one more week to hopefully have the horse ready to travel when they came back. Amy worked with the horse every daylight hour and then spent time with him at night. By the time Ahmed had come to pick her up she had him gentled enough to allow the girl to lead him around. But he still went crazy when any of the men from the ranch got close to him!

The trip to Argentina was less eventful and they looked at several horses and spent days traveling and enjoying the beautiful country. She enjoyed long dinners and wonderful conversations with Ahmed, reminding and reinforcing the false memories planted by the Dr. at the Princes bidding. This time she reminded herself of the past and was able to subdue the feelings and just enjoyed their time together and the experience she was being given. After viewing all the horses he had lined up to see she convinced him that there was none here that were as good as the horses he already had.

They returned to Mexico and picked up Sebastian and the Alas de Ángel that meant Angel wings. Amy told Ahmed she would ride home with the horses as they seemed to be more calm with her around. Besides she needed a little time away from Ahmed as the feelings for him had grown stronger while on the trip and she did not want that to happen again. Landing in Canada she transported the horses to Hill Hurst. She noticed right away that Sabastian did not like his new surroundings in the barn but seemed to feel more comfortable in the open paddock.


	24. Chapter 24

OTA Chapter 24

Caleb answered his phone," hi its Amy."

"I thought maybe I had scared you away!"

"No it was a long trip and now I need your help!" This was not a decision she had come by lightly she had not asked for help from anyone from her past in a long time and now it almost seemed like she was doing something she should not have been doing. They had only been home a couple of days and Sebastian seemed to be getting worse again. All the hustle and bustle around Hillhurst made him nervous and there were only men and they seemed to make him even more nervous. But what had really brought this on was the fact he had bitten Ahmed. Not bad but she knew he was no longer welcomed here and if Ahmed had his way he would be put down.

"What can I do for you" he asked?

"I have a new horse and I need you to help me take him over to Heartland."

"Heartland?"

"Yes, Caleb Heartland I thought a lot about what you said and realize that I need to mend some fences. Besides Sebastian does not like it here so maybe a change of scenery will help."

"What do you thing the family will say about you bringing one of Ahmed's horses to Heartland? You know that he is not the most popular guy around that place." Not popular was putting it nicely as much as Jack loved animals Caleb was not sure that he might tell Amy to that horse and shove him up the Prince's back side.

"It is not his horse he is mine. He was given to me by a Mexican rancher. Caleb I am his last hope I was able to get him here but now I am having problems with him at Hillhurst and Ahmed has said he has to go. His idea of go, is to the slaughter house and I could not live with myself it that happened."

"That is the Amy I know" said Caleb "I will be there soon."

"No I will bring him over i; I need your help once he is there. Also would like you there to run interference with my family if it gets ugly." Amy knew that she should call Heartland first and let them know she was coming but she was still not sure how she would be accepted. She had hurt a lot of feelings that day she had walked out and now she was in need of help and she was afraid they would not be so receptive.

"Why would it get ugly they love you and I have a feeling that there are a few folks there that would love to see you for any reason."

"I hope you are right Caleb I really do but I feel really scared right now. I know how I treated them would make me very angry if the shoe had been on the other foot. Right now I need a place for my horse where I can come and work with him and I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"We will be there."

"We?"

"Yes I am going to call Ty, I am not at home and it will take me a while go get there so I am going to ask him to go to Heartland to be there if I don't make it before you do. "

"You can't Caleb! Ty does not have to be part of this that is one bridge I burnt and I will never be able cross again."

"Don't be surprise if he is there Amy and I am sure that Sonya will be there as well. Just head on over and we will be there to help you work this all out."

…

Caleb called Ty and Sonya and told them about Amy and asked Ty if he would go to Heartland and break the news as he was an hour away. He told Ty that Amy should be there around lunch and he would be there about the same time.

"You will not believe what Caleb just asked me to do Sonya. He asked me to go to Heartland and tell them that Amy was coming over today with a horse she wants to keep there!"

"I guess we had better get going I know that the family will be happy to see you and when you tell them that Amy is coming they will probably give you half of Heartland!" Sony smiled at Ty and started getting ready to go. She knew this was something that they had to do and for Ty something he had to do before the wedding. They had avoided the family since Ty's last visit and he still blamed himself for at least part of what had happened with Amy.

Ty pulled up in front of the house and Jack walked out of the barn. A big smile crossed his face and he welcomed Ty. "I have some news for you and the rest of the family" said Ty.

"It's sure good to see you two I thought maybe you did not like us anymore! I told you a long time ago Ty that this is your home and you are always welcome here!"

Jack opened the door and called into the house. "Will you look what the cat drug in", slapping Ty on the back and giving Sonya a big hug.

Lou looked up from fixing lunch and rushed over to Ty and Sonya. " I have missed you two and Sonya I have need of a little feminine conversation around here. What brings you our way, that does not really matter I am just happy to see you."

"Where is everyone else? "Asked Ty.

Lou said that Peter had taken Georgie and Katie to a movie and Tim well who knows where he might be.

"Well you may or may not be as happy when I tell you why I was sent here. "

"You were sent? You mean you did not come on your own? Why do you have to be sent to come over came Jack's pained reply"

"I felt like I had caused problems enough for this family and figured you had probably had enough of me. Sonya would have probably come if it had not been for me. I have missed you all very much and am sorry for all the problems I have caused."

"Ty you are part of this family even if you an Amy are not getting married. You and her being on the outs again is no reason to stay away. We love you son and always will." Jacks words struck Ty and he began to feel tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

"I was called by Caleb and he asked me to tell you that Amy is going to be here about noon. She is bringing a horse over that she wants keep here."

The look on Jack's face said it all. Ty had seen this look only a couple of times and he knew that what Jack was about to say left not room for argument yet he knew he was going to have to try. "I am not going to have any horse that belongs to HIM over here I am sorry" said Jack.

Ty looked at Jack and then Lou seeing that this was not a one sided point of view. "Jack, Lou I understand where you are coming from and if I thought the horse was his I would never have come. Caleb said that the horse was Amy's and that if she could not find a place to keep him that he would have to be put down or sold to a slaughter house. He said that she was afraid to come to you first as she knew what she did and said the day she left would probably make you not want to see her. She asked Caleb to come first to help give her someone to lean on. Then Caleb called me because we were closer and he figured you might need as much time as possible to ready yourselves."

"Amy is my granddaughter and Lou's her sister she should know that we will always welcome her!""

"I am happy to hear that and I know Amy will be so I guess we will be going" said Ty.

"Oh no you are not" said Lou. "I have started lunch and have plenty of food for all of us and I will not let you take Sonya away from me. So sit down and we will wait together and catch up on what is new in your lives."

Ty was not so sure and started to argue but Sonya pulled out a chair and sat down at the table she was happy to stay. She began to share her visit with Amy with Jack and Lou. She told them how Amy felt like she was being prevented from running her own life and how she could not understand why everyone hated Ahmed."

"I can tell you why said Lou, he … stopping herself in mid-sentence she took a deep breath and then continued. "Sorry I promised myself I would not be brought down to his level by talking about him."

"I think that is a good idea for all of us" said Sonya . "Ty I know you will have the hardest time with that and I am going to ask of you! I want to know if you can be around her knowing that she is back with or at least working for Ahmed and not be angry or just turning and walking away?"

"I am fine if you guys are" said Ty. "I have given up on trying to figure out women and Amy was no longer my concern she is her own woman, she showed that when she sent me home. Where she is at and where is is working is her problem and no longer mine!"

The hurt in Ty's voice crushed Sonya. It had been over a half a year since the split but she could see now just how much hurt was still there. "Maybe we should go Ty I thought this would be good for you but I can see that you are not over that hurt as much as I had hoped you would be."

"It's ok, it really is. Caleb will be here and he really wants to start spending time with Amy and I told him that would be a good idea as long as it is only as a friend so I need to be here to support him. If I leave he will feel that it is because of the fact that he wants to be around her and I don't want to see her with someone else. "

"Caleb and Amy: said Lou! "I had never even thought about that. I know they dated for a short time when you first got here but had never given it much thought since you were such good friends and when we kidded her about it she was very quick to squash any talk about that. She was always able to talk about her feeling s for Chase and the Idiot son of Val's, Jesse but never Caleb."

"Never really thought about it either" said Ty. But he was always very protective of her and told me more than once that he would hurt me if I ever hurt her. But maybe you are right Lou. Maybe not while we were together but now that they are both free or at least we hope she is free maybe they could work on a friendship and see where that might lead. I don't think it would be a good idea for them to actually date yet but I know it could not be better for me seeing two people; you were right Sonya, who I care about get together. Maybe it will start her back on a road to recovery and help her mend some fences and feel at home again!"

Ty looked out and saw Caleb's truck pull into the drive and right behind him was Amy.

Amy stepped out of her truck and walked to Caleb and they came towards the house. Lou could not wait she took off on the run to her sister and almost knocked her down when she grabbed and hugged her crying. This was not quite what she was ready for, she had her mind set to defending what she had done even though she knew she would have to admit she had gone about it all wrong. But Lou's outburst opened the flood gates for the tears to fall and the healing to begin.

Caleb stepped back and looked at Ty and shrugged his shoulders. "Women who can understand them I guess I was a little over protective huh. Nice to see you are still here though it means a lot to me buddy."

Jack walked up and embraced his granddaughters and even tough ole Jack had to wipe a little tear from his eye. "So where is this horse of yours? Don't you think Spartan might be a little jealous?"

"I have thought about that a lot and I will always love Spartan and I promise to come over and ride him more but this guy like Spartan has brought back a spark that I thought was long gone. Wait till you see him Grandpa he is the most beautiful horse I have ever seen. And he needs me and more I need him. Sebastian will be my last step to recovery I think." Amy opened the trailer warning the men to step back telling them he did not like men that much. As he stepped out they all marveled at his beauty. A full 17 hands high and build to run like the wind or jump or the moon if he was so inclined. They all stared at him as he backed out of the trailer. Then Ty took a step forward and the horses ears were quickly pinned to the top of his head.

"Don't be such a fool boy" said Ty as he stood there watching for signs that Sebastian had stopped seeing him as a threat. He was amazed of how much Amy had taught him about horses this being maybe the most important. You never join the horse you let them join you. He continued to talk with the stallion and soon his ears began to perk up listening but never taking his eyes off this man.

Amy had forgotten how Ty had picked up so much about the horses and how at times he was probably better at letting them know that he was not a threat than she had been. He had forced her to go back and do what she had never thought she could, face a horse again after her accident. Because of him she had been able to go and do all the things she had done this past year. Funny now that she was looking at this man she realized how foolish she had been in Europe. He had not suffocated her she had done that to herself by putting so much pressure to succeed on her time there. How could she have hurt him as she did and not even see that she had? Watching him now lifted the blinders from her eyes and she saw what she had refused to see back then, a man whom she would have shared her life with and been happy to do so. No, that was never going to happen now as she had burnt that bridge but hopefully they could still be friends in the end.

"Easy boy let's take a closer look at you." Ty took another step forward and held out his hand. Amy reached in her pocket and place a piece of candy on his palm and watched the two of them bond over a little sugar.

Sonya and Caleb stood next to each other and watched the happening. Caleb looked at her and said with a grin "well looks like we have been replaced." Sonya smiled back but was not really sure that they might not have been just that, replaced. Was she watching her biggest fear come true!

Ty reached up and scratched Sabastian on the head and then backed away slowly. "Maybe I can come over in a few days and give him a good checkup."

"I would like that" said Amy thanks.

Ty turned and walked back to Sonya and Caleb and could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Sonya shook her head and said "nothing."

Caleb being Caleb said "man watching you two with at horse made us both just a little jealous."

"No need" said Ty. "I could see that the horse needs to be around men and from what Amy said he does not really like them anymore. I just used what Amy had taught me and tried to get close. Amy has already done all the work you just need to let the horse not feel like he is in danger. Caleb that means you should stay away from him" said Ty in a very stern voice. "None of your cowboy stunts on or around this horse, if you want to get close to Amy all you have to do is get close to that horse."

Amy walked Sabastian over to the corral and turned him loose.

"Don't you want to put him in the barn" asked Jack?

"Not right now Grandpa. He seems to like being in the open a little more so I think I will take my time getting him in there. Besides I don't think that there are any empty stalls.

"You are right there I had not even thought about that. Guess we will have to add on!"

"Since we are on that subject maybe I can help. I would like to take Harley now that I have my own place and Amy if it is ok with you, take Spartan as well. I would like to go riding with Sonya and I need two horses we could ride Spartan while you work with Sebastian. When you are ready we will find another horse and bring him back."

"Amy did not even look at Ty but right at Sonya, she too had seen the look on her friends face. Would that be ok with you Sonya? I just saw the look on your face and I realize that you must be a little uncomfortable right now."

Sonya looked at Ty then at Amy, "watching you two with Sebastian was a little scary. I was worried about Ty being hurt again when you showed up, now it looks like it was me I should have been worried about."

Ty reached out and took her in his arms looking her in the eyes" there is nothing for to worry about with Amy and I. As I just told Caleb this was about a horse that happens to be owned by my ex. Amy and I have nothing to go back to. That died in Europe and I just realized that as I walked up to the horse. You have nothing to fear from Amy."

Amy listening chimed in the same. "Sonya you are my friend and so is Ty. I will never come between you two." The words from Ty's lips still stung and it finally hit her what she had lost. She had hurt him and if that hurt was half of what she was feeling right now she was not sure how he could stand to be in the same country. "I would be happy to let you take Spartan but only if you want. We can find another horse around here I am sure if you are not comfortable with that arrangement."

"That is fine, I am surrounded by the people I love most and I have to learn to trust when you tell me how you feel , you are telling me the truth. Like both of you I guess I had more baggage from my past than I was ready to admit. Amy would you bring the horses over I would love to show you my, our, new home."

"Not until she spends a little time here with me she won't said Lou. We never did get to eating so how about we all go have lunch. "


	25. Chapter 25

OTA Chapter 25

Ty's phone rang, yep I will be right over, "a rancher has a horse that just got caught up in some barbed wire I have to go" said Ty. "Wish I could stay and chat but I do have to pay the bills. Sonya, would it be ok if I left you here and then picked you up later on the way home."

"I can take her since I have the trailer. I can bring the horses at the same time" realizing what she had just volunteered to Amy turned to Sonya and said "if that is ok with you," now seeking her approval. This is what she wanted to do but she kept forgetting that Ty was involved and did not want to put them in a bad situation. And after what Caleb had just said and Ty having to console Sonya maybe it was not the right time.

"That is fine with me as I have a lot of catching up to do and I am starving said Sonya, giving Ty a kiss and wishing him well as he left. She did not feel bad about letting Ty go he would be uncomfortable as he was still struggling with being around not just Amy but her family as well. It had taken until today watching Ty and Amy together with the horses to realize just how much they had meant to each other. Oh sure they, or at least Ty did, talked it up like it was no big deal but the connection between those two would never be broken as it went much, much deeper than just a romance.

The girls headed for the house and soon laughter filled the kitchen as they talked as only girls can do. For all who sat around the table of the Heartland kitchen it was fun and enjoyable as they talked about all the little things that had gone on in Amy's life and they even took a few jabs at Caleb and his walking away from their talk at the Stampede. Jack and Caleb sat most of it silently enjoying the lunch wondering how the girls could find so much to talk about in just a short period of time since Amy had left Heartland. After the late lunch Jack asked Caleb if he had time to help with the feeding.

"Kind of early for feeding" said Caleb. Looking across the table, he instantly recognized the look he was getting from Jack. "You know it is later than I thought I seem to forget how long the summer days are" as he got up from the table following Jack to the barn.

The girls watched as the two men leave, but Lou had to make one more comment about at least they could say they enjoyed her hard work and could have put their dishes in the sink.

"That gave Jack on opening he could not resist. "I guess I could say that if it were true! And yes I guess we could take our plastic forks and paper plates to the trash I would hate for them to get blown all over the kitchen with all this hot air blowing across the table. "Quickly putting on his hat and heading for the door. Before the scowl on Lou's face was turned into action as she looked for something to say or more likely throw at the men as they left.

Lou returned her gaze to Amy and Sonya, Amy was smiling and turning her head away and Sonya was not sure what to do or say. "What are you laughing at Amy Fleming" said Lou?

"Oh nothing Lou really I had forgotten how you and Grandpa seem to wait for the other to give you even the slightest reason to take a dig at one another.

Lou smiled and nodded her head, "it has been a while since we have done much of that around here I guess we are just happy to have you around again. Now what is this news you wanted to share? Lou had noticed how Amy had talked about everything family and her job but had seemed to be holding something back while Jack and Caleb had been at the table.

"I wanted to talk with you two about my session with the Dr." Replied Amy.

"What Dr.?"

"She was seen by a Dr. that Ahmed had flown" in stated Sonya. As the words came out Sonya saw the look on Lou's face and was ready for what she was afraid would come next.

Lou started to say something then stopped remembering what she had been told by Sonya earlier that day. "Sorry Amy, I want to know whatever it is and will ty not to be so judgmental!"

"Thank you Lou. I was uncomfortable after what you shared with me Sonya and told Ahmed he said he would sit in on the session. I wish he had not because when I remembered why I had left I must have spoken it out loud and I am so ashamed of myself. It seems I was falling for the prince and realized he did not feel the same way. I think that it embarrassed me so much that I just had to shut it out. I still have a few holes but most of it is coming back now. On our trip to Mexico and Argentina I felt myself caring for him way to much again so I have buried myself in training and working with Sabastian since we came home. I realized that I had told you I would contact you again and I need your support, both of you, to help me get through this."

Sonya had her doubts but did not share them. It seemed like Amy believed what she had remembered and there had to be a bit of truth in what she remembered or she would not have accepted it so well. Still all of the memories that had not come back, if the thing that had caused her to block it out was known she felt that the rest of the memories should have followed quickly. She was happy for her friend and with Lou agreed to be there to help her.

Lou was more than ready to help her sister move on from caring about the prince. If she had her way she would never have been in that situation in the first place.

….

As the men neared the barn Jack turned to Caleb, "is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know"… Jacks look stopping him mid-sentence. "You mean about Amy?"

"No I wanted to know if you think we should use Timothy or Rye bales this year! You know that is what I mean, you had better start talking or I am going to put an end to whatever you think you have planned before you take another step.

Caleb took a deep breath and looked Jack right in the eye. "I want to be around more Amy if she will agree to it, and you allow it!" There it was out to Jack and that was probably the hardest part he knew how the man had held it against him the way he and Amy had had an on again off again relationship depending on how much attention he could get from Ashley.

"You remember the last time you tried that? If you had not of been gone on the rodeo tour you probably would be standing here right now. And of course the fact that she took up with Ty. Speaking of Ty what does he think about this?

"He was the first person I talked to about it. He pretty much told me that I should not be looking to Date her but just to become more of a friend to her and then let her decide what she wants to do."

"Sounds like pretty good advice to me. You had better take care of her if and when she does agree to maybe more. I don't want to see her hurt her like you did the first time do I make myself understood? If you do, you will be missing certain parts of your anatomy if you know what I mean. "

"I hear you loud and clear Jack!"

"Well you better! Let's get the horses out and get them ready to be loaded in the trailer."

…..

The girls finished their talk about Ahmed and promised to keep in touch and told Amy that if she felt the need she could even move back home. Lou made sure that Amy knew this even offered to come and help her pack her stuff and move that very afternoon. The sooner she could get her sister away from that man the better. Then they caught up on the latest of what was happening with the family. Amy wanted to hear how Georgie and Katie were doing though mostly she wanted to know how Peter and Lou were doing. Lou shared that she and Peter were doing better but still had a long way to go. Georgie was growing up too fast continuing to do well with her trick riding, and Katie well she was Katie.

I will try and come back every day to work with Sabastian so maybe we can catch up a little more. Amy told Lou how she had missed her and the rest of the family and promised to work on those relationships as well. They all finished with a big group hug as Amy said "we had better get going and get those horses moved before it gets dark. "

They finished loading the horses and said their good-byes to everyone and, Amy looked over at Sonya, "where to?"

"I had forgotten that you have not been to our place yet, go to the road and turn right."

…..

"Turn here said Sonya, as they came to a dirt road leaving the highway. Guess we are going to have to put up a mailbox soon.

The pulled up to the barn Ty had not returned from the call so the girls unloaded the horses and put them in the barn. Amy looked around it was beautiful; the barn while small just three stalls was solid and had plenty of room for feed. They put the saddles and bridles in the tack room then fed and watered the horses and closed up the barn for the night. As Amy stepped out of the barn and looked around, was this a bit of jealousy towards Sonya she was feeling? Could this have been hers, had she not pushed Ty away? She remembered how they had planned to buy a place like this for years, coming so close just before she had left for Europe. Amy's thoughts went back to the place she and Ty had talked about. How had she just let that drop why had she not asked Ty about it while he was in Europe, or even before that? What if she had and he had told her about wanting to put an offer in on it. Would it have made a difference or would it have pushed her away even faster.

Now all that was over and she had to start over at the beginning, building a relationship and everything, wondering if maybe she had made the largest mistake of her life. A tear came to her eye as she surveyed the farm.

We will turn them out in the pasture in the morning said Sonya. I think they will enjoy it there.

I think I would said Amy, trying to recover from her pity party. It had not gone unnoticed by Sonya though.

I think maybe we need to talk said Sonya.

About what?

You know Amy I felt the very same way today watching you with Ty and Sebastian. I noticed the tear and the look on your face. When we think things are getting easier something pops up and we are right back to square one.

I was admiring your place and thought about how Ty and I had planned for something like this for years. His graduation and my working with horses it was what drew us so close and even in the hard times was what was central to us coming back together again. Now that is gone and it is because of what I chose to do in Europe. I guess I am a little afraid that I will never have that again with anyone!

Sonya looked at her friend and saw a hurt and confused young woman. She also knew from her talks with Amy that she was not so much in love with Ty but rather the ideas and dreams they had shared. "You have been around each other for 8 years and you developed a comfort level and closeness so the break up was more like a divorce! What you two shared and went through with each other cannot just be forgotten or erased; it will always be a part of each of you. I am sorry Amy, I know that must sound so insincere coming from the woman who has taken your place in your dreams."

"No, Sonya I don't hold anything against you. This is of my own doing but I am very confused right now and don't know where or how to start to get it back on track. I don't want to be alone anymore yet I don't have any idea of how not to be. Seeing you and Ty made me realize how much I need and want someone in my life. Sadly the one person I seem to be drawn too is not drawn to me. Even if he was I realized lately that it could never work, we are from two different worlds! I would never fit into his and he definitely would not fit into mine."

"How about you come to the house and we can talk." They walked into the house and Amy was taken back by the simple beauty of the layout. It's beautiful Sonya! I can say I both envy and am happy for you. This is what Ty deserves and has always wanted." A tear again came to Amy's eye this was not going to be easy and the longer she was around Ty and Sonya the more she realized it.

"Thanks but I cannot take any of the credit for it. As I told you at Maggie's the other day it was this way when we bought it."

"Ty called Sonya to tell her he was on the way home. She told him that Amy was there and asked if he would bring home something for dinner."

"I guess I had better go "replied Amy. " You are staying for dinner I want you too and why don't you stay here tonight I don't feel good about you being alone."

"I know you two don't sleep together though I am not sure why and there are only two bedrooms. I would feel weird crashing on your couch."

"You can have the bedroom over there; Ty does not sleep in it he sleeps up in the loft. Don't ask, it was something that he came up with when we first started dating. I don't pretend to understand all of his reasoning but I have learned, it maybe what made our relationship grow as quickly and strong as it has."

Still the boy in the loft was the thought that came to Amy's mind as she thought about Sonya's request.

"He will be here in a few minutes help me set the table here on the porch." We enjoy sitting around watching the sunset across the pasture!"

"I can see that it is so beautiful Sonya!"

Ty pulled up in the drive and right behind him was Caleb. "Look what I found at Maggie's poor guy looked like he could use a little company."

"We will set another place said Sonya."


	26. Chapter 26

OTA Chapter 26

Amy was happy that Caleb had come it would make being with Sonya and Ty a lot easier. "I drop you so now you are setting me up with a blind date" chuckled Amy, instantly she felt an uneasy quiver in her stomach. What was she thinking well maybe she was not thinking or those kinds of statements would not have escaped her lips? She could not believe she just said that! Waiting for Ty's response hoping she had not ruined the evening before it had even started.

"I don't know that he is blind! I think sometimes he has a little trouble seeing what is right in front of him so he just needs a little help getting around." Now it was Ty's turn to feel a little uneasy though he enjoyed joking around but was this taking it a bit too far.

A big smile came over Amy's face as she watched Caleb take off his hat and hit Ty with it. Maybe this was the beginning she was looking for. Closure and beginning at the same time what could be better, if this was what fate had in store for her she was more than ready. At least that interaction after what each of them had said showed that they were at least trying to move on and get back at least to being cordial and hopefully friends something she could use plenty of at the moment.

"Amy would you help me, and you two do you think you can stop acting like little boys long enough to get washed up , we will have the food on the table in a few minutes."

"Yes, mom" came the joint reply, this way Caleb I wanted to show this anyway as he disappeared around he side of he house. When the boy came back the table was set with a red and white checkered table cloth the paper plates and plastic utensils made it look like a picnic.

"Looks nice thanks" said Ty.

"You and Amy" can sit over there said Sonya as she played the part of Mom to the group.

"I want to sit next to him" said Caleb in a playful voice.

"No you to are going to get separated or all the food will be on the ground instead of eaten"

"Have you been talking about me to her" asked Caleb with a smile?

Amy now chimed in. "She does not need to be told anything just a minute of watching you two told he all she needs to know."

"Do you have the feeling we are being improperly profiled," Asked Ty.

"I don't really care what is happening to us let just sit down and eat I am starving" was Caleb's reply.

The four friends sat and talked the night away so much laughter and kidding Caleb telling stories about Amy and Ty. Not to be out done they both returned in kind a few of the stunts that Caleb had pulled. There was plenty of "I did not say that's and but you don't understands" as Caleb Ty and Amy shared some of their past and collectively.

Sonya laughed at the antics and stories, wishing that she had been there and hoping someday to be able to tell a few of her own stories. She did share the story about Ty's cooking and both Amy and Caleb just looked at her and shook their heads saying they had eaten Ty's cooking and if she thought it was good maybe she needed to have her taste buds checked out! When she told them what and how he had cooked it Amy looked at him, he just shrugged.

"You never fixed me anything but hot dogs and microwave dinners!" Thinking the only thing they had ever shared was simple meals. Then maybe that was because he never had to cook and Lou kind of kept everyone at bay in the kitchen, or maybe it was the fact that he had seen her attempt at cooking when she had tried to make him the birthday cake. Memories so many memories and as she remembered them she saw how most of them had been memories she would always cherish.

Ty was just about to say that she had never inspired him too cook anything different, as he opened his mouth he saw the look on her face and caught himself and just smiled and then said. "I have been trying a lot of new things lately."

Feeling the tension Caleb said "But he always had beer in the fridge"

"I don't drink" said Amy!

"That is not what I heard, I heard about you being a little tipsy one night and attacking him on the couch and getting caught by Jack! " Caleb chimed in! That is probably why you don't drink. Then realizing he may have just let his alligator mouth over load his humming bird ass as the old saying went. As he looked around he was actually happy to see Amy drawing back to punch him and Ty just shaking his head.

As she was drawing back to punch Caleb she looked at Ty "Maybe I should aim this one at you , you told him about that !"

"I am pleading the 5th on that one," said Ty with a smile. The thought of that day was still vivid in his mind. He remembered how he had had friend over from college and Amy had felt so out of place then she had been slipped a drink by someone who had his eyes on her.

Sonya had spent time with Amy and her family but had hardly known Caleb. Watching the three of them had helped her to see how maybe they could all be good friends. It was something that they all needed and wanted badly. She was beginning to feel a bit more at ease being around Ty and Amy together. Though she had to admit that having Caleb here helped a lot, she also realized that there would always be a thing between Amy and Ty just because of their history and she was learning that she could be alright with that as well.

Ty looked across the table at Caleb and Amy taking Sonya's hand held up his bottle of beer and said, "I would like to propose a toast. To the best friends a man could ever have, to my future wife who makes each day the best day of my life! To the woman who was my best friend and when I needed someone, you were there for me to lean on Amy; you helped me through many a rough time. Amy may you find the love of your life and may he help you fulfill what God has set in store for you, Caleb, we have shared many good times and have fought many a battle both side by side and at times we have fought against one other but in the end you are my best friend . Caleb may you find that person that makes you want to come home at night and give you the love you so desire. May this be the beginning of a friendship that we all can enjoy together as we are now?"

Amy and Caleb just stared at Ty and then at each other. "To a new start for all of us" said Caleb as they clinked their glasses and bottles together. Turning to Amy, Caleb said "Amy I wanted to do this differently but since Ty drug me here, in front of these friends I would like to ask if you I would like to spend time with me, I want to find out if what we once shared could have been the beginning of something real or if it was just two young people who did not know what they wanted. Either way I want to continue our friendship."

Amy looked at Caleb and thought for moment thinking on what she had shared with Sonya earlier. It was as if the boys had been listening in on their conversation, maybe this was the beginning she was looking for, or maybe just the stepping stone to help her out of the pit she had placed herself in. Either way she was ready to take that first step. "I would like that Caleb, right now though I want, no need, us to just be friends!"

"That is fine with me as long as we can go and do things, like this once and a while. If it would make you feel better we can always be with other people!"

"No, need I just need a little space, in other words don't call me every day!"

Ty and Sonya sat and watched this banter and smiled as they saw two people they cared deeply for setting up ground rules for being together. That was always a good place to begin they were already friends and knew a lot about one another.

Sonya looked at Ty; "I am holding you to making sure that Caleb abides by his promise since you are the one who seems to have set this up."

"I can't… You had better or you will answer to me and to Amy, do I make myself clear Ty?"

"Very clear, Caleb you get me in trouble in I will do things to you that we will not speak of in mixed company!"

"Wow, twice in one day, Jack and now you! You I am not worried about but Jack, I know he would follow through without even blinking."

….

Sonya, Amy and Ty waved as Caleb left."What a night I never would have thought that the four of us would have such a wonderful night together said Sonya."

"So what did you girls talk about all day?"

"We just caught up on things and then we shared some concerns and talked about them."

"Like what" Ty really wanted to know.

"Sorry Ty that is confidential between us. Maybe someday we will share with you but right now we have to work through them."

"What about your concerns?"

"Tied to Amy's so I can't talk about it now either."

Amy sat there listening to the conversation and realized what a good friend Sonya was. She was able to deflect Ty's questions yet she showed how much she loved him at the same time.

"What can you talk about?"

"She is going to help me with the wedding plans Lou and Lisa may help as well!"

"I think I will stay out of that one said Ty with a chuckle. I am happy for you I know how much you need to have friends, having ones that you can feel comfortable with planning our wedding is even more special."

Picking up the plates and cups from the table Amy said. I will do the dishes then I Think I will turn in, it has been a really long day, night guys."

"Thanks the trash can I just inside the door" said Sonya.

"Night" they said as Amy entered the house.

"Ty took Sonya's hand and led her over to the swing, "think I need a little cuddle time. Sonya sat down by Ty and laid her head on his shoulder. Could it really be this easy to forget all he and Amy had gone through? Having Sonya next to him gave him strength to face anything. She completed him in ways that he never knew he needed to be completed. Sitting there on that swing he knew they were no longer two but had become one in purpose and mind. It had been a long time since Ty had felt this content; maybe he never had. He had found what he truly believed was his life partner, he had the job he had dreamed of and worked so hard for years to get, and now a new home in which he hoped someday to raise his family!

In many ways now he felt for Amy. They had all these plans before she had broken up with him, though it never seemed that either of them was completely sold on it being with each other. Amy had hedged at even accepting his proposal not once but twice. She and he had never really agreed on many of the things that would have made a marriage work. Most of all they had kept secrets and even lied, for what they felt were good reasons, to each other. It had taken Sonya in his life for him to see how it would have never worked between them. He did realize though he wanted to have Amy in his life as a friend. It had always worked well when they were just friends and she had been very instrumental in him getting to where he was in his life. Yes even the fact that he was with Sonya was because of her in the weirdest of ways. Knowing that she and Sonya got along and seem to want to continue being friends made it that much easier.

The next morning everyone was up early, Amy and Sonya were busy fixing breakfast and Ty had been up for some time working on the foundation forms for the Sauna, shower and hot tub. He had built two forms to make holding tanks of concrete that had been placed at the outlet of each spring. Once they were completed he would run pipes from them under what would be a concrete platform for building the sauna, shower, also the outside area around the hot tub keeping it warm and the snow and ice melted off the concreted year around.

Sonya opened the back door walking out on the deck that surrounded the whole house, called Ty. "It's time to eat we have to be at work in an hour" she said. The morning was filled with laughter and good times as the three friends sat and talked about what they saw in their futures.

Amy was happy that she had stayed yet there was a part of her the wished she had not because she now realized what she was missing in her life. As much as it hurt her now and had hurt Ty she realized that their breaking up had been the right thing to do. She loved Ty and always would but she could now see that they were never meant to be more than good friends. No, not good friends best friends someone that you knew you could count on to be there no matter what. How the breakup had happened, well that would always haunt her as there should have been a better way that could have been handled but then sometimes things happen in certain ways for a reason.

…

Ahmed was furious he had been trying to find Amy all weekend and she was not to be found. He had been told that she had not been at her apartment all weekend and he wanted to know why? He had tried not to contact her much since they had come home from the trip as he knew what had been said after the session with the Dr. that Amy was taken back a little. He never knew that his feelings for her were so deep until she had said that she was going out with Caleb. Now she disappears for the weekend and did not even tell him where she was going. He picked up his phone and did what he said he would not do for this reason; he called Amy because he had to hear her voice and know that she was ok.

"Hello Ahmed sorry I am late I just spent the most wonderful weekend with my family and friends and I am over at Ty's place now and will be there in about 30 minutes. What do you have on the agenda for the day?"

Ahmed was not sure what to make of this information. He was sure that he had seen the last of Ty and that what they had had was broken forever now she was with him and sounding happy? He felt a rage growing within himself that he could not fully understand but he answered Amy with a very stern" I don't pay you to be away from Hillhurst when you should be working . I will see you in 30" and hung up the phone.

Sonya could tell by the look on Amy's face as she came back to the table that something was wrong, "what's up?"

"That's what I would like to know" said Amy. "That was Ahmed and he seemed to be very upset at me about not being at work. That is not at all like him I don't understand I guess I will find out when I get there. Bye guys and thanks for the weekend."

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

OTA Chapter 27

Amy pulled into Hillhurst and Ahmed was there to meet her only instead of his usual smiling face there was a stern almost wild look she had seen when she had first met him. She remembered that look, she did not like it then and she sure did not like it now! Hi Ahmed she said trying to defuse what she was sure to follow, and as she had predicted Ahmed exploded.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ahmed! He heard himself almost yell at Amy though he did not want to sound that way he was very upset and not being in charge, of Amy's everyday life, and it made him upset. This was not the way he wanted to come across to Amy as he was already afraid he had begun to push her away again.

"As if I need to tell you, but if you want to know, I took my horse to Heartland and then spent some time with family and friends." Amy was not in the mood for this she had just had one of the best weekends in recent memory and she was not about to allow the prince to ruin it. "If you had not been in so much of a hurry to get Sabastian off the property I would probably not have had such a good time this weekend though so thanks for that at least," said Amy closing the door and while looking for someone to help her unhitch the trailer.

"I was expecting you for dinner on Sunday and you did not even call."

"Well you did not call either and you always have friends over so I doubt that you missed me that much anyway. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do!" She turned on her heal and headed to the stables. Who did he think he was yes he was her boss but she was not his slave and did not have to report to him 24 / 7.

The next few days were tense between Amy and the prince. They talked only when they had to and Amy worked to keep her distance from everyone except the horses. On Friday Ahmed came to her and asked if he could have a talk with her. He had noticed how Amy had been avoiding him all week and now when he had what he had would be news that Amy would be happy to hear he was now not so certain.

"Amy, he said I am sorry that I acted so out of character this week. I have examined myself and see that I had no reason to act that way. I just don't like you being around Ty whenever you are, I get angry.

"Let me get this straight, when I am around Ty the guy I dumped in Europe and crushing his feelings so badly who is now engaged to a friend, that Ty you get upset. That makes no sense even if he were not engaged you have conveyed your feelings toward me so why should that matter to you."

Ahmed diverted his gaze for a moment and then returned it to Amy. I guess that maybe those feelings that I said I did not share with you may actually be there, after all."

"So what are you saying that you like me! Is that why my being around Ty makes you upset! He and Sonya are my friends though at times I am not really sure why, they are and they are engaged as I just stated. I could understand why they might be upset about me being around you but they have not voiced that even if they are. If they don't like you at least they don't tell me who I should or should not be around. I am sure Ty has his reasons for not liking you and I think you know what they are but the only thing he has said since we have been home is that "I" had hurt him and my family by my actions."

Ahmed was sure now the next statement would not be taken as he had hoped but went ahead as it needed to be said. "I am sorry I know this puts you in a bad situation. Because there is something I need to ask of you. There are some guests coming and I need the apartment so they can stay for a few days with their horses. I was going to ask if you would mind moving back to your room at the Mansion."

"Ahmed in light of what you just told me I don't know what to say right now. When are they coming?"

"They will be here on Sunday so I need to know so we can move you by Friday!"

"I will let you know tonight, I had received your invitation to the party and had not answered it yet so I will come and we can talk about it then. " Amy set out to finish her day with the horses and think about what she had just heard. There was going to be a lot of hashing out of things tonight and she had to have her ducks in a row before she showed up for the talk.

…

"I wonder what that was all about" asked Sonya as she watched Amy pull away headed to Hillhurst.

"We best get ready for work and I will fill you in on my theory on the way." Ty began to tell Sonya what his thoughts were as they drove. " I think that the prince has been lying to Amy along. I think he has feelings for her and as long as she was all his he could play the aloof I don't feel that way kind of guy. I am sure you noticed but if you didn't Amy said she was at Ty's place and did not mention you. Well I noticed that was when the look on Amy's face changed. I think he got angry with her because he thought she was her with me."

"How could he think that? You and Amy have hardly spoken since she has been home and now he thinks that she would spend time with you!?"

"You seem to forget that yesterday afternoon you had your doubts about where Amy and I were."

Sigh, "you are right Ty and I was standing right there and I know how you feel or think I do and yet.. well let's just say I understand what you are saying. I hope you are wrong but I am beginning to think you and Amy have a connection that I have not figured out yet."

"It is called 8 years of almost living together. We shared everything, even when we were apart from dating. Maybe we were even closer then as we shared more of our feelings then, than after we were back together. There was a connection from the first day I met her and it continued to grow over the years. I was part of her family and they helped me understand her as well. Oh by the way I forgot to ask where you are headed today, Scotts or the clinic?"

" I will be with you and Scott for this week then I have to start classes for the rest of the summer. They have agreed to let me finish early if I get class work done and they just happened to have the classes I needed during the summer." The idea of being close to Ty right now also made Sonya feel better. Though she had enjoyed the weekend she had to admit that watching Ty and Amy together and then listening to them as they shared about their lives had rattled her just a little.

"That is great said Ty giving her a big one armed hug and kiss on the forehead." Ty could tell this was a good thing and even though it may not have been set up this way it was the best thing that could happen for both of them. She would be with him this week and then she would be finishing her school so they could be together full time as fellow workers.

"But it is going make it really tough on you because I will not be around to help much because when I am going to have a lot of work to do as you know and I have a wedding to plan on top of that."

"Remember the wedding has been moved back so you have plenty of time after you graduate."

"You don't seem to understand what goes into planning a wedding do you!?"

Ty shrugged his shoulders and said, "You will get it done I know you. You put me to shame with the fact that you were working on two degrees at the same time. Finishing your Masters in counseling while you were taking your vet classes it is beyond me how you were able to pull it off."

"I had few friends and no place to go or be so I just buried myself in my work. I missed out on a lot by doing so but I am glad that it is almost over!"

I am happy you are going to be with me today as I could use the help. Scott is gone today and I have to neuter a couple of cats and a dog that the owner says is always chasing after every female dog he sees!"

"So neutering takes care of that problem huh? I will remember that when you start looking at girls like you did that waitress the other night!"

"Maybe I had better not teach you that just yet" said Ty with a smile.

….

Amy put on the dress and though the custom tailored and beautiful, wearing it did not recreate the feelings she remembered were always there when she had gotten ready for a party that she would share with Ahmed. She was confused to say the least, and now all this pomp and circumstance of the rich and famous did not sound like much fun at all. She had come to enjoy the parties and rubbing elbows with these people many whom she now called her friends but it all felt wrong tonight. She pulled up in the drive and the valet came to park her truck. "Thanks Jim" she said "Park it so you can get to it easily as I may not be her long."

"As you wish Amy" he replies.

She had purposefully been late, she knew that Ahmed would already be dealing with his guests and they would not have much alone time which was just what she needed. She had made up her mind and would be telling him that she would not be staying at the mansion as she felt that it was wrong at the time. But down deep inside she was not so sure that was really what she wanted to do. As she looked at the winding stair case she felt pulled to climb the stairs and start her life over with Ahmed and see where that led. She had realized how she felt and how open she was to what she knew after his declaration to ask her to reconsider and stay.

She had taken steps to ensure she followed the plan she had put in place knowing full well if she was not already moved by the time she spoke with Ahmed he would be able to talk her into staying. She had thought long and hard about what he had said and knew that the feelings she had developed for him were not about to just go away. Even if she realized they could never be together in the way that she wanted the temptation was there.

So she had already had the grooms set her stuff out in the lobby of the stable apartments and had called Caleb to have him come and pick it up and take it to Heartland. Then she had called Lou and let her know she was coming home and hard as it might be to resist the princes charm she was even less willing to face Lou if she changed her mind. The scream Lou let out had almost deafened her, and when she heard about Caleb picking things up she said that she was calling him and would be there with him to help move her back to Heartland. She saw Ahmed and nodded and then returned to her conversation with some friends who had just shown up from France.

When everyone had arrived and Ahmed had done his duty of meeting and greeting each of them he sought out Amy. He was not sure why she had not come early so they could talk over the evening as they had done so many times before and as he had watched her make the rounds that night and greet all the people he realized how he missed her as his hostess.

She was standing at the foot of the stairs when he finally caught up with her she turned and gave him a smile of admiration and thanks. It could have been taken to mean much more but this night it was what she was feeling. She could only look at the Prince and see how much he had given her and she was thankful for all of that. She admired the man for the changes he had gone through since their first meeting in what now only seemed like yesterday.

"How are you doing Amy" was his reply as he came up to her.

"I have been better" she said. Thinking how what she had to say was not going to go over well and wishing that there was some way she could avoid it all together.

"I am sorry, come please let's go outside and get some air" he said as he took her arm and started walking towards the gardens outback.

"No it not that Ahmed and there is nothing I would rather do than walk the gardens and talk while holding your arm. It is not that kind of feeling ill though unless I get this out quickly I am not sure it will not become so. Ahmed, you took be completely by surprise today when you told me that you had feelings for me. And as you know from my confession while under with the Dr. I have feelings for you as well."

"Yes, I know and that is why I asked you to come stay with me like you used to. You picked out everything in this house and you have never even spent a night in your room."

"I know and right now there is part of me that want's nothing more than to take you up on your proposal but I can't. I need some time and space to figure this all out. I was on my way to letting you go and then you sprung that on me! That was not fair to me Ahmed, this is not easy for me to say but I have I have moved back to Heartland. Well I have not but by now all my stuff has been put back in my room there and when I leave in a few minutes that is where I am headed. Please don't try and talk me out of it because I have ready made up my mind and I need to do this."

"I still want to work for you if you want me too and I want, no I need for us to remain friends and who knows, maybe …, but I don't want to even think about that so I am going. I will see you in the morning."

As Amy turned and walked away she wanted nothing more than to pick up her phone and call Lou and tell her she had changed her mind but thankfully she knew that was not an option. "My car please Jim" she said with her head bowed fighting back the tears.

The truck pulled up and Jim held open the door and as he closed it he smiled and said. "I know it is not my place but I am sorry that things do not seem to be going well for you tonight. I know I can say for all the staff her it always a pleasure to have you around you light up the place."

"Thank you Jim" Amy said. As she pulled away she could not help but let the tears flow as Jim had made her feel even worse about leaving with his kind words. Dazed and confused by the mixed emotions Amy found her way home to Heartland and as she turned off the engine of the truck and saw Lou and the rest of the family coming out to great her she took a deep breath and knew that she, if only for now was where she needed to be.


	28. Chapter 28

OTA Chapter 28

Ahmed started to say something to Amy as she walked away but did not know where to start. He was angry with her for turning him down but why? She had told him that she would be at work so that should have been all that mattered and it looked as if the suggestion the good Dr. had placed in mind was holding and she did not remember the real reason she had left of course neither did he! But right now he would go with her wishes and try and win her back to the mansion. He had done it once before and since he had an insight he did not before the fact that she did care for him it should be a lot easier. And maybe soon she would come back to him and they could pick up where they had left off.

….

Amy watched as everyone came to great her, she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hoped they would not notice her red eyes or at least think that they had been caused by the joy of seeing her family greeting her.

Lou was the first one to the truck and saw Amy and knew instantly what had happened and pulled her younger sister to her and said "let it out Amy we are here for you".

She buried her head in her sister's shoulder and let the tears flow from both the joy and the remorse. Amy's hug became almost desperate as she tried to become one with Lou.

"Easy there girl, have you been working out or what you are about to squeeze the life out of me."

Gaining her composure Amy pulled away and was greeted by the rest of the family.

"It's good to have you home Amy" said Jack. "If you had let us know that it was supposed to be a formal affair we would have dressed the part" referring to the beautiful dress that Amy was wearing.

"Oh sorry, I had to go to a party tonight before I came home." She did not want to get into what she had had to do but knew that would come out soon enough. She had finished her hugs and then she noticed Ty's blue truck by the barn. "Are Ty and Sonya here" she asked?

"Only Ty" said Jack in a somber tone.

Amy didn't like the way and tone of voice used by her grandpa. "What are you not telling me" she wanted to know. And why is he not here with you?"

"We did not want to burden you with more than you had on your plate already"

Amy was growing anxious and all the pent up emotion of the evening came out as she shouted at Jack! Tell me and quit beating around the bush why is he here, _and why is he alone?_ She was worried about her friends and because of what had just happened was worried about their relationship as Sonya had shared how she felt threatened by Amy.

"He is here for Sabastian," said Lou. "He has come over every day this week as you have been kept quite busy at work I guess and Sabastian had become quite skittish. None of us could get close to him and Ty just happened to come by and saw Sabastian attack Dad. He stepped in and quieted him down and asked when the last time you had come over. We told him so he said until you started coming over he would be here every day and he has. He has gotten Sabastian to actually stay in the stall at night now without trying to tear down the barn."

Amy looked at her sister and family and as she turned on the spiked high heel said "I am sorry please excuse me I will be back in a moment" Amy hurried off towards the barn but after only a few steps stopped and removed her shoes before she broke her ankle. These shoes may look nice and make a woman feel pretty but they were nothing but a health hazard on a dirt drive way of a working ranch. She slowed down as she neared the barn doors as she heard Ty's voice as she was talking to the stallion.

"Easy boy I think I just heard your owner drive up she will be here in just a minute if I know her she will leave her family standing there mouths wide open as she hurries way to see how you are doing."

She peaked around the corner and watched the man she once called the love of her life. He was so gentle and she could see by watching him he had developed a few tricks of his own with the horse. She wanted to bolt in but was stopped by what she was watching and realized that she was watching a wonderfully talented man who had used many of those same tactics on a young "Filly" better known as Amy. His touch and gentle voice had calmed her on more than one occasion and she realize now she needed his touch again. "Looks like you two have made good friends you trying to take my horse away from me.?

"Nope just figured after you had left the other day you might not get much time off to take care of this boy so I was just a stand in for a few days. He needs you Amy he is scared and everything is new and changing and he is not sure where he stands. Of course it didn't help that Tim was the one who decided he was going to work with him. I am sure if there had been a few more feet between Tim and the fence we would be visiting your Dad in the hospital or worse."

"Thank you Ty, where is Sonya?"

"As you know she has been at work with me all week long and when I told her I had to come over for Sabastian she said that was good because she had started reading her books for the summer semester and it would give her a bit of down time alone to study then she could ask questions when I came home. It has worked well and she will be starting classes on Monday and she feels better about them. Though I am not sure why she was worried she is so smart it seems she has been teaching me from the book instead of asking questions said Ty with a smile.

"You sure look nice, at one of your big parties tonight?"

"Ty can you call Sonya and ask if we can spend a little time talking tonight? There are some things I need to know but more I think I just need to have to do for me what you have for Sabastian. Also ask her to come over I think Lou has made some refreshments for me a kind of welcome home party."

Ty looked at Amy and had to admit she was beautiful in her party gown. It looked out of place but still he remembered the first time she had gotten all dressed up and they had headed off to the Prom only to have his truck break down and they had their own prom dance in the bed of that ole blue truck under the Canadian stars. "I will call her right now but if I tell her how beautiful you look I am not sure she will allow me to talk with you with only a horse as a chaperone."

Ty's comment brought a smile to Amy's face and for the first time all day she was content with where she was. Ty without realizing it had broken through and already she was feeling the calming effect of just being near him in this her time of crisis. "You tell her I will be on my best behavior I promise" Said Amy.

Sonya answered the phone just as Amy had started her comments to Ty. Before Ty had realized she had answered she said "You tell her that she had better be and if you get out of hand I read that chapter on castration and I might just have to give it a try" as she giggled in the phone.

Amy saw the look on Ty's face and then heard him say "yes Mam" and then heard him go on and explain what he was doing and how she had invited her over for desert.

"She said she has one more chapter she wants to read then she will be over."

Amy cocked her head to the side and smiled, "are you sure that is all she said"

"I am afraid to tell you what she said as I don't want to give you any ideas in case I upset you. Let's put up Sabastian and then we can head back to the house. We can sit outside until Sonya arrives."

As they walked out of the barn Amy reached out and took Ty's arm and laid her head on his shoulder and walked back toward the family still standing by the truck talking. They all looked at one another not fully understanding what they were seeing but happy to know that the two people they had carried such a burden for these past few months for now at least seemed to be in a good place in their relationship.

When they reached the family everyone turned and headed for the house. Amy told Lou she had invited Sonya to come over and asked it they could delay the party till she was there. Then said that she needed a little alone time with Ty on the front porch.

Lou looked at her sister and started to say something but Amy just shook her head. "It's not what you think Lou I just need to talk with Ty and I even had him ask her so she knows. I would not do anything to break them up and besides there is nothing between Ty and I.

"You could have fooled me, I just watched you two walk out of the barn arm in arm your head on his shoulder looking like you did so many times when you thought no one was looking and snuck off to the loft."

Amy's face turned bright red thinking who else besides Lou had known about that. "Honestly Lou it really is not like that anymore but I can see how that was what it looked like. He has a way of making things for me be better just being around him. Something I had taken for granted until tonight and tonight I need his comfort and soothing ways."

"Ok but you know I am going to keep an eye on you two."

"Be our guest" said Ty walking up behind the two girls.

"You heard all that" said Lou "I am sorry Ty I have just seen too much lately to trust anyone, even my own sister!"

"No need to worry Lou I think that both Amy and I can say that we appreciate you more than you will ever know. I don't know what Amy wants to tell me but if you would like you may be there with us."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I can see all I need to see from the sink and I can see from the look on Amy's face that she needs to talk with you alone so I will give her the privacy."

As they sat down on the bench Ty opened with "So how long after you got back to Hillhurst did it take Ahmed to tell you he had feelings or maybe even loved you. Then he sprung the ole why don't you move into the mansion with me which is why you have moved back to Heartland but you are not sure that is where you really want to be?"

Amy was caught completely off guard by Ty's statement, it was what she wanted to talk about for sure but how did he know. Ahmed must have called and told him something, because she had told no one and there was only the two of them there when the Prince had told her and as for her feeling about the prince only four people knew, Ahmed, Lou, Sonya and the Dr. She had a hard time believing Lou or Sonya would have told Ty after promising not to say a word. "Who told you that?"

"Amy, please if you did not see that coming then I have to say I am sorry for what I said the other day here in this very place. He has had his eye set on you since very early in your relationship with him and hard as I tried to keep you apart without actually telling you no, it was to no avail. He built you up and made you feel important at a time when you felt you were failing and you walked right into his trap. You were something he could not control someone who was not in awe of his status. I saw it in his eyes the day you left for Europe and heard it in his voice when he told me he would take care of you. I should have decked him right then and there. Then walked over and told you your trip and been canceled. But I did not and so we sit here today getting ready to talk about how you have feelings for him and you are not sure what to do about it."

Amy could just sit and stare at Ty. How had he been able to take her whole train of thought and lay it out before her? He had touched on almost everything she had wanted to talk about but had no idea of where or how to start. Though she was sure he was projecting some of his ill feelings towards the Prince in the last part of his statement. She just look at this man sitting next to her and leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you for knowing me better than I know myself Ty" as she pulled away.

"So where to start, I guess the best place is from the beginning, Ty I found out the other day that I had had feelings for Ahmed and he had rejected me and that is why I forgot everything. I was so embarrassed that I had turned my life upside down for him breaking up with you and shunning my own family only to find out he did not feel the same."

"That is a load of Bull, Amy he has always had feelings for you, now what those feelings may have been is still to be determined. You were lied to by him and it was done with a purpose in mind."

"Ty, please don't go there I don't need to argue about him tonight I promise I will listen to your side just not now ok, asked Amy with the saddest of looks that anyone could have ever given?

"Sorry continue."

"Well when we went on the trip a couple of weeks ago, to pick up some horses I found myself falling for him again. But I reminded myself what I had found out and he had not disputed so I tried to pull away."

"I remember that trip it was right after you went to the Stampeded with Caleb if I recall."

"Yes that is right."

"Question for you Amy?"

"What was your relationship like with the prince before you went to the Stampede?"

"We were friends as we had always been, why?"

"Was he taking trips or was he always at Hillhurst? Did he invite you out on dates or were you just a close friend who happened to work for him?"

"Ty what are you trying to say, that he was jealous and that is why he asked me to come along on the trip with him do you know how silly that sounds?"

"Does it?"

"And when you went back to work on Monday what was his reason for being upset, me per chance? We heard when you were talking to Ahmed and heard you say you were at my place for the weekend not Sonya and mine."

"Oh Ty that is not what I meant to say I am so sorry poor Sonya! But you are right that was when he told me that he "liked" me as more than just a friend"

"I saw that when I came to France and you both treated me as a second thought when we were together which he made sure was most of the time so this is old news to me."

"Ty I had thought I knew what I needed to ask you tonight but you have opened up a new train of thought that I am now going to have to examine. Would it be ok if we postponed this talk for a little while longer?"

Ty looked at her and smiled, "not a problem her comes Sonya now with Caleb and I am hungry."

"With Caleb? What is she doing with Caleb"

"Remember we only have one car so I asked Caleb to go pick her up."

To be continued:


	29. Chapter 29

OTA Chapter 29

Ahmed had followed Amy out only to watch her drive away. He was not sure what his emotions were right now but the calm feeling he had had when she told him she was moving back home had gone away. He felt himself getting angrier as he stood there and when Jim had closed the door for Amy he almost shouted stop please don't leave! Instead Ahmed turned and walked back into the party knowing that tomorrow would bring a new set of circumstances that he would have to deal with. Amy had better understand that she was not going to quit on him again. He had the Law on his side this time and he would use it to its fullest extent if she decided to walk away.

Ahmed sat at the house after all his guests had left and began to think about the situation he was now in. He had let his feelings for a woman put is position as the leader of the Team and even more so his possible ascension to the throne of his country in jeopardy. The business man Ahmed took over, he was happy now that Amy had turned him down as it gave him the strength to do what he knew must be done. He would see his lawyer in the morning and have him draw up the contract.

…

As Caleb's truck pulled to a stop in front of the house the two sitting in the truck looked at the Ty and Amy sitting on the bench in front of the house, a twinge of anger popped up in Sonya as she saw the Ty and a very beautiful Amy in an even more beautiful and no doubt expensive dress sitting side by side staring into each other eyes. She had seen what she had thought was Amy with her head on Ty's shoulder they had pulled into the drive but it was a long way away and so there was no way to be sure but they had been very engaged in what they were talking about as they had not even noticed them until they had almost come to a stop in front of the house. Then they had made sure that there was plenty of separation between them that had not been there before. Yes she had known that Amy was there and that she wanted to talk with Ty because Ty had called her and she had been fine with it until she saw how beautiful Amy was and how Ty seemed to hang on her every word looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

Amy was the first up from her seat beside Ty and came to great Sonya and Caleb. She looked at Sonya and could see by the look on her face that she was not too happy with them. Though she would never say it the fact that Ty and her had made up would always cause tension between them. She wish it was not so but she also knew that she really could not let it worry her because she needed them _both_ so she would work to make sure she knew that she had no intentions of trying to take Ty away. Though deep down she was not so sure that is not what she wanted to do.

"Don't you look like Cinderella from the ball" said Caleb breaking up the awkward greeting.

"Well thank you Prince Charming" giggled Amy taking Caleb by the arm and heading to the house.

Ty walked over to Sonya and as he looked into her eyes he asked "are you ok?"

"I don't know Ty", was her reply. "I thought I was over all this jealousy stuff but when I saw you two sitting there on the porch I was jealous and then I was angry. I am not sure who I was most angry with though. Me for being such a fool as to think that I had anything to offer you that would ever compare to what you had developed with Amy over the years or you for getting my hopes up thinking that you really cared for me more than you did her."

Ty reached out and cupped Sonya's face in his hands and stared into her beautiful green eyes. "Sonya you are everything to me now, what I had and have with Amy pales in comparison to what I now have with you. Yes there is a connection between Amy and I that will never go away even if we were never to see her again. That connection grew over an eight year period and we lived a lot of our lives together. We were lovers and that can never be taken away and I would be lying to you to tell you the thought of her being with someone else does not bring on just a bit of jealousy in me as well. I know it does not make sense but I have found that you can love and not have feelings for someone at the same time. Can you tell me that from time to time when you see your ex the thought does not cross your mind as to what if? But we can never go back, maybe if you had not come into my life there might have been a chance for Amy and I but I doubt it. Because it is only because I met you and I am able to see things from a completely different place and I can even talk with her. I would not be in Hudson if you had not come along. I had already made up my mind to leave as soon as school was over I wanted nothing to do with any of this" said Ty waving his arm to show Sonya he meant Heartland and everyone in it. "Sonya, I have moved on with you and I have no regrets.

"I know Ty but I am scared what if we rushed this whole engagement thing what happens if we find out that we are not right for each other or that we cannot take the pressure of living among our friends as it brings up too many old memories."

"I don't see that happening but part of that was taken care of for us by pushing the wedding back to next fall not this spring. It gives us a bit more time but I don't see what you said coming into play, do you?"

"I don't know" said Sonya sadly "there is so much going on right now and I am confused , upset ,happy and sad all at the same time."

"Oh you are being a woman" Ty said jokingly. The look on Sonya face told him that this was not a joking matter so he wrapped her in his arms and asked her if she wanted to go home.

"No, Ty these are our friends and I will either learn to live with my fears or…! Let's go in." She said taking him by the arm, all the while thinking, even if I am not wearing a thousand dollar dress and looking like I just stepped off the front page of Vogue.

…..

"Have you and Ty decided to try and get back together" asked Caleb as he opened the door to the house.

Amy stopped in her tracks and glared at Caleb before she spoke. "Why did you ask that? I have not and we have not decided on anything of the sort. What makes you think we would be back together anyway!"

"Well from what _we_ saw coming up the drive it sure looked that way. I mean if I didn't know better I would say you and Ty had already made up maybe even more if you know what I mean."

"Caleb O'Dell how dare you! Amy exclaimed. "You of all people should know how much I care for Sonya and would never do anything to hurt her." Then as she stopped and thought about it she asked "Did it really look like that to you guys?"

"Yes it did Amy and as you said if I didn't know better I would have known that you two were back together."

Amy glanced over her shoulder at her best friends looking into the sad face of Sonya and realized that what Caleb had said must have a least a small bit of truth to it. "I need to go talk to Sonya" she said as she started to turn around.

Caleb reached out and pulled her back to him "No you don't, you have caused enough trouble let them work it out and they will if it is supposed to happen. The best thing you can do right now is give them some space."

"So when did you become the "SAGE" of love relationships" teased Amy even though she was not really feeling like it was the thing to do.

"I guess you could say that life has handed me some pretty good lessons on love from which to learn! I will say though it is always easier standing on this side of a relationship to make good sound judgments. I know Ty, Amy and he will work this out if he is given a chance. The words had barely cleared his lips when Caleb realized he had just put it foot in it again, the look on Amy's face said it all. I am sorry I guess maybe I am not such a sage after all."

Amy looked up at Caleb tears starting to well up in her eyes and just shook her head as she reached out and pulled her dear friend near as she need the comfort of someone who cared at this moment as she felt the weight of his words. She had never given Ty the _chance_ and now she was again lost as what she was to do next.

…..

Though she had tried Amy could not bring herself to enjoy the party Lou had put on for her. And when they had said good bye to all their guests, Lou took Amy by the arm and said "we need to talk! "What the hell went on tonight? You were on cloud nine one minute and the next you Sonya and Ty seemed to be fighting back tears and avoiding each other."

"I don't know Lou, Ty and I were just talking and it seems that I have hurt Sonya because she thinks she saw more to it than just a talk. I was going to try and talk with her but Caleb talked me out of it. Lou there is one more thing, the thing I was going to talk with Ty about that he already knew. The reason I moved home was because Ahmed told me he had feelings for me and had asked me to move in with him at the mansion." Amy was sure she could see the steam coming out of Lou's ears. "Easy now I told him no and I am here with you."

"Good you quit as well I hope!" was Lou's reply. She went on to tell Amy what she thought of the prince and his having the nerve to tell her he cared for her after he had hurt with telling her just the opposite.

Amy did not have the nerve to tell Lou that she had seriously considered moving in and being a part of his life maybe this time for good. She knew that would only cause a scene that she did not need to deal with right now. She had some thinking to do and some of what Ty had said rang true though she had not been able to see it till now.

"No, Lou I am still working for him, I will take into consideration what you have said but I gave my word that I would be back at work tomorrow."

"You are crazy Amy," said Lou "but I will be here to support you no matter what and I know that the rest of the family feels the same way."

"Thanks Lou you don't know how much I needed to hear that right now. It seems that the world is coming undone around me again and I am not so sure I will be able to make it this time without you."

….

Sleep had not come easy that night before. After her talk with Lou Amy had felt better and had gone to be with hopes of getting a good night sleep only to find herself in a fitful sleep never seeming to really be able let go of her awareness of the world and it's problems weighting her down. She had gotten out of bed early and gone and done chores in the barn saying good morning to Sabastian before leaving for Hillhurst.

She pulled up outside the Hillhurst stables and while sitting in her truck took a good look around. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Each bush had been meticulously trimmed and the grass never seemed to grow as it was kept at the perfect height but mowing twice a week. Never was there a blade of grass out of place nor a weed that dared to poke it's head out of the ground for fear of being sprayed or plucked into none existence. The dust was kept to a minimum as the grounds keepers were up early each morning watering the ground if it had not rained the night before. There were the three outdoor areas one covered and the other two open to the Canadian sky then there were the smaller pens used to exercise the horses. They all had been worked each morning to ensure the footing of the horses before they were put through their daily work outs. It was a place that was the envy of many who had seen the set up. There was not a better equipped or setup stable in the area to include Lisa's. But as she looked around she began to realize that as pretty as it was and as wonderful an experience as she had working with the horses maybe it was not where her heart was after all.

As she sat there looking around she saw Ahmed walking out from the stable clip board in hand. It was unusual to see him this early in the morning unless he had something to do or somewhere to go. She stepped out of the truck and greeted him with a friendly hello not sure how he was going to take it after last night.

He greeted her with a very business-like hello and then handed her the clip board. "Please make sure you take care of this before noon, I will be back at one and we will talk about what you have accomplished and plan for the rest of the day. Then I will have some paperwork for you to sign." He said as he walked away.

Was it really that easy for him to switch on and off his feelings? Amy wanted so badly to sit down and talk with him about her feelings and all that had transpired in the past 24 hours but he had left her standing there holding a clipboard without even showing that he even cared, like last night had never happened.


	30. Chapter 30

OTA Chapter 30

The ride home for Sonya and Ty had been a quiet one. There seemed to be nothing that either of them could say that would remove the cloud that hung over their heads and had it begun to affect their relationship. What had seemed to be a fairy tale romance that had been flying high above the clouds was beginning to feel more and more like the fairies had removed the pixie dust and they were falling with no way to stop but to hit the ground below and break into a thousand tiny pieces.

The woman who Ty had thought of as being his rock was now showing cracks in her always positive attitude. His thoughts began to examine them and he could see they were not small cracks but deep crevices threatening to destroy the whole of the rock. They were rooted in the insecurities that we all faced but in some of us the constant erosion of the repeated hurts only deepened the cracks to where soon it would only take a small tremor or one more rain storm and the whole of the mountain face would fall and break up never to be seen whole again.

As he thought about it, his first thought were to pack up and take Sonya away from here and all the pressures that were mounting up on her. She was pushing herself school to finish, she had a house that she felt needed to be made into her home; she had tests to pass after school so she could become a vet, and her best friend and her ex, Sonya's soon to be husband, were seemly getting to close for her comfort. Each stress on its own would have been a load for most people. But for Sonya it was one piled on top of the next on top of the next and it had begun to weigh her down and she was coming increasing nearer that breaking point.

As he thought about it running away would only add to the problem, as she would always wonder if they had not left would they still be together. This left him with only one course of action, and that meant that everything they did from here on out had to be a team event until the storms, and all the damage caused by them, of the recent developments had past! When she could see the sun shining through the clouds once more then they would be able to talk about where they went from here. It was not going to be easy but it was what he had signed up for when he had asked her to marry him, a commitment that he did not take lightly.

As Sonya sat on her side of the bench seat as far away from Ty as she could get she wondered what this all meant. She had been so sure of their love yet tonight she was for the first time really asking herself if it had all be a little too good to be true. She had seen the way Ty and Amy had looked at each other when they did not think anyone was looking at them. She had forgotten how beautiful Amy was and that dress had left nothing to the imagination and it seemed as if Amy was hanging on every word that Ty was speaking to her as they drove up. If there was nothing going on then why had the two of them avoided each other the whole night. The usually fun and cheerful heartland family was anything but. Well Lou tried to be but that was her just nature.

Was she really this poor of a judge of men? What was it about her that made every man she got close to leave her?

When they arrived at their home Ty knew for the second time since he had known Sonya that he was not going to let her sleep alone! He walked around the truck and opened the door for her and they walked to the house without saying a word.

Sonya looked over at Ty and motioned to the swing on the porch and they went over and sat down. She wanted so badly to come to him but at the moment all she could do was move a little closer on the bench as they stared out across the pasture and loose themselves in the starry sky.

…

Caleb's short drive home was not lacking for drama either. As he rounded a corner on his way home he had to slam on the brakes and turn the wheel causing his truck to slide sideways and drop of in the small ditch on the side of the road. He had almost hit a doe and her fawn crossing the road in front of him the doe was so close he could have reached out of his window and touched her.

Now he was stuck in the ditch and as he sat there watching the fawn and doe bound into the darkness in different directions into the darkness at of edges of his head lights, he began to think how tonight had been very much like what had just happened. Two people whom he thought of as his best friends Ty and Amy had just narrowly missed being hit by the events of the evening and though they were safe and unhurt they were afraid of what might have happened or so it had seemed to him. While the relationship of Ty and Sonya like his truck was still in one piece but it was now in a ditch so to speak and would need help if it was go get back on the road.

As he sat there and pondered his next step he began to realize just how much all these people meant to him and wondered if there was a way that he could help mend the fence of friendship between them all.

He would start with a call to Ty in the morning.

….

It was early morning and Ty could tell by the sound of her breathing that Sonya, like he, had not fallen asleep. Yet not a word had been spoken all night. That was not like her at all and he began to feel as he had with Amy at times like this.

When they had had fights they never talked and all he could do was hope she did not get up and run away. All he wanted to do was to hold her, something that had not happened yet and then hope that when she decided to talk that they could have a good conversation.

The talk they had had outside the Heartland house had not done anything to make her seem happy and the party had turned into anything but a party as he watched the two women he care most about in the world mopping about doing everything they could to avoid each other and not talking to anyone. But at this moment he only cared about one and she was still silent!

Finally he reached over and kissed her on the head and said "Sonya we really need to talk about this that much you have taught me. "

Sonya turned to Ty and with fire in her eyes she said, "What do you want me to say Ty? That everything with me is ok, well it is not ! Am I supposed to say that I understand that you and Amy are not back together, well from what I saw tonight of you two on the bench you would not have needed much longer till you would have had to find some place other than the porch to be!

Did you see that dress she was wearing, of course you did if it had been cut any lower she would have fallen out, kind of like your tongue was from your mouth! And the way she was leaning over she might of well had just taken it off any way, and of course you notice that she was not wearing anything underneath of it as it was too form fitting and silky to allow that.

Ty was about to say that he had not notice but he had. And she was right Amy had looked absolutely stunning. But he had had no thoughts about her other than that. And from what Sonya was saying she saw more that he had. And what she had seen seemed to have set off some thoughts in her mind that he was not sure how he was going to ease.

"Is that what you want" she said pulling away and ripping her blouse open and pulling up her bra. "See I can show you mine just like she can!"

Now Ty was really not sure what to do if he tried to have her cover up she would get angry, if he turned away she would get angry and say something like oh so mine are not good enough for you huh! If he stared as he wanted to she would be angry because she would think that is all he wanted.

He could remind her that it was her idea to have Amy in their lives. But that would end up in an argument as well he knew. He could try and tell her as he had before that there was nothing to worry about, they were only friends. She was not about to believe that one either, though it was true. He did the only thing he knew how to do at a time like this. Ty was not sure what to say knowing that one wrong word here could be disastrous.

As he tried to formulate a reply a thought, that had escaped him till this very moment, struck him and was at the forefront of his thoughts. He had just realized that in every relationship Sonya had ever been in had where she had gotten serious ended up with the man she was with leaving her or cheating on her with another woman. First it had been her boyfriend in Finland that had caused her to walk away from her only support group, her family for years. Then it had been her relationship with the man she thought was going to ask her to marry him, he had cheated with her best friend and roommate. Now Amy had come back into the picture and she felt her world was coming apart again as it had time and time before.

He looked Sonya in the eyes and making sure she had made eye contact with him he said "I am sorry" as he reached out his arms hoping she would come to him to be held.

Sonya looked at Ty and his open arms and realized how she had just acted and now she was sitting there with her breasts uncovered before Ty but not in the way she had always dreamed of it being. Should she cover herself up or force him to look knowing that was the last thing he wanted to do well at least not in this situation. He had been so much the gentleman since the first day they had met and it was wrong of her to strike out at him like this. But right now she did not really care nor did she know what she wanted. While his arms was the one place she wanted to be she sat there for a moment looking at him wondering if this was just one more heart break she was about to experience and if maybe it was better to cut and run before she hurt herself anymore. Finally deciding that she could not be hurt any more than she already was she covered herself and sank into his arms and began to cry.

The sun had come up over the tree tops and Ty realized they had made it through the night but they had a long way to go before they would be close to where they had been just a few hours before. Sonya had fallen asleep just before dawn and was finally sleeping well. Ty pulled out his phone and called Scott and told him they would not be in because something important had come up but he would be available if an emergency came up. He noticed a message from Caleb and knew that would have to wait as well.

…

Amy entered her office ready to have her conversation with Ahmed. He had avoided her all morning, or so she had guessed because she had not seen him one time since their early morning meeting.

He walked into the office and began to ask Amy questions about the morning without even saying hello.

This seemed so out of place but she guessed that he had taken her turning him down, when he had asked her to move in as a no to everything though she knew that was not true. She would have moved in with him in a minute had she not been blindsided with his admission. She knew she had feelings for him and he had always made her feel safe and needed.

Though she wondered why he had waited this long to tell her and why he had gone along with the game of hiding it from her. Was it only because he needed the room or was it because he really wanted her to move to the mansion? Or was it maybe some of the things that Ty had said the night before? All these thoughts would not leave her alone so she was almost happy that it was the way it was, for the moment anyway. They had time to patch things up if that was what was needed.

"Amy!" said the prince, "are you even listening to me I need your attention?"

"Sorry Ahmed, I guess I was thinking about last night."

"Well that is over with so let's get on with what we have to do. We have a lot to cover and I don't have all day and you have work to do! There is the show next week and I don't have a good feeling about it and if we don't do well … we need to do well there is too much riding on it."

Amy did not know about the VIP's from his country that would be in attendance at the show and how they would be judging him not just as the leader of the team but also for his ability to lead his country.

"We will do just fine" she said trying to calm the prince down. "After all it is just a small show nothing that big we will use it as a tune up for the show in Toronto next month."

As Amy looked at Ahmed she could see by his look that her statement had not had it's intended purpose on him but rather looked as if it had made him angry.

"That is what is wrong with all of you; you think this is some kind of a game! Well let me tell you we had better do better or there will be hell to pay for all of you. Now let's get back the business at hand. "

After they had gone over everything that Amy had seen and what she thought needed to be done with the horses and riders. Ahmed said thanks and said he would take care what needed to be done with the riders she just needed to look after the horses. . Then he handed her a stack of papers and asked her to read and sign them, and he would be by later to pick them up.

As Amy glanced at the top of the page she saw " _contract of employment"._ "What is this" Amy asked as the prince was leaving the room?

"Just read and sign them, can't you do anything you are told" shouted Ahmed as he continued to walk out of the room.

….

Who was this man? He sounded so much like he had the first time she had met him and nothing like the man she had come to know this past year. Amy bit her tongue as she had been ready to give him a piece of her mind like as she had done when they had first met. But she decided she would keep quiet for the moment and do as he had asked and chalk up his poor attitude to last night and the pressure that he seemed to feel from the upcoming show, though that part she still could not understand.

She began to read the papers and it became apparent that these were a professionally written work contract. It was filled with all the does and don'ts spelled out. It gave her salary and what her benefits would be and how she could earn bonuses. It explained how she could also be liable for problems within the team with the horses and staff. Even though she saw that she was forbidden to talk with the riders. She would report everything to Ahmed in writing daily and not make any decisions until she had his approval. It detailed the very strict work hours, but then stated she was expected to be on call 24/7. She was to be in attendance at all scheduled parties and events. While she was to be available to the guests should they want to ask her questions she was not allowed to offer anything unless she was asked. Lastly she was to report to Ahmed each time she left the grounds of Hillhurst listing , where she was going, with whom and how long she anticipated being gone, her phone was to be on at all times so she could be recalled if needed even when she was off the clock and at home.

Amy could not believe what she was reading. She had worked for the prince from the beginning without ever really talking about any of these things though she could see how that had not been very professional. But when he had asked her to work for him he had told her what she would be paid, and that was it. She had had free rein to do what she felt she needed to do to improve the team and later the prince's home as well. Though she had always told him where she was and the fact that they were never hardly apart she had the ability to go and come as she pleased. When she had finished reading the contract she pushed it aside and figured she needed to talk Ahmed before she signed anything. She left the papers on her desk walked out of the office and closed the door and went back to work. As she closed the door Ahmed's personal assistant gave her a message.

…..

Ahmed had barely cleared the door when he began to wonder if what he was doing was the best thing. Yes he knew he had to become more businesslike in his daily dealings with Amy and the rest of the team something that he had almost forgotten how to do since meeting Amy. He had let her have her way and for a while it had worked but then things had started to go wrong. His team had begun to question his authority and it had been on display more than usual of late. He had gone from being a prince to just being one of the boys and it just would not work. He could not make a very good leadership impression on the group of his countrymen sent to see if he was fit to be a king if could not control a few team members and have them show him proper respect.

As for Amy she was still a mystery to him and he had to admit that more than anything he wanted them to continue as friends and maybe more. Maybe if they did well and this visit went well he could back off on her a bit. But then as he thought about it this was the way it would have to be. The night they spent together in France had caused him to think that he and Amy could be … well at least good company for one another.

Then out of nowhere she had left and things had not gone well for him or he team. Now she was back but things were still not quite the same between them as they had been. He realized that he had played a part in that and that he had had thoughts planted in her mind by the Dr. And then let her believe he did not care for her. Maybe that is where he should have left it. He really needed Amy but for only one purpose to get the team ready to compete and learn from her the secrets she seemed to possess. The rest of what she could offer could be found in many place by sending invitations to a party or showing up and letting them know he was a prince. No, all he needed from Amy was for her to sign those papers!

Ahmed's personal assistant came up to him as he left the room and handed him a message. He read it and then told the assistant to wait till Amy came out of her office and tell her he would not be back till tomorrow.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

OTA Chapter 31

 _ **Sorry this emotional part of the story has really slowed down the progress but it is needed to set up the rest of the story. It should move a bit faster the rest of the way.**_

Amy was happy to hear that Ahmed was leaving and she had until tomorrow to think about what she had just read. She was not under the conditions of the contract just yet so she decided if he could just up and leave so could she. She walked back into the office and retrieved contract and walked out and got in her truck and drove home. She was happy to see that both Lou and Lisa's cars were at the ranch as she needed to have their expertise in how to deal with this contract situation.

She walked into the house and Lou looked up with a big smile happy to see her sister home and said "I guess it is nice to be able to set your own hours, glad you are home early I have a couple of questions for you."

"My work schedule is why I am home" said Amy in a concerned voice.

Lou immediately realized that there was something bothering her little sister and she wanted to know what it was. "What do you mean" she asked?

"This" said Amy tossing the contract on the table. "I need you and Lisa to help me with this" she said as Lisa walked into the kitchen carrying Katie.

"What's that" asked Lisa?

"A contract for employment at Hillhurst, Ahmed just walked into my office threw this at me and told me to read and sign it. "

"You mean you don't have a contract with him now "Lisa wanted to know.

"No everything we have done up to this point has been by verbal agreement and it has worked out well. I don't see why we need this now."

"Well in the business world word of mouth contracts are not worth the " _paper_ "they are written on" said Lou. She continued "I think a contract is a good idea it protects you and Hillhurst but mostly you! So what is the problem? Does he want to cut your pay, or what?

"There are just a lot of things in this I don't quite understand and since both of you have worked in the business world I wanted you to read them and tell me what you thought before I sign them. Or if I sign them."

Both of the women looked at Amy and could see that the later statement was the way she was leaning and though that would make both of them extremely happy they needed to know why the change of heart.

"Let me see those" said Lisa sitting down at the table and opening the folder. Lou sat right next to her and they began to read. When they had finished the both looked at her.

"Are the terms of the contract normal" asked Amy?

"Well the wording is normal and the pay and benefits clauses are normal and very generous but I will say there are some parts of this that I don't like at all" said Lou with Lisa nodding in agreement. "If you sign this you are giving him two years of your life and there is no escape from it. I would say if you wanted to continue to work for him that you need to ask for parts of this to be rewritten. You need to have some way you can walk away if you choose to do so and that is not in here as it is written. "

"That is what I thought and though some of it looks a little harsh I have been pretty much doing most of it all along as that is what I know a good employee does. But some of what he is asking for seems to be a bit over board" said Amy.

I can have my Lawyer draft up some amendments to this so you can present them to Ahmed if you like" said Lisa.

"That is if you still want to work for him at all." Lou chimed in hoping that it would give Amy the out she was seemingly looking for.

"I would appreciate that Lisa; I thank both of you for being here for me right now. I am so mixed up and I feel as if everything I have tried to do this past year has only made it harder on you and everyone around me."

"What about you!" Lou chided her little sister. "You have been through a lot and yes much of it brought on by your own doings but still you don't need any more pressure right now. We are and will always be here for you Amy."

"Thanks you don't know how much I needed to hear that." She walked over to the two women and put her arms around them and as she laid her head on Lou's shoulder she, for the first time since she had left for Europe, felt that she was finally home where she belonged.

…

Ty sat in the swing looking at Sonya as she slept and wondered if they would ever be able to get past last night. What had happened showed him just how fragile relationships could be and at the moment theirs was a crystal glass that had just be knocked off a table and he hoped that he could catch it before it hit the floor.

Sonya began stir in his arms and then opened her eyes. She looked around and realized where she was and slowly sat up and turned to look at Ty. The look on her face said it all the sleep had not taken way the hurt and as she began to speak Ty braced his emotions for what he was afraid was to come.

"Thank you for holding me Ty I really needed that but I still have a lot of questions. First of all I want to know what you would have done if I had done more than remove my top last night?"

Ty was not ready for this question and now he had to stop and think about it. To give himself more time and to hopefully better understand where she was coming from with this question Ty asked. "I am not sure what you are talking about." Knowing that she would see through it but still he needed to get a feel about where she was emotionally.

"You never were a very good liar" she said with a slight smile. This answer gave Ty a little hope that she was not as serious as she had sounded when she had asked the question, but then she continued. "I know what you have said and done since the first day we met, in that you have always treated me with respect and even though we have never acted on what I know both of us have dreamed of, I now wonder what the real reason for not acting on it might be."

This was not what he wanted to hear as anyway he answered this question there was potential for it to blow up in his face. So he went with what was true but not what he wished he could have said to her.

"If you are asking what I think you are, is the reason I have not slept with you because of Amy the answer is both yes and no. The yes part is as I have told you before, we used that to mask over way to many of the faults we had in our relationship, the biggest of which being the lack of communication. Sleeping with someone does draw you close and it really does make you see everything from a different point of view. But if that is all there is and your only way of resolving conflict then sooner or later the lack of communication will override those feelings and cause things to happen, with Amy and I it lead us to breaking up. "

"I would be lying to you if I said there have not been times when those times with her have come up in my thoughts. "

"Now for the no reasons everything I said before and the fact that from the beginning I never wanted you or I to know the hurt that can come out of a physical and mental relationship if we were ever to break up. The mental aspect is hard enough on its own you throw in the connection you have with someone after sleep together and it more than doubles the pain or for me it did anyway! After you and I were engaged I felt that I had grown to know you so well that we didn't need the physical because we had learned to share our hurts, habits and hang-ups with one another so we could wait until we were married!"

"If on the other hand, you are asking me to answer the first question, if you had come to me last night and continued to press the issue would I have turned you away. While I am not sure you are going to like my answer here it is. I would like to think that I would have because that is not how I have dreamed nor the way I would want it to happen. So hopefully I would have continued to say no if you had pressed me. But I am happy you didn't because it would not have been well for either of us because I am afraid I would have given in."

"Oh, so you would have _given_ in but you don't really want me! Is that what you are saying Ty!" I wish I could say that I am sorry about last night's melt down but I can't. I have felt this coming on for a few days now and I thought I was strong enough to hold up but I am not. Ty where are we in this relationship? I know what you say and for the most part your actions back that up… but"

"But what" asked Ty, do you really feel that If we had made love the I would have done so without wanting to? Do you think that lowly of me right now Sonya? You think the only way I would want you is if I was thinking of Amy while we were together? I am really wanting to understand what brought all this on but I am beginning to think we are not going to figure out anything till we step back from this for a bit.

"Sorry Ty I don't want to fight with you I really don't but since the night we had Amy and Caleb over I have not been able to get the sight of you three having a great time out of my mind. Reliving your pasts and enjoying each other's company while I sat there feeling like an outsider looking in. I saw the way you looked at Amy when you told your stories about her and her when she talked about you. And yes I know I am the one who pushed you into talking with her, brought her here and asked her to stay. You even brought Caleb to make things less awkward and I appreciated that. But I still felt like and outsider."

"You seem to know what Amy is going to do or think before she does it and that is scary to me. How can I compete with someone who is that connected with you. Then last night I saw you two sitting on the bench and yes my mind went a little wild with jealousy and for that much I do apologize. You did not give me any real reason to feel that way. But I saw how beautiful she was sitting next to you and the way you looked at her and she seemed to hang on everything you said and it set me off."

"Would you like to know what we were talking about? Well I will tell you, she was wanted to talk about Ahmed asking her to move in with him again! She seemed surprised that I knew about it but it was just pure deduction on my part. I was tell he I always knew about how he had always had feelings for her how she had been too blind to see and how she now was trying to understand her feelings as well. I told her some things that made her want to rethink what she had thought about Ahmed that is all we were talking about." Ty was looking at Sonya and though he could tell she wanted to believe him there was still that look of doubt on her face so he continued.

"Lou was standing at the sink the whole time with the window opened just a little so she could hear, hoping we would not notice, so if you can't believe me ask her what we were talking about.

Amy shared with me about how she thought that her having feelings for him and him rejecting them was what cause d her to have her memory loss. And I called her on it"

Sonya sat listening to what Ty was saying and had no reason to doubt him but the feelings she felt, that she was losing him would not go away. "Ty I do believe you but still it does change how I feel. I need time, as you said, to think this over and I need to know that what I am doing is right for me, for you and for everyone else. I have been here before Ty as you may recall us talking about our past relationships. I have been hurt and I see all the markings of it happening again."

"So what are you saying Sonya, do you want to break off our engagement? Ty had the feeling in the pit of his stomach, was this to be Europe all over again.

"No , Ty I am not saying that, right now anyway, but I need some space to breathe and collect my thoughts. I finish school in a couple of weeks and then I have to take the tests the following week. Then I think I am going home for a while. I still have a couple of friends near the college and I could stay with them till the end of school and I take my tests. Then I will I leave for home. I really need to spend this time alone away from you.

Ty this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do and you need to know that I still love you with all my heart I know that this is killing you and I don't want to do this. But if we are to make it then I have to get my head on straight and being around here with you and Amy and everything will not allow me to do that."

"I have heard that I love you before Amy said it to me as she handed me my ring back. Let me come with you" said Ty! "Don't run away!"

"I am not running away I am going to the one group of people who know me best, my family. Ty you may not know it but they think the world of you and if there is anyone who can help me come to the right decision it will be them. And so you know I am going there with the burning desire that when I am ready to come back it will be to you and to begin our life together forever. There is one thing I would like to ask of you if you don't mind Ty."

Ty sat in the seat he had hardly moved since she had finished telling him she was going to leave, it felt like he was in a time warp and sitting in that car on the way to the Normandy coast. His heart was pounding and he was afraid to breath. This could not be happening AGAIN he thought.

"I am not sure I could take one more blow to my heart right now but what is it you want and if I can help I will" said a sad and dejected Ty.

"Maybe this will help a little" she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. I would like to spend the rest of this day here with you just so you know I am not running away to leave you but I am going away to save us. You mean the world to me Ty Borden and never wanted to hurt you but I can see I have and when we come out the other side of this we will be stronger together I promise."

"I don't want to sound like a pessimist but I have also been here before and though it is different it is the same and to tell you the truth Sonya, I am not going to hold my breath for you to come back. I want that more than anything in the world but when you love someone this much I realize that sometimes you have to let them go. So for now I am here and I hopefully I will be able to great you with open arms when and if you come back.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

OTA Chapter 32

Ty's phone rang again, only this time Ty answered it. It was Caleb and the way Ty answered told him something was wrong with his friend.

"What's up" he wanted to know.

"Nothing" said Ty.

"Liar, you can't tell me there is nothing wrong with you I just heard you answer the phone and I watched you and Sonya last night. I watched Amy as well and there is something going on and I want to know what the hell it is."

"You want to know I will tell you then" shouted Ty. "Yesterday my world was complete and now I don't care if I see another day. I am fed up with life at the moment and more so I am fed up with women!"

"I think I saw this one coming, Ty do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk about it? It seems that is all I ever do anymore is talk and it seems the more I talk the worse it gets and I have had it up to here", said Ty raising his hand above his head even though Caleb could not see it. He was now standing next to his truck so he opened the door and got in and told Caleb. "Sorry I am late for work" and hung up the phone and drove off without even looking back or saying goodbye to Sonya.

Sonya had been sitting next to Ty when answered the call. She was still in earshot when the statement about women came out then she watched as Ty walked away. She realized then that she may have just pushed away the only person in the world who understood her and she would ever love. She had let her silly jealousy and selfishness raise its ugly head and it may have just taken care of what she had feared most losing Ty. Only it was not because he left her for another woman, it would be because she had driven him away.

She had spoken out of anger and self-preservation or so she had thought while she was telling Ty that she needed some time and space to think. She had not even tried to understand his side of the story because she was blinded by her own self-pity. So this was the way it ends, she thought as she watched him drive away? What could or should she do? Tears filled her eyes and she realized her dreams had just walked away with Ty and there was a very good chance that they would never come back.

…

Caleb heard the phone go click in his ear and felt the hurt in his best friend's voice. What could he do now? He knew that when Ty was in this type of mood there was no talking to him so it was best to leave him alone at the moment. But he still had two other people he needed to talk with. It was going to be a busy day.

He walked up to the house at Heartland and saw Lou at the sink looking out the window. He waved to her to come outside as he did not want what he was about to say to be heard by anyone but her.

Lou walked out side with a quizzical look on her face only wondering what it was the Caleb needed to talk with her about.

"Lou I might need to take some time off today I have to go see some friends who might need my help"

"You want time off because someone _**might**_ need your help."

"Lou you saw how Ty, Sonya and Amy acted last night right?"

"Yes I did and I talked to Amy about it and she said nothing happened and I know that to be a fact because I was listening to everything Ty and Amy said."

"You may have listened but you did not see what we saw I think"!

"And just what did you see", Lou now wanted to know!

"When we started up the drive I saw Amy lean over and kiss Ty. I think it was on the cheek but from where we were it could have been on the lips and I think that Sonya saw it as well. Then as we approached the house Amy was leaning into Ty looking right into his eyes as if she was memorized by what he was saying. When they finally realized we were there she pulled away quickly, like she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, and stood up to come and greet us. I know in my heart that nothing was going on but I am not sure that Sonya does. And now I just called Ty to talk about it and he was angry when he answered the phone and said some things I hope he did not mean then he hung up on me."

"So you need to go talk to Ty then?"

"Nope I need to go talk to Sonya because Ty will not talk to anyone right now, sound familiar to you?"

Lou thought back to the times when Ty and Amy had had an argument and realized what Caleb was saying was true, neither Ty nor Amy could be talked to when they were like that. If you tried they only became more angry and fled and usually did something even more stupid. "Yes I do" said Lou. "You sure you don't need a little back up going to see a woman alone when she is distraught is probably not the best of plans. "

"I don't have anything she wants, besides I have been through that before with a woman" he said with a smile. "I didn't like the consequences" he said as he rubbed the side of his face. Lou turned a bit red but she knew exactly what and who he was talking about. "I will be very careful and keep my distance. The others I need to talk with need time to digest what has happened."

"Take all the time you need Caleb and if you need me for anything you promise me you will call okay!"

"Thanks Lou and I promise" said Caleb turning on his heal and walked to his truck. As he did Lisa drove up and Caleb stopped to open her door. "Why thank you Caleb you think you could teach Jack that trick" she said with a big smile.

"Not sure he is teachable anymore" said Caleb as he continued on getting in his truck and driving away.

…..

Lisa saw Lou standing on the porch watching Caleb leave so she asked "is there something that I should know about?"

"No he just has a lot on his mind and I hope he is wrong, but if not I hope that he can help someone find the answers they are looking for, said Lou cryptically." Lisa understood that at the moment Lou felt she was not supposed to share what was going on.

Lisa and Lou walked in the house as Amy finished her breakfast and was about to leave for Hillhurst, "here is a new contract I had drawn up by my lawyer" said Lisa. She has left the original wording but has added amendments that I would have Ahmed sign before you sign it.

There are a lot of things in here Amy that are not good for you and it is way too restrictive in its language as to how you are able to do your job and even use your own time. If you would like I could have someone come with you when you talk with the prince."

"Thank you Lisa I had almost forgotten about the contract. I will try and talk with him first and if that does not go well or he decides not to change it then I will not sign it."

Amy felt two arms reach around her from behind and as they pulled her into a tight hug with the person behind her, then she heard Lou whisper in her ear, "thank you ".

"For what" asked Amy turning around as Lou eased up on her hug?

"For listening to Lisa and me, we were very concerned with the language of that contract in places and while we wanted to fly off the handle about it we were afraid that you would get angry with us, and sign it just because."

"Have I really gotten to that point in your minds that I cannot be talked to even when I come to you for advice?"

Lou looked at Lisa and then back at Amy, "yes Amy you have us running scared when it comes to talking with you about anything that might deal with Ahmed."

Amy looked at her sister and Lisa and said. "Until I talked with Ty before the party I guess I would have never come to talk with you so I can see how you might have felt that way. But Ty opened my eyes to some things that I had not even considered before so until get them figured out I hope that I can lean on you."

"Do you have time to go over the changes before you leave" asked Lisa?

"Yes I will take a much time as you think I need and I want to understand this from a business point of view. If that is how he wants this then that is how he will get it." The women sat down and began to explain the contract to her and when she was sure she understood what was said and what Lisa's lawyer had written she got up and told them thanks.

The two women smiled and gave her a hug and for the first time in a long time they felt good watching Amy walk out the door heading to her place of work.

….

Amy sat behind her desk and was going over the days tasks when Ahmed stuck his head in the door.

"Where are the papers you signed he asked"?

Amy looked up at him and told him, "I have not signed them Ahmed and I will not sign them until we talk about them. "

"It always has to be your way doesn't it" he said to her in a very gruff and angry voice. "Well I don't have time to talk about a simple contract when there is so much to do. So if you won't sign them now I will try and make time later but it may be a few days before we get to it. Right now I have more important things I have to do that take priority over the contract and you. Just promise me you will not walk out on me like you did the last time."

Amy looked at Ahmed and started to say something then held her tongue, took a deep breath and then spoke. "Ahmed you know as well as I do that I did not just decide to leave you and I have never done anything that should make you think that I might do that again."

Ahmed seemed to be pre occupied and not even hear her words, oh by the way; you will need to be at the house tonight at 6:00. I have had a dress made for you and you will wear it and all the accessories. No questions asked do you understand.

Amy sat there more confused than before, she needed some answers and it sure looked like she was not going to get them from Ahmed. What had overcome that man she was beginning to feel more and more like signing anything that might keep her there at Hillhurst was a mistake.

Yet at the same time in spite of all the things he had told her and the way he had been gruff towards her, she was kinds of looking forward to seeing the new dress that Ahmed had had made for her. He had such exquisite taste in clothes and since the first time he had bought clothes for her back at his Tuscany villa she had loved everything he had picked out though sometimes she was a little more exposed than she wanted to be! Thinking of this made her start to blush, how could she be thinking like this towards Ahmed had she really fallen for him and if so what was she going to do about it?

…..

Caleb's truck pulled up in front of Ty and Sonya's house and he could see Sonya sitting in the swing starring off into the distance, he was not even sure she knew he was there. He stepped out of the truck and walked up to the porch and as he got closer he could see that she had been crying.

"You ok" Caleb asked?

Sonya turned her eyes towards Caleb and said "I don't know".

"Want to talk about it" said Caleb as he stepped up on the porch and walked to Sonya, then leaning back on the pole railing that ran around the porch.

"I don't know if there is anything to talk about. I am afraid that I did what I swore I would never do to Ty I have hurt him and it was all because I wanted to have my own little pity party."

"What did you do?"

"I drove him away Caleb, I told him I needed time alone, I needed to be away from him so I could think".

"I would think he would understand that "said Caleb.

"Yeah if I had left it at some time, that might have meant a day or so, but I said that I wanted to move out and go to Calgary till the end of School and then go see my family in Finland before I saw him again."

"Oh, I see," said Caleb as he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "and how did he take that?"

"Well at first he just sat there and looked out over the pasture then I think it was you who called and he got up and walked to the truck and left without saying a word to me. Before I could even get out of my seat he was gone and my phone is still in the truck and I don't have any way to contact him and it is a long walk to the clinic."

"Would not do you any good to try and talk and I think you know that, give him time Sonya but when he does come back around you best have figured out what it is that you want because you are probably only going to have one chance to make it right."

"You are right Caleb, I at least know that much about him. He was just getting over the hurt that Amy had given him when I pushed them to be together again. He was not ready for that, I was not ready for that! Seeing him with her last night sent me running scared and I did and said some stupid things and even questioned our relationship. "

"Yeah, you have dug yourself quite a hole. I have had a chance to spend a little time with him lately and his world began and ended with you Sonya. He could take anything in the world but the thought of losing you. That thought has him running now and the bridges have been set on fire, and it will not be and easy road back. The way he feels right now, if he was me, he would be looking for the first loose skirt he could find and would be telling himself I'll show her I don't need her. But thankfully he is not me but it would not take much more to turn him. "

"You did such a wonderful job when he came back from Europe what happened. "

"That was easy I had time to listen to him and put him first because I was running away from my own emotions of a breakup. He came at a time when I was most open and most in need of having someone who cared. I got that from him and then some, I also had someone who I could pour all my emotions trying to help him through all his hurt. As we grew closer and he no longer needed me as much in that way and I had healed a bit I found I had fallen in love with him.

Way too soon for either of us I let my emotions take over and so did Ty. Don't get me wrong I really believe that we love each other deeply but I now see that we are not ready to commit to marriage."

"You are still a year away from that if I remember right, said Caleb."

"Yes you are right, and if we are to make it to that date the there are some things that will have to change, starting with me!"

"I am afraid to ask" said Caleb "but what has to change."

"I have to learn to stop counting on someone else for my emotional well-being, and I have to find a way to help Ty see and do the same thing. Only when we are fine on our own again will we be able to be fine as a couple and that could take more than a year!"

Caleb reached out and took Sonya's hand and said "I think we need to go for a ride as he headed to the barn. It always helps to clear the mind."

…

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

Seems as if there is a little confusion about the ending of this chapter. It is right it is something for you to try and figure out. Hint is has to do with Amy and Ahmed and the end of the story. I will hopefully fill in the holes in that part of the story soon. Thanks for reading.

OTA Chapter 33

Ty pulled up in front of the clinic as Scott walked out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you just called and asked for the day off. "

Without changing expression Ty just looked at Scott and said, "Where you headed?"

"I was headed to the reservation they have a few horses up there that have come down with something and have asked me to help."

"Can I go instead of you" asked Ty somberly?

"I thought you said you had something important that you had to take care of!" said Scott seeing that Ty was not thinking of anything but getting out of the area and not wanting to talk to anyone. After the call he had received this morning he was worried about his new partner.

"Sure I have some stuff to do here that I could use the time for but are you sure you are ok with this and what about Sonya you know there is no cell reception there."

"I know and while I was there I thought I would talk with the council, the last time I was there they said that they might have some money to set up a clinic and I could see if maybe they had gotten it. If so were they were ready to start and them maybe we could expand and work there a couple of days a week."

Scott could see that Ty was searching for ways to not be around and so he had to ask. "Is everything ok with you and Sonya?"

"I don't know, why you don't ask her" said Ty. Here give me the address and I will go check the horses for you. I will give you a call when I have talked with the council. Ty took the clip board and the medicines that Scott had packed and got in the truck and drove off hoping that he would get out of cell coverage soon than later. He needed to be alone and if it was alone time she wanted then he would provide her with plenty.

She now wanted to be alone to think well he was seeing how that might be a good idea. If she was really this insecure about Amy and he talking then she was not ready to take that next step. He had no idea where Sonya came up with what she thought she saw and it made him angry. First of all it was at her encouragement that Amy and he were even speaking to one another, he was so over her now and only wanted what was best for his friend. Sonya showed a side of herself he had not known existed and it was a bit scary.

Ty's drive was quiet he had not even turned on the radio, though most of the time it did not work anyway. He was deep in thought and wondered what had happened to his world in the past 24 hours. First he had finally been able to clear up some of his feelings about what had happened in Europe and was feeling pretty good when Sonya and Caleb had driven up. He was looking forward to spending time with his friends and then the shit hit the fan so to speak.

…..

After he had checked out the horses and found that it looked like they had eaten some bad hay and given them some medicine he left and went to the tribal headquarters to talk to the elders. They had listened to his proposal and assured him that they would take it into consideration at their next council meeting that night and would give him an answer. This worked well for Ty as he now had one more reason, as if he needed one, to stay on the reservation till at least tomorrow. Then it would be the weekend and he could just stay at the cabin till he had to be back at work on Monday or if the word came back that they wanted to open the clinic he could possibly add few more days to the stay as he tried to set things up before heading back.

Ty pulled up to the cabin and as he surveyed the house and that valley and river that extended beyond his view he thought back to the times he had been here before.

Once had been at the bidding of Scott, as Amy and he had joined him to take care of some of the horses that ran wild here. Amy and Ty had learned a lot about each other on that trip as they found their common bond of helping out the animals had made their bond stronger as well

The second time had been with Sonya at a crucial point in their relationship and had led to him knowing that she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Now as he sat here he wondered what this place would teach him this time.

….

Amy had finished handing out her assignments to the grooms and assistant trainers and had finished working with the new horses so she decided to go by the Mansion and pick up her dress for tonight. When she arrived she saw a new car in the drive way and wondered when the prince had picked that up. It did not really look like a car he would drive but she was beginning to understand that she may not have known the prince as well as she thought she did.

Amy walked up to the door and was met by the butler and he asked if he could help her.

"I have come to pick up my dress I figure it is in my room upstairs I can get it" said Amy.

"No it is right here" he said as he walked to a table in the entry way. Prince Ahmed figured you would be by and asked me to keep it here for you.

She smiled and thanked him and wanted to see how she looked in it so she informed him that she was going up to her old room to try it on.

"I am sorry Miss Amy he said that room is occupied, so you will have to take it with you. I look forward to seeing you in it tonight though."

"Thanks I look forward to seeing you again as well" said Amy as she turned to leave. She wondered who this guest could be and thought maybe it was one of the VIP's she had heard were here from Ahmed's home country.

On the drive home she decided to peek into the box to see what the dress was made of and it's color. As she opened the box there was a black cotton dress that looked like nothing she had ever seen. Now she was really curious and pulled the truck over to look at it. When she pulled the dress out of the box she noticed it was not a party dress at all but looked very much like the dresses she had seen other Arab women wear when they had gone to Dubai for a trip while in Europe. She placed the dress back into the box and completed her journey home. Now her mind was racing what was Ahmed trying to tell her with this dress?

…

Caleb had just finished saddling Spartan and Harley when Sonya showed up at the barn. "I am not sure this is such a good idea what if Ty's calls or comes back?"

"First of all how can he call you he has your phone and he has been gone long enough to have gotten to work and he has not come back yet so I would not expect him any time soon. If I know Ty he is deep in thought and looking to stay away from everyone. So he may not have even gone to work he could be out driving somewhere or who knows what he is doing. What I do know is that he will contact you when he has figured it out and as you know that may take a while. But just so you don't worry here is my phone call him or your phone or Scott. No matter what I am going for that ride and you can join me if you like or you can sit around and mope all day."

Sonya took Caleb's phone and dialed Ty's number first, there was no answer it went right to voice mail which meant he had turned it off or was out of service range. She then called her phone and it rang and then did the same. Lastly she called Scott.

Cass answered the phone and Sonya asked if she had seen Ty. "He drove up just as Scott was getting ready to head to the reservation and he talked Scott into letting him go. The way he talked he was going to try and talk them to see if they wanted to start a clinic there a couple of days a week. Then he asked Scott if he could stay in his Grandfathers place over the weekend."

This news was not what Sonya was hoping to hear but she was at least relieved that she knew where he was. Maybe it was for the best that they were apart right now. There was so much that she had to process and maybe being unable to contact him was for the best so she could try and figure out what it was she wanted and expected from the relationship with Ty and how to proceed from there. What she was sure of was she still loved him deeply and wanted nothing more than to marry him. But she knew after last night that she had a lot of growing up to do before that could ever be. She turned to Caleb and took Harley reins and swung up in the saddle and said "what you waiting for let's go."

Caleb swung up on Spartan and followed Sonya out of the barn. "Where to he asked as it seemed she had a place in mind."

"See that snow covered peak to the left of the house, how far would you say that is?"

Caleb looked at the mountain peak, "I would say it is about a 3 hour ride if all goes well why?"

Sonya turned Harley towards the house, "guess I had better make some food for the trip then" she said.

Caleb followed and asked "You sure you want to go that far?"

"If you have something to do I will go myself but I am going. I need, as you said, the ride and I feel that maybe I need to be in the cold and snow to think a little. I think Ty has a tent I just might stay overnight as well I don't know Caleb I just know that I need to think and I need some time. I should probably be alone but I am not sure what might be up there so I would like you to come along just so I feel safe. "

'Let's see that is grizz country and you want to feel safe. I will go but we cannot stay the night, for several reasons the grizz problem only being one of them. I figure we have about 10 hours of day light left so that should allow us to get there. Time for you to be alone and then time to get back before dark, I am sure Ty will be back by then so I don't want to be out the two of us past dark."

"He will not be home tonight or probably this weekend if what Cass told me is right. She said Ty had asked Scott if he could stay at his Grandfathers place on the reservation."

"One more reason I should not be here alone with you. I will get my rifle from the truck while you fix us some food."

….

"Who was that she wanted to know?"

"That was Miss Amy she is the head trainer at Hillhurst."

"Oh Ahmed told me about her but I figured she would be much older by the way he talked. I think I am going to have to have a talk with him later about her" she said as she turned and walked back up the stairs to her room.

"Please call me when Ahmed comes in."

To Be continued


	34. Chapter 34

OTA Chapter 34

When Ty picked up his coat and the food he had bought for the weekend off the seat, he saw Sonya's phone sitting on the seat. Well that probably was the reason she had not called him he thought, though it would not have made any difference since he had turned off his phone when he left the ranch that morning anyway. But now as he looked at the phone he realized that he had left Sonya at their place alone with no way to get anywhere or call anyone if she needed too. Sure there where the horses and it was only about 10 miles to the clinic and just a few more to heartland.

But what if something happened to her, like she got sick or even worse hurt how he could live with himself. He had let his hurt feelings cause him leave the woman, who up until this morning was the woman, he wanted to settle down and have children with all alone without any way to get hold of anyone if she had an emergency.

He had to get hold of someone. So he drove back down the road till he was able to get a signal on his phone and called Caleb. His phone went directly to voice mail so either the phone was turned off or he was out of range of the signal. Next he tried Amy but the same thing so he called Heartland and here he got an answer.

"Hello, Ty how you doing" was Georgie's greeting seeing Ty's name come up on the caller ID.

"I am fine Georgie, are either Lou or Jack at home?" he asked.

"No Lou just left for the diner and Jack is out somewhere trying to round up some strays that Tim said had come over on his property. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes, you can. When you see Amy, Lou, Caleb or Jack would you ask them to check on Sonya for me? I left for the reservation this morning and she is home alone and I have her phone.

"Sure no problem, is there anything else?"

"No thanks, will talk with you soon ok?" Ty hung up the phone and then realized that he could not wait. He continued down the road on the way back to his place, he needed to know that Sonya was ok.

…..

Amy was just about home when she got a call from Ahmed's personal assistant. He informed her that she would not be needed at the party tonight as there would not be any reason for employees to be there.

Amy pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at is not believing what she had just heard. So now she was just and employee! Well she would see about that! She slammed on the brakes and turned around on the dirt road with in view of the Heartland ranch and was headed back to Ahmed's place. Only as she was finishing her turn a she was stopped by a waving Georgie in her rearview mirror.

Amy was still steaming mad at the phone call she had just received and it was very apparent to Georgie as Amy rolled down the window and yelled at her and a very angry voice. "What do you want I have to take care of something so you better have a good reason for stopping me!"

"Whoa there, Amy what did I do to you?" questioned a very surprised Georgie.

Amy stopped and thought about it for a minute and realized how she must have just sounded. "I am sorry Georgie, I had just received a phone call that had me very upset and now that I think about it I need to thank you as I would have probably made and fool of myself if I had followed through with my plan of action. So what do you need?"

"Ty just called and asked if someone would go over and check on Sonya. Seems he went to the Reservation today and took her phone with him and he realized he had left her at their place with no transportation or phone and he wanted to know that she was alright. "

"Ok, I will go over. I think that I need to talk with her anyway as she seemed to be upset last night and I think I know why and we need to talk about it. I also have some other stuff that she could help me with thanks Georgie I will be back later." As Amy drove away she took a deep breath and was thankful that Georgie had been there to keep her from doing something she might later regret.

As she drove to Ty and Sonya's place she began to think about what Ty had said the night before about Ahmed. Though she had always thought his reasons for saying things about Ahmed were because of how he had, at least as he saw it, come between them. But last night he no longer had a dog in that fight so to speak and he had told her things that made her wonder just how much of his hunches were right and then of course there had always been Lou's warnings as well.

Then she still wondered if there had been the cryptic message from Ahmed with the dress and now she was not even supposed to show up because she was and employee. It did not make sense and especially since she had just been asked to move in with him.

Amy had to check her emotions and let a cooler head prevail here. She needed to figure this out and Sonya had always been good at helping her in this way. Though she had a feeling that Sonya may not want to talk with her if what Lou had said to her was true and she and Ty were having problems because of her. So as she drove she tried to think of why Sonya would be upset with her or her and Ty as nothing had happened other than the two of them having a great conversation.

….

They had spent the last three hours climbing out of the valley and up the face of the mountains to the west. The trees at first had provided plenty of shade and made the trip interesting mosaic of light and shadows. But soon the trees grew smaller as they approached that magical tree line where the trees gave way to the open mountain side at about 10,000 feet.

The temp had grown noticeably cooler and yet the sun shining on them through the rarefied air felt warm against their skin. Sonya and Caleb had hardly said a word other than Caleb's jabs at Sonya about her being sure she wanted to go up this high. The horses were beginning to feel the altitude and their breathing became labored and they had to take frequent stops to let everyone catch their breath.

"You know if you just wanted to pass out from lack of oxygen I could have strangled you."

Sonya looked at Caleb and shook her head. She had not really known him that well yet here she was miles from anywhere and the only protection she had was this wise cracking cowboy who she found herself liking more and more. He was not pretentious, what you saw was what you got. He was open and friendly and he cared about his friends and she could see how somehow she had been included in that small group.

The beauty spread out before them Caleb had to admit was something that he had forgotten about as he had not been this high in the mountains in a long time if ever at all if he thought about it. Actually being above timberline made him feel better as he could see for miles so there was no way they were going to be surprised by one of those big not so cuddly bears. Sonya pulled up Harley and looked at the small overhang in front of her.

"What is the easiest way to that" asked Sonya pointing to the overhang as she stared up at the face of the mountain in front of them.

"A helicopter" was Caleb's smart assed reply

"Very funny wise guy, I need to get up to that overhang up there pointing to a small ledge about 100 feet over their heads. I need to be somewhere that I can let my thoughts flow and having a little snow at my back and the valley in front of me with nothing but space should do the trick."

"We could have just put you in the freezer and given you a picture to look at. It would have saved a lot of time" said the cowboy without even cracking a smile."

"Are you going to help me or not" Sonya asked stepping down from the saddle and dropping the reins to the ground before placing a rock on them. "I will get there it just might not take as long if you give me a hand."

"Are you always this pushy? I will give you a hand if you promise not to take too long up there we need to head back down in about an hour or so."

"I will try Caleb but I need to figure this out and it would do no good for me to leave before I do."

"Okay this way" he said walking up to the left side of the cliff."

15 minutes later Sonya crawled out on the ledge and hung her feet over the side. She could feel the sun on her face and the light breeze rustled her hair. Caleb had considered going back down but decided to pick a place out of sight of Sonya and spend a little time of his own thinking about where his life was going.

As Sonya stared out across the mountain out towards the plains that spread out as far as she could see, she thought about how she had come to this place in her life. Not that long ago she had been at rock bottom her life torn apart by one more betrayal. She was in a country that was not her own trying to finish a rigorous school schedule and she was facing being alone again. She had no one; she had left her family behind and had not given them a thought in all these years. Her boyfriend had turned out not to be who she had thought he was and so she had lost him and who she thought was her best friend and roommate at the same time.

Then Ty had come into her life he was hurting more than her if that was possible and she had grabbed on to the opportunity to bury herself in his problems so she could forget and not have to deal with her own. Now those problems she had swept under the table so to speak had come to light again. All those feelings of insecurity and loss had leaped out at her the other night and she now had to face them. It was not Ty or Amy but her who had the problem. She knew without a doubt that she loved Ty but there was no way she could become more to him when she had so much baggage in her own life.

He had helped with some of it when he had taken her home to make amends with her family and it was then that she had fallen in love with him. But she had not allowed herself to grieve the losses she had suffered and if she was honest with herself she had not let Ty work out his grief either. So what was her course of action?

This morning it had seemed like she had figured it out but now she was not so sure. She had hurt Ty and that was never her intention, she had had only been focused on herself and had forgotten there were two sets of emotions tied up in their relationship. Then he had left and she was not sure if he would be back anytime soon as she had pushed him back to that moment on a road in Europe. She opened her eyes and mind and let all the beauty that spread out in front of the seat she was perched on take her on a trip as she watched the shadows below and like her life wondered what was hidden there.

Caleb had found a place of his own and was also deep in thought. He had been worried about Cass being angry at him yet he had asked Jack if he could see Amy. He began to think about his life and since his divorce he had not left his boots under any bed for too long and he could see where he needed to decide what he wanted in his life as well. If it was Cass then he needed to be honest with himself and Amy because he cared way too much for her to ever hurt her. If it was to be Amy then the same applied with Cass she had been nothing but honest with him. And though she was like him in many ways she did not need to be treated wrongly

He had set out to help Sonya and Ty he realized that he had decisions to make for himself as well.

….

Ty was about half way home when he got a phone call from Lou.

"Georgie said you had called and that you were worried about Sonya. Caleb was worried this morning as well so he went over there but I have not heard from him since."

"I tried to call him and got no answer either! I wonder if they are ok?"

"Amy should be there by now, Georgie told her about your call earlier."

"Thanks Lou I will let you know what I find out or Amy will later."

Ty hung up the phone and called Amy.

"Hello Ty, I just got here a few minutes ago and Caleb's truck was here but I can't find either of them anywhere. And Spartan and Harley are not in the barn. I guess maybe they went for a ride that is something that Caleb would suggest as he loves to get away and he has said he thinks better in the saddle."

"Yeah that sounds like him. I will be there in about an hour you don't have to stay if she is with Caleb then she is ok."

"I think I am going to stay anyway as I need to talk with Sonya about some things anyway. Seemed like she was upset last night are you two alright?"

"We had a little disagreement this morning and I left in a huff and that is why I was worried. But I have had plenty of time to think about it today and realized that what I should have done was stayed and talked it out."

'Yeah, you would think that both of us would have figured that out by now. We have had lots of practice running when things get tough but very little experience standing up to the other person and getting to the bottom of the problems see you a while.'

Ty pulled up next to Caleb's truck and saw Amy sitting in the swing on the porch. He got out and walked up to her and asked. "Mind if I join you?"

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

OTA Chapter 35

"Not at all, looks like we could talk about some things before they get back anyway."

"Alright by me, do you want something to drink I think we have some ice tea or some lemonade."

"That actually sound's good"

Ty smiled at her and asked "Which one?"

"Both about ¾ tea and ¼ lemonade."

"Well that is new when did you start drinking mixed drinks?"

"A lot has changed in the past few months for both of us huh."

They sat in the swing and Amy began to tell Ty about her day. It felt like old times when they had sat in that old couch in front of the trailer and shared what was going on in their lives. It was different now but in many ways it was still the same. Ty had been her best friend long before they had become engaged and lovers. They shared a bond that went beyond the hurt of the separation and as she sat there sharing realized that it would always be a part of her life. And who knew if it were not for Sonya maybe someday they might have been able to work through it all and have come full circle though at this time she could not see that happening.

She told Ty about the new contract and the dress and how she had been told not to come to the party that night as she was just hired help. "I don't know what to think of all this Ty I mean just days ago I could have moved into his house and lived there and who knows what may have come from it. I found that I still do really do have feelings for him but I also don't want to do anything rash as I made that mistake one time before.

I know he is under some sort of pressure from his country about something and he has some of his countrymen coming to visit. I don't know if it is tonight or when but he has been acting all kinds of strange and I don't know what to do."

"I can only advise you to take it easy here Amy. I don't like the guy and you know that and I have my reasons and not all of them are because of us. I saw more of him after your first run in with him back at heartland last summer. I heard how he talked about you and women in general and then heard from one of his staff how he would love to get you away from me."

"But Ty why did you not tell me that then" Amy asked?

"Would you have believed me? It did not happen until after he offered you that job and we had had our little disagreement on the porch about the money. That was when I knew I had to find a way to provide better for you and took the chance on that stupid horse."

"But that stupid horse turned out well and you won $50,000.00!"

"Thanks to you but while I won some money, I lost what was most precious to me. As you just said I needed to have stepped up then but I think we both know that if I had you would have left me right then because we were not in a good place.

Amy studied Ty's face and thought about how she had hurt him, it was true they were not a very good place back then and he might be right she had it set in her mind that she was going and if he had stepped up then it probably would have ended their relationship but it would probably have been better than letting him come all the way to France to be told it was over.

Amy wanted to say she was sorry but she knew without the proper attitude and reason it would have meant nothing as she had already said it to him. They had both changed so much and now she was seeing a man that she did not really know but wished she had known before she left for Europe. She felt shame for what she had done and for some reason as she reached out to touch Ty she could not look him in the face because of it.

"Ty I need to continue that conversation we having when Caleb and Sonya showed up last night. I want to know how much of what you said was because of the fact you may feel you lost me because of Ahmed and how much is because that is what you have observed with as little bias as possible"

"Amy he very well may have feelings for you. Who couldn't you are charming, beautiful and very good at what you do. But a man who has the kind of track record he has does not usually change that much. I in my anger did a lot of research on him before I came to Europe and it was the main reason I came. Georgie had been following you and told me of all the places you were going and the parties you were attending. I was shown pictures of you with Ahmed all over the world in work clothes and even more in designer dresses and things you would have never worn back at home. You had stopped communication with me and I felt that I needed to tell you what I had found out and it had to be face to face."

"I had a pile of papers to show you and more than that in web site traffic. Just never got the chance and now it really does not matter. When I left France I threw it all away and as angry with you as I was hoped it was all wrong. While at the same time hoping it all was not."

"Ty I never realized you had gone to such lengths to tell me this but as you said I probably even if you had shown it to me then would have gotten angry at you for trying to ruin what I had going in Europe at the time. I was very self-centered and now I realize that but at the moment I was happy in my world."

"So what has changed? You are still working for the Prince you have your choice of how you want to do things and you are now world famous. The world is at your feet Amy and after your little bout with your memory you seem to have taken up right where you left off. Not that your family or your friends are too happy about it. But it is your life and we want you to be happy."

"I don't know Ty that is what I wanted to talk about. Since I told Ahmed that I did not want to move in with him things have changed. I cannot put my finger on it but I feel like all of a sudden I am back to where I was when I first met him."

"What do you want me to tell you?" asked Ty. "Do you want me to say you are making a mountain out of a mole hill or that you just feel bad because you really did want to move in? Amy I am not going to play this game with you. You know what you want and it is time that you stepped up and let your feelings be known. You have been thrown, now it is time climb back in the saddle and ride away or find yourself someone else to throw your saddle on."

Amy smiled at Ty, how he could be so calm about this and yet at the same time show closeness to her and distance at the same time. No, this was not the same Ty Borden she had known and right now she wanted to reach out and kiss him as she had so many times before but held back and was happy she did as Caleb and Sonya road up to the barn at that very moment.

"Looks like the lost children have returned, said Ty"

Just in time too thought Amy as she realize what she was about to do. This was not what she wanted she had already caused problems between Ty and Sonya and had she been kissing him when they showed up well she knew that she might never be welcomed back on this place again.

The got up from the swing and headed to the barn. Amy looked at Ty and said "I think I should be going"

"No you are not, there are some things that need to be said and you are part of it. I want and need you to be here and Caleb as well."

Ty walked up to where Sonya had just stepped down from Harley and was greeted by a cool "did not expect to see you back so soon after this morning not that I could blame you." Then warming up a little she continued. "I did not give you much of a warning about that volcano that went off on the porch last night and then what I said to you this morning you had plenty of reason to stay away."

"No you did not and I have done a good bit of thinking about all of that. But you are right about staying away, if I had not taken your phone I probably would still be on the reservation. But when I saw the phone I was worried about you so I came back. We need to talk all of us, you, Amy, Caleb and I. I have enough food in the truck for all of us so we are going to fix dinner and have our talk."

First Amy started to protest, followed by Sonya and Caleb. Well he did not want to protest he only wanted to know what was for supper saying he was starved. Ty cut both of the girls off and told them there was not going to be an excuse and before any of them left this place they would come to an understanding. There was a no way that any of them were going to stop this from happening. They could see that there was not a hint of a smile on Ty's face and he was in charge of his emotions and certainly of this situation and there would be not changing his mind.

"Caleb you go start the grill there is charcoal in the truck and lighter right there on the shelf pointing to a can on the wall of the barn. Amy you and Sonya need to get the veggies and meat out of the truck and go start fixing them. Put the meat on a platter I will be in and get them in a few minutes and Caleb and I will cook it up.

While you are there maybe you two should start out the evening's conversations by working out your differences because I can see by the look on your faces that you are not too keen about working together.

"I will take care of the horses now get, we have a lot to do and only a night to get it done"

Everyone scattered as they had been directed not sure what Ty had in mind but it was apparent that he had thought about it a lot and he was in charge.

Amy looked at Sonya and could see by the look on her face she was not too happy about her being here little lone having to spend time alone with her inside the house getting food ready for supper. "Sonya I don't know what I did that has you so upset but tell me and I will try and make amends "

"I don't think you wanted to cause problems but I seem to have this feeling that you are trying to win Ty back. Or that is how it appeared to me last night when you kissed him as we were coming up the drive. Then I come home thinking he is long gone and find the two of you together again. What is going on Amy!?"

"The last thing I want to do is cause problems between you two Sonya. First of all I did not kiss Ty last night, the last time I kissed him, Amy stopped to think about this one, and realized how hard it must have been Ty when he came to see her, was when he first came to Europe" she finished looking down at the ground.

"Amy I am a mess I let you into my life and then I pushed Ty back into yours and now I am having problems with both of those actions. Looking at you I can see you are telling the truth. The reason Caleb and I were gone was I needed to get out and think and Caleb suggested a ride."

"That is what I figured that is how Caleb is."

"Anyway I wanted more so we went to the mountains and I spent a good bit of time sitting out on a ledge overlooking the East. I finally think I understand what happened with Ty and I last night and this morning. I have been working hard at helping Ty to move on with his life. After he came home he was a wreck and I realized so was I so I buried my feelings and my needs by getting caught up in Ty's problems.

It worked so long as I felt like I was in control. I was the one pushing the buttons so to speak. Then slowly I have seen a change in Ty towards you, more accepting and though that is what I had wanted I was not ready to accept it!" They picked up the food from Ty's truck and walked into the house and Sonya said "I need for you to understand something about me and maybe you can help me out here."

As they started to prepare the meal together Sonya opened up to Amy in a way that she had not even done with Ty. "This goes back a long way to high school in Finland, I had dated the same guy since my freshman year and I thought we were close and I was looking forward to go to college with him. We had a party for graduation and I found him in the sauna with my "best friend".

My parents said not to worry about it they had just had too much to drink and they said nothing happened. I saw what I saw and when they took the words of my best friend and my boyfriend and they took their side of the story over mine I left for Canada.

I dated a few guys over the next couple of years and then I met John. He was everything I thought I wanted in a man. He was kind, funny and a friend and a lover like no one I had ever known. I heard from some friends that he was going to surprise me and ask me to marry him that night. I could not wait I ditched class and went home only to find "My best friend and John together" I was a wreck and kicked them both out of the apartment and buried myself in my studies a few days later I saw Ty and the rest is history.

Then I became your friend something that everyone warned me against and I pushed to have you and Ty make amends because I could see he needed it. Then as I said I began to feel uneasy about him being around you and then what I thought I saw last night sent me over the edge."

Amy looked at Sonya in a different light she had always seen her as a strong person that nothing affected and here she was looking at a woman who was completely defeated and was grasping at straws to just stay afloat. "I can't say I know what that is like because I don't! I have never faced anything like that in my life and now listening to you I want to go as far away from you and Ty as I can."

"That will not do any of us any good, as I said I did some thinking today and came to the realization that I needed to go back and fix my life and be good with where I am, before I can move forward with Ty or anyone for that matter.

"So you are breaking up with Ty?"

"Not unless he wants to, I love him but I cannot expect him to put up with how I am at the moment. And Amy, there is also you, I don't want to lose a best friend again. But unless I get my act together I will do just that and maybe even force you both away."

"Well I have a few things to ask of you concerning my love life as well" said Amy trying to lighten things up just a little. And it looks like Ty has called this pow wow at just the right time maybe he is right that we all need to talk this out and maybe in the end we can help each other. We were sitting on the porch just before you guys came home talking about how we have failed to talk in our relationships and how things might have been better had we actually told each other how and what we felt. It tonight could be and interesting night.

"The grills hot you girls have the meat ready," said Caleb.

To be continued,


	36. Chapter 36

Loading...Show more notes

OTA Chapter 36

They could only smile at the easy going Caleb if only life could be as uncomplicated as he seemed to make it.

"Give us a few more minutes" Sonya said. "Why don't you go see what is keeping Ty it should not take that long to unsaddle two horses."

"Ahh you city girl, you forget it is not just unsaddling them it is also brushing them out and all those other things you have to do before you feed yourself. "

Sonya could only smile and tell him to get lost so the women could do the real work. As he walked out the door she returned her conversation to Amy. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's like I told Ty there are so many things that just don't add up in my relationship with Ahmed. First I remember that I liked him apparently a lot. I find those feelings coming back into my life so try and suppress them because I know they are not mutual.

I went to work the other day after staying the weekend away and one day with you guys and he tells me that he does have feelings for me and asks me to move in with him. And had I not have already made arrangements with Lou I would have jumped at the chance even if he had not meant just moving into the other wing of his home.

When I told him no things really became crazy. He wants me to sign a contract something he never even mentioned before and from what Lou and Lisa tell me it is not a good one for me, oh the pay and benefits are great it is that it has a lot of restrictions in it. Then today he tells me he has a dress for me to wear to a party tonight and when I look at the dress it is like the one's women in his country wear that hide everything but the hands and face. That in its self-had me confused but then I received a call and said that the hired help would not need to attend he called me hired help!"

"And you want me to help you with all that?" said Sonya with a smile. I can't understand why I do what I do and you are asking me, a mere woman, to tell you why a man does what they do? I could live a life time and never understand them but I am willing to talk with you about it. I think you may have more insight into this than you think."

Ty was just finishing up Spartan when Caleb came in the barn. "Hey buddy is there something you need to talk about?" said Caleb.

"Why do you ask," said Ty? "Did Sonya say something?"

"I know I can be dumber that a fence post sometimes but even I can see this one. You bite my head off when I called you this morning then I was worried so I came to see you and find you had left already and Sonya was here with no phone or transportation. She was looking off across the pasture her mind somewhere on a planet a million miles from here. And she almost wet herself when I walked up and said hello."

Ty could not help but break into a laugh as he could see Caleb startling Sonya.

"After she told me a little of what was going on I suggested a ride to help clear our heads and she decides she needed to head up to Holy Cross Mountain. I tried to talk her out of it, but that did not work so off we went. She did not say a lot but what she did say tells me there is a lot going on with my friends that they need to talk about."

"You are right Caleb and that is the reason I have decided that we all need to talk and we cannot put it off any longer. What is happening between Sonya and I and Amy and I and you and Amy and you and I all needs to be laid on the table. I have thought long and hard about this on my drive today and I know what I have to say and hopefully after I say my piece the rest of you will step up to the table and be truthful with one another as well. "

"What do I have to be truthful about?" said a smiling Caleb.

"How about everything", his eyes boring a hole through his friend never changing the expression on his face, not the slightest suggestion that he was kidding could be seen.

"Okay then well the girls told me to help you so we could get to cooking. I see that you are about done and I can see that you already have this nights agenda set so I will just go with the flow. Do you really think I have something I need to be truthful about?"

Ty and Caleb returned to the house and washed up outside by the shower where Ty had built a sink. He then stuck his head inside the front door and saw the meat on the counter was ready for him and Caleb so he went in and picked up the platter and walked out saying "We should be ready to eat in about 20 minutes. "

As he placed the burgers on the grill along with the slices of onion and mushroom caps he turned to Caleb, "there is beer in the fridge why don't you get us one."

"My pleasure", said Caleb as he walked back into the house. It seemed as if everyone had gone silent and he felt very uncomfortable at the moment. He looked at the girls and said "is it just me or does it feel like the roof is about to cave in on all of us and it seems that only Ty holds the keys to us getting out alive or crushed by whatever he is holding over our heads. "

"No you are not alone in that one" said the girls. 'We are as baffled as you, should we start bringing the food out yet?"

"In about 5 minutes I would guess" said Caleb. "Here's your beer, what is up with you Ty everyone here is wondering what it is you have to tell us, and the truth be known it is a bit on the scary side. This is not like you and I for one am still trying to figure out what it is that I will have to say when this night is done."

Ty looked at his friend and smiled, "it won't be that bad I promise. It's just that the last couple of days have been a whirl wind of things going on and I for one am going to take this opportunity to lay all my cards on the table. My talks with Amy, if nothing else have driven this point home to me. I will not make the same mistake that I made before. Sitting back and being silent while the world comes crashing down around me. Sonya has also taught me that I need to face my fears instead of running from them, and you my friend have taught me how to care about friends though I must say you have a weird way of showing it sometimes. Tell the girls we are about ready to eat."

Amy and Sonya had continued to prepare the rest of the meal and had shared a few thoughts about what they thought Ty might want to talk about. Sonya had told Amy she was afraid that he wanted to call off the engagement and maybe even their friendship to which Amy assured her she did not think that was the case. Then Amy told her she thought it was about her staying out of his life with her problems so he could go on with his to and now it was Sonya's turn to say she did not think that was the case so now they just stared at each other wondering what this was all about.

"We are ready" said Caleb sticking his head in the door.

The girls brought out the food and they all sat around the picnic table and assembled their burgers and filled their plates with the salad, chips and beans.

"Must say that other than the salad this looks very much like a man's meal to me" said Caleb as he took a big bite out of his burger.

Sonya was the first to ask "so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ty look at each of them and nodded his head at the food in front of them and said, "eat we will have plenty of time to talk later about that. Right now I just want to enjoy our time together."

Amy spoke up, "and just how are we to enjoy this meal when all we can do is think of what you are going to say to us. We are sitting here on pins and needles each of us wondering what is so important that you had to have us all together tonight. Sonya is afraid you are leaving her, I feel like our friendship is about to come to an end, and Caleb well I don't know what Caleb's problem is."

"You don't know what you are missing" said Caleb taking a swig of beer to wash down the burger.

"Okay I understand you are worried so I will tell you this much, Sonya I don't know what I am going to do about us yet , Amy same with you, and Caleb well he is more worried about his stomach than what I have to say to him. But this much I want you all to know I love each and every one of you and I am not going to let all that fall apart without at least telling you all what I think and feel. So if it is so important to you I will start talking while we eat.

"Sonya if it is alright with you I would like to save our part of the talk till the end."

A tear coming to her eye she nodded and let him know that was ok.

"Caleb you asked me what you had to be honest about so I am going to tell you." This statement caused the young cowboy to stop eating and look at his friend. A few days ago we all sat here at this table and we laughed and talked about our lives we left in a very good place I thought and you had even asked Amy if she might think of dating you. Amy in her wisdom said that you could go and do things with her but she was not ready for a relationship. I thought you may have had deeper feelings for her and so I was happy that maybe my best two friends might come to enjoy a deeper friendship down the road. Then I went to work and found out something."

The look on Caleb's face told everyone that he now knew what Ty was talking about when he had said he needed to be honest. "You are right Ty I need to tell all of you that I have been dating Cass on the sly so to speak and I had not told Amy or any of you about it. Though I think Sonya maybe figured out something was going on by what I may have said earlier today. Amy I do want to be around you and you are probably right I am not ready for any steady relationship with anyone but now that I have told you I also need to tell Cass. Will you forgive me?"

"Caleb Odell you are a wonderful man and if you ever decide to settle down again you will make someone a wonderful husband. I am sorry you were hurt so bad by Ashley and I know that you have not recovered from that hurt yet and at times look for what you can get out of a relationship and not what you can put into it. I know though that is not what you had in your mind with me because I saw how you put me first when you took me to the stampede when I needed someone you were there. So thank you for telling me but this does not change my answer to you the other day. I want you as my friend and would love to continue to do things with you as friends. "

"Thank you Amy. I must say today when I took Sonya on that ride and we sat on the side of the mountain while she was thinking I did a little of that as well and I pretty much had come to the conclusion I needed to say something but if it had not been for Ty I probably would not have so thanks to you as well buddy," reaching out to give Ty a hug.

"Amy, where do I start with you. We have had a couple of good talks the past couple of days and I have come to realize that you mean a lot to me still." Ty looked over at Sonya's face and shook his head as he addressed her, "don't go there Sonya we will talk about that in a bit."

"Anyway you turned my life upside down and now just when we are learning how to exist in the same space you start asking me questions about Ahmed and telling me about how you feel about him and ask me to make a rational statement to you about it. Understand this Amy the most rational statement I can make is that I hate the guy! I have never liked him and never will so I have to ask you to keep me out of being in the middle of the two of you. What I meant about us as friends depends on your life going forward. If you decide to continue your to explore your feelings for him and you end up together then we will probably seldom if ever see each other again as I have had my fill of listening to him or hearing about him. "

"Understand Amy I want what is best for you and for you to be happy but being part of that life and life style will not work for me. You are my best friend Amy and I would hate to lose that but I will not have my feelings stepped on anymore and being around him is more than I can stand at least it is now. I know this is harsh and it seems that I am asking you to choose between him and me when I am nothing more than a friend and he possibly could be much more. But I want for you, at this time is for you to be happy and if you are I will be happy for you."

Amy sat at the table and looked at Ty and then the rest of them. She did not know how to answer or feel at the moment. She had come to Ty to get his help and now he had dumped the whole thing back in her lap. She had to make this decision on her own and while she understood what and why Ty had said what he had said it still hurt. Ty had left her with a decision much like she had him back on the road side in Europe. Saying while I care for you I am setting you free to do with your life as you see fit I don't want to be what holds you back and I don't want you to hold me back as well.

"I think Ty, for the first time I can actually say I think I may know how you felt that day in Europe. Maybe not as deeply as you did at the moment but I understand how alone you felt at what I told you at that moment. Forgive me, for that feeling is nothing to make light of as I did when you first left.

The mood around the table had become quite somber as they all began to think about what had been said and the feelings that had followed. None of them was comfortable about dealing with these feelings and to have to do that in front of others made it only that much harder.

"Now Sonya…"

"I think Caleb and I should leave" said Amy as she started to get up from the table.

"Sit back down, we are in this together" said Ty. "Sonya, you were my savior and had it not of been for you I am not sure I would have finished school I well may have been at the bottom of a …..

Holding up her hand Sonya cut him off," no Ty I get to go first. I told you how I felt last night about you and Amy and Amy I owe you a big apology as I had some less than nice things to say about you last night.

"I let my fears run away with my imagination and then I lashed out at the one person who cares for me like no one else could. I shared this with Amy but now I will share it with you. When you came into my life you knew a bit about my situation and later you understood a little more when I told you about home. What you did not know was that I never dealt with my problems the way I told you and helped you do with yours. "

"Because I did not deal with it every time I see you and Amy together I am reminded of my first two serious relationships. The first back in Finland and the next with John, they both also had a common factor in them, they also involved my best friend or so I thought. I let Amy into my life going against everyone I know telling me it could not end up well. I thought I was stronger than that then I encouraged the two of you to get together again. This too was going against everything that I knew was right and doing everything that was wrong for us. But I told myself I cared more about you and your recovery at the time which may have been at least partially true."

"I think the topping on the cake was when I realized that one thing that Amy had shared with you that I had not and when I thought I saw you kissing her I went wild. I was angry that you had denied me that while at the same time happy at least I did not have to get over the forgetting the physical as well as the mental part of our relationship. "

"When I blew up at you and then told you I needed space at least I was telling you the truth at the moment. But I realized the reason I need space is so that I can deal with my past so that I might have a future."

"While on that mountain today I looked to the east and it became apparent to me that I loved you more than anything in the world and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you! But that is not possible right now, I have too much baggage that needs to be taken care of and until I do there is no way that we could ever make a go of it as husband and wife.

"I saw my friendship with Amy as a step in the right direction only for a different reason this time she is the one person sitting here who holds the keys to us ever being able to move on. So until I can see Amy put her arms around you and you yours around her and yes even giving her a kiss without me going postal on the two of you this will never work. Sure Amy might end up with someone and not be around but that does not change how I feel there would always be another Amy".

Holding up her hand showing the ring to Ty, "I never want to take this ring off my finger unless you decide that is what you want to do. But if it is, then know that you will forever be my friend and someone that I will always want to be part of my life. "

Ty looked at Sonya and he reached out and took her hand. "You have never been anything but good to me and for me since the day we met. I had a little time of my own to think about the happenings of the past couple of days and I like you came to the conclusion that while I have made large strides to get over what happened I still have fears in the back of my mind and that is what set me off this morning. I can see where you are coming from now and no I don't want the ring back. But I do want you to take your time and work out things in your life and hopefully we will be here to help you out. We can leave the engagement open ended as far as the date goes. But if we find that there is too much for us to get over then we will work through that as well because like you I will always want to have you as a friend in my life because you are what helped to make me who I am today."

Amy's phone rang breaking the awkward silence. "Hi Amy there is something I think you need to see" said Lou!

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to all who have read this story, as I draw it to a close know that I may seem like it is not finished but it is where it should be. I wrote the ending to this "Short" story back in March and then it got extended but I never thought I wanted to change the ending even though it very well could have been changed. I hope you enjoyed it and for all of you who were hoping for more I am sorry. For everyone who saw it ending differently** **J** **well I think for a first time writer and this being my first story it went better than I could have ever dreamed of.**

Chapter 37

"What are you talking about Lou", said Amy. "I am in the middle of a very important conversation can't it wait a while."

"I guess it could, it is just that Katie found something in your closet and it makes me wonder just how truthful Ahmed has been with you. And from how Georgie explained your attitude when you came home I wonder it maybe it might not be even more so. "

"You too, it seems that everyone is ganging up on him tonight, did Ty put you up to this? Yes I was upset but that is for me to deal with and you guys need to just stay out of it said a visibly upset Amy."

"Did I put who up to what" asked Ty?

"Blaming or finding fault with Ahmed."

"No I have not and Lou will tell you the same thing we decided to step out of your relationship life as I just shared with you so why would we do something that goes against that?"

"What he said" said Lou into the phone.

"Seems this kind of goes with what we have been talking about so I think it is time to take a trip to Heartland" said Caleb happy to be anywhere but sitting at this table with all the talk he had been listening to.

"We are not through here though so let's all go in one vehicle" said Ty. "Besides we are all finally talking and I don't want us to have any side conversations just yet. We are in a better place but still have a way to go before we can say we are ready to part ways tonight."

"That's one man's opinion" said Caleb.

"And the only one that counts at the moment" said Ty. As he again tried to regain control of the group as he was not ready to let this opportunity get away from him.

"Are you crazy we all own trucks" said Amy. Just thinking about trying to stack all of them in a truck seat was not her idea of fun or anything she wanted to do at this moment.

"Yep and we are going to take mine!"

"It is the smallest of them all" said Sonya. "I will stay here before I sit on someone's lap!"

"No you won't we are going and we are going together "All" of us" said Ty again trying to enforce that fact that he was in charge.

The three most important people in Ty's life stopped and stared at the man standing there giving orders. This was not the man they knew and they even asked each other if maybe some alien had kidnapped the real Ty and left them with a clone.

"Hey is anyone still listening, said Lou loud enough she could be heard even though she was not on speaker phone. She was as confused at the other three listening to all the conversations and wondered if maybe she had interrupted a more important conversation.

"Yes Lou I am still here, see what you started! You are sure that what you found is important enough to break this up?"

Lou stopped and thought about it then somberly said, "Yeah Amy I think that it is."

"I guess we will see you in about 20 minutes then if we don't kill each other on the way."

Sonya looked at Ty and said "sorry to step on your illusion of I am in charge here Ty, but Amy and I will ride in her truck and you two can ride in yours."

"Whoa, there Sonya I did not know you were ready to take him on like that." said a smiling Caleb. As he watched for Ty's reaction to what she had just told him. As Ty opened his mouth to speak Amy chimed in "Ty I think you better let this line of conversation stop right here. I agree with Sonya and we are taking my truck you can stand here and argue with yourself or you and Caleb can follow us."

As they got into the truck Caleb looked over at Ty, "well that did not quite turn out the way you thought it would huh. I did not know that Sonya could be that strong."

"Not really, and you are right I did not expect Sonya to take such a hard stand, but then maybe I pushed her buttons just one time to many. I guess I was thinking of me when I started this conversation tonight and I think that I may have opened a lot of feelings with everyone and don't know what to do with them now that I have gotten everyone to open up."

"You may not know what to with them but I for one thank you Ty we, that is Amy, you and I, because I really don't know Sonya, have danced around the truth of years. We have found ways to not say what we are feeling because either we don't want to hurt someone's feelings or we just don't want to have to deal with it. For me it has always been just move on to whatever is next, never saying what I truly felt. It actually feels good to get it out and talk about it."

"Yeah I think we have all done a good job of only saying what we had to say for too long. It well may have cost me one girl and now it may cost me another, but no matter what happens I am fed up with tip toeing around issues."

"I thought you said we were not going to have any sidebar discussions on this drive "came Amy's voice from the seat next to Caleb.

"Ty looked over at Caleb and as he pulled back and shrugged his shoulders said "she made me do it" pointing to the phone.

"You coward grow a pair" came the tart reply over the phone.

"I am glad you were listening" said Ty "I think we need to be thinking about why we are all headed to Heartland. If Lou thought it was important enough to ask you to come knowing the level of what we were talking about it sounds serious. Do you have any ideas at all Amy?"

"Only that she said Katie was playing in my closet and found something in a pocket of the robe I wore home from Ahmed's that night."

"Could not have been much because there was not much to the robe or what you had on underneath for that matter."

"That was uncalled for Ty Borden" came a very curt reply of Sonya's voice over the phone!

Ty was about to reply and he realized she was right and though the picture of Amy running to him and throwing herself in him arms was not one that a man would quickly nor likely to forget. "You are right. Sorry Amy.

"What was I wearing, or from the sounds of it not wearing that night" said Amy happy that the boys were in the other truck. I don't remember any robe that would be like the one you seem to be describing."

"Okay, enough about the robe already guys get your heads back on the subject at hand. Did Lou say anything else asked Sonya?"

"Only when that when Georgie saw it she said she remembered seeing me get it, and then she said there was also the note!"

"I see why you needed to get home this sounds like a mystery that needs to be solved" said Ty.

….

They pulled up in front of the heartland house and as they got out of the vehicles Lou met them at the door. "I am so sorry if I interrupted you guys it sounded like you were having a very deep conversation. But this I think is important enough that it needed to be taken care of. Though I did not expect all of you to come as I am not sure that Amy is going to want share what she sees with you."

"We were but it sounds like this may be pretty important as well or you would not have felt you needed to call" said Amy. "And at this point I think I am ready to put everything behind me and since it seems that you feel it could affect all of us I want to let everyone in on it."

"No one piece of this information would probably have caused me to think it was that important, but with all of it together at one time I began to think about the goings on over the past few weeks and Ahmed saying that he did not care and now him saying he does and then from the looks of the contract Lisa and I saw he does not again or he has some other motive."

"Yeah that had crossed my mind as well" said Amy. "It was one of the things we were talking about when you called. I am so confused and after listening to you and Ty always putting him down I will admit I am a bit of a skeptic when it comes to information about him from you guys so if this puts everyone on the same page about Ahmed then I am all for it."

"That is understandable, not very sound reasoning, but understandable," said Lou. "Only this time you don't have to take our word for it. I have proof and you can decide for yourself."

"Well at least you say you have yours, Ty seems to have gotten rid of all of his or so he says." Amy felt herself becoming angry all over again. Was this the way it was going to be for the rest of her life two people she loved and cared for, were never going to be able to accept the fact that Ahmed was not the evil person they thought him to be. Sure he had her confused but he had never been anything but good to her and even though the contract was suspicious and she could not understand the dress or phone call today she cared for him and they would just have to as Ty said accept it. "Let's see this evidence you say you have that is so incriminating!"

Lou looked at her and said "on the kitchen table"

Amy walked in and saw on the table a white very sheer robe and even more shear nighty, a piece of paper, a piece of jewelry and the computer paused on a video of her and Ahmed.

"I want to take you through this step by step Amy" said Lou. "Watch the video first then you may look at each of the other items in the order they are laid out on the table. I think when you are through you will see how Ahmed has been lying to you about not liking you though you will see that he was right that you seemed to have fallen for him."

"You sure you don't want to do this alone? It is very personal so we can step outside said Sonya, after all this is not about us and we don't need to know."

There was a fear that gripped her as she looked at the items on the table and that fear came from realizing that she was beginning to remember more from that night more than she wanted to. "It is ok I have a feeling that I am going to need all the support I can get when this is over" as she started the video.

They watched as she and Ahmed sat and laughed and shared what looked to be a glass of wine and then he presented her with a necklace and they kissed. Amy was back on that couch and she remembered the kiss and the feelings that followed. She looked down at the necklace on the table and picked it up holding it she remembered how she had felt when he gave it to her and what had happened next. She was remembering and she went from a feeling of peace and being loved to one of anger as she did not even have to open the note she remembered what it said and now she was on her way to the Princes room again and this time she heard his voice as if he were standing in front of her.

She sat down at the table and began to cry. How could she have been so cruel to her family and to Ty. She sat there and relived the past winter and all that had gone on. She remembered how she had shut out the people she loved because she did not want them to know what she was up to because she was sure they would not approve. She recalled how she had come home and not even thought twice about not calling her family and letting them know she was there and that had been before the night. Then she thought about the night with Ahmed and how she had felt and realized that she had not cared if her family ever accepted him because she was in love and she was going to do what she wanted to do. After all he loved her so how could it not be right.

She had dumped Ty without as much as I though other than hoping he was ok because he was holding her back. She had lived the life of a princess and now as she sat there she realized how she had been played and how she had made decisions that would affect the rest of her life. She would never be able to get back what she had lost.

She knew she would be loved by her family they were family after all, but those relationships and the trust that had always been there was damaged parts of it probably beyond repair.

Ty, looked at Amy and for the first time he had to come face to face with the fact that Amy had gone there with Ahmed. Even though it had been pretty evident that night he had put it in the back of his mind trying not to face one more hurt. But here it was and as Ty stood there looking at her, he said "I am sorry I need to get a little fresh air."

As he turned to leave Lou, started to say something to him but Amy gaining a little composure held up her hand and said. "Let him go sis I think I finally have broken any chance of us ever being anything more that friends if I have not just broken that link as well."

Amy looked at each of the people standing there in the room and realized that she had let a lot of people down. But mostly she had let herself down. She had let her desires for something better to overtake her good sense and in the end her something better had left her empty, and feeling alone as she had hurt all of those who loved her. And until now had looked down on them because she thought they did not care about her feelings and it was just that they had not liked Ahmed.

After a few more minutes she looked at all that was on the table and she stood up grabbed the stuff on the table and stuffed it into her vest pocket and headed out the door. As she was about to step off the porch She turned around and gave Lou a hug and said "I am so sorry Lou that I ever doubted you, we will be back in few minutes and then I think I would like to come home for the first time as me and we could make it as it should have been. I understand if no one but you wants to be around me and you probably only because you are my sister!"

"If you were coming home for the first time I would have thrown a party" said Lou!

"I don't know about a party but at least I can come home with the right attitude and begin to make things right. The way it should have been when I called you that night instead of the way it has been all these months."

"Why do we need to go somewhere then said Caleb if we are going to party let's get started!" Trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thank you Caleb but there is one more thing that I need to do. I would like Ty and Sonya and you to come with me if you would" said Amy as she left the house. Looking at Ty hoping he would at least look at her after what he had just faced. She could see he was visibly shaken but he nodded saying. "I don't know why but I think maybe I need closer and maybe what you have in mind with do that for me as well.

"Give me your keys then Ty", she said opening the door to his old pickup.

"I thought you said there was not enough room for us all to get in my old truck!" Said a still visibly shaken Ty, not quite understanding what was taking place in Amy's mind but seeing that she was determined to go and wanted them all to come along. So he said "I guess we are taking my truck getting Ty sitting behind the wheel said looking at Amy "where to, and why are you not getting in since you are in such a hurry to go?"

Amy standing at the driver's door looked at Ty, "remember I asked for you keys now move over I am going to drive."

Ty looked at her and could not help himself. "You sure you remember how now that all you drive is automatics and new one's at that he said sarcastically, besides when you were learning you just about ground all the teeth of gears and there are not that many left!" The words were that of one trying to make light of her driving ability but sounded dead serious.

Amy smile then punched Ty and shoved him over causing Sonya to have to sit on his lap as there was not enough room for all four of them to sit on the seat. Amy started the old truck and put it in reverse and kicked gravel at Lou who was still standing by the truck. Amy stuck her head out the window and said "Sorry sis see you in a bit" As she put it in gear and dropped the clutch again spitting gravel out behind the truck as they headed down the drive.

"Easy Amy you know there are not many parts available for this truck out there anymore" again said the serious Ty.

The boys soon realized where they were headed and Caleb said you sure about this Amy, I have a feeling that nothing good is going to come of this visit!"

"Yep I am, just a couple of things I need to do and then I can go home begin again!"

When they pulled up to the Mansion, Amy was reminded that there was the party going on that she had not been invited to. That night as the Prince was going to be entertaining VIP's from his country and probably some of their friends from Europe. Their friends, hmm she doubted that she would have many friends when this night was through.

Amy knocked on the door and the servant opened the door and she just barged her way in.

They all followed her wondering if they we going to be able to get her out of this place in one piece.

She looked around and saw Ahmed sitting with a woman on the couch. She saw the necklace and was ready to kill. As the tears began to form in her eyes as his words about all the horsey girls and how they always fell for the necklace.

The prince looked up and asked "what are you doing here?" Before he could continue Amy interrupted him.

"Oh just returning a couple of things" she said through the tears. She pulled out the nighty holding it up for all to see and handed it to the girl. "He probably has already laid one out on your bed upstairs. He usually does that after he gives you the necklace you have on. Kind of like this one he gave me, she said digging the matching necklace out of her pocket. And of course there will probably be a note on them if not here is the one he left on my bed inviting me to come to his! Only to find him telling everyone about what we had done the day before and making fun of how all of us horsey girls seemed to fall for the necklace."

The Prince stood up and said "you need to leave!"

"Oh and if you are thinking about using being shot at or trespassing to get at my friends here let me say I know enough that I can share to make sure no one ever looks at you the same." Then Amy looked right at him and said "so now that I have said that I will gladly leave after just one more thing". Amy had not kicked that hard in her whole life. She was not trying to stop when she made contact with his groin but rather she did not want her foot to stop till it hit the ceiling.

The prince went over backward and curled up in a ball unable to even moan.

Amy looked at the girl and said" if you know what is good for you take the necklace cash it in and find someone who really cares about you."

"Let's go I am finished here," said Amy to the group who had come in with her!

As they drove home there was a smile and calmness like they had not seen on Amy's face for months. No one was sure what to say so they rode in silence trying to figure out what was going to come next.

When they got back to Heartland Lou met them at them and wanted to know what had happened.

"Let's say Amy just showed the prince a new way to get a kick out of life" was Caleb's reply.

And maybe I can now begin to build my life up again from the Ashes of the bridges I have burned" said Amy as she did see maybe a new beginning.

The End


End file.
